Ryuujin, un nuevo Dios Dragón despierta
by TRUCKER-sama
Summary: Un niño sin nombre ha sido asesinado a los 6 años por un ángel caído, pero dos dioses dragones le darán una nueva oportunidad para convertirse en el Sekiryuutei más fuerte además del tercer Dios Dragón, pero una nueva amenaza evita que su camino sea tan fácil. Una nueva amenaza formada por seres muy poderosos de cada facción. OP, Issei bueno... a su manera y un moderado Harem. OC.
1. Nuevo comienzo

Este es un fic creado por mi persona TRUCKER con ideas de mi hermano Fénix inspirado en el fic del señor aten 92 muy buen escritor deberían de leerlo , que a la vez se basa en la novela ligera del señor Ichiei ishibumi. Es como la de aten pero con algunos cambios

Prólogo

En la brecha dimensional un lugar que es infinito silencioso llena de luces que asemejan auroras boreales hubo un acontecimiento inesperado de ese vacio en que ninguna criatura habitaba nació ophis ouroboros el dios dragón l infinito un ser con un poder irreal que le hacia honor a su titulo prácticamente infinito.

Se puede ver a la diosa dragona del infinito en la brecha dimensional esta tiene forma de una niña cabello negro largo hasta sus rodillas orejas puntiagudas y ojos grises vacíos sin ninguna emoción es la forma que tomo dado que puede cambiar su forma a su antojo y no tiene sexo establecido. Ella esta disfrutando del silencio de esta pero tiempo después viajo al mundo humano por mucho tiempo y lo que veía era solo maldad, mentira, muerte y malas acciones y asi paso un tiempo…

Volvió a la brecha dimensional para toparse con una gran sorpresa ya no estaba sola, había surgido una existencia irreal y prohibida dado que ophis tenia poder infinito pero esa existencia tenia poder igual a 0 pero era por mucho mas poderoso que ophis. Difícil de entender lo se.

Este ser fue llamado Gran Rojo por que este era un dragón que fácilmente superaba los 100 metros y era de color rojo. Se nota que se quebraron la cabeza pensando el nombre. Bueno me desvío pero era conocido como el dios dragón de los sueños porque podía conceder cualquier sueño de cualquiera.

Ophis al encontrarse con esta no tan grata sorpresa se enfureció porque le habian quitado su amado silencio y comenzo a lanzarle ataque poderosos a gran rojo tanto así que hacia temblar la brecha dimensional lo golpeaba pero el dragón rojo ni se inmutaba solo bostezaba y ophis al ver que no podía ganar regreso al mundo humano para buscar a seres que pudieran derrotarlo.

Así nació la khaos brigade fundada por ophis. Esta era una organización terrorista que engañaban a ophis que era muy inocente en aquel entonces para sus propios propósitos ayudandoles con poder. Pero después noto que no le ayudaban abandono la misma pero siguieron amenazando con ophis solo para generar temor aunque ya no estuviera con ellos.

Un dia ophis paseándose por Japón en una ciudad a llamada khuo sintió un pulso de aura familiar y se acerco al lugar de donde provino era en un parque desolado donde se podía ver a un ángel caído persiguiendo a un niño. Este era un hombre vestido de forma elegante un smoking y sombrero de copa y como todos los ángeles caídos con alas negras. El niño trataba de huir se su perseguidor pero el caído solo jugaba con el y le daba gracia los inutiles esfuerzos del niño por escapar le lanzo una lanza de luz al abdomen de este haciendo que el niño escupiera mucha sangre y entonces débilmente le pregunto al caído.

El niño era de unos seis años muy muy delgado vestía un suéter azul un chor muy gastado estaba sucio y descalzo ophis tenía conocimientos del mundo humano por lo que supo de inmediato que el niño era huérfano. Sigamos.

–¿Por qué haces esto?

A lo que el caído respondió.

–No tengo ningún asunto o problema contigo tengo que eliminarte antes de que te conviertas en una amenaza para nosotros , si quieres alguien a quien odiar pues odia al Dios que puso esa sacred gear en ti.

–¿Qué es un sacred gear? Pregunto el niño que seguía sangrando a mares por la herida de su abdomen.

–Muere sentenció el caído pero cuando estaba por dar su golpe de gracia ophis intervino

–Hey tu detente dejalo en paz ( siempre habla con un tono carente de emociones)

–¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpirme? Dijo el sin ver a ophis.

–Alguien que es muy superior a ti

Y el caído voltio a ver quien era con lo que se sorprendió mucho al punto de que casi los ojos se salen de sus orbitas y tenia la boca abierta. Y con un miedo superior al que nunca había sentido antes dijo:

–O-ophis

–Desaparece . Dijo esta lanzando de su dedo un rayo con una estúpidamente minúscula parte de su poder que este desintegró al ángel caído que no quedo rastro de el ni cenizas. Para luego acercarse al niño y…

–¿Ddraig estas bien?

–El niño que seguía sangrando a mares con lo ultimo que le quedaba de conciencia pudo ver a una niña con orejas puntiagudas cabello negro y ojos grises.

A lo que el niño respondió:

–¿Quién es Ddraig?

–Tu tu eres Ddraig hay un dragón dentro de ti y ahora tu me perteneces.

–¿Yo te pertenezco? fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer desmayado por la perdida de sangre.

Bueno hasta aquí el prologo de Ryuujin un nuevo dios dragón despierta esperó ea de su agrado muchos pensaran que este no es un fic inspirado en Ryuujin el dios drago del sueño infinito quemes completamente igual pero no los cambios los pondré mas tarde no se preocupen el inicio si sera igual pero les daré una pista que pienso hacer raynare no estará en el harem.

Otra cosa les digo desde ahora que esta historia no tendrá lemon bueno al menos de que la mayoría así lo pida pero no soy tan bueno en eso como Seky.

Y sin mas que agregar vamos a los reviews pero que sean criticas y consejos constructivos para ayudar a mejorar redacción y hacer preguntas responderé las que estén en mi capacidad.

Se despide cordialmente TRUCKER-sama.


	2. Nace un dios dragón

Nace un nuevo dios dragón.

Despues de que issei se desmayara Ophis abrió un portado hacia el colorido e infinito lugar llamado brecha dimensional donde estaba dormitando Gran rojo.

Ophis trato de llamar la atención del gigantesco dragón y lo llamo.

– Rojo ¿Estas despierto?

–Si, si lo estoy que quieres Ouroboros

–Quiero que revivamos a este niño que es el actual portador de la boosted gear, el dragón celestial emperador rojo, welsh dragón Ddraig y lo convirtamos en un tercer dios dragón dando nacimiento a una trinidad de dioses dragón y así tomar decisiones con un miembro arbitrario.

Gran rojo estaba muy sorprendido por la propuesta tan repentina que le había hecho ophis esto tomo desprevenido al dragón y lo medito un tiempo después respondió:

–Esta bien aquí y ahora nacerá un nuevo dios dragón que tendrá nuestros poderes y cuando crezca sea igual o mas poderoso que nosotros. Aunque se que trataras de usarlo para sacarme de la grieta dimensional y yo no podre protestar si ambos deciden eso.

–Es una posibilidad-dijo la diosa dragona asintiendo-entonces ¿lo harás?

–Pues ya que si no lo hago no dejaras de fastidiarme pon al chico en mi espalda

Ophis asintió y coloco al niño en el centro de la espada de gran rojo y como gran rojo sabia que el niño estaba muy herido entonces su espalda lo absorbió y salió segundos después, ophis miraba esto extrañada y le dijo a gran rojo.

–¿Qué crees que le estas haciendo?

– Solo copiare su apariencia para hacerle un nuevo recipiente (cuerpo) de mi carne y sangre pero para que complete correctamente tiene que haber un intermediario que mantenga el alma del niño en este plano y ahí es donde entra…

Gran rojo no termino de decir la frase pero ophis entendió a lo que se refería y entonces intento entablar una conversación con el dragón sellado dentro del joven.

–Ddraig, ¿todavía estas ahí?

–Si,- Ddraig estaba confundido y asombrado ya que estaba ante la diosa dragona del infinito y el dios dragon de los sueños no era para menos asombrarse cuando se esta frente a las existencias mas poderosas del planeta-pero no creo que me quede mucho tiempo una hora cuando mucho.

–Yo te mantendre en este plano para que no pases a otro huésped. Mientras tu tendrás que mantener el alma del niño en el que resides ¿Vale?

–Si lo haré, hahaha escuche que planes tenían con el pequeño- dijo el dragón celestial mientras reía – estos muy interesante no esperó para ver la cara del blanco cuando le demos las palizas de su vida. Kukuku- el dragon celestial estaba que no paraba de reir y como mi anfitrion se volvera inmortal acabaremos con todos los futuros portadores de mi rival el dragon desvaneciente.

–Por cierto Ddraig el niño necesita un nombre ¿tienes uno en mente o uno de tus anteriores portadores?

–Mmm… de hecho si tengo uno un portador de nombre Hyodou Issei vivió hace unos 30 años- dijo Ddraig ya recuperado de su desenfrenada risa de hace unos instantes.

–Mmm siendo así el nombre es .

–Los cuerpos estarán dentro de unas tres horas dijo Gran rojo trabajando en el cuerpo del niño.

–Como tu digas rojo -es lo único que pudo decir ophis.

–Wow crear el cuerpo de un ser vivo en ese tiempo es un récord vaya que eres increíble gran rojo- dijo el dragón galés con asombro y halago en su voz.

–¿Qué mas puedo decir? soy un tipo increíble dijo el dragón con confianza y el ego alto después de los comentarios de Ddraig -A lo que ophis solo pudo negar con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación .

Y así pasaron tres horas en la que los tres dragones conversaban acerca de temas triviales sobre el mundo y esas cosas ophis se miraba interesada aunque era la menos expresiva de los tres ni se dieron cuenta de que paso el tiempo y así concluyeron las tres horas de espera.

Y en el centro de la espalda de red estaba lo que parecía ser un capullo que estaba punzando era de apariencia algo rara y gran rojo dijo.

–Bueno primero debo decirles antes de que se sorprendan que he cambiado un poco la apariencia del chico

–¿Que fue lo que le hiciste rojo?- Pregunto ophis con su cara inexpresiva pero en un tono que joder si que daba miedo.

–Veanlo por ustedes mismos- y el capullo se abrió dejando ver el cuerpo del niño que curiosamente traía ropa puesta un jean blanco , polo roja zapatos a juego se veía muy elegante pero lo que sorprendió a los otros dos espectadores fue ver la cara del niño era como lo mas guapo que hubieras visto parecía tallado por un dios( cof* cof* si que lo fue) el cabello era de un color negro con las puntas en rojizo y los ojos eran de color miel ámbar muy brillosos con un tono anaranjado tenia los mismos ojos que gran rojo.

Ophis vio esto y dijo:

–Buen trabajo rojo lo hiciste con cualidades parecidas a las nuestras eso quiere decir que tu eres el padre y yo soy la madre de Issei

–Hahahaha – Ddraig se reía de lo lindo de lo que acababa de decir la diosa dragona.

–En serio? Vale no es que me importe mucho pero lo que deja extrañado es que issei es un niña y la que dice ser su madre tiene la apariencia de una .

–De eso no te preocupes -dijo la diosa dragona brillando en partículas de luz mientras tomaba forma y se hacia mas grande cuando dejo de brillar se podia ver a ophis pero en el cuerpi de una mujer que estaba en sus 25 con un cuerpo del que todo hombre se embobaria con un vestido elegante y negro hasta las rodillas con cabello negro lacio sedoso y un poco ondulado no e sabe como le hizo granrojo para ver su espalda se la que do viendo un momento y le dijo-.

–A veces logras desconcertarme ouroboros.

El niño despertaba poco a poco por lo que los tres dragones guardaron silencio el niño lo que vio eran que el estaba en una tierra roja y escho una voz de mujer

–Veo que despiertas Issei

–¿Quién es Issei?

–Eres tu es el nombre que te he dado y ahora doy tu madre Ophis.

–Ya veo -dijo mientras recordaba el incidente con el ángel caido.- el señor con alas no esta soñé con que me mataba senti que el miedo y dolor eran iguales dijo el inocente crío.

–No fue un sueño, fue real yo lo elimine y te traje aquí ese hombre con alas es un ángel caído que básicamente son ángeles que pecaron y cayeron del cielo pero que todavía puedes usar poderes de luz y ataques .

–El niño se sostenía la cabeza dado que no podía asimilar tanta información de golpe.

–Veo que te cuesta un poco entender todo eso socio yo te ayudare e iré explicando todo acerca del mundo sobre natural- dijo el dragón con tono divertido.

Ante esto el niño se exalto ya que no sabia de donde provenía esa voz pero el jugaba haberla escuchado por un momento se pregunto si ha estaba loco.

–¿Quién fue el que dijo eso? – dijo el niño con audible temor en su voz.

–Es Ddraig el dragón celestial que esta residiendo en ti y tu compañero de ahora en adelante pero antes de todo parate en medio de ese circulo – dijo la diosa dragón el niño volvio a ver a la dirección a la cual apuntaba para ver que en efecto allí había un circulo dividido en el centro una mitad era de brillante negro con simbolo extraños y con el emblema de infinito y a otra de un intenso color rojo con runas y con el símbolo de verdad y sueños en el era un circulo magico de dioses dragones algo nunca antes visto.

Issei obedecio y se paro en medio el círculo con un pie en cada color . Y Ophis acerca sus responsabilidades y entrenamiento y le dijo que ella iba a ser su nueva madre a lo que el niño feliz le dijo si madre y ophis le dij que su nuevo padre esta aquí el pequeño se quedo extrañado ya que no veía otra persona por ningún lado.

–Eh mama ¿Entonces donde esta papá?

–Estas encima de el en su espalda–Ante esto el niño abrió mucho los ojos notando el extraño contorno en el que se encontraba distinguiendo un par de alas de unos cuarenta metros cada una nada extraño si trata de un dragon de 100 metros una cola gigantesca y a lo lejos vio una cabeza de dradon con un cuerno en su hocico .

–¡Eeeeeeeeehhhhhh! Fue el gran grito que dio es señal de su gigantesco asombro y padre que resultaba ser un enorme dragon que si los lectores de este fic lo hubieran escuchado seguramente quedan sordos 5 minutos y un dia entero con un ruido agudo en sus oídos.

–Buen grito campeón -dijo el Dragón de los sueños sorprendiendo a Issei de lo tranquilo que era el comienza.

–Issei conviertete en nuestro hijo y renace como un tercer dios dragón dando así origen a una trinidad hazte con nuestro poder para vencer todo lo que ponga a mofo de obstaculo en tu felicidad- gran rojo hizo el cántico pero desde la palabra renace.

Las dos partes del circulo comenzaron a brillar fuertemente issei sentía un enorme poder recorriendo su cuerpo. El circulo dejo de brillar e Issei no demostraba cambio alguno aparte de que se sentia mas fuerte.

Los dioses dragones le explicaron que le habian transferido una pequeña parte de su poder pero n el tiempo y entrenamiento estos crecería hasta igualar o superar a los dioses ddragón.

–Hijo sabes lo que vas a hacer– le dijo la diosa dragón este le contesto con una mirada llena de determinación y le dijo:

–Entrenare y luchare muy duró de ahora en adelante, nunca quiero ser debil otra vez para así poder defender y pelear por lo que es importante para mi .-Eso lo dijo recordando el miedo que sintió al ser atravesado por aquella lanza de luz.

–Que buen discurso socio casi me haces hasta llorar dijo Ddraig.

En eso ophis le entregaba a issei un brazalete con dragones en este y le dijo que servia para ocultar y restringir su poder de dios dragon hasta cuando tenga edad suficiente para emplearlo.

El chico agradeció a esta y Gran rojo abrió una grieta dimensional que dejaba ver a un extenso bosque y atravesó la grieta y le dijo a issei que su entrenamiento era aquí y ahora que un dios dragon no tiene que ser débil que Ddraig le ayudaría a entrenar y a aprender todo lo sobre natural.

–Vamos vuela hasta allá dijo red señalando una montaña

–Pero como es posible que pueda volar!

–Socio solamente tienes que imaginar unas alas hazlo con fuerza de voluntad

En ese momento lo hizo abrió sus ojos y vio que tenia un par de alas rojas mucho mas grande que su cuerpo con un cuerno blanco en la parte de arriba de cada ala (N/A para mi se ven mas chulas con cuernos en las alas).

Y salto con total confianza de la espalda de tu padre pero en el aire recordó un pequeño detalle que no sabia volar desesperado le pidió ayuda al dragón gales estele dijo que debía de imaginar a las alas como otras de sus . En vez de atinarle se quito las alas ya estaba a medio camino y las volvió a invocar por asi decirlo faltaban unos cuantos metros cuando las alas se abrieron de golpe y voló unos metros antes de estrellarse de cabeza contra un árbol pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que hubiera sentido si caía directo al suelo . El niño lloro sosteniéndose la cabeza el cuerpo de este era muy resistente un adulto no lo hubiera contado y entonces…

–Sinceramente pude haberte ayudado con el vuelo jajaja pero, pero es mas divertido verte caer jajajaa -dijo Ddraig riéndose de la broma que le jugo a su portador lo hacia por que era inmortal y no le podía pasar nada grave.

El niño solo maldecía la broma del dragón pero cuando caía logro divisar una cueva y un arroyo cerca por lo que comenzó a caminar a esa direccion.

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo del fic espero sea de su agrado y si es así escribe me lo que te gusto del fic o críticamente constructivamente en el tercer cap lo dejare para contestar dudas y esas cosas .

Se despide cordialmente TRUCKER-sama.


	3. El entrenamiento ha comenzado

**Primero que nada voy a empezar respondiendo con algunas dudas ( que yo se que si las pongo al final no los leen )**

 **Basarak Uzumaki y Yasuo kashida: Si habrá lemon que ya muchos incluyendo mujeres me lo han dicho por mensajes privados.**

 **Incursion123: El harem es básicamente los miembros de la novela de rías y otras que ira metiendo no será un harem muy exagerado pero quiero que sea una sorpresa.**

 **Yo se que la nobleza de Rias no esta completa por lo que le dare un tipo poderoso de otro anime pero no tanto que tenga el poder de derrotar a Raiser y todos con el tiempo se haran mas fuertes.**

 **Y dejen fomenten sus reviews ya que tratare de responder a todas sus preguntas y dudas.**

 **La mayoria me pregunto mi nombre por mensaje privado les dire que me llamo Bryan pero. O me digan los suyos ya que el mito es cierto y les pasare robando el teléfono jajaja bueno no soy mas quieto que una foto y ni salgo de mi casa ya pasando a la seriedad voy a proseguir con la historia.**

Capitulo 3 El entrenamiento ha comenzado!

Después haber caído abruptamente al suelo y tener un dolor insoportable el chico se levanto cabreado ya que su compañero se esta riendo de él .

El dragón no le pasaba la risa y el chico solo fruncía el ceño al escuchar las burlas de Ddraig y decir que la cara que puso cuando estaba a punto de caer no tenia precio. Después de unos 10 minutos el dragón tomo mucho aire y dentro de la boosted gear se podía ver que tenia los ojos esmeraldas rojizos de tanto haber reído.

Ya Ddraig ya terminantes de burlarte? Le pregunto al niño a lo que el dragón sabia que intenciones de saber el por que de la broma a lo que el dragón respondió.

Lo siento compañero es que no sabes cuantos siglos tengo de no reírme sí estoy feliz de saber que por fin tengo un portador definitivo y vamos que es una pequeña broma el chico puso una cara enojada y le dijo al dragón:

Bueno Ddraig esta no te la dejare pasar ya veras como me vengo mas adelante. Ante la amenaza el dragón no pudo evitar a reírse otro rato y cuando termino el niño estaba con una duda por lo que decidió preguntarle a su sabio y trol compañero.

Ddraig como puedo quitarme estas alas? Al niño le incomodaba un poco ya que no podía equilibrarse bien ya que al ser las alas mas grandes que su cuerpo y este al no estar entrenado le pesaban y pasaban factura.

El dragón respondiendo le dijo de que tenia que hacerlo al igual que como las hizo aparecer el pequeño asintió cerro sus ojos e imagino las alas desapareciendo de su espalda con suma concentración digno de un monje chino bueno no tanto en eso abrió los ojos y ya no sentía el peso que lo abrumaba afirmando así que las alas habían desaparecido.

Luego mirarse en el extenso bosque le pregunto a su compañero que donde se quedaría que sus padres no le había dejado ni siquiera una tienda de campaña que solo miraba arboles en una espesura tan grande que bien se confundía con la selva amazónica.

Ddraig comenzó a reír diciéndole que no había tal cosa que parte de su entrenamiento era sobrevivir y entrenar físicamente en el bosque que no entrenaría con ningún tipo de lujo ni nada por el estilo le explico que si quería calentarse el tendría que hacer su propio fuego si quería comer carne que tendría que manufacturar sus propias lanzas o hacer sus propias trampas si quería agua tendría que recolectar la y purificarla.

Las cosas no pintaba nada bien para el joven que se limito a suspirar resignado a saber el infierno que pasara con un nombre diferente: entrenamiento.

Ddraig le dijo que la cueva que vio esa es la que iba a ocupar como casa o mas bien refugio improvisado cuando llego después de buen rato de caminar a la cueva que había divisado mientras caía reviso si estaba habitada por un animal salvaje ero para fortuna a de el no había ni siquiera una serpiente ni insectos y tenia buena sombra y forma dado que no poseía rocas afiladas ni nada era como una cueva esculpida por los dioses.

Luego de acomodarse y buscar unas hojas de palma que por cierto casi se parte la madre al escalar varias palmeras. Para darle un poco de confort y comodidad a la cueva ya que con estas hizo una cama muy improvisada pero que serviría para lo que es darle una buena noche de sueño. Fue a recolectar agua con los conocimiento de Ddraig el hizo un recipiente para recolectar agua con hojas e palmera y luego hizo un fuego también con la ayuda de Ddraig este frotando dos palos lo consiguió y la con eso Ddraig le dijo como hacer un recipiente de barro para calentar y purificar el agua que había traído de aquel arroyo lo cual le quedo feo de narices pero ya cumplía con su función por lo que espero que se enfriara y lo tomo el agua le sabia a gloria hasta se juraba que se lo pudo ver con lagrimas en los ojos ya que tenia una sed e mil demonios y creyó que por hoy había terminado pero.

Guarp se escucho como su estomago rugía fuertemente por lo que salió de su cueva en busca de comida y de paso por mas leña para su fuego y encontró unas bayas que parecían comestibles has que… Noooo! Socio esas bayas son venenosas lo se porque un antiguo portador se perdió en un bosque comió de esa cosa del demonio y se murió no lo hagas, ante esto el niño boto eso y siguió caminando claro siempre cuidadoso de mantener la orientación para no perderse y encontró unas frutillas que su compañero si afirmo que eran comestibles por lo que se llevo el arbusto completo y de paso recogido una madera que por suerte estaba seca y ya con todo esto regreso a la cueva satisfecho de todo lo que hizo.

Ya estando allí aliño el fuego y a dando calor se acostó en la cama improvisada y se despidió de su compañero y ahora amigo Ddraig diciendo buenas noches este con todo el sueño del mundo comió unas bayas y se durmió no sin antes escuchar un Buenas noches issei descansa por parte de su diciéndoles inquilino sin pagar y escuchar también mañana será un largo y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron y se desperezaron para luego salir de la cueva y estar de pie unos momentos para luego:

Ddraig hoy comienza mi entrenamiento verdad? Dijo el niño con gran ansiedad y determinación por empezar no se que soñó pero parecía motivado inspirado y listo por el entrenamiento.

Así es socio primero intentaremos poner a un nivel de locura tu capacidad física y mental para que sigamos con la parte .

Vale con que comenzamos? Pregunto este emocionado

Comenzaremos haciendo estiramiento para evitar que mas tarde se te desgarre un músculo.

Entiendo dijo para poner a correr en el mismo lugar mover la cabeza los pies ustedes saben ese tipo de cosas y así pasaron diez minutos para decir listo y ahora.

Ahora harás 400 flexiones seguidos de 400 abdominales después 400 sentadillas y después correrás hasta que te caigas y por cada vez que te quejes harás 10 mas en el caso de las primeras tres actividades esto lo dijo con una voz firme cadí de sargento no dejes en ridículo al cuerpo de dragón que tus padres te han dado.

Si señor dijo este con miedo en su voz ya no con esa determinación que tenia antes y durante el calentamiento esto haciendo la señal de saludo de los militare y poniéndose firme como todo buen soldado.

Ante la mirada divertida de Ddraig este comenzo su entrenamiento físico las primeras doscientas flexiones las hizo sin dificultad pero si que costaba seguir el ritmo a las 250 a las 350 estaba que el chico se moría y se estaba que mando grave error al llegar a las 400 el chico se sobaba los brazos y el dragón le dijo bueno las completaste pero te quejaste 5 veces asi que dame 50 flexiones mas te vuelves a quejar y te los duplico .

Se veía que Ddraig no tenia piedad a la hora del entrenamiento pero era porque el quería que fuera el portador que pondría su nombre en alto por lo que lo iba a esculpir y a trabajar hasta que domine todo los aspectos de todos los campos de fuerza física y en el combate.

Y a lo dicho por el dragón la cara del niño se torno en un color azul al escuchar que tendría que hacer mas flexiones pero ahora ni por cerca pensaría en quejarse de nuevo del entrenamiento de su socio o si el estaba aprendiendo por las malas.

Y al terminarlas se hecho al suelo frotando sus brazos ya que le dolían el dragón vio esto y dijo bien bebe algo de agua el chico asintió e hizo caso y se volvió acostar.

Hey quien te dijo que podías descansar no hagas de vago y ahora haz 400 abdominales a lo que el niño obedeció busco una raíz un poco levantada pero firme en introdujo sus pies para apoyarse al igual que las flexiones las primeras 300 las hizo sin problemas pero reyes sintió como su abdomen se partía y sus músculos le gritaban que parase pero sabia que le iba peor si se quejaba y las termino a duras penas y joder que le dolieron.

Después diez minutos de descanso y comer algunas bayas no venenosas prosiguió con las sentadillas que el dolor de los abdominales no se comparaba con dolor que sentía con esto ya que las termino pero literalmente lo hizo llorando claro que no se quejo solo le dolía por lo que Ddraig lo dejo pasar.

Y así descanso otros 10 minutos para luego hacerlo correr no tenia tiempo ni distancia establecida solo era para medir la resistencia inicial del chico y luego compara la a futuro para demostrar los cambios en el entrenamiento. Y así corrió y corrió no se cansaba pero con el tiempo comenzó a jadear pero no se detenía el no iba contando el tiempo por lo que perdió la noción de este por lo cual no sabia cuanto había corrido hasta que sus piernas le temblaron y se .

Ddraig estaba mas que impresionado por la resistencia inicial de issei ya que su cuerpo al ser de dragón se volvió muy resistente y le dijo vaya compañero corriste alrededor de 5 horas sin detenerte vaya que lo hicisteis bien y en total recorriste 180 kilómetros y tu media de velocidad fue de 36 kph muy sorprendente teniendo en cuenta tu edad.

Eso fue? Se pregunto issei wow mi nuevo cuerpo es muy resistente dijo cansado con mi cuerpo anterior hubiera muerto en las flexiones. Ante el comentario el socio y muchos lectores de este fic rompieron en risa. Tiene razón compañero eres resistente y cada vez que lo hagas sin esfuerzo duplicarse la dosis de dolor dijo en una voz que dejaría en ridículo al mas psicópata y sádico.( En cierto lugar del mundo humano un exorcista loco estornudo ) .

Issei palideció ante tal comentario pero estuvo feliz de que aquel martirio disfrazado con el nombre de entrenamiento terminara.

Al día siguiente issei se despertó con un gran dolor ( Tipo como el que siente luego del primer día de gimnasio ) Pero el chico lo hizo todo sin rechistar eso para su propio bien y así paso una semana con la misma rutina e issei ya hacia todo eso y sin esfuerzo. Lo dejo descansar un día porque no solo lo tenia que hacer una masa de fuerza bruta si no que quería transmitir si es posible todos sus conocimientos.

Asi que hizo que se sentara en posición de loto para hablarle de las sacred gear lo básico y ya después irían a lo complicado. Issei sabes lo que son las sacred gear? Le pregunto el dragón galés a lo que el negó con la cabeza. Bueno pues te voy a explicar le dijo de forma solemne denotando seriedad. Las sacred gear don engranajes o herramientas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico hace muchos siglos estas fueron pensadas para que los humanos puedan luchar con lo sobrenatural y solo algunos humanos nacen con estas y solo humanos o parte humanos pueden poseerlas estas no las podrás desechar o dejarlas de lado ya que te acompañaran hasta la muerte si de algún modo te logran arrebatar la sacred gear a la fuerza morirás irremediablemente hay muchos tipos de sacred gear algunos defensivos otros ofensivos otros que no tienen sentido pero allí están, la mayoría no supone ningún riesgo a lo sobre natural pero hay unas que destacan de las demás son denominadas longinos y son sacred gear que tienen seres sumamente poderosos selladas en ellos o que poseen mas de una habilidad. El niño escuchaba cada palabra con suma atención bueno continuando en el caso de tu sacred gear es una longino que tiene a un ser sumamente poderoso sellado en ella que soy yo y posee dos habilidades la habilidad principal es dar aumentos del doble de poder al portador cada 10 segundos claro to se puede mejorar mucho con el entrenamiento y la segunda es transferir toda o parte de esa energía a cualquier objeto o persona que toques. En total hay 13 longinos cada vez mas poderosa que la otra pero hay dos longinos en particular que caen en la misma categoría de poder y esa es tu longino la boosted gear y la divine dividing que es básicamente la longino de mi enemigo natural con el que estoy y todos mis portadores están destinados a pelear por la eternidad.

El niño hizo una cara curiosa quería saber más acerca de su compañero y su rival viendo esto el dragón le dijo: hace muchos siglo un par de dragones idiotas empezaron a pelear ahora ya ni recuerdan el motivo uno era rojo con ojos esmeralda imponente grande su rugido y apariencia exigía respeto y temor este dragón se llama Ddraig y el otro era un imponente dragón blanco ojos azules con un aura de pureza siempre rodeándolo este e llama Albión .

Su poder era lo opuesto al mío el podía dividir la mitad del poder de cualquiera que tocara estos dos dragones al principio tenían poder de reyes dragón, pero un dragón al mas luchar mas fuerte se hace no se por cuanto tiempo peleamos ninguno cedía terreno entonces un día el par de tonto fueron al lugar mas equivocado a luchar, luchamos tanto que éramos dos veces mas fuertes que los reyes dragón y así nos ganamos el titulo de dragón emperador y dragón celestial.

El lugar fue en medio de la guerra que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento entre los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios y estábamos tan ensimismados en nuestra lucha que los ataques que esquivábamos llegaban a parar a alguno de los tres ejércitos matamos a cientos, no a miles de los tres bandos y por eso en n determinado momento las tropas se aliaron y así nos pudieron eliminar solo nuestras almas quedaron las cuales dios las recolecto y las sello en sacred gear.

Pero… allí no termina todo nuestros portadores cuando se encontraban luchaban a muerte por lo que aun después de muertos seguíamos luchando sin parar raro pero cierto no se que los impulsaba a pelear pero lo hacia es una maldición que nunca termina y quizás jamás lo hará pero bueno hasta aquí la historia y que tal te pareció? A lo que el niño con ojos de estrella le dijo que estaba increíble que no había escuchado una historia mejor.

Bueno aun falta algunas horas para que anochezca así que vamos a aquellas montaña que divisaste cuando caías a lo que el niño accedió y allí fue trotando ya que esta vez no traía prisa y le quedaba mas o menos cerca y cuando llego preguntó aja y ahora que?

Extiende tu brazo al frente el niño lo hizo, ahora cierra tus ojos e imagina la imagen más poderosa que venga a tu mente el niño se imagino a Ddraig luchando contra Albión y después otra en la que salía su padre y su madre y cuando los abrió vio como en su brazo izquierdo esta un guantelete rojo con detalles en dorado ( las puntas ) y en el centro una joya de color verde esmeralda intenso que emanaba poder y entonces el chico grito Suugooooiii ! ( En serio que poder tiene este niño en sus pulmones me lo imagino gritando y me deja sordo jajaja Vaya… el escritor esta bien menso jajaja bueno sigamos ).

Bueno ahora vamos a ver cuantos [Boost] puedes resistir para entrenarlo y mejorarlo a futuro y así volverte más fuerte ante esto volví a recordar su muerte a manos de ese ángel caído y puso una mirada seria pero llena de determinación.

Si entonces averigüémoslo Ddraig y [Boost] sintió una carga de poder que a su parecer se sentía increíble , wow se siente bien dijo y [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion!] cada uno con un intervalo de 10 segundos.

Increíble 7 aumento para tu edad yo creía que por ser tu primera vez invocando la boosted gear ibas a tener como máximo 4 aumentos en serio que tu cuerpo en esta semana se ha vuelto muy resistente y con el entrenamiento vas a poder pasar de 10 segundos cada boost a lo máximo que es 1 segundo que esa era mi capacidad antes de ser sellado dijo el dragón lo último con cierto deje de nostalgia.

Ahora concentra toda esa energía que sientes en tu mano y así lo hizo para mirar como en su mano se formaba una esfera del tamaño de un balón de basketball y salió disparada hacia la montaña que { KA-BOOOOOOM } la mitad de la montaña y unos cuantos árboles aledaños a la zona explotaron EEEEEHHHHHHH! Fue el grito de asombro por parte del menor al ver lo que con su propio poder había hecho ( ahora el grito estaba justificado)

Ddraig se sorprendió pero en menor por lo que luego de unos minutos de contemplar su obra fueron a la cueva para descansar para continuar con su entrenamiento.

Unos 4 meses habían pasado desde aquel incidente con la Boosted Gear en el que el niño entreno dura y arduamente todos los días desde el alba hasta el ocaso sobreviviendo y entrenando que mejor entrenamiento que ese joder tío con eso y era suficiente pero el niño no solo hacia esos ejercicios simples y sencillos Ddraig ya le había enseñado a volar y volaba de maravilla se e veía que tenia talento y en unos arboles de unos 15 metros de altura lo hizo atar unas lianas a manera de cuerda floja y lo hacia mantener el equilibrio mientras hacia unas 10 mil sentadillas si a como lo leen ya las sentadillas de 4 cifras no le daban un reto y lo hizo para hacérselo difícil Ddraig es todo un trol después de todo al momento de entrenar.

Las lagartijas las hacia con un solo dedo de una sola mano con una gigantesca roca en la espalda de aproximadamente una tonelada y hacia igual 10 mil repeticiones a Ddraig no le gustaba que issei dijera que no le costaba el entrenamiento por lo que eligió este método para hacerle llorar los músculos y también en el caso de los abdominales se amarraba una lianas en los hombros en las que una gran piedra una de media tonelada atada que al ser mayor la distancia el peso termina siendo el mismo que el de una tonelada ya que Ddraig igual sabia de física y lo peor era que lo hacia en un risco en el que dejaba caer la piedra y soportaba el primer arrastre y luego se acercaba al borde y se acostaba de espalda en el que hacia los abdominales con la piedra guiñando de su espalda.

Y no solo eso había días de piernas, brazos, torso todo bien nivelado . Había trabajado cada músculo de su pequeño cuerpo [ Asi que wow! Como se os ha quedado el cuerpo tiene una resistencia y un cuerpo que aunque no es musculoso pero si marcado por lo que es pequeño de apenas 7 años. Que? Estas diciendo que issei cumplió un año durante todo este tiempo? La respuesta es si pero bueno sigamos y trataré de explicar un poco este evento ].

Mirada trasera perdón Flashback

[ si se preguntan por que el lector a veces se pone mas trol que Ddraig es por sugerencia de mi confiable hermano de que se ve bien así que díganme si lo apoyan o soy mas serio ]

Estaba Issei en el bosque con sus ropas muy gastadas y hechas jirones después de un brutal entrenamiento se acostó cansado y todo normal y rutinario el sabia que era su cumpleaños y quería estar con sus padres y vio entonces que en cuanto termino de pensar eso una grieta dimensional se abrió y ella salió su madre ophis ouroboros y un sujeto que no había visto este era un tipo muy apuesto de unos 25 años que tenía el cabello rojo algo largo pero elegante y ojos color miel-ámbar. Este estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero con jeans negros con zapatos a juego y por dentro una camiseta blanca tenia una buena musculatura codiciada para muchas mujeres.

Pero de alguna manera issei logro intuir que se trataba de su padre a lo que los saludo a como un niño sabe hacerlo lleno de felicidad y amor ya que como nunca había tenido una familia el interés que mostraba en el lo hacia sentir como en casa y se sentía amado, aceptado, querido y muy a gusto con su nueva vida.

Y ellos correspondieron con un abrazo por parte de ophis y un revolvimiento de cabello por parte de Gran Rojo. Hola Issei Feliz Cumpleaños le dijeron y Gran Rojo y Ophis preguntaron por el estado de entrenamiento de issei con la respuesta se quedaron sorprendidos pero ni tanto de lo mucho que había avanzado issei en los últimos meses.

En eso Dijeron los tres dragones grandes de que el entrenamiento físico estaba mas que completado y que comenzaría con su formación mágica que también estará al cuido y responsabilidad de Ddraig junto con otras dos personas que comenzaremos a explicar y desarrollar más adelante.

Ya habiendo hablado eso los dragones, mientras que issei se mantenía al margen ya que era un niño muy educado ya que Ddraig no le ensañaba entrenamiento y ya si no que varios aspectos del mundo , historia, razas, mitologías y por que no modales y etiqueta y como comportarse cuando hay gente mayor o importante, comer con tenedor y cuchillo que fabrico con herramientas rudimentarias ( cosas que su familia le obliga hacer al autor, True story ) ya que no quería que el fuera un bárbaro sin modales.

Lo comenzaron a felicitar a abrazar a jugar con él, y después de eso issei tuvo una duda Eh madre, padre como sabían que hoy era mi cumpleaños nunca les había dicho ese detalle. Hijo le dijo gran rojo aunque se que nos extrañas mucho nunca te abandonamos siempre te estamos observando a través de una grieta desde la brecha dimensional, yo lo se todo se los sueños y anhelos de cada persona del planeta por eso es que me llaman el dragón de los sueños le dijo dejándolo sin habla ya que no sabía eso sobre él y no sabia que le conocían de esa forma.

Y así charlaron otro rato con él y al finalizar le dieron un regalo que era un collar con un dije con las inscripciones que decían Alto Total de Energía Neutrónica y rodeándolo 92 puntos que eran piedras preciosas de todo tipo rubíes, zafiros, hasta diamantes y se notaba que era hecho de oro ( Esto haciendo referencia a las iniciales de las inscripciones ATEN 92 ya que pues le tengo que agradecer de alguna manera por lo que pensé que era sensato hacerlo en este episodio ).

Básicamente el poder del collar era de neutralizar los electrones de cualquier cosa o ser capaz de mantenerlo estático durante un tiempo el suficiente para contraatacar o huir en caso de suma emergencia ya que no sería honorífico usarlo siempre pero de todos modos cuídalo y conservarlo el niño dijo no se que decir muchas gracias y salto para abrazarlos gran rojo sin mucho entusiasmo pero ophis se miraba sonriente algo nunca antes visto le había agarrado un cariño al niño tan grande que lo quería mas que al silencio de a brecha dimensional pero amor no quita conocimiento y sería los mas estricta posible durante sus muy futuros entrenamientos.

Pero todo lo bueno termina: Bien hijo hemos pasado un buen rato pero nos tenemos que retirar, si adiós campeón dijo Gran rojo saltando a una brecha dimensional ,se notaba que no se quería ir en eso antes de terminar de entrar completamente en la brecha fue guiñado de nuevo por una rápida y furiosa ophis que luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le dijo aunque sea puedes tratar de mostrar algo de interés en tu único hijo. A lo que dijo si, si como digas e Issei los miro tristes diciéndoles pero aunque sea me prometen nunca dejarme solo, dijo con un nudo en la garganta eso de la soledad le aterraba ante un claro que si lo prometemos de sus padres para desaparecer en la brecha dimensional e Issei después quedarse dormido.

Fin del Flashback.

Bueno compañero estas en tu punto máximo de resistencia bueno podemos mejorar aun mas pero estoy satisfecho contigo y mañana empezamos la formación mágica así que descansa mañana sera un gran día .

A la mañana siguiente:

Bueno compañero ya desayunaste todo ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate lo mas que puedas haciendo caso a lo dicho por su socio cerró los ojos y concentro su mente para despejarla cuando luego de unos minutos lo logro se sorprendió bastante de lo que veía bueno no veía nada solo un montón de personas sin ningún expresión en su rostro tanto niños como ancianos tanto mujeres como hombres y se podía distinguir diversos tipos de auras sacras , demoníacas, y otras cuantas más. Se encontraba en un lugar de color blanco hasta donde daba la vista.

Comenzó a caminar, después de un tiempo me tope lo que era un gigantesco dragón rojo de unos 30 metros de longitud con ojos esmeraldas, el ya sabía quien era se trataba de Ddraig y de hecho que si joder solo verlo directamente te provocaba temor y sentías que debías de guardarle un respeto muy especial a este dragón.

Ddraig lo vio y lo saludo normalmente y el niño dijo Ddraig a donde estamos? Su voz denotaba clara confusión y su socio le respondió: Estamos dentro de la Boosted gear a lo que el chico se sorprendió pero no llego a mas ya que para fortuna del autor ya no gritaba cuando se sorprendía.

El niño recordando lo visto al principio decidió preguntarle quienes eran esos sujetos inexpresivos a lo que Ddraig le respondió que esos eran los antiguos portadores de la boosted gear que cayeron consumidos en mi poder cuando activaron la juggernaut drive ante estas palabras el niño pone una cara complicada dando a entender de que no comprendió lo último dicho por su compañero.

Ante o Ddraig le dijo: escucha issei lo que te voy a decir es algo muy importante y creo que ya puedes manejarlo así que pon mucha atención y el dragón le contó que la juggernaut drive era la forma definitiva del boosted gear que es incluso superior al balance breaker es la forma que libera todo mi poder por tanto las personas codiciosas generalmente al activarlo al luchar contra los portadores de Albión se consumían en ese poder que desataban y en consecuencia un fragmento de su alma queda atrapado dentro de la boosted gear y es como una maldición.

Ya que cuando estabas en peligro de muerte o luchaban contra el blanco ellos tentaban al portador actual a usar la juggernaut drive que es un estado de frenesí donde se libera el poder que tenía antes de ser sellado y los que no tienen poder mágico suficiente pagan el precio consumiendo y usando como combustibles sus vidas para luego morir en la locura.

Por eso tu nunca debes usarla le dijo mirándolo fijamente el Dragón me prometes que sin importar que pase nunca la usarás? Te lo prometo compañero le dijo este con una mano en el pecho denotando seriedad y cumplimiento.

Bueno ya habiendo dicho eso te quiero presentar a dos personas espera aquí ya regreso y vio que Ddraig se alejaba hasta una puerta y luego al cabo de unos minutos volvió pero iba acompañado de dos personas que el no conocía en absoluto uno de ellos era un hombre moreno de cabello negro y ojos color café y a la par estaba una hermosa rubia ojos azules muy sexy estaba vistiendo un vestido blanco que era simple pero no le restaba encanto e iba descalza, ella tenía unas proporciones de infarto era un 100 en pecho 60 en cintura y 90 en cadera.

[N/A: Yo sé que no tiene esas medidas y en la novela ligera no lo especifican y el autor es más que Dios en su fic y pues le quiero dar esas medidas le da un toque interesante a la historia]

Ddraig quienes son ellos? Pregunto el niño asombrado por las presencias que tenia enfrente. Ellos son Belzard y Elsha , lo saludaron con un amistoso hola y son los dos anteriores sekiryuuteis mas fuertes. El niño hizo una reverencia diciendo: un gusto en conocerlos Belzard-sama , Elsha-sama, los dos sonrieron ante esto y les dijeron que no era necesario ser tan formal y que no usara honoríficos con ellos , Issei sonrió y les dijo esta bien Belzard y Elsha saludando con la mano.

Así que tu eres nuestro nuevo kouhai? Es tan adorable decía Elsha abrazándolo y quedando issei entre sus pechos , lo rojo de la vergüenza que tenía al no estar acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos por una chica mas el azul que era debido a que se estaba asfixiando entre sus pechos, le dieron a issei una tonalidad de color morado y para cuando Belzard le dijo que lo soltara la cara de issei era de un color magenta suave.

Elsha debes de contenerte o lo saldrás matando le decía al ver a issei inconsciente en el suelo y ella hizo un tierno puchero y en su defensa dijo que era tan apuesto y adorable con sus ojos color miel-ámbar y sus cabellos negros con puntas rojizas Elsha estaba por los 17 años de edad pero con un cuerpo bien desarrollado.

A unos cuantos minutos Issei se despertó y vio a su alrededor y ver a Ddraig y este sonriéndole le dijo que ellos iban a ser sus nuevos mentores issei se sorprendió ante esta información ya que no sabia en que lo iban a instruir así que Ddraig le comenzo a explicar: Belzard es un experto en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y destaca en todos los campos conocidos y te va a enseñar el manejo de muchas armas tales como espadas que es su fuerte, barras, chacos, katanas, y muchas otras; mientras que Elsha te instruirá en las artes mágicas y en el campo estratega ella es experta en cualquier tipo de magia pero tiene mayor afinidad por la magia de agua.

Wow sera un placer aprender con ustedes Belzard-sensei , Elsha-sensei dijo haciendo otra reverencia Ddraig lo había educado bien pero nuevamente le dijeron que el sensei no era necesario y así lo hizo no lo uso.

Pero primero entrenarás conmigo dijo Belzard señalándose así mismo claro que si Belzard respondió entusiasmado el joven ya que quiero volverme más fuerte para proteger lo que considero importante para mi y no tener miedo otra vez dijo con seriedad y determinación el sabía que se vengaría algún día del que había mandado a matarlo.

Entonces iniciaron en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo issei era muy fuerte pero no sabía técnicas de defensa y al momento de luchar bueno mejor dicho recibir una paliza de parte de Belzard se pusieron a descansar un rato. Belzard le estaba dando consejos para mejorar tanto el equilibrio y firmeza así como la defensa y el ataque. Y después de un rato continuaron la masacre de issei que si no fuera por el entrenamiento físico de Ddraig y su cuerpo 100x100 de dragón ya hubiera muerto no por nada era el mejor sekiryuutei de la historia.

A la mañana siguiente se repitió la misma rutina solo que Elsha no estaba y pregunto por ella a Belzard y este le contestó esta detrás de ti y lo volvió a abrazar pero colocando sus suaves y sensuales pechos en la espalda el niño se sonrojo al máximo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a este trato y le dijo con una voz nerviosa: E-Elsha que estás haciendo? Vaya que niño más tímido solo te muestro un poco de afecto y parecía nervioso pero se sentía bien para el esa suavidad y elasticidad que sentía en su espalda ante esto Belzard se rió de la suerte que ya tenía Issei y después de eso era todo normal.

Era un entrenamiento de lo que parecían ser una 12 horas luchando continuamente la resistencia de issei era impresionante pero lo raro era que cuando volvía al mundo real era que no parecía que pasó siquiera 2 horas y luego de varios días lo comprobó el tiempo era diferente dentro de la boosted gear una hora en el mundo humano eran 12 horas dentro de la boosted gear .

Con eso en consideración y que el dolor de los músculos se le quitaba en el mundo real ya que la que sufría era su conciencia dentro de la boosted gear, comenzó a entrenar para no perderle el ritmo a su resistencia y hacerla más fuerte.

Issei después de 2 meses fue capaz de llevarle el ritmo a su maestro Belzard eso era un puntazo ya que asimilaba y comprendía todo de una manera rapidísima. Y ahora esto: Issei ya dominas técnicas de defensa básica pero ahora te enseñare el Kombat-Style ante esto issei se quedo sumamente confundido y le explico que junto varios elementos de varios estilos de lucha y artes marciales y los junto en un nuevo estilo de pelea a la que llamo Kombat-Style.

Ante esto issei dijo, Sugoooii con estrellitas en los ojos Belzard usted es un sujeto increíble dijo y en respuesta el hizo una sonrisa amigable rascándose la nuca y dijo bien pues tu serás el primero en aprenderlo y así iniciaron con golpes de karate, patadas de grulla de kung-fu y porque no un suplex de lucha libre pero no la parte de darse con las sillas.

Le tomo a issei unos 10 meses aprenderlo y sí ya había cumplido 8 años y ya se batía en un duelo con Belzard y ahora casi siempre quedan empatados y muy agotados claro que el que ganaba seguía siendo Belzard pero ya no la tenía fácil y si cada día Elsha lo recibía con un abrazo colocando sus pechos en la espalda Issei ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto ya no se sonrojaba tanto como en los primeros meses y no todavía no lo asimilaba del todo.

Luego de eso comenzaron con el manejo de armas, ante esto comenzaron con la espada y Belzard utilizó su propia espada que era una de doble filo con una empuñadura dorada y de hoja blanca como la nieve y el no sabia que tenia que tener espada dado que el no tenía uno ante esto su compañero y socio Ddraig le dijo que se concentra e imaginara una espada y el imagino una espada con una hoja que terminaba en la forma de un rombo tenía una empuñadura de color morado y grabada en esta estaban 3 triángulos unidos entre sí de forma que en el centro de estos 3 se formaba otro triángulo pero invertido (N/A: Es la trifuerza y si es la espada maestra y si yo soy fan de la leyenda de zelda) y en su mano se materializo la espada maestra que había imaginado dado que cuando era un niño y vagaba en las calles de Japón vio en los escaparates este juego tan famoso en Japón en la que decía The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess y ya la espada estaba ante él y le encantaba.

Ya pasada la emoción inicial se pusieron entrenar Issei jamás había siquiera tocado una espada por lo que se le dificultaba usarla , Belzard le enseñaba cuáles eran sus aberturas como mejorar la defensa como esquivar y contraatacar con la espada y todo eso hasta le enseño un arte oculto que hacía que de improviso se alargaba la espada el doble de lo que en realidad era y después le enseño a usar la katana, después la naginata estas dos con mas facilidad dado que era casi lo mismo que la espada, después los chakos, después las cadenas, después los y por último y no menos importante la lanza y una mancuerna con bolas de púas como las que usaba los gladiadores.

Todo esto lo aprendió en 2 años y si el niño o mejor dicho pre-adolescente ya llevaba entrenando 3 años con Belzard con esfuerzo puro y duro y si el ya tenía 11 años y al parecer de Elsha cada vez se volvía mas apuesto, hablando de ella Issei ya no se sonrojaba por su saludo matutino tan agradable a su parecer ya se desenvolvía bien y entablaba conversaciones de interés con Elsha y debemos decir que más le gustaba en las mañanas los abrazos de Elsha que encontrar comida tan cerca de la cueva.

Así Belzard felicitó a su kouhai porque ya le había enseñado todo lo que sabía e Issei aún no le ganaba a Belzard siempre era un empate .

Así también Issei seguía entrenando su cuerpo todo ese tiempo y su cuerpo Estaña más que marcado y tenía una resistencia mejor que la de un caballo de carreras y siguió entrenando con la Boosted gear a esas alturas el ya podía aumentar su poder 40 veces y cada 2 segundos esto hasta escuchar [Explosion] y ya a las 41 era el [Reset] porque se reseteaba? Porque no quería descargar su poder en un Dragon-Shoot que destruyera todo el bosque . Y quedaba agotado, sumamente agotado de la conciencia por el entrenamiento con Belzard y físicamente del entrenamiento de Ddraig y lo de la boosted gear y se iba a dormir así.

A la mañana siguiente después del saludo matutino de Elsha ella le dije bien a partir de ahora estas bajo mi cuidado y ahora intentaré enseñarte todo lo que sé mi querido Issei para ganarse un segundo abrazo de su querida sensei a lo que Issei le respondió , algo sonrojado ya que se esperaba el primero pero no el segundo abrazo , Gracias Elsha-sensei por favor cuide de mí haciendo una pequeña reverencia ya te dije que solo me llames Elsha y no es necesario ser tan formal para recibir un enérgico Hai de su Kouhai Para ponerse desde ya con esfuerzo puro y duro a entrenar con la magia.

Comencemos con la magia de fuego ya que al ser un dragón tienes más afinidad con ese elemento y di se pusieron entrenar hay que decir que al principio su magia era muy mediocre pero con el tiempo fue mejorando en unos cuantos meses Issei podía hacer y crear fuego de la nada podía hacer que todo objeto que estaba utilizando se prenda en fuego muy caliente pero sin quemar al objeto ni al el, podía hacer que su fuego tomara la forma de un dragón oriental y mil y otras cosas que podía hacer con fuego más que ahora no le daba miedo que se le apagara la fogata de su cueva ya que podía hacer una flama infinita.

Después entrenaron lo que era la magia de viento dado que es la segunda mejor opción de afinidad luego del fuego dado que era un dragón, y pasaron unos meses y lo dominaba a la perfección podía crear ráfagas de viento y tornados poderosos de categoría F3 podía hacer muchas cosas pero lo que mas ¡e resultaba útil era que esa magia la usaba como segadora después de frase un baño en el arroyo.

Después entrenaron la magia de luz esta era mucho mas difícil que las dos anteriores juntas el curso ya se iba intensificando pero después de pocos meses ya lo dominaba a la perfección era capaz de crear lanzas de luz como si de un ángel caído se tratase así como espadas y otras armas. Pero lo que más le gustaba era alumbrar los alrededores de su refugio por si salía en la noche a caminar.

Después fueron hacia la magia de oscuridad esta era mas sencilla que la anterior y no porque fuera más compleja si no que era aplicar las formulas de luz invertidas explicando mejor solo era multiplicar la ecuación por menos 1 pero le tomo unas 2 semanas aprenderlo completamente.

Lo otro todavía era más difícil dado que comenzaron a entrenar con magia de agua esta era joder una de la mas complicadas que le toco aprender ya que eran más ecuaciones volumétricas que otra cosa y como después de algunos meses se la aprendió gracias a tener un cerebro 100x100 de dragón no le era problema aprender tantas fórmulas de distintos tipos de magia. Pero al fin pudo hacer dragones de agua y varias cosas hasta podía obtener agua a montones a cambio de un poco de poder mágico y podía combinarla con fuego para hacer vapor y con eso estaba feliz.

Después continuaba la magia de tierra esto pondría a prueba las habilidades tácticas de Issei ya que Elsha lo bombardearía con sus hechizos mas poderosos de todo tipo e Issei intentaría bloquearlo con barreras hechas de tierra este entrenamiento se extendió por días y Elsha comprendió que Issei no tenía buenas tácticas ni estrategia por lo que le enseño a jugar ajedrez ( El juego de mesa favorito de este autor , es algo un poco nerd lo sé ) después de un mes tenía un conocimiento estratégico muy alto aunque no era nada comparado con el de Elsha ya que nunca le pudo ganar ella le ganaba ridículamente fácil.

Volvieron a desarrollar la magia de tierra y gracias al entrenamiento anterior tuvo un desempeño sumamente superior al anterior esquivaba y predecía con facilidad y así después aprendió a batallar con la tierra al estilo de Avatar la leyenda de Aang( buen anime deberían de verlo).

Y la última magia en aprender fue la magia de hielo y dado que la magia no solo emplea ecuaciones matemáticas si no también fórmulas químicas solo empleó el Nitrógeno líquido como catalizador y voilá hielo ya que sus mentores y el entrenamiento mágico le dieron un buen conocimiento en química. Y se le ocurrió usar eso como catalizador no están original y eso como la magia de hielo convencional pero con la ayuda de Elsha la perfeccionó.

En total de todo el entrenamiento fueron 2 años y medio y Elsha le dijo de que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y que espero que con el tiempo aprendas más y gracias por siempre haberle puesto atención y a eso le dio un abrazo ella llevaba una camisola y pantalones femeninos negros muy sexis para que el abrazo con su cara entre sus pechos sea más sensual, estimulante y especial o sí a esas alturas Elsha ya había comenzado a sentir algo superior al afecto que le sentía inicialmente cuando tenia 7 años empezaba a sentir amor por primera vez y solo el había causado ese sentimiento en ella y esa ropa era de apariencia militar.

Ella intentaba de reprimir el sentimiento de amor que sentía con él dado que al ser un fragmento de alma y estar encerrada dentro de la boosted gear no lo podía concebir siquiera la idea de que estuvieran juntos pero sentía el extraño presentimiento que algún día uno no muy lejano estarían juntos de nuevo ya con todo esto Elsha abrazo a su adorable kouhai por al menos unos 20 minutos y al pelinegro le encantaba la sensación de los pechos de Elsha esa suavidad y elasticidad parecía que derretirían tarde a su cerebro ese era su premio de graduación por así decirlo dado que el entrenamiento fon Elsha y Belzard había terminado.

 **Bueno y hasta aquí otro capítulo lamento haberme tardado un poco pero eso de los estudios me estaba volviendo loco pero ahora tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir dado que entre a las vacaciones de semana santa y ya con todo eso dicho déjenme sus reviews para saber si les ha gustado o tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar la dinámica de la historia.**

 **Habiendo dicho todo eso se despide cordialmente de ustedes TRUCKER-sama.**


	4. El regreso a Casa

**Bueno antes que nada aclarare las dudas que tienen acerca de mi historia.**

 **Tomoya Scarleth Hakurei : Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, yo también leo las tuyas, me gusta tu manera de narrar es muy original pero me da algo de pereza leer 43 historias asi que leo o las que tienen mas capítulos o los que tiene mejor trama.**

 **FDG92: Bueno diste en el blanco a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho Serafall, es que en serio a quien no le gusta una lolita enérgica con generosos atributos.**

 **bavm17: Tío aunque soy muy partidario y me gustan los fics en los que involucren a Ophis e Issei no puedo hacer lo en esta ocasión dado que es su madre y no quiero hacer a issei un enfermo ni nada por el estilo.**

 **Elzorroblanco: Pues fíjate que si me gustaría que todas las chicas de la novela ligera pero haré una excepción que sera sorpresa pero no se van a tardar en darse cuenta además de que no sera lo convencional dado a otro motivo que explicaré mas adelante.**

 **Ahora cambiando un poco el tema he decidido cambiar la forma de narrar el estilo bloque ese que puse en el capítulo anterior ya que cuando lo leí note que se le hace pesado a la vista leerlo e intentaré poner más bromas y cosas por el estilo para darle un sentido mas humorístico a la historia.**

 **Simbología:**

" **Algo no me da buena espina"- Personajes pensando**

 **[Hola Socio] Ddraig u otro ser sellado, o así mismo una conversación mental.**

 **(N/A:…) Algún comentario del Autor.**

 **Ya con todo eso dicho comencemos!**

 **El entrenamiento ha comenzado! Parte 2.**

Ella intentaba de reprimir el sentimiento de amor que sentía con él dado que al ser un fragmento de alma y estar encerrada dentro de la boosted gear no lo podía concebir siquiera la idea de que estuvieran juntos pero sentía el extraño presentimiento que algún día uno no muy lejano estarían juntos de nuevo ya con todo esto Elsha abrazo a su adorable kouhai por al menos unos 20 minutos y al pelinegro le encantaba la sensación de los pechos de Elsha esa suavidad y elasticidad parecía que derretirían tarde a su cerebro ese era su premio de graduación por así decirlo dado que el entrenamiento con Elsha y Belzard había terminado.

Y después de el afectuoso abrazo de su querida y hermosa sempai se separo de esta y fue y le dio un abrazo amistoso a Belzard y después un choque de puños.

–Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Issei. Fue lo que dijeron sus maestros.

–Muchas gracias no habría podido haber hecho todo esto sin ustedes. Dijo con un claro nudo en la garganta y ojos vidriosos.

–No llores mi adorable kouhai no es como si fuera un adiós este es un simple hasta luego ya que podrás visitarnos, nosotros volveremos mientras iremos a descansar un poco en las profundidades de la boosted gear. Esto lo dijo acariciándole la mejilla para calmarlo.

–Me alegra escuchar eso. Que tengo dos irreemplazables amigos. Dijo ahora con lágrimas pero de felicidad.

–Vaya que eres un sentimental, dijo Ddraig con un claro tono de burla en su voz.

–Cállate no Arruines el momento! Fue lo dicho por una furiosa Elsha mientras le daba un golpe con poder mágico concentrado en su puño.

Acto seguido el dragón estaba sobándose un chichón en su cabeza mientras issei hacía una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y Belzard se partía de la risa mientras rodaba por el suelo sosteniéndose el estómago en serio que no se podía competir con una mujer enojada ( No es por ofender ni nada solo es por darle humor a la historia ).

Y cuando todos se estaban riendo y pasándola bien hablando sobre temas triviales y demás cosas:

–¿Issei? Se escucho una voz muy conocida para Issei era la de su madre Ophis había vuelto.

–No lo puedo creer. Dijo Issei con lagrimas en los ojos pero no eran de tristeza eran de felicidad ya que no había visto a su madre desde hacía 6 años así es.

Issei no veía a su madre desde la última vez en la que celebraron su cumpleaños número 7. Nuestro Issei tenía ya 13 años y si hoy mismo los estaba cumpliendo.

–Adelántate Issei no hagas esperar a tu madre. Dijeron los demás con una sonrisa.

–Si los veré pronto. Diciendo eso se limpió las lágrimas de alegría que tenía y desapareció en partículas de luz.

Ya en el mundo humano Issei comenzaba a despertar y abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz se tallo los ojos dado que la luz de la mañana era muy fuerte extrañamente se sentía mas cómodo, mucho mas cómodo de lo normal de hecho cuando abrió los ojos por completo puedo distinguir a su madre con su rostro serio pero se podía ser una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico vio que no había cambiado desde la ultima vez que la miro, luego se acordó que ella no tenía edad y se tranquilizo y también le dedico una sonrisa.

–Hasta que despiertas Issei. Dijo ella acariciándole el cabello a su hijo.

–Mama te extrañe mucho no los vi durante los últimos 6 años pensé que me habían abandonado. El chico dijo esto mientras se le abalanzaba para abrazarla.

–Issei como crees eso nunca haríamos una cosa así ni gran rojo que ha veces puede ser más irresponsable que el escritor (oye ) haría algo así por favor no vuelvas a decir algo como eso. Esto lo dijo con una vara seria que demostraba algo de tristeza y lo ultimo lo dijo con seriedad.

Issei noto verdad en las palabras de su madre y notó que se sentía cómodo dedo que ella le estaba dando una almohada de piernas, que considerada de su parte quedase incomoda para darle comodidad a él.

–Lo siento mamá es que tengo miedo a quedarme solo pero gracias por demostrarme que con ustedes nunca lo estaré . Dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar .

–Esta bien hijo tu padre y yo nunca te abandonaremos es una promesa. Dijo con su rostro monótono mientras le acariciaba la cabeza unos momentos para decir.

–Veo que has crecido mucho hijo puedo notar que eres mas fuerte ¿Como ha ido tú entrenamiento?

En ese momento la gema verde de la boosted gear hizo acto de presencia en el brazo izquierdo de Issei en la cual empezó a hablar Ddraig.

–[ Oh, Ophis veo que has venido un gusto en saludarte, Issei es mucho mas fuerte que antes ya que ha entrenado mucho durante estos seis años, Conseguí que dos de los antiguos sekiryuuteis me ayudaran con el entrenamiento de Issei en la parte de lucha y magia.]

–Ya veo buen trabajo Ddraig, pero ¿Pudo activar el balance breaker?

–[No, no pudo pero no es por que no pueda hacerlo, es más su cuerpo esta mas que apto para poder hacerlo, lo único que le hace falta es un estímulo, uno que le haga activarlo]

–Lo siento madre creó que no fui capaz de hacerlo perdóname. Esto lo dijo con un semblante triste mientras bajaba la cabeza.

–No te preocupes que no ha sido tu culpa. Esto se lo dijo mientras sostenía su mentón para que la vea a los ojos. Tu entrenamiento aún esta incompleto eso es todo pero lo lograrás.

–Esta bien mamá daré lo mejor de mi para que se sienta orgullosa. Esto lo dijo con una gran determinación.

–Si, pero mírate como estas tu ropa esta hacha jirones es un desastre. Dijo mientras invocaba un doble circulo mágico debajo de Issei en el que uno de los círculos se iba levantando mientras el otro estaba estático hasta que cuando termino de subir el circulo Issei llevaba unos jeans con una camisa polo roja y zapatos de vestir se miraba elegante con su brazalete que era de color blanco con detalles en dorado y su cadena ATEN 92 dorada.

–Lo siento madre pero tu sabes que con todo el entrenamiento y eso pues no se puede evitar. Dijo algo avergonzado para recibir un asentimiento de parte de su madre.

–Bueno hijo Feliz Cumpleaños número 13 este es el día que regresaremos a la brecha dimensional para comenzar tu entrenamiento, el de tu poder heredado. Dijo para levantarse con su hijo hacer un movimiento descendente con la mano para hacer una rasgadura en donde se podía ver a un gran dragón rojo volando suavemente en la brecha dimensional .

Juntos la atravesaron y volaron hasta la espalda de Gran rojo.

–Quédate aquí voy a hablar con tu padre respecto al entrenamiento luego de acordarlo te entregaremos tu regalo de cumpleaños fue elaborado por tu padre.

Issei se quedo con una gran curiosidad e intriga ya que sabía las capacidades de creación de su padre y a la vez eran un gran misterio de lo que era lo que le podía regalar. Cabe recalcar que Issei ya no era inocente ( con esto no me refiero a que haya perdido su virginidad ) ya que Issei sabia de la maldad que había en el mundo ya que Ddraig, Elsha y Belzard se encargaban de instruirle acerca de eso al menos lo básico.

–Ddraig ¿De que crees que estén hablando mis padres?. Esto lo dijo un poco intrigado y la gema verde apareció en su brazo izquierdo.

–[Jajaja yo creo que del infierno que te harán pasar para que actives el balance breaker y aprendas a manejar tu poder heredado a un nivel decente Kukuku Juas Juas Juas Juas] Ddraig se reía de lo lindo dentro de la Boosted Gear y se le podía ver agarrándose el estomago mientras rodaba por el suelo.

–Para ser un dragón celestial eres tan serio como un payaso de quinta. Dijo el pelinegro con cierto enojo en su voz.

–[Disculpa compañero pero sabes que tenía siglos de no reírme así con algún portador]. Dijo mientras respiraba hondo para tranquilizarse.

–Solo espero no morir con el entrenamiento de mamá a como me has explicado ella puede ser cariñosa y todo pero durante los entrenamientos da mas miedo que un verdugo y le causaría pesadillas a Freddy Kruger.

–[Jajaja ya quisieras pero tu eres inmortal y por eso no se contendrá Jajaja sera peor para ti ya empiezo ha compadecerme de ti jajaja]

–Ya verás intento fallido de Godzilla. Dijo esto mientras Golpeaba el suelo, mas bien la espalda de Gran Rojo con todas sus fuerzas específicamente en donde estaba la joya verde y luego. Aaaayyy! Duele mucho dijo esto Mientras sobaba su mano que se regeneraba poco a poco.

Puedo notar como una pequeñísima grieta se formaba en la escama de gran rojo este lo vio solo por un segundo ya que se sano inmediatamente. Y supo cual era la diferencia de poder entre estos dos ya que algún día tenía que ser más poderoso que él.

–[Jajaja rencoroso siempre te llevo la delantera]

MIENTRAS TANTO CON OPHIS Y RED.

–Ya veo el entreno y todo pero no fue capaz de activar el balance breaker.

–Si pero no es porque no sea capaz de hacerlo, Ddraig dice que solo necesita un estímulo para poder activarlo.

–Ya veo, con que un estímulo ¿Eh? Y por lo que se y me dijiste el tiene una fuerza descomunal y es muy listo para tener 13 años. Es por el entrenamiento de Ddraig y de los dos anteriores Sekiryuuteis y tambien parece ser muy listo para su edad. Red decía esto con un tono algo sorprendido.

–Así es Ddraig, Elsha y Belzard han hecho un buen trabajo.

–Si, porque con solo su poder que es muy alto y el poder de Ddraig se las arreglo para aprender varios estilos de lucha y armas además de magia el chico tiene talento al parecer.

–Es nuestro hijo después de todo.

–Ah, se me olvidaba ya tengo listo el regalo de Issei pero se lo daré después de que active el balance breaker. Dijo este con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia. Y cuando vuelva de entrenar contigo le daré un regalo que tu no vas a creer pero eso sera cuando aprenda su usar su poder heredado. Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro algo que no paso por alto Ophis.

–¿En que estas pensando Rojo? Si te atreves a hacerle daño a Issei con uno de tus regalos te juro que me asegurare que sea lo último que hagas. Esto lo dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y usando un tono muy amenazador.

–Ash! Pero que sobreprotectora la señora. Uy si, uy si mira como tiemblo Ophis y el regalo que le daré no le hará nada malo a lo contrario lo beneficiará en gran manera. Dijo primero con un tono burlón y después con uno serio.

–Esta bien, más te vale que sea así y se podría saber ¿Cuál sera ese regalito tuyo?

–Prefiero que sea una sorpresa. Dijo el dragón con tono despreocupado.

–Bueno ya prepare una dimensión en un mundo alterno en el que podrás entrenar a Issei sin limitaciones, para que aprenda a usar el poder que heredo, ya que también uno de los motivos por el cual no alcanzo el balance breaker era que sus poderes estuvieron sellados.

–Tienes razón, nos iremos a entrenar dentro de una hora, ¿Estas seguro de que no hay nadie en el lugar a donde vamos a entrenar?.

–Hace unos 3000 años algunas razas vivían allí pero debido a una antigua guerra abandonaron todas esas tierras y ahora son un plano desierto con las ruinas de la antigua ciudad.

–Me parece perfecto para entrenar. Voy por Issei a avisarle que dentro de poco nos iremos.

Ophis vio que Issei estaba hablando con Ddraig y el no la notaba por eso se moraba que la charla era entretenida, entonces lo llamo para llamar su atención ( valga la redundancia del autor )

–Issei, Hijo.

Issei al escuchar la voz de su madre se levantó rápidamente y le dijo.

–Lo siento mamá es que estaba conversando con Ddraig y no te sentí llegar. Dijo bajando la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

–Solo venía a avisarte que dentro de 55 minutos exactos nos iremos a entrenar para desarrollar tanto tu balance breaker, como tu poder heredado.

–Esta bien mamá daré lo mejor de mí, eso quiere decir que volveremos al mundo humano ¿Verdad? Dijo con brillo en los ojos.

–No, si usamos nuestros poderes en el mundo humano llamaríamos la atención de todas las facciones. Y también de los humanos como bonus extra por lo que tu padre abrirá un portal a una dimensión alterna en la que podremos entrenar sin restricciones.

–Vaya esta bien, y supongo que después. Os iremos inmediatamente a mi tortura… perdón a mi entrenamiento ¿Cierto?

–Así es, nos iremos dentro de 50 minutos exactos para que vayas preparando psicológicamente para ir a donde será tu mortuorio… perdón entrenamiento. Dijo esto con una sutil sonrisa.

Ante esto la cara de Issei se puso azul con unas rayas estilo anime al imaginarse lo que tendrá que vivir para ser digno de siquiera llamarse un dios dragón.

Luego de 50 minutos.

–Gran rojo es tiempo de irnos al lugar de entrenamiento.

Ante lo dicho por Ophis, Gran rojo rugió y en frente de él se abrió un portal desde el cual se podía ver un páramo desierto con edificaciones en él.

Y luego ambos madre e hijo atravesaron el portal.

Mientras ellos lo atravesaban, Gran rojo abrió otro portal Interdimensional en donde se veía lo que era un bosque lleno de árboles frutales de todo tipo, todo tipo de arbustos, plantas, flores que era surcado por 4 exuberantes y cristalinos ríos. Así es Gran rojo abría un portal hacia el legendario Jardín de Edén.

–Jajaja ¿Dios? Me das risa Creíste que por ocultar el jardín de Edén nadie lo encontraría, jajaja pues te equivocaste dijo con un tono de superioridad y no era para menos, los dos dioses dragón fueron los únicos que podían derrotar fácilmente al Dios bíblico.

–Y el marcador dice: Dios dragón 1, Dios bíblico 0. Dijo cambiando de nuevo a su forma humana para tomar unas frutas del árbol que estaba en el centro del jardín comerlas y luego tirarse un clavado en el río Éufrates.

Con Ophis e Issei

–Madre ¿Cómo vamos a entrenar? Preguntó Issei emocionado por el entrenamiento luego vio que ophis juntaba sus manos y estas empezaron a emitir una fuerte luz oscura que tomaba la forma de una serpiente de unos 30 metros.

–Así entrenaras tendrás que derrotar a mi serpiente y si lo logras iremos de nuevo a casa a por tu regalo ya que gran rojo puso como condición que primero tienes que activar el balance breaker. "Aunque la única manera de derrotar mi serpiente será así, alcanzando el balance breaker" pensó Ophis. Ah sí Issei una ultima cosa dame el brazalete te lo daré después de que derrotes a la serpiente.

Issei obedeció a lo dicho por su madre y le entrego el brazalete y luego…

La serpiente sin previo aviso ataco a Issei con la cola y fue a impactar contra el suelo a pocos metros de la ciudad. Esto dejo aturdido a Issei por unos segundos.

–Demonios eso si dolió, sabía que era fuerte pero al ser tan grande pensé que se le dificultaría un poco moverse pero estaba completamente equivocado.

–[Así es compañero no debes bajar la guardia ni por un instante ya que un solo error puede ser fatal, no morirías pero te dejaría muy adolorido. Además puedo sentir el poder de un dragón celestial en la serpiente que creó tu madre será la ostia de difícil derrotarla.]

La serpiente se acercaba a el a una velocidad de 200 km/h por lo que veía era algo casi imposible que algo de ese tamaño se desplace a tal velocidad.

( Muchos dirán el autor esta loco como Issei teniendo 13 años va a poder una criatura que tiene el poder de un dragón celestial, fácil ese no es siquiera una tercera parte de su poder. Recordemos que en la novela ligera cuando le quitan la mitad de poder a Ophis esta era al menos 3 veces más fuerte que los dos dragones celestiales juntos en sus momento más fuerte, por lo que esa cantidad de poder es nada para Ophis y en un futuro será lo mismo para Issei, Esto no fue con la intención de hacerle spoiler a nadie es mas lo detesto ).

–Ni modo esta serpiente es veloz. Habiendo dicho eso emprendió el vuelo con sus alas rojas de dragón. De esta forma la perderé ya que este lugar será como una especie de laberinto.

–[Se nota que te ha servido el entrenamiento de Elsha en el ámbito estratégico]

–Tienes razón compañero se lo debo a ella.

Voló por 40 minutos intentando perder a la serpiente ya que esta era muy rápida y a pesar de su tamaño ni siquiera chocaba con las paredes de la ciudad ni siquiera cuando doblaba en curvas cerradas.

–Al fin logramos perderla dijo este tomando aire ya que se sentía algo agotado ya que no era lo suyo volar a altas velocidad. Pero lo peor de esta serpiente es que ni siquiera hace ruido al arrastrarse y eso dificultaba su localización pero…

De pronto sin previo aviso la serpiente atravesó el ultimo piso del techo en el que estaba Issei y le dio un fuerte coletazo en la cara que lo hizo atravesar como 3 edificios completos derrumbándolos en el proceso y la serpiente evitaba la regeneración de Issei por lo que termino boca arroba en una azotea con sangre en su boca.

–[¿Que te dije? Que no bajaras la guardia bajaras la guardia que te iba a doler pero no me escuchaste, ahora sóbese que le dolió] dijo el dragón serio pero con burla en la última parte.

–Ya, ya lo siento no volveré a bajar la guardia de ese modo.

–[Bueno eso no importa es hora de que confrontemos a esa serpiente y dejes de huir].

–Solo era un reconocimiento de terreno y habilidades.

–[ Esa es la excusa de un cobarde jajaja]

–Bueno Ddraig, ya por el momento hay que concentrarnos en la serpiente. Se nota que mamá no se anda con tantos rodeos a la hora de entrenar.

–[Lo bueno es que ya la vas conociendo así es tu madre y apúrate en derrotar a esa serpiente o si no tu madre apuesto que te pondrá algo peor estoy seguro, pero da las gracias a gran rojo que aunque sea no es ella tu oponente]

Issei se levantó del lugar en el que estaba se sacudió el polvo y los escombros y dijo estas palabras:

–Ddraig tengo un plan, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

–[Vale te escucho]

–Mi plan es atacarla con un poderoso Dragon-Shoot usando todos mis [Boost] ¿Cuál es mi limite actualmente?

–[Tu límite actual es de 24 [Boost] Triplicaste tu límite inicial]

–Ya veo ahora sera intentarlo solamente, ya veremos como nos va.

En eso Issei comenzó a volar a lo alto para tener un mejor panorama no tardo mucho en localizar a la serpiente la cual ella también lo vio y se puso a unos 500 metro de distancia la serpiente en vez de ir rápido iba serpenteando suavemente casi parecía escalofriante.

[Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

[Explosion].

–Listo estoy en mi limite. Issei espero hasta que la serpiente estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para hacer el disparo y Dragon-Shoot la ráfaga de poder que era del tamaño de una pelota de yoga estallo y le dio de lleno a la serpiente en la cara.

Issei estaba feliz pero eso le duro poco tiempo dado que cuando se disipó el humo se podía ver a una serpiente con algunos raspones en la cara y se le podía ver algo aturdida pero nada grave. Issei jadeaba del cansancio.

Con Ophis.

–Hijo mío yo se que tu puedes pero no con ese ataque necesitas el balance breaker dijo esto con un ademan preocupado.

Con Issei.

Este había aprovechado que la serpiente estaba aturdida y decidió replantear su estrategia "demonios menudo monstruo el que ha creado mi madre."

–Ya se dijo con ademán victorioso usare todo lo que aprendí con Elsha dijo con tono decidido. Y fue de nuevo a confrontar a la serpiente que se le había pasado el efecto aturdidor del ataque anterior.

Cuando la encontró uso todo lo que sabía de magia n la serpiente. Magia de fuego, luz, rayo, oscuridad, tierra, hielo, agua, de runas, círculos mágicos de sellado. Al final solo le provocó una herida nada grave en su hocico e Issei cayo rendido jadeando fuertemente dado que uso casi toda su resistencia.

–¿Pero que demonios pasa? ¿Por qué no se muere este animal? dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza en frustración.

–[Acaso pensaste que tu madre te lo dejaría tan fácil, deduzco que ella quiere forzarte a activar el balance breaker]

Issei nuevamente aprovechó el aturdimiento de la serpiente para escapar y en un lugar algo lejos se puso a reponer sus fuerzas. Ya habían pasado 12 horas desde que Issei estaba luchando con la serpiente y luego de reponerse vio a la serpiente y lo que vio lo dejo petrificado.

La serpiente se estaba dividiendo en 2 ahora eran mas pequeñas y solo un poco mas fuerte que un rey dragón pero eran 2.

–¿Pero que me estás diciendo?, Ostias esto se ha vuelto imposible de un momento a otro.

Una de las serpientes se abalanzo hacia él e Issei lo esquivo a duras penas pero lo que no sabía era que ¡a segunda serpiente ya se había posicionado detrás de él y esta le dio un coletazo que lo mando a volar cuando iba a medio camino extendió sus alas y logro estabilizarse en el aire.

–Demonios no son solo dos serpientes también son muy astutas.

–[Compañero cuidado que Ophis las creo con la intención de matarte y saben como luchar en equipo, ya no debe haber margen de error]

–Tienes razón Ddraig, ya hay que terminar con esto. Dijo esto pero con una ira que nunca había sentido salvo con la que tenía con el que mando a asesinarlo hace 7 años.

El aura alrededor de Issei se descontrolo, un gran remolino con rayos apareció en el cielo de la ciudad, se derrumbaba poco a poco lo que quedaba de las ruinas. En el ojo Izquierdo de Issei se puso el símbolo del infinito y en el ojo derecho el número 0 uno en color negro y el otro de color rojo.

–Yo seré mas fuerte!. No quiero volver a ser débil nunca más, no quiero huir de mis problemas, quiero tener la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlos! Gritaba Issei mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar intensamente.

Cuando la luz se detuvo se podía ver a Issei dentro de una armadura de color rojo con el casco dorado, que tenía propulsores en la espalda a modo Jet pack. Y tenía varias joyas esmeraldas medianas a lo largo del cuerpo y una gran joya en el centro del pecho de la armadura.

[Balance Breaker del dragón galés], [Balance Breaker Boosted Gear Scale Mail]

–[ Felicidades compañero, lograste activar el balance breaker en su última forma, es la primera vez que sucede algo como eso, tienes talento, estoy orgullosos]

Por alguna razón Issei no lo escuchaba el estaba sumido por la ira en contra de las serpientes. Issei levantó su brazo derecho hay que decir que se miraba atemorizante, la armadura era imponente y exigía respeto.

[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost] [Explosion].

Issei hizo un Dragon-Shoot, pero este no era como el de la otra vez este era más rojo, con un poder más concentrado con rayos de color negro a modo de electricidad rodeándolo, y con una voz que carecía de toda calidad y sentimientos dijo:

–Desaparece!. Al sentenciar eso la ráfaga de poder fue directo hacia las dos serpientes que convenientemente estaban juntas ya que un edificio les había caído encima y estaban a punto de liberarse.

Cuando el Dragon-Shoot impacto contra las serpientes hubo una enorme explosión que desintegro a las dos serpientes, ni siquiera había un rastro de ellas y debajo de donde anteriormente estaban las serpientes quedo un enorme cráter que hizo desaparecer a la cuidad entera no había ni ruinas todo fue desintegrado menos Issei.

Pero Issei se había desmayado por la sobre carga de poder ya que no solo activo el balance breaker, si no que había despertado su poder heredado, de golpe y fue tanto que su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo y termino colapsando.

Donde estaban las serpientes quedo una masa de poder oscuro flotando en medio del cráter e Issei estaba a unas cuantos metros.

–Mi pequeño Issei sabía que lo conseguirías. Dijo Ophis abrazando el cuerpo inconsciente de Issei ya que unos momentos atrás ella volaba directo al cráter.

En ese instante una grieta ínter dimensional y de ella salió gran rojo en su forma humana que estaba mojado y traía unas uvas con él.

–Vine, por el inmenso poder que sentí aquí hace unos instantes, ¿Acaso fuiste tu Ouroboros?

–No lo que sentiste fue el poder de Issei logro alcanzar el balance breaker y como bonus extra despertó su poder heredado pero su cuerpo no resistió tanto poder y se desmayó.

–Ya veo activo el balance breaker y despertó su poder heredado, lo diré una vez más el chico tiene talento.

–Si ya es hora de que volvamos a la brecha dimensional, cuando despierte le hablaremos sus responsabilidades como el dios dragón que es y de paso le entregarás los dos regalos que le dijiste que le darías después del entrenamiento.

Y así atravesaron el portal que los llevaría de vuelta a la brecha dimensional y allí Ophis le dio a Issei una muy merecida almohada de muslos.(Ya quisiera estar en su lugar).

Luego de unas 8 horas de descanso Issei despertó y ya no le dolía nada ya que al ser un dios dragón este se regeneraba y curaba. Además de sentirse muy cómodo vio a su madre y este se levantó.

–Mamá gracias pero no me des almohada de piernas debe ser muy incomodo para ti.

–De hecho no me molesta ni me canso ni un poco, dijo es más yo ni necesito dormir tengo reservas de energía infinitas y en un futuro cuando desarrolles tu poder al 100 por ciento y mas allá, no tendrás necesidad de dormir, no le hagas caso a gran rojo, el solo se hace el dormido para salir de sus responsabilidades. Por el momento solo puedes manejar el 10 por ciento de tu poder heredado pero yo misma te entrenaré para que lo consigas.

Al oír esas palabras un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Issei y su cara se puso de un color azul con líneas estilo anime además que denotaba terror.

–Bueno Issei es hora de hablar de tus responsabilidades como dios dragón pero antes esto.

De un momento a otro Gran rojo se cambió a su forma humana y los tres quedaron estáticos en la brecha dimensional hasta que gran rojo creo una plataforma muy grande la cual tenía gravedad propia y así podían desplazarse libremente por la brecha dimensional.

(Aquí para aclarar las dudas, sí gran rojo tiene su propia gravedad y por eso pueden caminar libremente en su espalda y la tiene ya que al ser un gigante y ser una masa de poder andante la desarrolla y la plataforma sería como uno de los escenarios de lucha de Súper smash bros brawl para wii creo que era final destination por si la quieren buscar).

–Número 1. Dijo gran rojo levantando un dedo de su mano. Nosotros no nos aliamos a ninguna facción, los dioses dragón no le servimos a nadie mas que a nosotros mismos.

–Número 2. Dijo Ophis levantando dos dedos de su mano. Nosotros hacemos lo que queremos, cuando lo queremos y donde queremos, hacemos lo que nos venga en gana y siempre perseguimos nuestro sueño. Pero eso no quiere decir que hagas algo imprudente como revelarte al mundo humano, destruyas un país o el planeta de igual modo o ataques a alguna de las facciones y por el momento nadie sabe nada acerca de ti y que por el momento que así sea mantener un perfil bajo y ponte tu brazalete.

Issei hizo caso a esto y se lo puso además de escuchar esto con mucha atención y asentía de vez en cuando para afirmar que iba comprendiendo el mensaje.

–Número 3: Toma tu regalo que ya me estoy aburriendo hablan de responsabilidades eso era todo así que tómala ya.

–Espera me estas diciendo que… ¿Qué los dioses dragones solo tienen solo 2 responsabilidades.

–[Jajaja así es compañero ¿Creías que te iban a dar todo un manual lleno de reglas por cumplir?]

–Pues a decir verdad me lo imagine algo así.

–Si fuera así no tendría sentido decir que los dragones hacen lo que quieren. Le dijo su madre

–Y en el futuro hasta puedes tener tantas hembras como quieras ya que los dragones son seres que practican la poligamia y bueno yo ya he tenido un harem hace unos 12000 años desde entonces no me ha llamado tanto la atención formar otro.

–Wow solo dos responsabilidades eso es genial! Dijo Issei muy feliz.

–Ah por cierto ten tu regalo. Gran rojo dijo eso mientras habría una grieta de do de sacaba una espada que era grande y de muy fino diseño pero no era para nada delicada de hecho era indestructible.

–Wow es increíble! Dijo Issei al verla.

–Así es fue forjada con mi poder y el de tu madre, hecha en la montaña del destino y elaborada por monjes de la dinastía Xin en china y diseñada por un legendario samurái. Tuve que viajar a distintos lugares, épocas y dimensiones para crearla pero al fin esta terminada.

Parecía una katana pero más gruesa tenía una empuñadura dorada con un diente al final este era de un león que se dice que era más poderoso que el dragón de Nemea pero que hace milenios se extinguió y la hoja era de un color negro y el filo de un color rojo-carmesí que tenía en una placa de plata en el centro de la hoja unas inscripciones que no entendía bien su significado.

–Esta increíble gracias muchas gracias ¿Pero que hace?.

–Puede lanzar ondas de poder que desintegran todo a su paso y rasgar el aire para crear portales a universos paralelos.

–Gracias muchas gracias de veras pero que significan estas extrañas inscripciones.

–Ese es tu nombre de Dios dragón.

–¿Es en serio wow y cuál es?

–Creo que eso lo descubrirás en breves no lo puedes entender por que esta en lenguaje de Dragón. Así que toma aquí esta tu segundo regalo y saco de la misma grieta de donde había sacado la espada una fruto que parecía muy jugosa y dulce.

Ante esto Ophis puso una cara de completa seriedad y enojo ya que sabía de que fruta se trataba.

–Rojo ¿Qué estas intentando hacer? Dijo con una voz de miedo y con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Ophis confía en mí, esto no le hará nada a Issei y solo le daré la mitad y después cuando se acostumbre le daré la otra mitad en unos 5 años.

–Esta bien pero si le pasa algo por tu culpa te asesino.

–Si, si como tu digas a ver hijo come esto.

Issei solo obedeció y la comió sentía un Orgasmo bucal por lo dulce y deliciosa que era la fruta y Ophis al ver esto suspiro aliviada por poco ya que… –Ayyayaya Itte Itte decía sosteniéndose fuerte la cabeza.

Y Ophis estaba que asesinaba a gran rojo pero le dijo que era normal que su cerebro estaba asimilando todos los conocimiento luego de unos segundos el dolor de cabeza paró.

–Estaba deliciosa pero me dio dolor de cabeza y lo raro es que la placa de plata de la espada ya no la miraba como inscripciones extrañas decían claramente Ryuujin. Wow con que ese es mi nombre de dios dragón esta muy guay! Esperen como es que lo entiendo.

–Al comer la fruta te has hecho de un gran conocimiento acerca de todo es como decir que ahora eres una enciclopedia andante.

–Bueno ahora te explicaremos en que consiste tu poder heredado. Dijo Ophis. De mi parte podrás hacer rayos que desintegren todo lo que toquen sea orgánico o no y tener una enorme fuerza y también podrás liberar tu poder en forma de serpientes que puedes consumir para recuperarlo y así mismos puedes transmitir poder a otros.

–De mi parte. Comenzó a decir gran rojo tendrás una fuerza enorme además de crear portales a otros tiempos, dimensiones y lugares los cuales no pueden ser bloqueados ni restringidos, podrás crear cualquier objeto, ciudades, países dimensiones lo que quieras cuando alcances mi nivel de poder, además de ataques híper destructivos.

Y de hay comenzo el verdadero infierno a los 10 minutos después de eso Issei fue a entrenar a una dimensión alterna con su madre en un planeta desierto en donde un Año allá eran seis meses en la tierra y eso no era todo.

Lo que tuvo que sobrevivir en la tierra no sería nada comparado en la supervivencia en este lugar, ya que la gravedad era 20 veces más fuerte que en la tierra Issei le costaba caminar Ophis ni notaba el cambio de presión, la temperatura en el día era de 100 grados Celsius y por la noches era de menos 100 grados Celsius eran condiciones extremas en los que seres comunes no podrían sobrevivir y así pasaron 4 años allá en aquella dimensión en la tierra solo pasaron 2 años Issei dominaba el poder heredado por su madre a la perfección tenía la técnica pero no la misma potencia apenas dominaba el 45 por ciento de su poder con ophis avanzo 35 por ciento ya que acordémonos que el ya manejaba solo un 10 porciento. Y ya no sentía los cambios de temperatura y no le hacía daño la gravedad. Además que Issei podía mantener su balance breaker por 1 mes u medio. Ya podía desintegrar todo con sus rayos negros y manifestaba su poder en forma de serpientes.

Con gran rojo fue igual solo que cuando inicio su entrenamiento con él este puso un hechizo para quintuplicar todos los efectos del planeta ahora la gravedad era de 100 veces mayor a la de la tierra y las temperaturas también se quintuplicaron siendo estas de 500 grados Celsius en el día y menos 500 grados Celsius por las noches y entrenaron por 4 años en esa dimensión siendo estos otros dos años en la tierra. Podía mantener el balance breaker por 3 meses. Podía crear objetos, ciudades, planetas le faltaba mucho y dimensiones ya ni se diga. Pero podía ir a cualquier lugar, tiempo y espacio sin problemas y su nivel de poder había pasado de ser de 45 porciento a 80 por ciento pero ambos dioses dijeron que eso estaba más que aceptable y su entrenamiento como Dios dragón había terminado ahora dependía de el, el seguir mejorando. Además que ya no sentía las extremas condiciones del planeta. Ya era hora de volver a la brecha dimensional ya Issei tenía 17 años y toda una eternidad por vivir. Además Issei ya había desarrollado su forma dragonica que este era rojo oscuro y era del tamaño de Gran rojo pero no le gustaba mucho esa forma .

Issei era también capaz de cumplir los sueños de cualquier persona como lo hacía gran rojo pero no lo hacía ya que su padre le dijo que no quiere que le quiten el puesto como Dios dragón de los sueños pero ya que.

–Bien hijo tu entrenamiento ha terminado que planeas hacer. Dijo curiosa Ophis.

–Regresaré al mundo humano, específicamente a mi cuidad natal Khuo para investigar quién es el que manda a matar personas con sacred gear.

–[Compañero, si que es cierto que no hay nadie que re pueda hacer frente pero no hagas ninguna locura]

–No pienso hacerlo y además tal vez nos encontremos con el dragón Inglés ( Es decir el dragón celestial blanco) y así le demos la paliza de su vida no esta confirmado pero dicen que despertó y que es muy fuerte.

–[Jajaja Así será compañero así ya quiero ver la cara del blanco cuando se lo lleve la que lo tejo Jajaja]. Decía riendo a todo pulmón.

–Esta bien hijo, puedes irte haciendo tu casa a tu gusto, recuerda que re visitaremos de vez en cuando, hazla un poco grande.

–Esta bien madre ahora voy y desapareció el creo una casa, que digo casa una mansión del tamaño de una manzana entera. ¿Qué paso con las casas que había allí? Simple Issei cumplió sus sueños dándoles un trabajo muy bueno en el extranjero. La mansión era de Unos 14 pisos y un hermosos patio. el Piso de arriba era un cine con una pantalla de 100 pulgadas y con sonido envolvente en toda la habitación con finos sofás y alfombra roja cada sillón tenia su respectivo porta vasos etc.

Los dos siguientes eran una biblioteca pero no una convencional si no que habia libros acerca de todo lo sobrenatural.

Los siguientes 6 pisos eran de habitaciones cada una con un lujo que rivalizaba con el castillo Gremory pero no tanto como para rivalizar con el castillo fénix cada una estaba equipada con camas King ortopédicas que tenían techo propio, un candelabro, dos muebles de ropa, alfombras de terciopelo y cada una tenía un baño propio, era inevitable negar que lo codicioso y extravagante eran debido a sus genes de dragón y una sala-comedor-cocina digna de un millonario en el piso 10. Hay que recordar que aunque hayan 3 salas diferentes y muy equipadas en el mimo piso es una manzana de largo con lo cual son muy grandes.

Comenzando con los 4 pisos subterráneos el primero era un enorme gimnasio donde se podía ejercer cualquier ejercicio físico que uno quisiese, Issei no quería perder la figura de su muy trabajado y torturado cuerpo. El segundo era una piscina olímpica con cámaras bronceadoras artificiales y todo lo que en ese ámbito significaba distracción a la par había un Onsen y aguas termales para quitar el estrés.

El tercero era el garaje muchos dirán ¿como demonios se puede tener un garaje en un piso subterráneo? Fácil con un sistema de elevadores que suben hasta en frente del portón de la mansión que por cierto al regresar este detecta un dispositivo especial de Issei con el cual si es detectado por el portón se abrirá automáticamente. El dispositivo esta en el collar ATEN 92.

Y pues así funciona y el Ultimo piso subterráneo era una sala de entrenamientos que aguantaría cualquier guerra sobrenatural cabe decir que toda la casa lo aguantaría pero era un lugar específicamente para batallar y tenía un sistema de seguridad antirrobo increíble y la única manera de entrar en la casa era por un dispositivo que leía la huella digital y el otro la retina.

La casa estaba con una magia que hacia que no se ensuciara por mas que se intentará ensuciarla y en el garaje tenía autos de última gama hasta tenía un ticabus de dos pisos por si quería hacer algún viaje en el futuro con amigos o algo así, tenía un Lamborghini murciélago, un Ferrari, un Mercedes-Benz, una Chevrolet, una Ford, y lo que se les venga a la imaginación ( Que sea cool si)

Además de tener una tarjeta de crédito de hecho varias que tenían, una exorbitante cantidad de dinero en dólares, y en su cuarto que era el más lujoso había una caja fuerte escondida que tenía 1000000 de dólares en efectivo.

Y todo eso lo hizo en un tiempo récord de 20 minutos.

–Ya madre termine con la casa, es un poco extravagante pero ya que le parece si vamos, Ah por cierto tenemos que usar ropa formal ya que se vería raro a unos con ropa normal entrando a una mansión.

–Por mi no hay problema dijo Ophis cambiando su vestido a uno negro muy elegante y un poco provocador pero no al punto de ser erótico que traía un escote que tapaba pero no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Vamos rojo tienes que usar un smoking.

Rojo al ver el vestido de Ophis se quedo con una cara complicada un tiempo solo para decir.

–Lo diré una vez más a veces me desconciertas Ouroboros y no nunca me pondré un traje de pingüino prefiero ir con mi ropa usual.

–Y si mejor te apuras en ponértelo para que te lo puedas quitar antes.

–Esta bien, una pregunta Issei te acordaste de alternarles la memoria.

–Si según ellos esa mansión siempre ha estado allí, bueno desde hace unos 3 años y que una nueva familia se va a mudar allí que seremos nosotros.

–Entonces que estamos esperando vamos dijo Gran rojo abriendo una brecha dimensional a donde sería su nuevo hogar.

 **Bueno hasta aquí un capitulo más bueno me cuentan en los reviews que tal les ha parecido y creo que ha partir de ahora los capítulos sean así de largos. Díganme si la historia no les esta aburriendo ni nada por el estilo. Espero sea de su agrado y si no es así ¿Cómo puedo mejorarla?**

 **Se despide cordialmente TRUCKER-sama.**


	5. Problemas se avecinan P1

**Bueno respondiendo la pregunta todavía no he decidido la relación que tendrá Ophis con Gran Rojo ustedes me dejaran su decisión en los reviews.**

 **De que si quieren que solo actúen como los padres de Issei.**

 **O si quieren que con el tiempo vayan formando vínculos amorosos y terminen siendo pareja.**

 **AntiFanBoy: Gracias por tu comentario y el que te haya gustado la nueva forma de narración gracias por corregirme en la parte en que Ophis pierde su poder ya que tengo mucho de no leer la novela ligera y en la parte de Elsha ella es una Loquisha.**

 **El comentario que dice que si es buena la historia de Aten 92 es buenísima si la leen dirán, Bryan, te estas copiando de él en todo, pero, si analizan la forma de narrar y algunos aspectos son diferentes.**

 **Y todos lo demás gracias por su gran apoyo.**

 **Simbología.**

 **(Hola) Para comentarios del autor.**

 **[Hola] Para Ddraig, otro ser sellado o una conversación mental.**

 **Hola- General.**

 **Bueno aquí con otro episodio de Ryuujin un Nuevo Dios Dragón despierta.**

 **Nuevos problemas se avecinan. Parte 1**

–Entonces que estamos esperando vamos dijo Gran rojo abriendo una brecha dimensional a donde sería su nuevo hogar.

Aparecieron en un bosque esto porque no querían llamar mucho la atención pero no fue posible ya que una vez que salieron del bosque sin ser vistos y comenzar a caminar notaban como todos los ojos se posaban sobre ellos.

Las mujeres jóvenes veían sonrojadas y con ¿Lujuria? Al pelinegro que iba vestido con jeans azules de aspecto caro y una camisa polo blanca marca Calvin Klein y zapatos café, además de su brazalete y collar que lo hacían verse mejor.

Issei además de ser muy apuesto, su poder, su gran poder que desbordaba atraía a las mujeres.

Pero no hablo de su poder heredado ya que era suprimido y ocultado por su brazalete, hablo de su propio poder y el del dragón celestial, claro que trataban de dejarlo lo más oculto posible, pero aún así una pequeña parte de el se escapaba y esa fragancia ponía a las mujeres en un estado de celo.

¿Ya se imaginan que Issei no tratara de ocultar su poder, Ddraig tampoco, y no llevara puesto su brazalete? Ja creo que sería violado por todas las mujeres en un radio de 5 kilómetros.

Las mujeres maduras veían de igual forma a Gran Rojo que el también hacía lo posible para ocultar su poder este iba vestido con un smoking y la corbata que usaba era roja.

Ophis era vista de igual forma con lujuria y deseo por toda la población masculina, ya que su belleza, su elegancia, y su buen cuerpo era algo que hacía babear a todos los hombres.

–Hey! ¿Por qué será que todos nos quedan viendo es molesto?

–Es que padre tu sabes que además de que los tres seamos apuestos y simpáticos, nuestro enorme poder, libera una fragancia que alborota las hormonas del sexo opuesto. Sería peor si no tratáramos de ocultar nuestro poder.

–Vaya, ves que te sirvió que te comieras esa manzana. Dijo Red divertido. Bueno como sea es muy molesto. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?.

–Ya deja de quejarte Rojo. Si te apuras llegaremos más rápido. No creas que es agradable que te miren como un trozo de carne.

–Bueno ya no estamos tan lejos, conozco este lugar.

Después de otros 10 minutos caminando y claro ser perseguido por todas las miradas de donde iban pasando. Es que enserio parecían celebridades en ese momento.

Llegaron a su destino la elegante mansión de una manzana de amplitud, una hormiga si se le compara con el castillo Phoenix pues solo era un poco más pequeño que el mega aeropuerto de Dubái pero tenía todo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente.

–Al fin estamos en frente de la casa, en serio que pereza eso de caminar.

–Sorprendente de que el tipo más fuerte del planeta sea el más perezoso. Dijo Ophis con un ademán divertido pero claro su cara no era tan expresiva que digamos, aunque solo Issei y gran rojo lo notaban.

–Pues antes de entrar tienen que poner el dedo aquí y la retina en frente de aquí ya que voy a autorizar sus retinas y huellas digitales para que puedan entrar libremente en la mansión.

–De acuerdo. Dijeron ambos y así hicieron todo el proceso.

–Bien, ya están autorizados, madre ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

–Esta bien, lo haré y poniendo el dedo en el lector y la retina enfrente del analizador retínico ( Así es lectores invente una palabra que además suena bien, bueno confírmenme en realidad no estoy seguro si la invente) y las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y entraron.

Ya adentro de la casa Ophis y gran rojo se pusieron a Inspeccionarla y al final.

–Vaya, hijo si que te luciste haciendo esta mansión. Baja recuerdo que las primeras casas que hacías eran pura basura Jajajaja.

SMASH

–No te atrevas a hacer sentir mal a mi hijo Gran Idiota. Dijo mientras tenía su mano extendida hacia abajo y gran rojo estaba en el suelo.

–"No debo hacer, enfadar a mi madre, ella es terrorífica cuando se enoja".

–[Concuerdo contigo compañero] Dijo Ddraig de forma que solo el pelinegro con puntas rojas lo escuchara.

–¡Gran idiota! Sniff Sniff! Ya nadie me respeta. Dijo esto arrodillado con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

–Eh, Padre ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí ni me dolió, Bueno ahora a quitarse este traje de simio.

–¿No que era de Pingüino? Dijo Issei con tono divertido.

–Tu cállate. Dijo también con una sonrisa mientras cambiaba su smoking a su típico traje de motociclista.

–Bueno Issei, ya sabes que tu padre puede cumplir cualquier deseo y ha cumplido el mío. Dijo Ophis con una sonrisa.

–Ah! ¿Es en serio? Bueno y ¿Cuál ha sido?.

–Que tu a partir de el Lunes vas a comenzar a asistir a la Academia Khuo.

–Ehhhhhh! Pero ¿Por qué debo ir yo no quiero.

–Pero yo si quiero que estudies, ¿algún problema?. Ophis dijo esto con una cara que le daría pesadillas a Freddy Krueger.

–No, madre no hay ningún problema. Dijo Issei haciendo el saludo de los nazis.

–[Jajaja compañero, ¿En serio creíste que Ophis te dejaría todo el día en la casa haciendo de vago?, pues para tu mala suerte no jajaja]Esto fue escuchado por todos.

–Jajaja tienes razón Ddraig. Dijo gran rojo respirando entrecortadamente por la risa.

–Issei, no es necesario que trabajes o algo así después, solo quiero que se cumpla ese pequeño sueño que tengo. Ophis dijo esto con una voz cariñosa y abrazando a Issei.

–Esta bien, madre por ti haría cualquier cosa. Dijo este correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre.

–Bueno Issei, mientras te estabas abrazando con tu madre, me hice cargo de todo, tu documentación esta en tu mueble en tu cuarto a la par de tu cama y te inscribí en la Academia khuo, ¿Cómo la ves?

–Vaya, tan rápido pero nos abrazamos por menos de 20 segundos y ¿Así lo hiciste tan rápido?

–Tss, Es que soy Increíble.

–Si, increíblemente idiota. Dijo Ophis seria mientras gran rojo caía de rodillas con un aura depresiva y…

–Jajaja/[Jajaja]. Los otros dos dragones rompiendo en carcajadas.

Ya recuperado del aura depresiva de hace un instante se escucho un –Grrrr. Simultáneo en los estómagos de Issei , Gran rojo y Ophis.

–Issei eh escuchado que la comida del mundo humano es muy buena, te importaría pedir comida, vamos debes de saber algún número verdad.

–Sí, me sé el 1, me sé el 2, me sé el 3, continúo. ( Así de payaso soy yo con mis padres)

–Idiota números telefónicos de restaurantes.

–Pero me comí la mitad de la fruta del conocimiento, no la mitad de una guía telefónica!

–[Estoy seguro de que no me aburriré contigo Issei, Jajajaja]

–Esta bien. dijo Gran rojo haciendo aparecer una guía telefónica y se la entregó a Issei busca lo que se vea más sabroso.

Después de escudriñar la guía por 1 minuto…

–Esto se ve delicioso! Mira padre se llama pizza.

–A ver, dijo este tomando la guía telefónica y cuando la vio comenzo a babear -No se diga más! Ordena eso en este instante.

–Si señor! Dijo para hacer aparecer un Samsung Galaxy S7 ( No se enojen conmigo se lo que están pensando, el escritor le robo la humildad a Issei, bueno no del todo mentira pero en su comportamiento si será modesto y humilde.

–Alo me gustaría ordenar 3 cajas de Pizza por favor, si , ajá, si a esa dirección, si, bueno gracias.

–¿Que te dijo?

–Vendrán en unos 15 minutos.

Luego de 20 minutos…

–Delicioso. Dijeron Issei y gran rojo a la vez por cierto Issei comía mas rápido que Natsu (Natsu es de un anime llamado Fairy Tail es muy bueno deberían verlo. Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor, reservados.)

–Bueno Issei, por el momento tu padre y yo vamos a la Brecha dimensional a tratar algunas gestiones, pero antes, ¿me podrías mostrar mi cuarto?

Cuando llegaron el cuarto de Ophis era un poco mas grande que los del resto de la casa y tenía varias consolas de Nintendo, de PlayStation , de Xbox. Porque aunque no lo pareciera, mientras Issei estaba siendo entrenado por Gran Rojo Ophis fue a la tierra y se Interesó por los Vídeo Juegos y su vídeo juego Favorito era The Legend of Zelda. Twilight Princess.

–Vaya, ¿Cómo sabías acerca de que me gustaban los Video Juegos?

–Intuición, supongo.

–Volveré a jugar después de ir a la brecha dimensional.

–Y después de eso Ophis se fue con Gran Rojo e Issei quedo solo en su casa. Bueno Ddraig ahora a descansar, para el lunes asistir a esa academia.

Habiendo dicho eso el pelinegro se metió al Onsen a relajarse y despejar su mente. En serio si se relajaba más dejaba de respirar. En el fondo el pensaba en rodó lo que le aguardaría en su nueva vida. Cuando llegó a su cuarto vio que tenía encima de la cama los uniformes normal y deportivos de la Academia.

–Hum, ¿habrá algo que no puedas hacer? Padre.

Levantando los uniformes, había una nota que Issei leyó y decía: No, no hay nada que no pueda hacer, jajaja.

Con eso el pelinegro, se acostó en su cama king ortopédica para no abrir los ojos hasta el día siguiente.

Lunes por la mañana.

Issei se había estado relajando todo el fin de semana. Sus padres habían vuelto de la brecha dimensional y estaban en casa bueno al menos su madre ya que su padre fue a una convención de motociclistas y aprovechó el que Ophis estuviera distraída con los videojuegos para ir.

–[ ¿Soy yo o tus padres ya comienzan a actuar como una pareja casada? Jajaja]

–A veces así parece dijo para comenzarse a alistar para asistir a la Academia. Se ducho, se vistió, desayuno y listo.

Cuando iba caminando por la puerta principal, los rumores de las féminas no se hicieron esperar. ( Me salió en verso, OMG)

–¿Quién es ese chico nuevo?

–Dicen que acaba de mudarse.

–Es muy lindo.

–¿Será actor de cine?.

–¿Será actor porno?- Fue el comentario de una muchacha castaña con gafas.

–Dicen que es extranjero.

Issei que al tener oído de dragón pudo escuchar todos los comentarios de las chicas y maldiciones y auras de muerte cargado con celos y una pizca de envidia por parte de la población masculina. Ante esto no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa nerviosa e irónica.

–[Vaya, vaya, solo mírate, ni has terminado de entrar a clases y ya estas armando semejante alboroto, ¿Qué diría tu madre? .

–[Vete al diablo Garrobo parlante, no es como si quisiera hacerlo, tu trata de ocultar tu esencia]

–[Jajaja que susceptible, pero no están fácil al ser tu cuerpo hecho de la carne y sangre de Gran Rojo el efecto de atracción es mayor]

–[A veces ser yo es algo molesto]

Con eso comenzó a caminar un poco desorientado ya que no sabía a donde ir hasta que vio un edificio de aspecto moderno que decía Administración estudiantil y entro a aquel edificio.

Y así Issei fue para sacar sus papeles completos de admisión a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Toc, toc, toc.

–Pase adelante.

Cuando entro bloque solo 2 personas estaban en la habitación una era una chica de piel blanca, cabello negro corto, con ojos violeta, vestía el uniforme femenino de Khuo y tenía una gafas de semi-montura en su rostro el cual tenía un semblante serio y estricto y una mirada analizadora.

La que estaba a la par suyo era un poco mas alta con cabello negro, ojos cafés, buen cuerpo, rostro serio con gafas de semi-montura rojos, e igual vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia Khuo.

–Con permiso, Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei, me acabo de mudar aquí hace algunos días, solamente quería tener mi documentación en regla para no tener problemas en la academia, ¿me podría autorizar estos papeles?. El pelinegro hablaba con tal educación y elegancia que hacía parecer vagos a muchos demonios de clase alta.

–[Socio, estas personas son demonios , quizás los encargados de proteger este territorio]Dijo Ddraig.

–[Sí también note la oscuridad en sus auras la de la persona enfrente mío es muy fuerte, una demonio de clase alta quizás]

–[Así, es debes de mantener un perfil bajo por el momento no vaya ser que te descubran que eres el hijo de Ophis y gran rojo además de el sekiryuutei y se desate el pandemónium en todas las facciones]

–[¿Como es que protegen esta ciudad?]

–[Verás, cada demonio en el mundo humano, que tenga un séquito, se le asigna un territorio el cual deben proteger de otras facciones, también hay territorio de ángeles, ángeles caídos, youkai, etc.]

–[Mmm, entiendo gracias Ddraig]

–[A la Orden compañero ]

–"Es muy educado, además de ser lín… demonios Sona en que rayos estás pensando"

–Hum, hum, dijo aclarándose la garganta. Entonces déjeme presentarme adecuadamente. Yo soy Sona Shitori, Presidenta del consejo estudiantil y ella es mi vicepresidenta Shinra Tsubaki. Dijo señalando a la otra chica de cabello negro. Con gusto entrégueme los papeles los voy a sellar y autorizar para su cómoda asistencia en la Academia Khuo. Esto lo dijo de una forma elegante y profesional se notaba que sabía como hacer su trabajo.

–Muchas gracias Shitori-sempai. Entregándole los documentos con una sonrisa Made in Issei que hizo que las dos muchachas se sonrojaran. Algo que no naso desapercibido por Ddraig.

–[Vaya si eres todo un casanova]

–[Shu, va a echarse]

–Pu-puedes llamarse Sona-san si gustas, dijo esta con un ligero sonrojo.

–Muchas gracias Sona-san nos veremos después. Dijo retirándose ya que Sona le había firmado, sellado y autorizado sus papeles.

Issei ya se había retirado y las dos chicas quedaron en la habitación.

–Veo que Hyoudou-kun ha llamado su atención-dijo Shinra en un tono serio.

–No es eso, es solo que hay algo en ese chico, una Sacred gear talvez , Lo mantendré vigilado por el momento, espero que Rías no se me adelante y lo reclute para su nobleza.

–Mmm, yo no pude sentir nada especial en él pero parece ser una persona interesante.

En respuesta asintió con la cabeza en ese punto estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Lo bueno es que todavía faltan 20 minutos para que inicien las clases, y ya tenía su documentación a como Dios manda, lo malo es que tenía un papel en la mano con el número de su clase pero no se sabía orientar bien todavía.

En eso paso, una chica con un aura de demonio. Issei no le presto atención a esto ya que con su poder no le representaba amenaza alguna.

La chica era de baja estatura, aparentaba unos 15 años, ojos amarillos, tenía cabello color platino suave, con un broche de neko en su cabeza, y tenía ojos amarillos y vestía el uniforme femenino de la Academia Khuo.

–Oye, discúlpame por favor pero, soy nuevo aquí y estoy un poco desorientado, ¿Me podrías decir donde esta mi clase?. Por cierto mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei. Esto lo hizo con su típica sonrisa que por alguna razón cautivaba a las mujeres.

–S-sí Hyoudou-sempai, sígame por favor. Dijo esto con un leve rubor de la sonrisa que le dedico el hacía unos instantes.

Después de esto caminaron por el pasillo, doblaron, y así hasta que luego de unos 5 minutos la chica se detuvo y lo dejó en frente de una puerta que tenía el mimo número de clase que el pelinegro tenía en el papel.

–Muchas gracias, por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre ¿Podrías decírmelo?, claro si tu quieres.

–Mi nombre, es Toujou Koneko, un placer.

–El placer, es mío dijo despidiéndose con la mano dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

–A-adiós sempai dijo despidiéndose y dándose la vuelta para caminar en dirección a su clase con un leve sonrojo es su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa.

El profesor le dijo a Issei que esperara afuera para presentarlo, y el así lo hizo cuando el profesor terminó de pasar la asistencia le hizo la señal para que pasara.

–Bueno, Chicos tenemos un nuevo alumno pase adelante por favor.

Issei hizo caso a lo que dijo el Profesor y paso en frente de todos los alumnos con una cara amistosa, que hizo ruborizar a las mujeres y hacía que los hombres lo miraran con cara de muerte, y miradas de odio, cosa que Issei ignoraba olímpicamente.

–Hola a todos mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei espero que nos llevemos bien, si tienen preguntas, levanten la mano y responderé las que estén en mi capacidad.

Una chica de cabello rosado levanto la mano y dijo.

–Soy Katase, del club de kendo y me preguntaba si te tiñes el cabello.

–No mi color de cabello es natural el color negro por parte de mi madre y el color rojo por parte de mi padre.

Ante esto la chica asiente.

Otra chica levantó la mano y dijo.

–Hyoudou-san ¿Usted es extranjero?

–La verdad es algo difícil ya que nací en Japón pero estuve estos últimos 11 años en el extranjero.

La chica asiente en respuesta.

–Soy Murayama otra miembro del club de Kendo, ¿En que países estuviste?

–Estuve 6 años en Estados Unidos y 5 en Europa, en Reino Unido específicamente.

–Isseii, ¿Cuánto te mide? fue la pregunta de una chica de cabello castaño, ojos verdes adornados por coletas y tenía lente y una mirada pervertida.

–Te responderé con otra pregunta ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?.

–Yo no más decía, por cierto me llamo Kiryu Aika.

–¿Un placer? Dijo Issei con cara de Incrédulo.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Tengo 17 años. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

En este momento se levanto un joven calvo que por alguna razón recibia miradas de asco por parte de la población femenina.

–Si, to tengo una, ¿Qué hace un maldito Bishonen en nuestra academia? ya mucho tenemos con Kiba y justo viene otro príncipe.

–Bueno, la sesión de preguntas ha finalizado. Dijo el profesor por cierto Hyoudou-kun siéntate al fondo a la derecha al lado de la ventana.

El chico solo Obedeció y recibió la clase en silencio pasando por desapercibido las miradas de odio de la población masculina pero también las miradas de pasión, aventura y ¿Lujuria? Por parte de la población femenina.

La hora de Almuerzo o Recreo (No se como lo llaman ustedes) había llegado pero al pobre antes de levantarse fue rodeado por las mujeres de su clase. Quienes lo bombardearon a preguntas.

–¿Tienes novia o estás comprometido?

–No me encuentro en ningún tipo de relación por ahora.

Y preguntas de ese estilo las chicas convencieron Issei para que almorzar a con éstas, pero el puso una condición.

–Iré a comer con ustedes solo si luego me enseñan la Academia.

–Sí! Fue el frito de todas las féminas que con gusto aceptaron la oferta.

Se fueron a un lugar apartado a almorzar con tranquilidad detrás de la Academia. En un árbol donde cerca había un edificio que a pesar de tener aspecto antiguo era de una estructura muy resistente.

–Ese edificio es parte de la Academia?

–Si lo es, es el viejo edificio pero solamente es ocupada por los miembros de un club.

–¿Ah sí y que club?

–El club de Investigación de lo oculto, que básicamente se dedica a investigar casos paranormales entre otras cosas sobrenaturales.

–Mmm, entiendo…

Issei podía sentir varias auras dentro se ese edificio la mayoría demonio, un que también pudo distinguir un aura de un híbrido de demonio y ángel caído y una de otro híbrido que aunque no era el aura más fuerte era más oscura y tenebrosa.

Por lo que dedujo que era un hibrido de demonio y vampiro.

–[Socio hay algunas auras en ese edificio todas son de demonios aunque haya híbridos]

–[Una es mas poderosa como la que sentimos con Sona hay un demonio de clase alta allí]

–[Vaya, tu percepción ha mejorado bastante con los años]

–[Hum, Gracias Ddraig]

Cerca de allí en la ventana del antiguo edificio se encontraba una muchacha de digna estatura, Una figura que todo hombre soñaría con coger… Ah perdón tener y que las chicas envidiarían, tenía un sedoso cabello carmesí que legaba hasta sus muslos y tenía ojos turquesa.

–Ara, ara veo que te has interesado en ese chico ¿Cierto?

–Así es, parece tener un tipo de Sacred gear.

–Mmm, ¿En serio? yo no siento nada en él pero… ¿Planeas reclutarlo?

–Creo que nos sería de gran utilidad en un futuro.

–Ara, ara se nota que es muy lindo.

–Puede que sea así ¿sabes quien es?

–Lo único que se es que se acaba de mudar de Europa y que es muy lindo los rumores de él se han corrido como pólvora en la academia.

–Oh, es él, dijo una pequeña cabello platino que se acercaba a la ventana para ver mejor.

–¿Koneko-chan tú lo conoces?

–Sí Bouchou, ahora lo ayude a encontrar su clase ya que como es nuevo no se puede orientar bien?

–Dime lo que sabes de él.

–Se llama Hyoudou Issei, y esta en la clase 2-B.

–Koneko, quiero que lo mantengas vigilado por favor. Quiero saber si ese chico es usuario de Sacred gear o si esta familiarizado con el mundo sobrenatural.

–Hai, Bouchou.

Luego se quedaron con la Reina la cual le sirvió un poco de té verde a Rías y a ella y murmuro esto tomando el té.

–Con que Hyoudou Issei ¿Eh?. Mientras por alguna razón en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa mientras se tenía de un tenue sonrojo.

Al final todos entraron a clases y paso todo con normalidad pero las chicas una vez mas rodearon al pelinegro diciéndole que si les mostraban la ciudad el las rechazo y las chicas se pusieron algo tristes por eso pero se les paso cuando dijo que en otra ocasión ya que les daba oportunidad.

Después de separarse Issei notó que una chica lo estaba siguiendo, por su aura supo que esta era la misma que lo había ayudado a encontrar su clase, no le dio mayor importancia al asunto y siguió caminando mientras la otra chica continuaba siguiéndolo .

Cuando Issei estaba por entrar a su casa en donde puso en un aparato su huella digital y en el otro su retina para que se abrieran las puertas. Koneko que lo había seguido se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la imponente casa o mejor dicho mansión del chico que en primera instancia pensó que era un edificio. Y con una expresión anonadada y perpleja se fue a avisarle a su ama la información que había obtenido.

Al entra se encontró con sus padres y les contó lo sucedido las auras que había sentido y que el sabía que de todas las auras y demonios solo dos pudieron notar que el era portador de Sacred gear.

–No es de extrañarse que eso pase, los demonios de clase alta son más sensibles en la percepción que los demonios de clase media y baja.

–Una chica me estaba siguiendo, ella me ayudo en la mañana a encontrar mi clase ya que estaba algo desorientado ella es una demonio y sabe donde vivo.

–Hijo no es de preocuparse de todas formas por el momento mantén un perfil bajo y además no es como que tengan oportunidad contra ti- Ophis dijo esto haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

–Dios! Y yo que no quería tener problemas.

–Hey ¿Por qué mejor no dices Oh! Gran Rojo?

–No.

–Que malo. Tu madre y yo hemos decidido contarte un secreto pero es de suma importancia que no lo Reveles ante NADIE. Dijo gran rojo con seriedad (Gran Rojo? Seriedad? Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco?)

–Lo prometo y que secreto es ese? Pregunto Issei curioso.

–Siempre hemos sabido que tu no profesas ninguna religión ni deberías porque eres un Dios Dragón , pero si ha personas creyentes de la religión cristiana supieran el secreto el mundo sobrenatural a cómo lo conoces colapsaría… El secreto es que en la guerra entre las facciones bíblicas no solo la mayor parte de los caídos, los 4 reyes demonio o maous murieron Dios a como lo conocen pero inferior a mi un sujeto que conocen por Jehová también murió durante la guerra.

–¿Pero y que paso? Según lo que me han contado lo único a lo que le temía era a Mamá.

–Dios tuvo una pelea con oro poderoso dragón la bestia del apocalipsis Trihexa el cual fue derrotado por Jehová pero uso un gran poder y cantidad de energía para sellarlo. 666 sellos fueron puestos en Trihexa, algunos fuertes otros malditos, y entre ellos runas de sellado. Algunos de ellos absorbían la fuerza del ser sellado haciéndose mas fuertes los sellos. Pero por la cantidad de poder que uso llegó débil a la guerra y debido a eso murió en el campo de batalla. A manos de satán quien cuando lo derroto quiso absorber su poder pero este era poder santo por lo que al absorberlo murió.

–Entiendo, prometo no contárselo a nadie .

Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

–Koneko, ¿Qué averiguaste de Issei-kun?

–Bueno se donde vive, pero cuando lo descubrí no pude creerlo.

–Eh, ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Talvez sus padres tengan bueno negocios o conexiones en el mundo humano, vive en una mansión muy lujosa que ocupa todo una manzana. Talvez sus padres sean millonarios o algo así.

–Wow, Issei-kun al parecer estas lleno de sorpresas.

Residencia Hyoudou.

Ya con esto fue a dormirse, para el día siguiente ir de nuevo a la Academia todo Igual, chicas a la par suyo, uno que otro demonio observándolo, pero lo que resaltó de ese día fue…

Issei iba pasando por el pasillo tranquilamente seguido por los ojos de varias chicas hasta que…

–Alguien atrape a esos dos pervertidos! -dijeron dos mujeres persiguiendo a dos chicos que Issei ya conocía por la fama que tenían las chicas eran katase y Murayama quienes los perseguían con sus espadas de madera( se me olvida el nombre de esas espadas)

Issei instintivamente los agarro de la camisa los levanto en el aire pero para disimular de que no tenía supe fuerza o algo por el estilo los tumbo inmediatamente en el piso.

Ante esto todas las chicas lo vieron con corazones en los ojos y también lo veía como su héroe .

–Quítate bastardo! Dijo el chico calvo conocido como Matsuda.

–Déjanos ir casi nos alcanzan! Dijo el chico con lentes conocido como Motohama.

–Me temo, que no puedo hacer eso, espero que les sirva de lección para el futuro.

–No importa cuantas veces los golpeemos nunca aprenden. Dijeron al mismo tiempo Katase y Murayama.

–Bueno chicos espero que esta vez entiendan, Allí te los dejo.

–Gracias Hyoudou-san usted es muy fuerte.

Y así pasaron 2 semanas, en los cuales la única novedad es que una chica lo observaba y no como solían hacerlo usualmente, estaba buscando algo en él como analizándolo, era Rías Gremory.

El ya la había visto y según había escuchado era una de las ídolos de la Academia y todos hablaban de ella imposible no conocerla. Se presumía que era Escandinava pero Issei sabia que era del inframundo.

Issei iba de camino a casa e iba algo distraído por que estaba hablando internamente con Ddraig acerca de lo que este autor piensa lo que es mas importante: Comida. Cuando de repente.

Choco contra una bella chica y la hizo notar sus libros, la chica era muy hermosa tenía una larga cabellera negra, ojos violetas y un cuerpo de infarto llevaba puesto el uniforme femenino de otra academia.

–Lo siento- se disculpo Issei- iba algo distraído y no te mire.

–No te preocupes yo también iba algo distraída, un momento ¿Eres Hyoudou Issei cierto?

–Sí ¿Por qué?

–Es solo que, yo te veo pasar por aquí y me preguntaba si ¿podrías salir conmigo?

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Issei-kun el sabía que esa chica es un ángel caído, y no se espero que uno le pediría tal cosa.

Lo habían tomado con la guardia baja. Pero Issei era listo y hablo con Ddraig.

–[Compañero, cuídate de ella que es un ángel caído, y al parecer no es de bajo nivel]

–[Si, talvez sea así pero, siento que puedo sacar provecho de esto, tal vez es una de las encargadas de matar personas con sacred gear, y si puedo sacarle información talvez pueda llegar al que me mando a matar hace 11 años]

–[Entiendo, pero, ¿Qué planeas hacer]

–[Solo pienso devolverle el favor]

–[Socio, hazlo, cada día me siento mas orgulloso de ti]

–Eh, perdona, ¿Qué dijiste?

–¿Podrías salir conmigo? Entiendo si no quieres.

–No quise decir eso, es solo que es muy repentino ,es que ni siquiera se tu nombre.

–Oh sí perdón, mi nombre es Amano Yuuma . Y entonces ¿Qué dices? Puedo llevarte a conocer la ciudad entre otras cosas.

–Claro, A quien no le gustaría ser novio de una chica tan linda.

–Que bien! Entonces tengamos una cita, este domingo en el centro comercial a las 12.

–Me parece bien, ten mi número por si acaso sale algo.

–Ella lo recibió y se despidieron.

Cuando fue a Casa se encontró a sus padres en la sala de estar, cosa que era extraña ya que su madre se la pasaba jugando vídeo juegos en su cuarto y su padre estaba fuera participando en carreras de motocicletas y otras competencias extremas de ese tipo.

–Padres, ¿Qué sucede, pasó algo?.

–Es que tenemos que volver temporalmente a la brecha dimensional, ya que Gran Bruto ha estado haciendo revuelos en las competencias de motociclismo.

–No es justo, ya cuando iba a iniciar los X-games quieres volver a la brecha dimensional. Dijo con cierta molestia en su voz.

–Estarías participando, si no fuera por que ganas en cuantas competencias te inscribas, si sigues así todas las facciones sospecharan de nosotros.

–No es mi culpa que los humanos sean unos débiles fracasados, dijo esto en forma de burla.

–Si, pero antes le quería contar algo, cuando les termino de contar su plan el cual fue escuchado en silencio por sus padres hasta el final.

–Entiendo, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana siempre que no uses tu poder heredado, estamos bien así que puedes matar al que dio esa orden hace 11 años para que no sea un peligro mayor a largo plazo.

–Gracias madre.

–Hijo antes de irnos podrías pedir Pizza para nosotros, es que es tan deliciosa. Esto lo dijo con rostro serio y con un tono solemne.

–Concuerdo contigo en lo de la pizza sera un honor. Dijo con el mismo tono de solemnidad y seriedad.

Y así Issei pidió 30 cajas de Pizza, no es mucho para ellos ya que Issei come como Natsu de Fairy Tail un buen anime que Issei vio alguna vez .

–Padre, si acaso esos demonios, me llegaran a interrogar de como es que tengo semejante mansión, ¿Qué les digo?

–Mmm de eso ya lo he pensado un poco. Ya sé di que nosotros tus padres somos dueños de una gran reserva petrolera en el Océano Ártico tendré que crear una y alterar muchas memorias pero no es algo que no pueda hacer.

–Así es, yo le di la idea a tu padre. Dijo Ophis comiendo una slice de Pizza.

–Y si mejor es algo menos portentoso.

–Tómalo o dejalo y planeo llamar a la compañía X–Petrol.

–Me parece bien, entonces, ya que no hay de otra.

Ya con esto Ophis y Gran Rojo atravesaron una rasgadura hacia la brecha dimensional y así dejaron a Issei solo, estaba comiendo Pizza pero en eso se dio cuenta de que se sentía un poco deprimido sin la compañía de sus padres.

Fue a tomar un baño ya que eso siempre ha despejado su mente y le daba tiempo a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado últimamente.

–[Socio, ¿hasta cuando planeas seguirle el jueguito a esa chica Ángel caído?] Dijo serio el dragón Galés.

–Lo haré hasta obtener lo que quiero.

–[Vaya, que eres un niño caprichoso jajaja]

–Y tú, un viejo muy molesto.

–[¿Por qué tan pensativo?]

–No quiero pensar en lo que pasaría, si ella intenta matarme.

–[Pues todo el plan se te iría al Cárabo]

–Tienes razón mas le vale que no haga algo estúpido ya que tendré que eliminarla eso habría sido una perdida de mi valioso tiempo.

Issei seguía pensando en lo poca pero a la vez mucha responsabilidad que el tenía al ser el tercer Dios dragón del escándalo que se formaría, si se diera a conocer esa noticia sobre él.

Las facciones aterradas de enterarse, que hay un tercer Dios dragón y que nadie, sabe a ciencia cierra a que facción esta aliado o simplemente si es uno bueno o un Dios dragón maligno como Trihexa. Ya que si, aunque Trihexa sea muy poderoso o entra en la categoría de Dios dragón. Esta como en medio de dragón celestial y dios dragón.

El chico se fue a dormir sintiendo la casa 3 veces más grande de lo normal al no estar sus padres, en lo que tenía que hacer el domingo en la escuela, en los demonios que lo vigilaban, en los muchos problemas que el tenía en este momento, y luego de unos minutos logró conciliar el sueño.

Con "Yuuma"

En el Inframundo, en el territorio de lo ángeles caídos, Grigory, en una habitación oscura, mas bien con poco iluminación se ven dos siluetas, una es una mujer de buenas curvas y el otro es una figura de un hombre con ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

–Raynare o como es tu nombre humano "Yuuma" Ese humano es portador de Sacred gear y talvez de uno muy poderoso, acuérdate de tu misión, tienes que eliminarlo antes de que se vuelva una amenaza, para nuestra Raza.

–Como Ordene Kokabiel-sama pero, ¿Y que pasa si Azazel-sama nos descubre? ¿Qué haremos?

–No te preocupes, ese idiota solo vive de fiesta y poco le importa su trabajo, todo lo hacen Shemhaza y Barakiel, además, acuérdate que conmigo en unos años trabajando para mi hasta puedes alcanzar un puesto tan bueno como el de Cadre.

–Lo sé, el domingo me veré con el me asegurarse de no dejarlo con vida, no lo decepcionare Kokabiel-sama

–Eso espero, una tarea tan simple como esa me imagino que la vas a cumplir con éxito.

–Claro que sí, déjamelo a mi.

DOMINGO

El domingo había llegado, Issei estaba esperando a Yuuma, ya que quería saber sus intenciones. Para la cita iba vestido, con unos jeans negros, camisa roja de botón manga larga con un saco negro sin mangas, se veía muy elegante ya que combinaba con su cabello y zapatos café que combinaban con sus ojos miel-ámbar.

El chico había llegado 10 minutos antes al punto acordado y cuando fueron las 12 nada la espero y espero y cuando ya iba a irse de nuevo a casa como a eso de las 12:30 llegó, iba vestida con un vestido rosa de una sola pieza sin mangas y tenía un par de guantes de igual color en las manos hasta los codos y tacones y bolso a juego también se veía muy elegante.

–Issei, lo siento ¿te hice esperar mucho? Ella lo miraba con una cara de chica ingenua pero Issei bien sabia que era una fachada.

–No, no de hecho acabo de llegar. Mintió Issei ya que le estaba siguiendo el juego de "novios".

–Me alegro entonces, dime, ¿Dónde quieres ir?

–No se tu, ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? Tu eres la que me enseñara la ciudad.

–Oh, cierto, lo olvidaba, ¿Qué te parece, si primero vamos a ver el centro comercial, luego a ver una película y después podríamos ir al parque japonés?

–Me parece una excelente idea, ¿Vamos? Dijo esto ofreciéndole el brazo a la chica, mientras sonreía.

–C-claro. Dijo ella con un leve sonrojo, algo nerviosa pero termino entrelazando su brazo con el de Issei.

–[Vaya, que buena actora socio, se merece un Oscar]-Dijo Ddraig con un tono de burla.

–[Y que lo digas compañero, yo se que esta chica esta actuando, aunque no me imagine que lo hiciera muy bien.]

Luego de eso pasaron al centro comercial a ver en todas las tiendas, en donde no compraron nada salvo que Issei le compro una pulsera de color rosado para que hiciera juego con su vestido, que, al principio, no quiso aceptarlo, pero Issei le había dicho que era en agradecimiento por mostrarle la ciudad, luego lo acepto.

Luego pasaron a comer unas hamburguesas en un puesto de comidas rápidas luego eso fueron a ver una película de acción y comedia que a opinión se Issei estaba muy buena.

Ahora se encontraban en el parque japonés comiendo unos helados que se compraron recientemente.

"Ya casi es hora de terminar el trabajo, después podre ir a ver a Kokabiel-sama."

A lo lejos se veían tres figuras flotando en el cielo estos eran dos mujeres y un hombre los tres eran ángeles caídos.

–Donaseek, ¿Crees que lo haga? Dijo la primera mujer del grupo.

–No estoy muy seguro Kalawarner, ella siempre ha sido catalogada como de carácter débil no se que esperar de ella. ¿Qué opinas tu Mittelt? Dijo el hombre del grupo, que iba vestido con una gabardina de color gris, un sombrero de petro pequeño, zapatos negros y un pañuelo en el cuello a juego.

–Mas vale que lo haga, estamos observando para dar los detalles de la misión después de todo. Dijo la segunda mujer del grupo

(No me acuerdo de las apariencias de las chicas Koumenasai)

Con Issei y "Yuuma"

–Sabes, me lo he pasado de maravilla contigo este día. Dijo el ángel caído arrecostándose en el hombro de Issei, mientras ambos veían el atardecer.

Issei notaba el aura de los otros 3 ángeles caídos por lo que supuso que estaban allí, espectando el trabajo de "Yuuma" y notaba como poco a poco, el parque se iba vaciando de personas. Issei sabía que era un tipo de magia, y el sabía que lo hacia para matarlo, Issei no se tenso ante esto, ahora sabía que ella era una de esas personas que matan gente poseedoras de Sacred Gear, podía hacer hablar a los 4 ángeles caídos ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Ante esto Issei se recostó e hizo una sonrisa confiada o si esa ángel se vendió a si misma, ya no tenía escapatoria.

–Antes de que termine nuestra cita. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Dijo esto alejándose un poco del chico quedando a un metro de él.

–La que tu quieras mi lady. Dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta.

–¿Podrías morir por mí? Dijo esto no con la voz dulce que solía tener, si no con una voz fría. Pero ella no sabía que al hacer esa pregunta había sellado su destino.

–Eh, lo siento no te escuche bien ¿Podrías repetirlo? Dijo Issei claramente haciéndose el tonto, ya que como es un dragón su sentido de la audición era muy, muy bueno.

–¿Podrías morir por mí? Al momento de decir eso se envolvió en luz.

Issei presenciaba esto con un rostro monótono pero por dentro tenía una sonrisa Psicópata ya que aunque no lo sabía, muy dentro de su ser se encontraba una personalidad sádica, misma que había conseguido en los brutales entrenamientos de Ophis y Gran Rojo.

Al momento que la luz se disipaba se podía observar a Raynare, sin el vestido rosa se hace unos instantes, tenía un traje de tiras negras de cuero que apenas tapaba lo necesario con un estilo de sádica dominatrix, tenía un látigo, que no se sabía ni porque lo traía consigo.

–Ahora te mataré, por cierto mi nombre no es Amano Yuuma, soy un ángel caído y voy a eliminarte, mi nombre es Raynare, decirlo era innecesario, pero no importa ya que vas a morir. Al momento de decir eso tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro e invocaba una lanza de luz.

–Vaya, hasta que al fin decidiste mostrarte. Issei decía esto con un rostro de esto ya me lo esperaba.

–Que, yo pensé que ibas a estar mas sorprendido, pero ni modo, muere de una vez. Dijo esto todavía con tono de superioridad, pero no le dilato mucho, ya que Issei la esquivo.

–¿Me podrías responder unas preguntas por favor? Quiero hacer esto de la manera fácil, no te gustará que lo haga de la manera difícil. Esa manera es muy dolorosa.

–Eres habilidoso, pero solo eres un simple humano, con una sacred gear, que a lo mucho sería Twice Critical.

–[Mátala! Mátala!, ¿Cómo osa a decirme Twice Critical a mí el dragón emperador rojo una de las 13 longinos!?]

–[Cállate Ddraig que exagerado]

Mientras Raynare formaba 10 lanzas de luz de buen tamaño estaba usando mucha energía.

–Nunca es por el camino fácil, siempre tiene que ser por la difícil. Dijo esto con un tono negativo, moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados a manera de desaprobación.

–Muere de una maldita vez! Dijo esta lanzando estas hacia Issei quien solo se puso en posición de combate e hizo, una pose con las manos en el momento que la hizo, en las manos de Issei se creó un circulo mágico en el cual impactaron las 10 lanzas de luz.

–Mmm, ¿Con que puedes usar magia interesante? Pero lo que no sabía era el tipo de magia que empleaba Issei.

De un momento a otro el escudo de luz se disipó y cuando lo hizo de él salieron las 10 lanzas de luz que habían impactado en él en dirección a Raynare esta a duras penas logro esquivar 9 e la décima la recibió de lleno en el hombro.

–Aaahh! Fue el grito de dolor del ángel caído ya que si bien usaban la luz a su favor, era un ser de oscuridad y por lo tanto tenía debilidad a este elemento, no tanto como los demonios, pero el efecto estaba presente.

Este era un poderoso hechizo de contraataque que le fue enseñado por Elsha y lo que hacía era reflejar el ataque enemigo pero cargado con el doble de daño. Un demonio de clase baja no lo hubiera soportado.

–Preguntaré solo una vez, ¿Quién te envía?, ¿Quién es el que manda a matar usuarios de sacred gear? Esto se lo dijo, agarrándola por el cuello, ya que sí, Issei había aprovechado el momento, en el que Raynare esta sufriendo para acercarse bajarla, dado que estaba volando a un metro del suelo y luego agarrarla del cuello.

–Jajaja, ¿En serio piensas que te diré?, primero muerta antes de revelarte información sobre Kokabiel-sama. Ante esto su cara palideció.

SLAP!

Se escucho en el parque, Donaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt e Issei hacían el facepalm ante lo dicho por Raynare.

–Bueno eso me facilita las cosas, pero por desgracia ahora que se de ti, no te puedo dejar ir. Así que desaparece, lo lamento. Habiendo dicho eso invoco la boosted gear en su brazo, en la ultima fase, y [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost], -con eso bastará.

–E-eres el portador del dragón emperador rojo, el Sekiryuutei.

–Así es soy el Sekiryuutei se esta generación, me gustaría decir un gusto pero no lo es. ¿Uno de los cadres de Grigory? Jajaja esto va a ser muy interesante.

Raynare estaba paralizada de la impresión, Donaseek, Kalawarner y Mittelt aunque alejados estaban en la misma condiciones y al ver que su compañera estaba sentenciada, hicieron lo que todo mundo hubiera hecho, escaparon vaya que son traicioneros los cabrones.

–Es tu fin[Dragon-Shoot] y por la impresión Raynare no pudo esquivarlo y cuando pudo reaccionar era muy tarde el [Dragon-Shoot] le impacto de lleno y hubo una gran explosión, en la que murió inmediatamente y quedaron restos esparcidos por el suelo.

Un brazo por allá, una pierna por otro lado, lo malo es que le había quedado a Issei un poco desangre en su camisa y se quedo un momento pensativo.

Kokabiel ¿Eh?, Bueno creo que con esto terminan mis problemas. Estaba diciendo, estaba cantando victoria, el dragón galés dentro de él estaba celebrando con Issei hasta que.

En el lugar aparecieron dos círculos mágicos, cerca de allí, uno era rojo y el otro era de color azul.

–Me pregunto ¿quien estará causando alboroto Tsubaki?/ ¿Qué sera ahora Akeno?

Se escucharon esas voces, y de los círculos salieron personas que Issei conocía, Eran las 4 Onee-sama de la Academia Khuo. Rías, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki.

Issei al ver esto, se mantuvo sereno y se cruzo de brazos cruzados pensando internamente de que sus problemas apenas iniciaban.

 **Bueno hasta aquí otro capítulo me disculpo por la demora ya dejando de lado todo eso se despide cordialmente de ustedes TRUCKER-sama.**


	6. Problemas se avecinan P2

**Lamento mi inactividad en el otro capítulo quería hacer mas largo y para lo que me dilate me quedó muy corto espero me entiendan, esto básicamente fue por e pilar de tareas que me dejan en la Universidad, pero bueno no venimos a hablar sobre mi así que empecemos.**

 **The Nick 16 Estoy de acuerdo contigo no estoy de acuerdo cuando dejan viva y siga en el harem, y si tal vez la dejo viva en un próximo fic. Ups! Spoiler . No la uniría al harem.**

– **Hola-Alguien diciendo algo.**

" **Hola"-Pensamientos**

– **[Hola]-Ddraig u otro ser sellado, o conversaciones mentales.**

 **Problemas se avecinan 2.**

Miramos a un Issei con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, pensando en que pendejadas había hecho para merecerse tantos problemas. Y vemos cerca de él, mas bien en frente se el a las 4 grandes Onee-sama de la Academia Khuo. Que Issei bien sabía que eran demonios ellas creían que lo era un humano con algún tipo de Sacred gear. Sus noblezas estaban incompletas, por lo tanto querían reclutar a Issei hacer que este se uniera a sus filas. Y volviendo al presente.

–¿Qué Diablos pasó aquí?-Dijeron las 4 a la vez, viendo la destrucción ocasionada durante la batalla, ya que sin querer el pelinegro ocupo y pico mas de poder del necesario pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta de hoja.

Issei solamente, se fue viendo que ellas estaban en Shock por ver la destrucción dejada en el lugar y el cuerpo desmembrado de la ángel caído que estaba en su propio charco de sangre, (Espero que les guste el gore) . El chico estaba un poco feliz ya se estaba yendo pero cuando ya se iba a ir. Cuando ya cantaba victoria.

–Hey, tu-Lo llamo Sona con un tono de voz Imperativo-Tu eres Hyoudou Issei si no mal recuerdo ¿Verdad?

–Si Sona-san así es-Dijo con su tono educado al que se dirigía siempre- pero tengo una pregunta tienen algún asunto conmigo?-Dijo lo último con rostro monótono ya que de por sí ya le molestaba todo esto.

–Primero dime si tu hiciste esto-La que hablo era fue la líder del club de ocultismo Rías Gremory.

–Si yo lo hice, lo siento pues parece que les ha dado mas trabajo del que ya hacen lo siento mucho-Dijo bajando la cabeza y con una leve reverencia se disculpa.

–Vaya, no tranquilo no estamos enojadas ni nada por el estilo, solo Respóndeme, algo-Issei asintió.

–¿Tu derrotaste a ese ángel caído?-Dijo señalando el cadáver de la antigua Raynare.

–Si, lo siento si quieren les puedo ayudar a limpiar.-Dijo Issei imaginándose de que lo limpiarían y lo dejarían ir.

–¿Puedes acompañarnos por favor?-Dijeron al unísono Las líderes de su respectivas noblezas. Issei no se esperaba, lo esperaba en cierta forma pero no es ese momento. Luego de ver unos segundos al cielo y hacer un suspiro de Issei dijo.

–Esta bien pero que sea rápido, por favor.

De un segundo a otro Issei se encontraba en una habitación, grande con muchos muebles, una alfombra que denotaba un aspecto caro y un candelabro Issei vio por la ventana y veía el bosque y a lo lejos lo que reconoció como el Edificio escolar, el nuevo edificio y el gimnasio de deporte. E Issei inmediatamente reconoció que estaba en el viejo edificio de la escuela, en el club de ocultismo.

En los sillones vio sentada a unos seres conocidos para Issei, en un sillón estaba Koneko, esta que era la que le ayudo a encontrar su clase en el primer día, a Kiba que era conocido por el príncipe y como no conocerlo si las chicas hablaban de él todos los días.

–El es tan lindo.

–Es tan amable.

–Quiero que sea mi novio.

Cosa que a Issei también le pasaba, en Otros sillones estaba Momo Hanakai, que era una chica de medianas proporciones cabellos blancos y ojos azules. Tusaba Yura, y Reya.

Todas ellas en su salón de clases e Issei ya había percibido todas esas auras antes.

–Bueno Iniciaré yo.-Dijo Rías Gremory con una sonrisa de confianza y cruzando sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos haciéndolos resaltar más.- Yo soy Rías Gremory y ellos son parte de mi nobleza-Dijo señalando a Koneko, Kiba y Akeno.

–Como ya sabrás yo soy Sona Shitori y ya nos habíamos conocido antes y ellos forman parte de mi nobleza-Dijo esto señalando a Tsubaki, Momo, Yura y Reya.

–Oh, en serio que bueno espero que nos podamos llevar bien-fue lo dicho por Issei con una sonrisa amistosa que hizo sonrojar a las féminas del lugar.

–Bueno, verás, nosotros no somos humanos normales.-Decía Rías.

–Rias, mejor yo le diré.-Dijo con seriedad.

–Como tu quieras Sona.-Dijo Rías haciendo una ademán de que ella continuase con la mano.

–Si me van a decir que son demonios so ya lo sé. Dijo Issei recostado a la pared y de brazos cruzados, dándole un aire a tipo malo.

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron bastante, ya que no sabían que el estaba al tanto de la situación.

–Bueno- dijo Sona reajustando sus lentes- creó que eso nos facilita las cosas. En el. Momento en que dijo eso ella, Rías y los miembros de sus respectivas noblezas. Sacaron de la espalda un par de alas negras cada uno alas que se asemejan a las de un murciélago.

Issei no se había sorprendido ni nada. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue cuenco le hizo esta pregunta.

–Ise-kun, ¿Esta bien que te llame así?

–Llámame como quieras, ¿Qué sucede?

–¿Entiendes como funciona el ajedrez?

–Claro, ¿Pero por que preguntas?

–Verás, hace mucho tiempo, hubo una guerra entre las facciones, como resultado cada facción bíblica sufrió muchas bajas, pero en los últimos años el Rey demonio Beelzebub, inventó un sistema basado en las piezas de ajedrez, con los cuales se puede reencarnar a seres de cualquier raza en demonio, y los demonios de clase alta, al ser mayores se les entrega un juego de Evil-pieces para que asi tengan una cantidad de hasta 15 súbditos.

Issei ya sabía, para donde iba a parar todo esto, sabía que tratarían de hacerlo un miembro de algunas de las noblezas.

–Issei-Dijo Rías Gremory, sacando de su bolsillo 8 piezas de peón- Yo me preguntaba, si ¿quieres formar parte, de mi nobleza?, serías un gran apoyo para nosotros.

–Usted me halaga mucho con su oferta, pero me tengo que negar a su petición, no me quiero convertir en demonio, espero pueda comprender.

Issei bien sabía que las evil pieces no podían, soportar el poder de un Dios y sabía que las piezas se destruirían si tratara de introducirlas en él. Bueno el no lo sabía pero suponía que lo harían, o a o menos solo saldrían de nuevo como en el caso de una maquina dispensadora, cuando un billete esta muy arrugado, además, si el lo hiciera y se dan cuenta de que las piezas no se pueden introducir, simplemente sabrían que el es un Dios dragón el tercer Dios dragón, hijo de los seres más fuertes del planeta, no se a aliado a ninguna facción y las demás facciones se sentirían, amenazadas ante esto, sería una primicia y escándalos en todos los miembros internacionales, algunas facciones intentarían obtenerlo por la fuerza, otras simplemente, buscarían como eliminarlo, para que no sea un peligro, Issei estaba muy consiente de su situación, por lo que se tenía que negar rotundamente, además, su padre Gran Rojo le había dicho que los dragones no obedecen a nadie y se sirven solo a ellos mismos por lo que no le terminaba de gustar la idea de ser el siervo de nadie y aunque las piezas pudieran soportar su poder el no dejaría de ser un dragón, para luego convertirse en un demonio, sería herir, el ego de los dragones y el orgullo de sus padres, por eso no pensaba unirse, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni el resto de su eterna vida, a ser de alguna raza o alguna facción, eran los pensamientos de Issei en ese momento.

–Esta bien lo entiendo, pero espero que por el momento, podamos ser buenos amigos y quizás ayudarnos el uno al otro.-Fue lo dicho por la heredera Gremory con un semblante de comprensión y a la vez un poco de decepción.

Esta vez ni usando sus encantos, pudo convencerlo, estaba algo confundida, todos los hombres del inframundo matarían por ser siervos de tal belleza y el hecho que Issei se negó la había descolocado un poco, no es para menos, ella desde siempre ha obtenido todo lo que ha querido, cuando ella lo ha querido. Tambien estaba el hecho de que Issei no la observaba como todos los hombres lo hacían, con deseo, mas bien era una mirada amigable, un poco risueña, algo que la alegraba pero la decepcionaba en cierta forma. Bipolar.

– Me alegro, que haya comprendido, y si espero que nos llevemos bien, la ayudare, en lo que me sea posible-Dijo en forma educada, haciendo una leve reverencia.

–Gracias, Ise-kun, no es necesario ser tan formal. Entonces, Yuuto, Koneko, Akeno, desde ahora se llevaran bien con Issei.

–Issei-kun/Ise-kun/Issei-sempai, espero que nos llevemos bien- Dijeron al unísono los tres mencionados.

–Si, nos llevaremos, bien.- Dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa que ruborizó a las chicas del lugar.

–Issei, y que dices, si te unes a mi nobleza- La que hablo ahora fue Sona.

–Lo siento, pero te tendré que dar la misma respuesta que le di a Rias- No estoy interesado, en unirme a ninguna facción de momento.- Dijo Issei con tono elegante y solemne.

–¿Qué dices, si lo decidimos con un juego de ajedrez? Si yo gano, te unes a mi nobleza y si yo pierdo, es el efecto contrario, ¿Qué dices?- Lo había, dicho con una cara de retadora, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Los demás, los de su séquito, estaba pensando, que hábil, ella nunca perderá, Issei-kun será nuestro. Mientras que los Gremory, estaban, ¡Que tramposa!, sabe que no perderá.

No era para menos, ella nunca ha perdido un juego de ajedrez, en su vida. Con decir que se había librado de un matrimonio arreglado por medio de un juego de ajedrez. Ella junto con Seekvaira Agares eran consideradas, como las estrategas prodigio de esta generación.

Issei, se quedó un momento pensando en su próxima decisión. Después de un momento analizando todo.

–Interesante, lo haré.

Luego de 5 minutos Sona estaba sentada en frente de Issei, entre ellos un tablero de ajedrez, atrás de Issei se encontraba Rias y su séquito, detrás de Sona se encontraba su respectiva nobleza. Y el juego comenzó. No sin antes.

–Issei, ¿con que color de piezas, quieres iniciar? Se notaba que estaba subestimándolo

–Dejare, que tu inicios, elige.

–Bien elegiré las de color blanco.

–Me parece bien.

Los dos hacían movimientos rápidos, colocando sus piezas, su defensa, en la posición deseada. Los dos comenzaron a jugar mientras trataban de analizar rigurosamente, los planes de su oponente. Después de 15 minutos, parecía que le iba mal a Sona ella había logrado capturar un peón y un caballo de Issei, mientras que ella había perdido una torre, un caballo, la reina y 3 peones del lado derecho.

Los espectadores estaban con la boca abierta, Sona están a perdiendo, Inaceptable, Inédito, Aberración, Blasfemia, la misma Sona no creía lo que veía, nadie había jugado con ella, se sentía un chiste de principiante, en ese momento pensó en una estrategia.

Sona salió de nuevo al ataque pero Issei, se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba Sona, su cara lo demostraba, el para que no sepan lo que iba a hacer, mantenía cara de póker, inexpresiva, Issei era un libro cerrado, y ,al momento de darse cuenta aplico la misma estrategia pero en su contra, ya que, eso, nadie se lo espera. A los otros 15 minutos Issei había, perdido una torre y un alfil y oros dos peones, pero no es que la situación, había mejorado para Sona, pues solo tenía peones, hasta ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que Issei habría estado usando su propia estrategia en su contra.

Issei le daba las tracios a los largos entrenamiento o mejor dicho partidas de ajedrez, con la prodigio de las prodigios estratégicos Elsha. A la cual, Issei, nunca pudo ganarle.

Después de 2 movimientos.

–Jaque-mate Sona, ganan las negras. Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Todos los espectadores, sin excepción, estaba con la boca abierta, en Shock, horrorizados, Sona, ¡Sona!, había perdido.

Después de recuperarse, ella se coloco de manera erguida, sujetó sus lentes, los limpió, los colocó de vuelta.

–Admito mi derrota, Issei espero podamos ser amigos, y juagar ajedrez contigo en otra ocasión.

–Gracias y por supuesto.

–Issei, eres sorprendente, además, peleaste con ese ángel caído, sin despeinarte, eres muy fuerte- Cosas así, eran los halagos que están recibiendo de parte de ambas noblezas. Ya recuperadas del Shock inicial.

–Eres muy fuerte para ser un humano, ¿Eres portador de Sacred gear?-Fue la pregunta de Sona.

–De hecho sí tengo un simple, Twice Critical.-Dijo Issei sin importancia.

–[Oye, a quien le dices Twice Critical, soy el legendario Dragón celestial rojo]

–[Tu solo sígueme el juego velociraptor]

–¡Es imposible! No, estas engañándonos, un Twice Critical nunca vencería a un ángel caído, un humano no puede hacer eso y matarla de esa forma.

–Esta bien, acepto que no estoy diciendo la verdad, les contaré solo si me prometen Todos no contarle nada a nadie más.

Issei recibió un asentimiento por parte de ambas noblezas.

–Bien, En primer lugar, no soy un humano, soy un dragón. Ante la noticia todos estaban incrédulos.

–No, no es posible, demuéstralo. Dijeron Tsubaki, Sona, Rias y Akeno.

Ante esto Issei desplegó sus alas, unas imponentes alas rojas un poco oscuras con finos toques en color magenta, exigían respeto, decían témeme, con un cuerno en la esquina superior del ala, que por alguna razón la hacía mas amenazante para la vista.

–Estaban, que no se lo podían creer, miraba con algo de temor las alas de Issei, pero al minuto se tranquilizaron.

–Wow! Un dragón, wow Issei vaya que estas lleno de sorpresas y cual era el segundo lugar- Dijeron las 4 onee-samas al mismo tiempo.

Issei ya estaba por irse cuando…

–Issei, ¿No nos vas a decir cual es tu verdadera sacred gear?

–¡A eso voy!-dijo algo nervioso.

–"Ibas a irte"- Fue el pensamiento de todos.

–Mi sacred gear es la Boosted gear la longino del legendario Dragón emperador rojo Ddraig, así que yo soy el actual sekiryuutei.

Ante esta revelación todos enmudecieron, jadeaban de la sorpresa, tenían al Sekiryuutei en frente de ellos, una de las longinos mas poderosas esta en esa habitación, una con el poder de matar un Rey demonio o un Dios, que estaba dentro de un Dragón. Era mucha información de golpe y no terminaban de digerirla.

Y dicho todo eso, Issei se fue dejando a todos, preocupados pero felices, seguros y conformes al mismo tiempo; algo así como una paz que no se puede explicar.

Mansión Hyoudou.

–Ahhh! Que día mas cansado, vaya fastidio, que cansancio.

–[Jajaja no estas cansado, es casi imposible que te canses, estas estresado con todo lo ocurrido recientemente es todo]

–Puede que tengas razón Ddraig… bueno ahora voy a entrenar algo para estar en forma y luego iré a dormir, tengo el extraño presentimiento de que mañana sera un día fuera de lo común.

–[Esta bien compañero, siempre confía en tus instintos]

Y así se fueron a dormir para dar inicio a un nuevo día.

Era viernes Issei estaba de camino a casa, iba conversando de temas triviales con Ddraig, su que el tema que mas tocaban era claro esta el de la comida. Cuando de repente…

¡Pam!

–¡Oh, lo siento, perdón, no te mire, iba distraída, soy muy torpe!- Se disculpaba delante de Issei una hermosa chica, que por sus ropas Issei noto que era una monja, específicamente de Italia.

Era Rubia, con ojos esmeraldas, inocentes y llenos de vida, pero en ellos Issei notaba también un poco de dolor. Aun asi le mostraba una bella sonrisa.

–Lo siento, yo también iba algo distraído, permítame ayudarla- Dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger las pertenencias de la rubia, que se habían caído de su maleta, producto del choque de ambos.

–¡Muchas gracias!, ¿Eh, usted puede entenderme? ¡Gracias al cielo! Yo he pasado desde ayer aquí en Japón, aun no he encontrado ha nadie que pueda hablar mi idioma, hasta ahora, y bueno he pasado por muchas cosas y actualmente no tengo donde quedarme, por cierto mi nombre es Asia Argento- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien que la entendiera.

Issei por supuesto, sabía hablar todos los idiomas producto de haber comido la manzana del conocimiento, que en ella estaba todos los idiomas que fueron alterados en la torre de Babel.

–De nada, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, es un placer ayudarla, por cierto ¿no tiene en donde quedarse?- Dijo Issei un poco preocupado por la chica.

–Si, pero no se preocupe yo resolveré, aun me queda algo de dinero- lo dijo mientras recogía una lata del suelo y la hizo sonar, de mostrando que ahí estaba el dinero.

Issei, supuso que eso era limosnas que habia pedido a la gente, y el conocía lo poco religiosos que podían ser los japoneses, así que sintió lástima por ella y le dijo:

–Oh, ¿enserio?, pero puedes venir a mi casa, allí puedes quedarte, cuanto quieras.

–Muchas gracias, aprecio mucho su caridad, en serio, solo que no quiero ser una molestia.

–No, no te preocupes no serás, una molestia, yo cuidare de ti ¿te parece?

–Claro que sí, gracias, muchas gracias- dijo en medio de lágrimas de felicidad.

–Ya, ya ¿Ahora porque lloras?

–No, por nada, es solo que, hacía tiempo de que alguien es así de amable conmigo.

–Esta bien, ¿Ok? Pero no llores más, sonríe tienes una sonrisa muy linda.

–Sí, gracias.

–[Vaya, que chica mas inocente, se nota que no sabe nada de los peligros de este mundo, aceptar ir a la casa de un muchacho que esta pasando por su etapa de adolescencia, con sus problemas hormonales, pueda que sea violada, ¿Quién sabe? Jajajaja]

–[Tu cállate Ddraig, no arruines el momento, era conmovedor]

–[Jajaja]

Así ambos caminaron iban cerca del parque, en el que Issei había matado a Raynare, a Issei ni le remordía la conciencia ni nada por el estilo, cuando…

–¡Bbbuuuaaahhh!- Un niño estaba llorando en el parque, se había caído y raspado la rodilla estaba llorando enfrente de su madre.

Issei bien sabía el tipo de aura que emanaba Asia, sabía que tenía una sacred gear, pero no sabía, ni tenía pista de que tipo pudiera ser.

–Oh, issei-san, ya vuelvo, no me dilato.

Asia fue hacia donde se encontraba el niño llorando, se acercó lentamente, Issei estaba poniendo minuciosa atención ante esto, y cuando estuvo delante de él, se puso de cuclillas y junto sus manos cerca de la rodilla, inmediatamente después un par de anillos aparecieron en ambos dedos medios de Asia y una tenue y pacífica luz verde se hizo presente, poco a poco la herida del niño se iba reduciendo hasta no quedar nada de ella, no dejo ni cicatriz, ni seña de que se había caído.

–¡Oh Dios mío!, es un milagro- Decía la atónita madre del niño al presenciar lo ocurrido.

–Hey tu, no debes llorar por cosas como esta, tienes que ser fuerte para proteger a las chicas, debes ser un hombre fuerte, que le haga frente a todo lo que le pongan por delante.- Le dijo Asia de manera amable y cariñosa mientras le revolvía los cabellos del niño sacándole unas risitas.

En eso Asia feliz y con un sentimiento de utilidad que sentía siempre que curaba algo se fue hacia donde estaba Issei que lo veía un tanto sorprendido.

–¿Qué pasa Issei-san me veo rara?- dijo Asia viéndolo y después viéndose sus ropas de monja.

–No es solo que no creí que fueras una portadora de Sacred gear de ese tipo, de curación, es muy rara, por que la energía que emite, es capaz de sanar seres de cualquier raza- Dijo Issei sin pensar por el asombro del momento.

–¿Issei-san usted esta relacionado con el mundo sobre natural?- Pregunto con una cara inocente pero intrigada.

Issei notaba un cierro temor en su voz, pues desde que la encontró estaba nerviosa, y al parecer alguien la perseguía o tenia esa sensación ya que, volteaba para ver si había alguien detrás cada cierto tiempo, e Issei se imaginaba que se trataba de seres sobrenaturales.

–Eh, si, lo estoy, soy portador de Sacred gear de hecho pero no es del tipo de apoyo si no que es de tipo ataque o algo así, se llama Boosted gear.

–Ah, sí que bien Issei san- dijo la inocente rubia.

Como sospechaba ella no sabía mucho del mundo sobrenatural, lo demostraba el hecho de que no sabía que era la Boosted gear por que no puso cara de sorpresa, ni nada por el estilo, siendo que otras personas o seres que lo escuchaban, quedaban con la boca abierta, se desmayaban, quedaban en Shock, etc. Ya que conocían el poder destructivo que ha hecho famoso al dragón emperador rojo Ddraig.

Después de un rato caminando por fin llegaron a la casa de Issei, Asia por supuesto estaba perpleja, no creía que la casa de el en realidad fuera una mansión, y después de la típica charla acerca de la casa de Issei. Ambos se encontraban comiendo unas botanas y platicando tranquilamente acerca de ambos o de asuntos triviales como dos adolescentes normales. Hasta que un tema en específico surgió.

–Dime Asia, cuéntame de tu pasado, ¿Cómo te uniste al mundo de lo sobrenatural?. Dijo Issei preguntando lo con un sentido inocente.

Asia ante esta pregunta, puso un rostro triste, con un deje de soledad y nostalgia por lo de antes en su pasado.

–Lo siento, perdón por preguntar, que insensible de mi parte, no me imagine que sería un tema difícil de tratar para ti.

–No, no es eso, es lo menos que puedo hacer, si me esta dando su hospitalidad, no me afecta en absoluto, verás, yo antes fui abandonada por mis padres en frente de una iglesia de Italia y desde entonces fui criada por las monjes del lugar, me enseñaron a creer fielmente en la palabra de Dios y cosas varias y fue feliz mi tiempo con los otros niños del lugar, una vez un niño se calló y se raspó la rodilla yo me encontraba cerca y corrí, no sabía todavía que era portadora de sacred gear, fue como si lo hiciera por impulso y me dispuse a ayudarlo, cerré mis ojos, recuerdo que lo único que pensé en ese momento fue en querer que el estuviera bien sentí como en mis manos se materializaban dos anillos en mis dedos medios y vi un color verde por el resplandor que se notaba a través de mis párpados y cuando abrí los ojos el niño no tenía herida, ni seña alguna de que la hubiera tenido, las monjas del lugar, me veían sorprendidas, y desde entonces me sentí que era de utilidad hacia la Iglesia que adoraba con mi corazón, sane muchos paciente, unos con graves heridas, otros con enfermedades terminales, todos eran curados por mi sacred gear, no recibia nada a cambio pero la satisfacción que sentía al salvar vidas para mi era mas que suficiente. Fui conocida como la doncella santa desde entonces. Tiempo después herido frente a la iglesia estaba un hombre, no, mas bien un muchacho y corrí a socorrerle y lo cure, fue después que este me agradeció y me enseño unas alas negras que asemejaban las de un murciélago, era un demonio, una de las monjas del lugar vio esto y rápidamente informó al sacerdote y a otras autoridades de la Iglesia, yo tenía 15 años en ese entonces. Toda la gente me veía de mala manera, algunas de las cuales había curado de graves casos, me destituyeron de mi puesto y me quitaron el título de doncella santa para pasar a ser la bruja o hereje Asia Argento, fui expulsada del lugar que amaba con el alma la Iglesia y tiempo después me ofrecieron ayuda los ángeles caídos, fue convocada aquí en Japón por que iba a haber una especie de reunión, escuche que conversaban tres ángeles caídos acerca de querer quitarme ni sacred gear y por eso escapé he estado nervosa desde entonces. Perdóname, Perdóname- decía llorando lo último- yo no le quería causarle ningún tipo de problemas, tampoco quiero estorbarle, por mi culpa ahora lo matarán si lo ven, yo no quería ponerlo en peligro- lo decía sollozando- así que pido que me perdone, siento haber ocupado su tiempo, pero debo irme, no quiero que muera por mi culpa muera Issei-san- dijo retirándose.

Issei al ver que se iba la agarró de la mano y la quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos.

–¿Issei-san?, dijo sorprendida y algo confundida todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos

–Asia, yo no se como te sientes, pero te prometo una cosa- le dijo con una cara fría y voz gélida- cualquiera que siquiera intente tocarte un solo de tus rubios cabellos se las verá conmigo y lo pagará caro, te protegeré de cualquier cosa que intente hacerte daño, y haré que tus sueños se hagan realidad y aunque no lo parezca soy muy poderoso y una cosa más- con una voz aún mas gélida y carente de cualquier emoción conocida una cara que dejaría en ridículo a lo carente de emociones que era Ophis al momento de haber nacido- dime Issei-oniisan. -Dijo algo que le quitó toda la seriedad al momento, pero no es que quería ponerse tan frío como para asustar a la chica, pero de todas maneras lo consiguió, un poco.

Asia lo quedo viendo a los ojos un tiempo, luego sonrió de manera adorable, sabía que el la protegería, sentía que podía confiar en el plenamente y sin duda alguna, soltó lágrimas, no de tristeza, si no de felicidad pura.

–Hai, Issei-Oniisan dijo abrazándolo del modo en que una hermana abrazaría a su hermano mayor, era como si se conociesen de toda la vida, Issei le tenía cariño a esta chica, y así concluyo el momento emotivo.

–Dime Asia ¿Cuál es tu sueño más grande?

–Creo que sería tener muchos amigos y poder comprar ropa y flores, leer libros con ellos y demás, ya no sentirme sola nunca más. ¿Pero sabes una cosa Issei-Oniisan?

–Dime.

–Contigo, no me siento sola, me siento segura y con compañía, aunque apenas nos conozcamos, siento que puedo confiar en ti ciegamente.

–Asia, me encantó haber escuchado esas palabras. Te propongo algo, mañana, sábado, iremos a un centro de atracciones para que te distraigas y nos Divirtamos juntos, quiero enseñarte Japón.

Issei le mostró su cuarto a Asia y le ayudo a Asia y le ayudo a desempacar, al principio Asia estaba algo incómoda, pues era una habitación grande y lujosa y como ella siempre se había criado en un ambiente humilde, no acostumbraba a estar rodeada de tales cosas, se le hacía muy raro pero poco a pico se fue acostumbrando luego de eso se fueron a dormir.

–[¿En serio vas a protegerla?]

–Con mi vida.

–[Vaya rompecorazones tenemos aquí]

–Idiota, no la quiero de esa manera, la quiero como una hermana menor.

–[Hum! Entones, vaya que eres incestuoso jajaja]

–Ya cállate.

El Sábado llego, Issei se despertó eran las 10:00 am, el acostumbraba a despertarse a esa horas los fines de semana puesto que no tenía clases pero se le había, que había una invitada en su casa y no la podía dejarla esperando ya que irían a un centro comercial y al parque de atracciones y se alisto lo mas rápido que pudo, se baño y vistió con magia, no era tan bueno como hacerlo sin ella pero el tiempo lo ameritaba y bajo rápido las escaleras para encontrarse a Asia con uno de los vestidos de la maleta y un delantal.

–¿Tienes hambre? El desayuno esta listo.

–Perdón por despertarme tan tarde Asia, verás yo usualmente me despierto a esta hora los fines de semana pero se me olvido que estabas aquí, que desconsiderado de mi parte.

–No se preocupe Issei-san me gusta ayudar, vi la casa para ver si algo estaba sucio pero no encontré nada y no se porque.

–Ah, eso, es porque, Mmm, la casa viene equipada con un autolimpiador, el piso es una aspiradora gigante que aspira suavemente cualquier partícula de polvo que se encuentre cerca, por lo tanto no se ensucia.

–[Si no te conociera, y no supiera que esta casa, esta rodeada con magia, me lo hubiera creído, gran actuación]

–[Gracias, Ddraig jejeje]

–Mmm, que bueno, es una casa muy funcional, Issei-Oniisan.

–Si, ya lo creo Asia, pero no te molestes en limpiar, después de todo, tu eres mi invitada, y me siento mal por lo que hiciste el desayuno tu sola.

–No se preocupe, como o si no se le va a enfriar la comida.

–Alístate, mientras tanto.

–Ok, pero Issei-Oniisan ¿Qué debería llevar?

–La ropa que mas te guste.

Dos horas mas tarde estaban en el parque de atracciones, disfrutando del entretenido entorno, participaban en todos los juegos en los cuales pasaban y de vez en cuando se detenían a comer, descansar o merendar un helado.

Ahora se encontraban en una grúa en la que Asia veía un peluche en especifico, era un ratón que debes en cuando salía en una caricatura que ha veces, por allaaa… Issei miraba.

–¿Lo quieres?

–Sí Issei-Oniisan, pero es difícil, conseguir algo en una de estas cosas.

Espérame lo intentaré, Issei introdujo una ficha con naturalidad, movió la palanca con agilidad y concentración total, era algo que tenía que hacer, lo hacía como si su vida dependiera de ello y bajo la garra de la grúa y… ¡Lo consiguió! Issei con agilidad y por tratar de hacer que no se le cayera y su esfuerzo no haya si en vano se concentro aún mas, no se confiaba de la maquina dado que algunas, la minoría, estaban arregladas y ya casi por estar sobre donde es el hueco, involuntariamente, la garra, se abrió y el peluche cayó, el juego si estaba arreglado. A Issei, se le ocurrió una idea, si la máquina estaba programada, para que se abriera antes de estar encima del agujero por el que salen los premios y pensó en lo siguiente. Entonces, lo que hizo fue introducir una ficha con concentración volvió a tomar el peluche y lo llevo al centro de la vidriera y solo lo levantó unos 10 cm y comenzó a mover la grúa de un lado a otro, columpiando al peluche las oscilaciones en forma de la trayectoria que sigue un péndulo eran cada vez más grandes, y llegado el momento issei acerco la garra antes de llegar, a como el había intuido la garra se abrió, pera la inercia hizo que el muñeco aterrizara justo en donde caen los premios y sacaron el peluche, habían burlado a la máquina diseñada para robar dinero y burlar a los que la utilizaban. Asia estaba más que feliz por tener un peluche de su personaje favorito de caricatura, ya con esta victoria se fueron y se sentaron en el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Issei.

–¿Cómo lo pasaste Asia?, ¿Te divertiste?

–Gracias Issei-Oniisan, nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida y en un solo día, gracias por estos recuerdos especiales, los atesorare por siempre y tambien al señor Peppy- Peppy- Que así fue como le puso al ratón.

–De nada, no hay por que agradecer, eres mi hermanita ¿no es así?.

Issei en ese momento no se había percatado de algo, las personas abandonaban el lugar estaba con la guardia baja y cerca estaban tres ángeles caídos estos eran Donaseek, Mittelt y Kalawarner. Los mismos tres que habían logrado escapar de Issei gracias a las dueñas del territorio.

–¿Asia Argento?, ¿Podrá ser?- Dijo Mittelt

–Esta con ese chico que mato a Raynare la otra vez.- Dijo Kalawarner

–Esta distraído es nuestra oportunidad de atacar y llevárnosla.- Dijo Donaseek.

–¡Hai!/¡Hai!.- Exclamaron Mittelt y Kalawarner.

De un momento a otro los tres atacaron a una velocidad del sonido y un poco más Kalawarner que se caracterizaba por su gran velocidad a largo alcance se lanzo y sujeto a Asia y la elevó a unos 15 metros.

–¡Asiiaa!- Grito Issei.

Issei al ver esto y se levanto, no sin antes recibir dos lanzas de luz una cada pierna de parte de Donaseek y una en el estomago de parte de Mittelt, Issei en el aspecto de no recibir ningún tipo de efecto de cualquier arma o ataque, era igual a su madre ( Como en la saga en donde le roban mas de la mitad del poder a Ophis, en que cuando todavía era infinita, le atravesaron el longinus supremo, ni se inmuto), pero tenía que actuar como que le dolía, si no sería descubierta su identidad, el podía sanar sus heridas de manera instantánea, pero decidió dejar las heridas así de momento y ni modo esas heridas por donde se le vieran eran letales y si se lanzaba a rescatar a Asia sospecharían, dado que el aspecto de sus heridas se notaba de que quedaba imposibilitado e Issei tenía que actuar como tal.

–Eso es lo que ganan los que se meten con nosotros los ángeles caídos jajaja- Rieron los tres. -Bueno de todos modos teníamos que matarte, vengar a Raynare y secuestrar a la rubia, vaya parece que tres "Cuervos" han matado tres pájaros de un tiro jajaja.

Y así se fueron, cuando desaparecieron del campo de visión de Issei, este sanó sus heridas, no del todo para que no sospecharan pero las dejó con una apariencia como si hubieran sido tratadas con vendajes y esas cosas.

No podía actuar ahora, Issei estaba enojado, frustrado, la promesa que recién el día anterior había hecho a Asia de protegerla, no la estaba cumpliendo, el siempre cumplía sus promesas y esa no sería la excepción o no, no lo sería, la rescataría a cualquier costo y el en ese momento dijo:

–¡No, los voy a dejar vivos a ninguno!

Pero… en ese momento aparecieron de nuevo Rias y Sona acompañados por sus respectivos séquitos.

–"Genial lo que me faltaba, los iba matar a todos por Asia y para poder sanar mis heridas instantáneamente sin que nadie sospechara pero parece que me tendré que quedar con estas vendas un poco mas de tiempo, maldita sea".

–¡Issei! ¿Estas bien? Sentimos la energía de unos ángeles caídos, pero me sorprende verte aquí.-Dijeron las dos Onee-samas que estaban hablando al mismo tiempo.

–Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupen por mi, me tendré que ir dentro de poco.

–¡Pero mira tus heridas!- exclamo Akeno, estas gravemente herido.

–No me importa, aún, puedo luchar- Dijo, siempre fingiendo que en realidad esta herido.-Bueno esta anocheciendo es hora de actuar.

–Issei, ¿Hay algo que no nos estés contando de lo cual debamos darnos cuenta?- Dijo Sona con tono imperativo.

–Solo digamos que voy a rescatar una monja de unos ángeles caídos que la secuestraron para extraerle el sacred gear.

–Issei no puedes estar luchando con los ángeles caídos en ese estado, además te harás el enemigo de Grigory.- Dijo Rias con clara preocupación en su voz.

–No me importa!, solo quiero salvarla, es más, les vale no interferir- ante estas palabras todos tuvieron un fuerte Respingo, Issei, suele ser amable y muy educado, pero todos entendían que estaba realmente molesto- por que si interfieren se verán involucrados y en el peor de los casos se iniciara una nueva gran guerra- esa parte cuando se pusieron a pensarla con calma veían que el tenía razón, que estaba en lo cierto- por eso déjenmelo a mi, que no estoy aliado a ninguna facción.

En ese momento Issei saco de su espalda esas intimidantes alas negras que no dejaban de sorprender, con su tono rojo oscuro, escamas y el cuerno que tenían arriba.

–Issei, no hagas nada tonto, es más, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Con una cara monótona, que no denotaba sentimiento alguno, con unos ojos miel-ámbar con un brillo psicópata y clara sed de sangre en su tono de voz además de ser esta súper gélida dijo:

–Sólo voy a masacrar unos cuervos- lo dicho por Issei pero mas la forma e intensidad en la cual lo dijo, les erizo la piel a los presentes, en Akeno surtió el mismo efecto pero además sintió una pequeña carga de placer mientras nuestra pervertida amiga pensaba en Issei de igual forma solo que en su imaginación, en su resquebrajada imaginación, ella estaba desnuda e Issei con el mismo tono de voz le decía, "te dominare tantas veces que no podrás caminar bien en una semana, prepárate para tu castigo, Iaaann no"

En ese momento Issei con una sed de sangre que estremeció a la audiencia salio volando en dirección a una Iglesia abandonada, dado que el sentía presencias sacras en ese lugar e iba a una velocidad que al propio Kiba le costó seguir.

–Vaya, para estar herido, vuela muy rápido decía sorprendida Sona- haciendo que quiera esforzarse mas para hacer de Issei su nuevo miembro.

Rias al ver que Akeno babeaba y parecía estar fantaseando, hizo tronar sus dedos mientras le decía -¿En que diablos estas pensando Akeno?

–Ara, ara, en nada, pero de pronto Issei me parece más apuesto y dominante.

Ante esto todas sufrieron un gran sonrojo dado que se imaginaban lo que estaba pensando Akeno con Issei, incluso las cajas fuerte Sona y Shinra.

Con Issei.

Al Cabo de unos 5 minutos volando a gran velocidad llegó a la Iglesia abandonada aterrizo al estilo Iron-man en medio de un ejército de ángeles caídos. Estos lo vieron con miedo pues despedía una increíble sed de sangre y estaba el hecho de que no lo habían sentido llegar.

En ese momento dijo. -Les enseñare a no meterse con las cosas que aprecio no dejaré a ninguno con vida- diciendo eso un aura de color rojo se formo como en forma de llamas alrededor del cuerpo de Issei y se lanzo en contra del ejército- durante sus brutales por no decir inhumanos o indragónicos entrenamientos Issei había desarrollado una adicción por las batallas y una forma de combate brutal, sus propios padres debido a eso lo consideraban como un Dios dragón maligno, pero al igual que Crom-Cruach que era el dragón maligno mas poderoso conocido, solo lo nombraron dragón maligno no por lo que hiciera contra el mundo o contra las facciones si no por su sanguinaria manera de luchar. Solo que Issei era 2 veces mas violento que Crom-Cruach y 2 veces mas adicto a la batalla que el dragón maligno extinto Grendel. Así que si Issei revelara su identidad al mundo no seria un dios dragón sería más bien un dios dragón maligno.- Issei cercenaba las extremidades de todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, estas las clavaba con sus propias armas, los degollaba y hacia lo mismo con las cabezas, otros dos enemigos los agarro a uno primero de los dos brazos empujándolos hacia dentro de su cuerpo, desgarrando con estos el corazón ( Fatality de Jax en Mortal Kombat X) y al otro lo agarro de la espalda y le arrancó la columna vertebral e incendiándola con magia de fuego (Fatality de Scorpion en el mismo juego), Algunos que venían en parejas a atacarlo por detrás, Issei se giraba rápidamente y aplaudía, pero juntando las cabezas de estos haciéndolas explotar y así en menos de 30 segundos había acabado con una flota de 200 soldados a pura fuerza bruta, eran humanos, exorcistas renegados de bajo nivel, por que sospecharían si se hubiera cargado a 200 ángeles caídos. Issei estaba con la ropa cubierta de sangre era del ejercito claro está, en la cara tenía gotas y en las manos ya había coagulado otra, pero allí no terminaba la masacre, oh no, Ya quisieran, la sed de sangre de Issei no se saciaba fácilmente y no terminaría con la matanza hasta quedar satisfecho.

En ese momento cerca del lugar aparecieron 2 círculos mágicos conocidos por Issei uno era rojo y el otro azul, eran de la nobleza Gremory y Sitri respectivamente, Issei no lo podía creer les había dicho que no interfirieran, pero aun así decidieron venir, deben de tener maní en la cabeza, o son mas tercos que una mula eran los únicos pensamientos que a Issei se la pasaban por la cabeza, además de nuevas técnicas brutales para usar en contra de los que lo hicieron enojar.

–Espero que este bien, ese chico se lanzo hacia algo que se le escapa de las manos, que imprudente- Decía una heredera Sitri que apenas se había tele transportado y aun no se daba cuenta del panorama pues estaba hablando con los ojos cerrados y toda su nobleza también (Típico cliché del anime).

–Issei, que imprudente, espero se encuentre bien, debe haber un ejercito allí en donde se encuentra si no lo ayudamos podría morir, que chico tan irresponsable- Era lo dicho por una Rias Gremory preocupada por el chico y se encontraba hablando con los ojos cerrados como su amiga y apenas se acababa de tele transportar con su nobleza.

Ambas noblezas abrieron los ojos el mismo tiempo, pero no daban crédito a lo visto por sus ojos, era un mar de sangre, cuerpos mutilados, desmembrados, otros irreconocibles, era un vasto campo cadavérico, ellas que eran novatas en esto de las guerras, es mas nunca estuvieron en una tuvieron diferentes reacciones, la mayoría estaba horrorizada, Akeno extasiada, otras en shock, otros con los ojos abiertos, Jura y Momo desmayadas, Kiba con la boca abierta. Y todos veían una misma cosa Issei luchando con otra flota de soldados que habían aparecido para dar refuerzo y retrasar al enemigo, el era el responsable de esta masacre, la sed de sangre y la cara de felicidad psicópata que tenía daba un pico de temor.

–¡Issei!- Gritaron Rias y Sona e Issei seguía luchando.

A Issei le molestaba tanta sangre en su camisa, y se la arranco, para deleite de la féminas que pudieron ver el torso tonificado y buen trabajado de Issei pero no se esperaban que agarrara la camisa y con eso ahorcara a un soldado lentamente hasta matarlo. Pero debían de admitir que se veía bien sin camisa.

–¿Por qué no me hicieron caso? Les dije que se quedaran allá para que no quedaran involucradas, apártense, no quiero que salgan heridos- les dijo Issei de la manera mas sincera mientras se volteaba para verlos y de paso lanzo una espada que atravesó a 5 soldados que estaban en línea.-Pueden quedarse espectando, pero, por favor, no se metan.

Pronto estos asintieron con la cabeza y veían como Issei luchaba con los soldados que no paraban de llegar, veían como con maestría Issei degollaba, cercenaba y mataba a todo aquel que estuviera a su alcance, veían como esquivaba con profesionalismo las espadas, lanzas e incluso flechas de vez en cuando hacía aparecer la Boosted gear pero solo para desviar o cubrirse de ataques, luego la hacía aparecer, era asombroso, luchando con su fuerza, ni siquiera con su sacred gear activa, se le miraba que matar, para Issei, era tan fácil como respirar. Y eso los intrigaba.

Kiba están con la boca abierta, ni el pudiera luchar contra todo eso, Akeno estaba extasiada por la masacre que estaba ocasionando Issei, Rias y Sona estaban incrédulas y ambas se morían d ganas de poder reclutarlo, koneko por alguna le gustaba la manera de luchar a Issei, no mas bien le gustaba Issei luchando, y eso hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, los demás estaban en Shock, todos acordándose de ese Issei-kun amable, respetuoso, lindo, pero, sabían que esta era su naturaleza, un vil, cruel y manipulador asesino( Saque algunas de la palabras estas de un fic que creo que se llama el Rey de las tinieblas o algo así no me acuerdo bien xD) y lo peor sabían todo eso de él, el antes y el después y les parecía raro a todas que no les desagradaba del todo.

Pronto Issei término de luchar mas de 500 soldados muertos desparramados en el suelo, esto sería conocido en rodo el mundo sobrenatural dentro de poco.

Issei se sentía a gusto matando, pronto vio a uno de los ángeles caídos, Donaseek pronto la Ira le aumento de golpe y se lanzo a el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ni Kiba pudo verlo con claridad, cuando todos vieron Issei estaba detrás del ángel caído y le pregunto.

–Habla ¿Dónde esta Asia?- le decía, mientras le hacía una llave que, a la vista de todos, era muy dolorosa.

–¡Ay ay ay ay ay! ¡Nunca te lo diré!.

Todos presenciaban el sufrimiento que ha de haber estar pasando el caído pero nadie se compadecía de él puesto que estaría llevando a cabo el asesinato de una humana por su sacred gear.

–Bueno creo que hay otras formas de hacerte hablar- dijo Issei mientras lo sujetaba del ala y claro siempre manteniendo esa voz gélida y sin sentimientos.- Si no me lo dice en 10 segundo te arranco el ala.

Ante esta amenaza, los Gremory y Sitri no pudieron creer por un momento de lo que Issei decía que iba a ser dado que ese era el peor dolor soportable, entonces solo vasto con que vieran de nuevo el terreno con mas de 500 cadáveres para que corroboraran que el hablaba en serio, pero de Igual forma era muy difícil de creer.

–Idiota, no estas hablando en serio, jajaja nunca te lo diré.

–10- los 10 segundos habían culminado Issei con fuerza le arranco el ala dejándolo con un gran agujero y en el proceso se llevo varios tendones y con sangra a borbotones.

–¡Aaaaayyyyy!- Fue un grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor, están sufriendo, los Gremory y Sitri se limitaron a verlos con los ojos abiertos y cubriéndose la boca con la mano por la escena que presenciaban.

–Jajaja- era la risa de Issei, todos pensaban como se podía reír así de algo tan doloroso como eso- Bueno ahora vez que hablo en serio, si en 5 segundos no me dices donde ésta te arranco la otra ala.

–¡Nunca!

–Mala elección- en ese momento Issei se dispuso a arrancarle la otra ala.

–¡Aaaaayyyyy!

–Dímelo o te arranco los brazos.

–¡Ay!, ¡Esta bien, esta bien, te lo diré ya no más por favor!

–¡Entonces dímelo de una buena vez!

–¡Esta en el fondo, en el sótano detrás de una pared falsa, cubierta por unas telas! ¡No sigas por favor!

–Gracias- esto dejo al caído con un suspiro de alivio- pero ya no me sirves- Acto seguido Issei lo tomo de la cabeza con las dos manos le dio una vuelta completa, desnucándolo, mientras todos veían esto, e Issei inmediatamente con paso furioso se dirigió a la puerta, pateándola de una manera violenta. Dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Issei siguió su camino cuando entro sólo había un hombre, este, tenía el cabello blanco, ojos rojos, ropas de exorcista, una espada, pero, no era como los demás, sus ojos reflejaban locura, y estaba murmurando cosas sin sentido.

–¡Que bien!, ¡Que bien!, una víctima, voy a matarte, en serio que voy a matarte! Seria muy divertido, ¿Me dejas matarte?, Demonio-kun. Yo soy el tío Freed Sellzen que ha venido a eliminarse.

–No, no te dejare matarte y además, no soy un demonio, ahora, apartarte de mi camino sino quieres que te mate.

–¿Ah?, ¿Es así?, entonces, solo eres un humano asqueroso que se relaciona con los demonios, jajaja me das risa, mereces morir, te mataré con mi fiel espada y estas dos nenas- diciendo eso levanto su túnica en la parte de adelante, demostrando que en el pantalón, mas bien, en sus bolsillos, llevaba un par de pistolas de exorcista.

–Mira, ¿no tengo mucho tiempo, por que no mejor te apartas y me dejas pasar?, así te perdonare la vida e iré a matar a las otras dos ángeles caídos.

–Jajaja, claro que no tienes mucho tiempo niño bonito, dentro de poco, voy a matarte, así que, dime tu nombre y tus últimas palabras.

–Issei y Apártate- habiendo dicho eso Issei se movió de forma rápida y lo hizo aun lado con una pechada, misma que lo hizo a traspasar la pared y dejarlo muy mal herido.

–¡Maldito seas, eres un Bastardo! ¿Crees que me dolió?, ¿Ah?, ¡solo me tomaste con la guardia baja!- Dijo Freed con ira en su voz, pero en su cara había una sonrisa psicópata.

–¿No te dolió entonces ven y enfrentarme?

–¡Ah!, ¡Demonios, no me puedo levantar!, bueno te venceré la próxima vez.

–Bien Issei, ganaste, ahora ve a rescatarla.

Issei, se volteó y vio que todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri, se encontraba de espectadores y el ni se percataba.

–¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?, ¿Acaso no entienden?, No quiero que por mi culpa sean involucrados y tengan problemas ( Por favor recordar que en esta parte, toda, Issei habla con voz gélida y carente de emociones) – Además esto es entre los ángeles caídos y yo.

–Vaya que lindo eres, siempre pensando en nuestro bienestar- decía Rias, Sona y Shinra.

–sí que lindo se mira sin camisa.- dijo Akeno.

Ante esto Issei se sonrojo un poco y por un segundo dejo su expresión carente de emociones solo para darse la vuelta, dejando ver su tonificada espalda en el que había varias cicatrices en el que denotaba una sola cosa: Tortura, pero de hecho el podía cura las, pero, esas cicatrices eran valiosas para él, ya que era producto de los entrenamientos que tenía que hacer con sus padres desde hace años.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta tenía 20 cicatrices en la espalda pero esta no tenían mala aspecto, es más, les parecía mas sexy, era la espalda de un hombre rudo.

Acto seguido Issei aun con su sonrojo, y todavía de espaldas comenzó a materializar una camisa alrededor de él, para mala fortuna de toda las féminas, todas ellas, si excepción pensaban "Para que hablaste Akeno, Tenías que ser tú" y cosas por el estilo.

–Akeno-Sempai pervertida- dijo Koneko que a ella también le gustaba verlo de esa forma.-Incomodaste a Issei-sempai.

–Vaya que eres muy fuerte Issei-kun me gustaría que entrenaremos juntos de vez en cuando, ¿ Crees que podrías?

–Seguro Kiba, entrenaremos algún día.

–Gracias por el espectáculo, si se podría decir nos gusto tu estilo de lucha, bueno algo- lo último fue dicho por todas.

–Si, de nada, pero tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos que tengo pendientes, dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el sótano.

–Issei- Sempai, ¿Podemos observar?- sobra decir quien lo dijo.

–Bueno si quieren, con una condición, tengo curiosidad de ver como trabajan los demonios, por lo que me preguntaba que si puedo ir a los trabajos que hacen o hacer trabajos yo aunque no soy un demonio.

–Esta bien, me parece un intercambio, en el que ambos salimos ganando- "En las dos cosas salimos ganando nosotros" era el pensamiento de todos.

–Bien, entonces vamos- dijo Issei mientras descendía rápidamente por las escaleras.

Bajaron has una habitación oscura únicamente alumbrada por una tenue luz verde alrededor de las paredes, en el medio de la habitación estaban Mittelt y Kalawarner, el piso estaba polvoso, seña de que nadie había estado allí en años, Y en el fondo de la habitación, estaba u a especie de Cruz, en la que se encontraba Asia con aspecto débil crucificada en esta.

–¡Asia! ¡Espera tranquila, pronto iré a rescatarte!- Grito Issei.

–Vaya, parece que el príncipe ha venido a rescatar a su princesa, que tierno, me dan asco, no podrás pasar de aquí, si haz atravesado la flota de soldados e incluso has podido luchar contra Freed Sellzen, no vamos a subestimarte, iremos en serio, prepárate.-Dijo Mittelt.

En el momento en que dijo eso las dos sacaron unas jeringas grandes con un líquido de color violeta, en el momento en el que se inyectaron y terminaron de introducir el líquido, sus ojos se tornaron rectilíneos a manera reptiliana, y brillaban en un violeta intenso, las venas se le hicieron visibles mas de lo normal y se engrosaron, las extremidades se le tornaron amplias y las uñas se le alargaron hasta ser garras, los colmillos se le alargaron como si fuera un vampiro y la lengua era de color azul y crecieron hasta dejar medio rota su camisa.

–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, como te hicisteis esto?- dijo Issei con los ojos abiertos y algo anonadado de la sorpresa.

–Es una droga, que hace tiempo fue desarrollada en Grigory, aunque fue eliminada casi de inmediato, ya que es extremadamente inestable y peligrosa y su uso fue prohibido en todo el inframundo, ya que no solo deja efectos graves secundarios a largo plazo y eso no lo es todo fue prohibido porque consume el tiempo de vida en milenios, digámoslo así, si la vida promedio o esperanza de vida de un ángel caído es de 10,000 años aproximadamente, consumiendo la droga tienes a lo sumo 2,000 años de vida, por eso es tan peligros, el propio Azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos, hizo un censo de aquellos que consumían la droga y en efecto su plazo de vida fue reducido dramáticamente, si es por el bien de Grigory y Azazel-sama no nos importaría vivir 2,000 años, y te permite tener poder actualmente ambas tenemos el poder de un ángel caído con 4 pares de alas, casi llegando a cadre, algo que hasta un demonio de clase alta le costaría luchar, un humano como tú no puede vencernos.

Esto era escuchado atentamente por los miembros de ambas noblezas y no concebían como Issei iba a poder ganar esta vez, luego recordaron, tenía un as bajo la manga, esto era que el aún no había utilizado su sacred gear, este podía ser la carta triunfal.

–Bueno, si no van a subestimarme, no los subestimare tampoco, luchare con fuerza, solo les pido una cosa- dijo con su voz gélida nuevamente- diviértanme un poco.- Ante lo dicho por Issei todos se asombraron, no creían que estuviera tan confiado y se viera tan relajado, cuando se iba a enfrentar a dos monstruos que llegaban casi al nivel de un cadre, era una locura o Issei era tan poderoso o estaba demente- ¡Boosted gear!

En el momento que dijo eso un guantelete rojo con picos dorados y una joya color esmeralda en el centro de la mano que le llegaba al antebrazo se hizo presente dejando perplejos a los que estaban en la habitación, era el legendario guantelete rojo, que albergaba el ama del Dragón galés, que hizo destrozos junto al dragón inglés en el campo de batalla en la ultima gran guerra entre las facciones bíblicas, era el guantelete en su ultima versión ya que este le llegaba hasta el codo y los picos dorados eran 6, pero allí no acabaron las sorpresas.

–Siento que con esto no seré capaz de vencerlas- Ante la revelación presentes se preocuparon por Issei, el no era del tipo de personas que miente sobre algo así y ya estaban dispuesto a ayudarlo cuando…- así que tendré que usar el Balance Breaker- ante lo dicho por Issei todos se sorprendieron nuevamente Issei era una caja de sorpresas interminable en el que las emociones fon el se vivían cada 2 minutos, el Balance Breaker es la forma evolucionada de los Sacred Gear que solo responde a los sentimientos del portador, dándole así una inyección de poder que desbloquea el Balance Breaker, era raro ver a alguien que pueda activarlo, de 100 portadores de sacred gear tal vez eran 5 los que podían hacerlo, de ahí su asombro.

–¿Estás listo compañero?–Dijo Issei hablándole al guantelete.

–[Vamos Socio, acabemos de una vez con estas perdedoras]- Ante la imponente voz de Ddraig varias fueron las reacciones asombro, incredulidad, el sentimiento de ser ofendidas de parte de Mittelt y Kalawarner, y les parecía más extraño la relación que Issei tenía con él, la mayoría de los anteriores poseedores de Ddraig no le hablaban, solo lo usaban como una herramienta, para conseguir mas poder, era eso y solo eso, una herramienta no lo veían como un ser si no como una cosa y el que lo tratara como un amigo les parecía bueno y a Ddraig le gustaba.

–Es el Sekiryuutei, es increíble.-Decía Momo, Yura y Shinra.

Las demás pensaban que Issei a Increíble, es que después de ver su manera de ser, como se preocupa por sus amigos, lo poderoso que puede ser, lo serio, dominante, salvaje pero delicado y lindo que puede ser era difícil no enamorarse o no sentir algo por él. – A Rias le gustaba todo de Issei, al Igual que Akeno, Koneko y Sona, a las demás solo le gustaba su manera de luchar.

–Entonces vamos a hacerlo, ¡Balance Breaker!

Diciendo eso Issei se cubrió con un aura, luz y estela de color rojo que robaron la visibilidad de los presentes, todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, una Imponente armadura de color rojo, que por donde la vieras exigía respeto y parecía una arma letal, tenía una par de cañones pequeños que salían de sus hombres, y muchas esmeradas en el centro del pecho, brazos y piernas, el casco era rojo con detalles en dorados y ojos esmeraldas, unos propulsores en su espalda y una cola con espinas y una gran daga en la punta de la espalda a los lados también sobresalían las imponentes alas rojo oscuro de Issei y aunque no lo pareciera tenía una gran movilidad, la armadura en sí se sentía cómo su propio cuerpo.

Todos pensaron lo mismo- "¡Que armadura más increíblemente poderosa y chingona!" había que admitirlo.

–Jajaja piensa ganarnos a nosotros con esa armadura, ¿No te parece gracioso Mittelt?

–Me parece muy gracioso, este humano debe de tener aserrín por cerebro si piensa que puede vencernos, somos dos ángeles caídos que casi llegan al nivel de Cadre, ¿Cuántas posibilidades piensas que tienes de vencernos?

Todos pensaron lo mismo ya que no sabían el verdadero poder de Issei, así que si se piensa detenidamente, ¿como un humano un poco Over Power, que tiene un longino poderoso y que tienes 17 años y apenas activo el balance breaker ( eso pensaban ellas) iba a ganarle a dos monstruos ángeles caídos con una droga que tienen como 200 años de existir?, las probabilidades que ganaran para los demás era de máximo de un 20%.

–Solamente se darán cuenta si me ganan o no, si me enfrentan, seré generoso y les dejaré darme el primer golpe-"¡Lleva las de perder y les dice eso, este chico esta loco!" fue el pensamiento colectivo.

–Que chico mas amable, eres un chico bueno- dijo Mittelt y de un segundo Kalawarner que era la mas veloz de las chicas de un segundo a otro le dio un buen golpe, que lo hizo traspasar una pared, y luego Issei entro como una bala y le regreso el golpe, los potentes impactos generaban temblores en las áreas circundantes a 200 metros, Kalawarner había traspasado la pared y había salido volando, a unos 15 metros logró estabilizarse, en ese momento Mittelt, le dio con la mano extendida en el pecho a Issei, perforándole un poco el pecho, de inmediato la garra quedo atascada en la armadura de issei, él, noto esto y le propino un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que la envió desde el sótano hasta traspasar el techo de la Iglesia abandonado.

–¡Issei! Estas herido, vámonos, te van a lastimar.

–Esto no es nada- dijo mientras se regeneraba su armadura, los demás no sabían que podía regenerarla y con esto y que sabían lo sádico que era Issei se tranquilizaron y siguieron disfrutando de la cruenta batalla.

Los espectadores pensaban, "Issei es tan poderoso", "No hubiera aguantado ni 1 segundo en contra de ellas", "No hubiera resistido ni el primer golpe sin quedar gravemente herido".

Y se lanzaron de nuevo a la batalla, dandose rodillazos, codazos, golpes, patadas, cabezazos, la variedad no faltaba, Issei no se quedaba atrás, respondía a lo que le lanzaran, aprovechaba cualquier abertura, e Issei recibía algunos golpes solo porque sí, para agregarle emoción a la batalla y que no fuera de un solo lado.

–¡Esta listo! -Fue la voz que se escucho en el fondo de la habitación, era una voz molesta ya conocida para Issei, era la voz de Freed Sellzen, En sus manos sostenía un par de anillos, y todavía crucificada, estaba el cuerpo inerte de Asia.- Y me voy para no quedar en el fuego cruzado jajaja, talvez venga mas tarde para violar el cuerpo de esta zorra, Jajajaja parece que me he puesto necrofílico, tomen lanzándole los anillos a Mittelt todo beso en menos de 10 segundos.

–¡Aaaasiaaaa!- Fue el grito de Issei, mientras este se cubría de un aura mas poderosa y roja oscuro, los enemigos estaban riéndose de su victoria.

–Usaremos un poderoso hechizo prohibido y olvidado, vamos!- En ese momento Mittelt y Kalawarner, juntaron sus manos, mientras decían: Somos viento y Océano, el Ying y el Yang, nuestros cuerpos en armonía están, seremos solo uno, dos fue el pasado, no volveremos a él, que se fusionen nuestros cuerpos, que se fusione nuestro ser.

De un momento a otro las dos brillaron intensamente mientras que las luces que eran de color negro y amarillos se fusionaban.

–Jajaja somos invencibles, ahora somos mas resistentes, y rápidas, lo malo de la fusión es que nuestros poderes no se hacen mas grandes, pero, ahora tenemos el poder de curarnos, gracias a esa estúpida monja que cayo redondo en la trampa que le tendimos.

Issei estaba enojado inmóvil, temblaba de furia, apretaba los puños, tanto, que se quebraba esa parte de la armadura, se sentía una grandísima sed de sangre en el ambiente, Issei por dentro de la armadura apretaba los dientes, pensó en todo lo que le había dicho de su pasado y lo doloroso que ha de haber sido todo eso para ella, pensó en ella cuando le dijo con una sonrisa sus sueños, quería comprar libros y flores con sus amigos, que el la tenía que proteger y no lo logró, se sintió terrible, el que era un dios dragón maligno no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, la impotencia, el odio a los ángeles caídos el odio a Freed Sellzen, el odio a Donaseek, Mittelt y Kalawarner, el seguía inmóvil, hasta que se oyó un [Boost]

–Te venceré de un solo golpe.

–Jajaja crees que puedes vencer a Kalattelt, no me hagas reír.

–No creo que pueda vencerte, voy a vencerte.

[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

Ni Kalattelt ni el resto de los presentes pensaron que Issei podía hacer tantos aumentos la energía que emitía estaba por las nubes, dirigió su brazo hacia Kalattelt.

–Colisión de Longino

[Longino Smasher]

En un abrir y cerrado de ojos toda la energía acumulada por Issei fue descargada en el monstruo fusionado y poco a poco este iba desintegrándose.

–¡No, no es posible, nosotras, yo, no puedo perder, perdóneme Azazel-sama, Shemhaza-sama, yo quise ayudar a Grigory y aunque llevamos esta operación a cabo sin su consentimiento yo quería estar a su lado, perdóname por fallarle ¡Kokabiel-sama! Y ante este último grito la desintegración fue total.

Issei había ganado, pero están furioso, no había podido defender a Asia, con fuerza arranco las cadenas que la tenían adherida a la cruz y recogió los dos anillos que quedaron en el suelo, con delicadeza colocó, su cuerpo en el suelo y la puso en posición de difunta a como van los muertos en los ataúdes, Issei se arrodilló ante ella e hizo lo que nadie de las chicas presentes y chico presente lo había visto hacer, Issei comenzó a llorar, con un poco de sollozo, las demás sintieron lástima por él y verlo en ese estado les rompía el corazón.

–¡M-maldición! ¿Por qué no fue a mi? Si, yo hubiera sido mas fuerte no estuvieras muerta, lo siento mucho, y después de eso dejo la habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos, ya sin armadura, no sin antes.

–¡Issei!-Fue el grito de Rias y Sona, Issei se volteó cabizbajo.

–No vas a intentar ayudarla- esta muerta, alguien como yo no podría hacer nada, no se preocupen por mi, ya estoy acostumbrado a ver a la gente morir.

Issei se acordó del juramento que hacía desde niño, tenía furia ya que no protegió lo que consideraba importante para él, pero por alguna razón sentía que ese no era el fin.

Por lo ducho por Issei los demás les dolió el corazón y sentían como se les formaba un leve nudo en la garganta, era triste el panorama que hace unos minutos era una película de acción.

–Issei verás, Asia puede salvarse, no te dijimos lo que talvez podría ser la cualidad más importante de las evil pieces, y es que mediante ellas pude recibirse a alguien que acaba de fallecer, a como hice en su momento con Yuuto.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

–Necesitamos tu autorización, ella fue una monja, ¿ No crees que dañaría sus creencias el convertirla en demonio?

–Yo no tengo derecho a cambiar sus creencias, ella es fiel a ellas y no las perderá, te pido por favor que la revivas, no hay que negarle a ella una segunda oportunidad.

–¿Quién la revivirá? Preguntó Rias.

–Hazlo tú ya que mañana, voy a comenzar a reclutar personal para mi nobleza considéralo un obsequio Rias.

–Pues muchas gracias Sona.

Pusieron en sus dedos medios los dos anillos de Asia y Rias preparó un circulo mágico alrededor de ella y saco de su bolsillo una pieza de alfil y lo puso en el pecho de Asia, y Rias dijo.

–Asia Argento, convierte en mi fiel vasallo y acompáñame en tu nueva vida por la eternidad.

Dicho eso la pieza de alfil se introdujo en el pecho de Asia y una luz segadora se hizo presente, el color volvía hacia ella el leve rubor a sus mejillas, la vida a sus ojos y a su cuerpo, y después de un minuto comenzó a despertar. Estaba abriendo los ojos e Issei esta a la par de ella de cuclillas, viendo a Asia con una sonrisa.

–¿Eh, Issei-Oniisan?, sabía que vendrías a salvarme, estaba tan asustada, gracias, gracias por salvarme- decía con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

–No hay de que Asia, debes de darle las gracias a Rias que fue la quien te regresó a la vida, por que no te pude salvar a tiempo y ahora eres un demonio, lo siento- ¡Paf! Unas alas se hicieron presentes en su espalda y Asia las vio, -no me importa ser un demonio siempre que pueda estar con Issei-Oniisan. Gracias Rias-san.

–No por nada, ahora eres mi linda vasalla y tienes que asistir al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto después de clases, yo veré que asistas a clases.

–Esta bien Rias-san , gracias nuevamente Issei-Oniisan

–No hay por qué, yo solo vine a armar alboroto, dijo viendo los terrenos en las montañas que había destrozado con la colisión del Longino.

–Issei kun/san/Sempai /Ise-kun eres muy fuerte, para ser un humano, Destrozaste todo, acabaste con una flotan de soldados, con el exorcista renegado Freed Sellzen, con 2 ángeles caídos que tenían cadí el poder de un cadre de Grigory, y todo eso tu sólo, prácticamente sin recibir ninguna herida, algún día nos gustaría que nos entrenaras y nos dejes ver como entrenas.

–Será un placer- dijo Issei, y así todos fueron al Club de Investigación de lo oculto y luego cada quien a su casa sin saber las sorpresas que le deparaban el día de mañana.

 **Y aquí otro capítulo de Ryuujin un nuevo dios dragón despierta, yo se que me tarde un siglo y la mayoría talvez esta viejo para cuando lea esto, pero, espero que lo disfruten, me dicen que tal fue la calidad de narración por favor.**

 **Recuerden esto por mas que no actualice, no hagáis la idea de que abandone la historia, no señor, tiene un gran potencial, y pienso meter cosas y personajes de distinto animes, para que no se lo pierdan. Es que te dilatas cuando tienes 400 tareas, 200 trabajos, 100 exposiciones y 50 monografías o ensayos para entregar el Lunes y yo pensando sobre mi vida y escribiendo fics, pero bueno que se le va a hacer.**

 **Para mi es el episodio mas épico hasta ahora no se ustedes, y quiero que de ahora en adelante sean así de largos espero piensen lo mismo.**

 **Loquendo777: También te envío un saludo desde Nicaragua. Y te hice caso en lo de la ayuda mutua.**

 **Silromeo: Yo soy muy rebelde, si me dicen no tardes en subirlos, me dilato más , si me dicen dilátate, les hago caso, si no me dicen nada de eso, tendrán su episodio.**

 **Hasta la vista se despide cordialmente de ustedes TRUCKER-sama.**


	7. ¡Muchas cosas pasan!

**Hola aquí reportándose TRUCKER-sama bueno, no he muerto, las clases, que se me haya dañado la Laptop y el Internet no me dejaron escribir y hacerlo en un teléfono lo encuentro molesto, antes de aburrirlos con excusas agradezco a todos aquellos que apoyan esta humilde historia. ¡Comencemos!**

 **¡Muchas Cosas pasan!**

La noche anterior Asia había sido resucitada como demonio, era un momento de alivio para Issei, vieron una pequeña parte del poder del caballeroso Dios dragón maligno, y este día tenía que dar muchas explicaciones, se llevaba bien con Rías y Sona incluyendo a sus respectivos séquitos. Que aún no habían alcanzado a elegir a todas sus piezas, por lo que pronto sus filas nobles iban a aumentar en poderío.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el día despejado y agradable con una leve brisa con la que no se podía evitar disfrutar. Issei se despertó con energía y tuvo un desayuno animado con su linda hermana, con quien de camino a la academia charlaba amenamente. Era tranquilo hasta que se escucharon los gritos de los pervertidos corriendo del club de Kendo ya que ayer las habían espiado y se lograron escapar, solo prolongando lo inevitable. Todos negaban con la cabeza ante su actitud y los comentarios de odio y desprecio de la comunidad femenina no se hicieron esperar. El día fue pasando de manera natural hasta que en la hora de almuerzo, Issei fue llamado al Club de Investigación de lo oculto por Kiba, en compañía de Asia, todas las chicas adulaban al par de caballeros y bien parecidos personajes que más de una enferma, había comenzado a imaginarse una Yaoi relación entre ellos, así fue como salieron y posteriormente llegaron a su destino.

Estuvieron siendo esperados por las noblezas de Gremory y Sitri, ellas solo eran unas estudiantes de preparatoria, podían ser demonios de clase alta herederas de su respectivos clanes, pero… ¿Por qué Issei tenía que dar explicaciones a ellas teniendo su imponente rango y poder? Simple, pues las relaciones diplomáticas de una facción con el Sekiryuutei, tienen peso sobre las otras. Incluso sin estar dentro de una facción, el simple hecho de llevarse bien, hacia otros ojos los volvía aliados y el sentimiento de tensión aumentaba pues los dragones celestiales poseen poder suficiente para cambiar el balance del mundo. Y además las mujeres podían llegar a ser intimidantes cuanto menos.

Kiba se presentó llamando a la puerta, con un pase entraron a la habitación, Issei tenía el sentimiento de ser muy observado en ese momento y no era para menos después de los sucesos recién acontecidos.

-Buen día Ise, espero que hayas descansado bien _ dijo Rías con una sonrisa y una vos algo cantarina, pero algo impaciente de escuchar respuestas, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Issei, Akeno y Sona, quienes uno conocían el lenguaje corporal y otros mucho tiempo en su compañía.

-Muy bien, agradezco la pregunta, pero, yo también quiero pasar rápido al plato principal_ dijo cruzado de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así que te has dado cuenta… No me sorprende, después de todo parece que hay muchas cosas que aún desconocemos de ti. Bien espero que con lo que vas a decir nos permitas conocerte un poco más si no es molestia_ haciendo un ademán con la mano de que empezara y cruzar los brazos debajo de sus pechos.

-A eso vine después de todo. Mi estilo de lucha es un poco cruel, aunque efectivo, esto es porque, tuve un par de maestros, un poco sádicos a la hora de entrenar y que no permitirían que su discípulo fuera débil…

-[Me gustaría escuchar hasta qué punto tergiversas esta historia, claro si es que se puede ser más mentiroso, iré a por unas botanas]

-[Cállate velociraptor]

-[Esos no tienen alas}

-[Velociraptor con alas entonces y el más feo todos] _ esto lo dijo proyectando en su mente un velociraptor que salía volando hacia el sol moviendo sus cortos brazos en círculos. Mientras él se carcajeaba en su mente.

-[¡Irrespetuoso hijo de p…!]

Ya en la realidad…

-… Ellos tenían la habilidad de invocar centenares de cadáveres de todas las épocas con un mediano rango de inteligencia propia, capaces de crear a veces buenas estrategias usando solamente sentido común, al ser cuerpos sin vida, no medía mi fuerza, no tenía que tener cuidado, de todas maneras eran lo que eran. Después de desarrollar una gran habilidad pulida durante años en el blandir de varias armas, no tenía piedad incluso con los seres vivos las primeras veces que derrame sangre en varios sitios, pues mi incluso de batalla paso a ser algo natural incluso más que algo que tuviera que pensar. Era consciente de todo, pero no me detenía a pensar de todas maneras solo he matado a los que se lo merecen y a algunas bestias peligrosas, de ahí mi habilidad de lucha y mi cruento estilo.

Las impresiones fueron grandes pensamientos como ¨ ¿Quién habían sido su maestros?, Comprendían sus puntos. Otros no se imaginaban luchando, neutralizando a un ejército de cadáveres, ya que seguro no habían sido solo de hombres, tal vez habían mujeres de distintas edades, que todavía en adultos podía manifestar un gran trauma. Además de cuestionar tan tenebrosa habilidad, fueron los pensamientos de todos y cada uno de ellos pasó por la mente de Sona.

-Durante los forzosos entrenamientos, por no decir sádicas torturas gané muchas cicatrices de gran significado para mí. Y en esas condiciones logre despertar mi Sacred Gear. Cuando tenía 10 años ya que empecé a entrenar desde los 6 años. Mis padres no tuvieron nada que ver en mi entrenamiento, solo que me cuidaban y me dejaban salir el tiempo que quisiera ya que siempre han estado de viaje. Ellos son dueños de una gran reserva petrolera en el océano ártico, y dueños de una compañía llamada X-Petrol y tuvieron que dejarme solo por sus reuniones con la OPEP pero lo hacían porque siempre confiaron en que me podía cuidar solo, ya que daba pautas para que vieran que era todo menos inútil. Aunque los amo, el extrañarlos no hacía mermar mis capacidades, maduré desde temprana edad. Y en cuanto cumplí los 13 fue que desperté el Balance Breaker, debido a que luchando en un entrenamiento, si se le puede decir así, me atacaron 2 serpientes muy peligrosas del tamaño de un camión pequeño y de gran poder, al estar en óptimas condiciones físicas para mi edad y al verme en una situación de vida y muerte logre desbloquearlo en su máxima expresión y logre vencer.

-[Vaya socio los vas a hacer llorar, con esa bella historia… esa bella historia sacada de la basura Jajaja] _ Ddraig se partía de la risa en su espacio, rodando mientras sujetaba su estómago pensando lo mala historia que dijo.

-[Tal vez sea mala pero cumple con su objetivo solo les daré esa información de momento y tratare de tener el panorama bajo control… bajo mi control]

-[Me siento orgulloso de ti, lograste pensar en la estrategia de un verdadero macho alfa, haciéndoles creer que tienen control cuando tu mueves las piezas a tu antojo desde las sombras, un verdadero portador digno de poseerme] _ lo decía con una clara solemnidad y respeto mientras Issei siguiéndole el juego hizo una reverencia a su senpai.

-Tus maestros han de haber sido muy fuertes, ¿Quiénes son?_ dijo Sona interesada por el tal vez muy pronto entrenamiento a su nobleza.

-Ellos ya no están con vida, murieron en una batalla contra un cadre y me pienso vengar. Tengo razones para especular que Kokabiel está implicado, pero no quiero tocar ese tema, al menos no por ahora…

-Lo siento, no me imaginé que sería un tema delicado, que insensible de mi parte, me disculpo Issei-san_ dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No, no haga eso, no es culpa suya, ninguno de vosotros tiene la culpa ya que no lo sabíais.

-Aun así ese es un tema muy delicado, ya que estás metiéndote con Grigory, no permitiremos una confrontación que comience una nueva guerra.

-No tengo la más mínima intención de involucrarlos, esta es mi lucha y no tendrán problemas ya que no estoy sujeto a ninguna facción, por lo que puedo actuar a mi gusto y hacer lo que quiera_ dijo queriendo poner las cosas muy claras.

-Tal vez por ahora, pero en poco tiempo, todas las facciones se enteraran del Sekiryuutei, y te mantendrán vigilado y no te dejarán moverte tan libremente. No permitirían que un dragón adolescente haga lo que quiera y si se trata de un cadre te volverás el blanco de todo Grigory, así que deberías de ahorrarte una muerte innecesaria_ Decía eso para intentar disuadirlo de hacer una locura, pero lo que no sabía es que sus palabras las decía en vano.

-Es cierto soy un dragón y por eso por mayor razón ninguna mitología o facción tiene potestad sobre mí, los dragones nos servimos a nosotros mismos y perseguimos nuestros sueños. Conseguiré mi objetivo aún si todo Grigory me llega a ver como su enemigo_ El tono de determinación era inquebrantable y con esas palabras, habían desistido en seguir convenciéndolo. Al parecer para él, era algo muy personal.

-Entiendo, sin embargo, valora tu vida. Y… ¿Tienes planeado llevarte bien al menos con nosotros los demonios?

-Claro que sí, me caen bien de todos modos. Aclaro con llevarme bien con los demonios me refiero solo a ustedes dos y sus noblezas, no dudaré en matar a algún otro si se lo merece.

Todos veían a Issei bajo una luz de respeto. Su entrenamiento para llegar a ser así de fuerte… se imaginaron un infierno pero, lo que ellos se estaban imaginando ni siquiera era una décima parte de los que sus padres le hicieron entrenar. Sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

Lo que pocos habían notado, era que Rías no había participado en toda la discusión, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y con una mirada distraída con respecto a los acontecimientos, pero, en sus ojos se le veía unos triste mirada, casi como si sus alegres ojos que además de sus atributos la caracterizaba, perdieran un poco de su brillo natural.

-Rías… Rías…. ¡RIAS!_ Termino de decir Issei para que atendiera.

-A… ¡Oh perdón! Es solo que quede pensando en lo que dijiste y me parece asombroso_ lo decía con una sonrisa nerviosa… Sona ya sabía de qué se trataba. Pues se enteró de que adelantaron su fecha de compromiso en el consejo demoníaco… Que para ojos de los jóvenes, eran unos viejos avariciosos que pensaban solamente en riquezas y aumentar su poder, metiéndose en la vida de los jóvenes para seguir las viejas por no decir severamente antiguas costumbres. Algo que para lo que el mundo era hora a los ojos de Issei era totalmente obsoleto.

-A ver, ¿Qué fue lo que dije los últimos 20 minutos?_ dijo Issei acercando su cara a la de ella, casi invadiendo su espacio personal, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Ante esto Rías había desarrollado una habilidad que era casi tan imposible como la existencia de Gran Rojo… Se puso pálida al no haber escuchado nada y a la vez ruborizada de lo cerca que se encontraba Issei.

-Esto… Yo… ¡Lo siento estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, no puse atención!_ dijo de manera rápida y nerviosa haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No te preocupes, usualmente no eres así debes de tener tus razones_ Ante lo dicho un nuevo tono de rubor había aparecido en Rías ya que se sentía comprendida además que lo que fue dicho por Issei lo hacía mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cabeza, acariciando su cabello suavemente.

-¨Que suave¨_ Gran Rojo solo sentía su pecho inflarse con orgullo por la reacción provocada, mientras que las otras chicas solo pensaban en cómo les gustaría estar en el lugar de Rías. Mientras un in-entendido sentimiento de furia se manifestaba en la mayoría, menos en Asia y la nobleza de Sona exceptuando Tsubaki.

-Bueno… Espero haber aclarado algunas de sus dudas, habiendo dicho eso, me iré ya que en breves comenzará las clases y aún no he comido.

-Gracias Ise-kun, mis siervos me contarán lo que dijiste como dijiste que querías ver nuestros trabajos hoy te espero aquí a las 11:00 de la noche_ con una reverencia por parte de los miembros de las noblezas, Issei fue rápidamente a almorzar, para evitar dormir en clases.

Había pasado el tiempo de clases eran las 11:00 de la noche. En ese momento puntualmente Issei entraba en la habitación principal del club, Yuuto se encontraba limpiando su espada, Koneko comiendo, Asia que no había salido de loa Academia se encontraba hablando amenamente con Akeno, mientras, Rías tratando de que su problema no le afectase, estaba buscando como mantenerse lo más centrada posible en la situación actual.

-Ise, gracias por venir, partiremos inmediatamente_ dicho eso todos se encontraban en el círculo, no sin antes Rías había autorizado a Issei para que fuera capaz de usar el círculo mágico, a pesar de no formar parte de su familia y nobleza.

Cuando llegaron Rías procedió a explicar la situación:

-Hemos sido solicitados por el Archiduque a eliminar a un demonio renegado que se ha colado en nuestro territorio, lleva aquí pocos días pero es peligroso, ya que se dedica a matar humanos en la noche para comérselos después.

Se encontraban en una de las tantas calles de Kuoh, en la zona norte, habían aparecido en un almacén abandonado de color blanco originalmente pero más de la mitad tenía sarro ya que era un domo de hierro.

Rías procedió a entrar con suma confianza abrió las puertas de par en par_ En cuento las abrió un putrefacto olor a carne descompuesta golpeaba en las narices de todos sobre todo las de Issei y Koneko, mientras se escuchaba como se reía de forma anormal y psicópata.

-Demonio renegado Vaizor, en nombre del Archiduque y el honor de Gremory con gusto te eliminaré.

-Jajaja con que una Gremory ¿Eh?, me divertiré mucho contigo, te despedazaré y te dejaré del mismo color que tu cabello, Jajaja.

Este demonio no era ni parecido a ninguno de los presentes, este era un tipo de monstruo, era como un centauro extraño.

-¨Es un demonio débil seguro se encargan sin problema pero algo es muy extraño¨

-Eso Ise es un demonio renegado, demonios que se han revelado contra sus amos, ya sea asesinándolos o huyendo para satisfacer su propia codicia, las piezas demoníacas que se encuentran en su interior mutan, convirtiéndolos en monstruos que han perdido todo rastro de humanidad, estos deben ser eliminados de inmediato pues representan un claro peligro para las personas_ sus palabras eran gráciles y elocuentes, digna de un demonio de clase alta.

-¨Mmm, con que por eso ese demonio es tan extraño¨ Esta bien entiendo, Rías.

-Ahora nos verás en acción, aunque no se comparara con el espectáculo de ayer, algo es algo, Yuuto ataca_ Kiba en ese momento ataco con sus espadas a una increíble velocidad, sorprendería a todos pero no era nada que Issei no pudiera igualar y superar por enorme diferencia_ Nuestras piezas son basadas en el juego de ajedrez humano, las noblezas tienen un máximo de 16 miembros, cada pieza otorga una característica específica, Yuuto fue reencarnado en un caballo, su característica es una velocidad muy alta.

Kiba blandía sus espadas con rapidez, pero era clara que le faltaba técnica y defensa, ya que solo con ofensiva no podía vencer siempre. Con un tajo certero cercenó una de las patas del demonio haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

El monstruo se dirigió a atacar a las más ´débil´ del grupo, intentando aplastarla con sus patas delanteras, pero…

-Koneko fue reencarnada en una torre su característica es... _ La criatura puso su pata contra Koneko, pero, el golpe nunca llegó, lo tenía sostenido de su extremidad y con un gancho al hígado, luego lo tiró contra unos muebles levantándolo por completo_ fuerza ´absoluta´ y una alta defensa_ Asia es un elemento de apoyo, pero es un alfil, tengo otro pero actualmente está de viaje, su característica es un gran poder mágico, por lo que Akeno procederá, ella es mi reina la más poderosa después de mi en la nobleza, sus características son todas las anteriores, ya que absorbe las habilidades de las demás piezas y por otro lado es…

-Ara ara, veo que querías hacer daño a mis compañeros_ dijo con una sonrisa muy linda pero en un tono aterrador, mientras cambiaba su traje académico por un traje tradicional de sacerdotisa japonesa, dejando ver su hermosos cuerpo por un segundo o menos, mientras unos rayos aparecían en sus manos, comenzó a electrocutar el demonio, que empezó a gritar de dolor mientras ella se relamía los labios y tenía su palma en la mejía mientras sonreía a placer_ más, grita más, no mueras aún por favor, hazlo por mí ¿sí?, de todas maneras sigue el turno de mi ama, ella dejará todo limpio_ Issei se mostraba complicado ante esto.

-…Una sádica suprema, aunque conociéndote, no se quien lo es más, los seguro es que le ganes por poco, pero ella es la máxima expresión que he conocido de sadismo femenino_ Esto hizo que Issei aclarará sus dudas.

Luego en un arrebato de desesperación el demonio se lanzó con una velocidad que no había mostrado en todo el combate.

-Por otro lado, yo soy el Rey la pieza más fuerte y mi habilidad especial y de mi familia de parte de madre es el poder de la destrucción_ dijo concentrando rápidamente su poder en su mano derecha y por la inercia inicial, el demonio no pudo detenerse chocando y desvaneciéndose en el poder de las destrucción de Rías.

-Que buenos son chicos, Kiba eres muy veloz, Akeno eres una caja de sorpresas, Koneko eres muy fuerte, Asia eres tan tierna y Rías eres increíble_ dijo sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Koneko cuando la halago, lo que causo un claro rubor. Ya que usaba su característica sonrisa Made in Issei. Todos agradecieron sus palabras.

-Bueno a partir de pasado mañana comenzarán a entrenar muy duro, es cierto que somos fuertes pero debemos de pulir nuestras habilidades, mañana Sona nos autorizará el tiempo necesario, por lo que mañana será el último día de clases para nosotros y nos reuniremos en el Club, partiremos el día siguiente, ¿nos acompañas Ise? _ dijo en tono de esperanzas y con una cara de ´di que sí´.

-Está bien, no tengo ningún plan ya que mis padres están de viaje y las clases ya me están comenzando a aburrir, así que ¡Cuenten conmigo!

Y así finalizo el día de una buena manera, casi para todos ya que Rías sentía un sabor agridulce en la boca y algo pesado en su estómago, pensando en que su compromiso estaba cerca.

En algún lugar del inframundo

Se encontraban en un páramo desierto, que daba una vista de sólo rocas de color magenta hasta donde se mirase, varias figuras encapuchadas completamente, hablando de temas de importancia acerca del poder.

-Todos hemos entrenado muy duro para tener nuestro poder actual_ habló quien parecía ser el líder_ si todo sale de acuerdo a nuestros planes, tendremos el control total del mundo sobrenatural en poco tiempo. Loco, Llama, Coraza, Original, Alev, ¡Informen lo que han logrado!, pero antes, ¿Alguno de ustedes ha revelado sus nombres, o alguien más acerca de los que estamos aquí sabe de nuestros planes?, como mis espías del bajo y alto mundo deben de saber algo.

-Yo, Llama he escuchado rumores acerca de nosotros, nos pintan como una poderosa organización, pero no tienen claro nuestros fines, pero no hay que preocuparse están tan concentrados en la Brigada del Caos como para centrarse en una organización de 6 miembros que su objetivo se desconoce…_ dijo con una voz perezosa y algo oscura.

-Yo, Loco, en la zona de los nórdicos las cosas están igual, pero ellos no se meten en nada, son tan neutrales como los griegos y ni se diga la cultura sintoísta, tiene tan poco impacto que por eso su número de creyentes ha disminuido considerablemente…

-Yo, Original, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes dos, pero no se deberían de confiar de ninguna mitología y creencia que cada una tiene mucho poder y por eso alguna vez se pusieron en el mapa, los lucifer originales eran de temer, ahora solo son unos payasos que hacen de Power Rangers, Zeus y Odín son tan vagos como Azazel pero su poder es más temibles que el de este, como soy del inframundo, se lo mismo que Llama y Alev…

-Yo, Coraza, mi facción esta desprovista de cualquier información…

-Bien, me alegra escuchar eso, pero tienen razón, no hay que confiarse de las mitologías que carecen de creyentes, ha llegado a mis oídos que algunos dioses del Popolvúh y el hinduismo son de temer. Ahora procedan a informarme que han logrado estos 5 años en el que se hizo la anterior reunión.

-Yo, Llama, Alev y Original hemos estado moviéndonos en las sombras del inframundo reclutando poderoso personal, nuestra próxima meta es un clan demoníaco específico, que está prácticamente bajo mi poder.

-Lust y yo, hemos estado consiguiendo los bienes y riquezas necesarios para llevar a cabo el proyecto renacer, que si todo va de acuerdo a nuestro plan será un éxito. Eso además de tener poder suficiente como para derrotar a un cadre.

-Yo, Loco tengo conexiones con los mercenarios más temidos de la zona nórdica, además del ciego servicio de los vikingos y puedo jugar dos cartas poderosas, por si acaso la situación se vuelve inestable, nos conseguiría suficiente tiempo para huir.

-Líder, yo, Coraza, tengo una flota de dragones malignos a mi servicio, que igualan a demonios de clase media y un grupo élite de 10 dragones venenosos que asimilan el poder de un demonio de clase alta, o incluso un poco más.

-Buen trabajo, Original, Alev, asegúrense de tener completado con éxito el proyecto renacer, es nuestra prioridad, con eso conseguiríamos una ventaja bélica nunca vista anteriormente. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse. La siguiente reunión será a la misma hora dentro de un mes…

Todos asintieron, y se desvanecieron en sus respectivos círculos mágicos, los cuales explotaron no dejando ningún rastro de magia tras de sí.

Al día siguiente…

Issei ibas de camino al Academia platicando con Asia, siendo visto por las chicas y chicos que pasaban, a la vista de otros parecían pareja y estos llamaban la atención. Este por otro lado ya estaba acostumbrado, pero desde el día de ayer, tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo que quería comenzar a entrenar lo antes posible, ayer había tomado un baño en aguas termales, pero, ni eso había calmado su inquietud, esto era algo más que el estrés…

Había creado para él unos brazaletes de ante brazo, que quedaban en los bíceps y otros en los tobillos, estos se hallaban escondidos a la vista, y eran pesos que tenía para calentar, 400 toneladas distribuidas en los brazos y 600 en las piernas, solo para un tonto calentamiento, podía soportar eso y mucho, mucho más ya que en los planetas que tenían tanta gravedad hasta de 500 veces más de lo normal llegando a ser planetas gaseosos, que creaban condiciones inhumanas, ya que muchas veces eran tormentas permanentes del tamaño de Júpiter, en esos tipos de planetas lo llevaba su padre, no imagino que existieran… El carbono caía con tanta presión que al instante se convertía en una tormenta de diamantes. Su fuerza completa… 36,000 toneladas. Pero… en su collar 46 de las joyas servían de sello de su fuerza. Dejándolo con un restante 2,000 toneladas de fuerza.

(N/A: Esta fuerza no es tan descabellada en los animes a como suena, un claro ejemplo de esto está en Hunter x Hunter, ya que en los episodios finales Killua Zoldyck, abre las 5 puertas de la prueba de su familia, la primera pesaba 2 toneladas y cada puerta elevaba el peso de la anterior al cuadrado, la segunda 4, la tercera 16 y así sucesivamente… pesando la última un poco más de 35,000 toneladas y Killua tenía 13 años cuando lo hizo)

Issei, tenía unas plantillas especiales en sus zapatos que anulaban todo el peso sobre la superficie de la tierra, al menos solamente el de los pesos, pero estas no eran tan efectivas ya que después de unos meses perderían su utilidad. Y a pesar de ello caminaba con relativa normalidad. Ya que su madre por lo menos lo ´mataría´ si descubre que su fuerza había disminuido en el tiempo que no estaba presente.

Las clases habían pasado, con Issei ansioso por emprender estas ´vacaciones´ aunque fueran de entrenamiento, estar rodeado de varias chicas, era el sueño de todo chico de su edad y por más que intentaba ocultarlo, caía inconscientemente presa de sus instintos. Claro que mucho le faltaba para ser siquiera una décima parte de pervertido que Matsuda y Motohama.

-[Aja Loquillo, mi virgen urgido amigo, ¿Quieres ver a esos cuerpos moviéndose durante los entrenamientos verdad?, ¿Quieres ver sus jadeos de cansancio después de entrenar y sus sudorosas figuras que harán que su ropa se abrace un poco a su piel? ¿Eh? ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Jajaja Juas Juas Juas Juas]

-[Quien sabe Ddraig, puede ser que si o tal vez, no el tiempo ya nos lo dirá, Jajaja… pagarás más tarde no soy ningún virgen urgido]

Issei se dirigía con Asia al club de investigación de lo oculto y cuando entraron, el ambiente era un poco distinto al de días anteriores, este era uno de alta tensión donde un mal augurio era palpable en el ambiente, en aquel lugar se encontraba una señorita en traje de maid de cabello plateado, por sus movimientos gráciles, denotaba estar relacionada a la alta nobleza y por su poder se podría decir que estaba más allá que los demonios de clase alta, ¿Clase suprema, quizás?

-Atención Raiser-sama del clan Phoenix está a punto de llegar y solo los miembros de sus respectivas noblezas deben estar presentes, a propósito ¿Podrías decirme su nombre por favor?, por su aura diferente sé que no es un demonio, pero siento algo de poder Gremory en ti.

-Grayfia, él es un buen amigo, lo autoricé para que pueda usar nuestro círculo de tele transportación, ya que él nos ayudará porque quiere saber las costumbres demoníacas.

-Si así lo quieres, entonces él puede quedarse, pero aún no me ha dicho su nombre… _ dijo de manera educada poniéndose frente a Issei.

-Yo soy Hyodou Issei, soy un dragón y actualmente poseo la Boosted Gear, lo que me hace el actual Sekiryuutei_ cabe decir que se quedó un poco pensativa, un humano que por la Boosted Gear ha dragonizado su cuerpo haciéndolo un dragón completo, no era algo que vieras a diario.

-Entiendo, disculpe si he sido grosera, pero en breves tenemos aún invitado muy importante, y espero una buena actuación de parte de todos los presentes sobre todo de ti Rías-ojousama.

-Grayfia, yo no me puedo llevar bien con ese tipo somos opuestos, en todo sentido y es una mentira decir que los opuestos se atraen_ En ese momento, Kiba, Koneko y Asia conversaban, Akeno, servía el té y Rías se encontraba discutiendo con Grayfia mientras Issei permanecía expectante.

De repente un aura tenebrosa, se hizo presente en lugar mientras, en el suelo se hacía presente el círculo mágico de la casa de Phoenix, pero este no era como los demás, este no era de color amarillo-anaranjado intenso como los otros miembros de su familia, este en particular era de color amarillo-azulado un poco verdoso y un sentimiento distante y frío se hacía presente en los cuerpos de todos los presentes exceptuando Issei y Grayfia.

Apareció una silueta de un hombre que tenía un mínimo de 20 años, un máximo de 23 de cabello rubio, de vestimenta elegante, que se quedaba quieto mientras llamas que titilaban esporádicamente, se extinguían de su cuerpo y el círculo.

-Hola mi bella Rías, tiempo sin verte… _ Su voz era fría, pero mayoritariamente monótona, al igual que su expresión, solo movía los ojos y arrastraba cada palabra que mencionaba, tenía bastante pereza al parecer_ estás muy hermosa.

-¿Qué quieres Raiser, si solo has venido para saludar puedes largarte?_ dijo con un tono despectivo e imperioso.

-Lo que quiero es apoderarme de tu clan mediante nuestro compromiso, y así ganar más poder para satisfacer mi avaricia, además lástima que tenga que ser con alguien con un carácter como el tuyo, verás, no quiero comenzar un rodeo de excusas de porqué me casaré contigo, los ancianos del consejo quiere que sea la incubadora de una nueva generación de poderosos demonios.

-Maldito, lo admites abiertamente, me das asco… ¿Sabes que no me casaré contigo jamás verdad?, de todos modos, mi compromiso estaba estipulado para cuando yo terminara la universidad, no sólo pueden venir y cambiarlo a su parecer.

-La sinceridad es bien vista en un hombre, y si se puede ya se adelantó la fecha y por eso he venido, es ilógico decir que no podemos hacer algo que ha hicimos, además si no fuera por mi ambición, no creas que estaría muy interesado de estar contigo, mi bella Rías_ La pereza con que decía cada palabra iba en aumento.

Issei estaba impacientándose, quería ir a matar a ese tipo, quería apoderarse del clan de Rías por poder y usarla de incubadora, la simpleza con que sentenciaba esas nada sensatas acciones, lo ponía furioso, además de notarse que el tipo tenía un poder muy vasto, como el de un cadre o un poco más, sabía muy en el fondo que ni toda la nobleza de Rías podía enfrentarlo, eso lo ponía preocupado.

Kiba fulminaba con la mirada a Raiser que no se había movido de su punto inicial, los demás exceptuando Asia, le dirigía ese tipo de miradas pero en menor grado, Rías lo veía con una mirada furiosa y gélida a la vez ya que ni siquiera quería estar con ella en primer lugar. Issei le dedicaba la mirada de un asesino que había matado un número indefinido de veces, logrando poner a Raiser un poco nervioso, su instinto asesino, lo golpeaba con fuerza.

-Parece que mi presencia no es muy bienvenida que digamos, los conozco a todos menos a ti, preséntate si no es problema.

-Soy Hyodou Issei, actual Sekiryuutei y te advierto si no cambias tu actitud te juro que cuando acabe contigo, dejarás esa personalidad tuya para pasar a una suplicante ya que te haré pedir clemencia_ su voz iba cargada con veneno, odio y malas intenciones, no parecía que lo hubiese dicho un rostro que se mostraba tan sereno.

-Interesante, realmente eres muy interesante, espero que seas el único que me des algo de diversión no he tenido un buen enfrentamiento, no es fácil ser el más fuerte de tus hermanos, son realmente patéticos, sobre todo Ruval que es una vergüenza para el peso que tiene el nombre de nuestro clan_ dijo mostrando por primera vez entusiasmo.

-Como una de las partes no quiere avanzar… Sirzechs dijo que como último recurso se iniciara un Rating Game, que se va a celebrar dentro de una semana. Yo seré la jueza del encuentro. Necesito la presencia de ambas noblezas… completas y en este instante. Será un encuentro no oficial, ya que Rías no tiene la mayoría de edad.

Otro círculo mágico apareció en la habitación igual que el anterior y dentro se podía ver 15 personas, pero lo que impresionó a Issei fue que todos aunque se mostrasen fuertes individualmente tenían un semblante serio, algo triste y distante. Sobre todo una pequeña rubia que por su esencia supo de inmediato que tenían un parentesco sanguíneo. Se sentía como no querían estar cerca de Raiser, un miedo y resentimiento era palpable en aquellos miembros.

-Se preguntarán por que las caras largas de mi nobleza, bueno_ y haciendo una sonrisa un poco burlona dijo_ es que me odian, con todo su alma y ahhh que bien se siente, todos son resultados de favores que hice a sus familias que no pudieron pagar y a cambio de que no las mate, me entregaron cada una de esas familias a sus miembros más fuertes para que se uniesen a mí. ¿Sorprendente, no?, ellas están aquí de voluntarias a medias, pero yo he ganado todos la Rating Games en los que he participado, llevo una racha de 10/10, mis piezas no me importan, solo son herramientas para debilitar al oponente y conseguir la victoria. Espero que al enfrentarte en el Rating game me des buena lucha Jajaja_ una risa tenebrosa, que, a más de uno le erizo la piel, Issei solo quería matarlo…

-Issei no luchará contra ti, el no pertenece a mi nobleza, así que solamente nosotros te haremos frente y te venceremos en el nombre de Gremory. Aunque sea nuestro primer encuentro

-¿Es así?, entonces esto será una burla, un encuentro aburrido… Solo mis miembros pueden vencerlos y a como los ocupo, eso sí que es patético.

-Te crees la gran cosa, ¿Verdad Raiser?, Yo me encargaré de que te venzan, un pollo frito algo rancio como tú no puede mantener su racha para siempre, tu existencia acabará y con eso le haremos un favor a Rías, a tus siervas y al resto del mundo_ Sentenció Issei.

-Cualquiera de ustedes, atáquelo_ dijo a su nobleza, una chica que tenía un Bo, se mostraba más cercana que el resto, se notaba indecisa, pero todos vieron como después de gritar al parecer de dolor, con lágrimas fue obligada a atacarlo, moviéndose rápida y escurridizamente, dio un giro con su Bo destinado a la cara de Issei, este con un aburrido gesto de mano lo desvió hacia arriba, clavando el Bo en el techo y con un leve empujón con la misma mano, la envió a incrustarse con una pared.

Issei no quería hacerlo_ ¨Se me pasó un poco la mano¨_ eran sus pensamientos, ya que sabía que por voluntad de ella no la hubiera atacado, pero a veces sus emociones raramente opacaban sus fríos juicios y se contuvo, de haber usado las otras 1,000 toneladas la mata enviándola a otro distrito… todos con excepción de Raiser y Grayfia jadeaba de la impresión, Issei era fuerte, ágil, en pocas palabras, alguien de temer.

-Eres más interesante de lo que creí, pero no te emociones tanto, ella es mi sierva más débil y… ya que no formas parte de ninguna nobleza, ¿no te interesaría unirte a la mía?, conseguirás lo que sea que quieras, no te pondré el sello de restricción y obediencia que poseen mis otras siervas, seremos imparables.

Issei que no se había movido de su posición con una sonrisa burlesca y algo un poco altanera, perfecta para la situación dijo:

-¡Qué buen chiste!, ¿Yo, unirme a ti?, ni en un millón de años, ni en locura, ni al borde de la muerte aunque eso sea lo único que pueda hacer para salvarme, además ¿Estás ciego? Tú nobleza ya está completa.

-Oh, no te preocupes, eso no representa mayor problema_ dijo de forma relajada, cogiendo del cuello a su reina Yubelluna, puedo disponer de ella, asesinarla, lo que sea necesario, entonces, la vacante quedará libre y podrás unirte a mí. Para cuando te interese te recibiré con brazos abiertos. El juego está previsto para dentro de una semana, pero quiero hacerlo un poco más interesante, les daré una semana de gracia más, para que Rías y sus otros 4 miembros se vuelvan más fuertes y mi linda sierva se recupere.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, verás cómo van a ganarte, me gustaría despedazarte en este instante, poder no me falta para hacerlo, pero no quiero problemas con los demonios, al menos no en estos momentos.

-No podrías vencerme, pero bueno, creo que mi estancia aquí se ha alargado, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas Jajaja_ mediante avanzaba la conversación sus palabras iban perdiendo progresivamente su pereza original. Para terminar en una competitiva actitud dirigida a Issei mayoritariamente. Y se fue en un círculo mágico con su nobleza y la pequeña rubia le dirigió una mirada a Issei que no fue más de un segundo, pero lo que decía eran más que mil palabras, concentrada en una sola: Ayúdanos. El círculo se autodestruyó para no dejar ningún rastro mágico.

-Eso es todo también me retiro, tengo unos asuntos pendientes y tengo que informar el acuerdo de la situación actual… Rías… Suerte… _ Y así como apareció igual se fue.

-Que tenebroso sujeto_ fue lo dicho por Asia. Todos sabían el nivel de habilidad de Issei, pero esos reflejos estaban en otro nivel, Kiba ya era entendido que contra él poco podía hacer además del ridículo, y la diferencia entre ellos era abismal, todos agradecían tenerlo de aliado y no lo opuesto.

-No creía que iba a tomar esta decisión, pero tengo que hacerlo lo más rápido posible, necesito por lo menos dos miembros, que sean medianamente fuertes ya que carecemos de poder y número que fácilmente una nobleza completa puede vencer_ dijo una Rías frustrada, ella no quería casarse con un tipo con el nivel de mentalidad que tenía Raiser.

Issei se encontraba idealizando un plan de entrenamiento, pero, se acordó de dos personas que podían fácilmente darle vuelta a esta situación, y haciendo una sonrisa retadora y confiada, que desconcertó a la mayoría dijo:

-Rías, dame las coordenadas del lugar donde van a entrenar, y espera máximo hasta mañana al atardecer, conozco dos tipos muy fuertes, para ser candidatos a tus nuevos siervos, créeme, no te arrepentirás_ dijo con una sonrisa que la descolocó ocasionándole a todas un fuerte sonrojo. A la par de Issei, Rías se sentía protegida, más fuerte, confiada, es que él era tan complicado y tan simple al mismo tiempo, tan frío y tan cálido, tan conocido y a la vez tan misterioso que había caído bajo su encanto que era su simpleza. Y las otras ya iban por el mismo camino, ¿Hasta cuándo se daría cuenta Issei? Y si lo hacía… ¿Hasta cuándo correspondería esos sentimientos? Issei a veces, aunque tenía una idea de cómo actuaban las mujeres, ellas eran existencias tan complicadas y tan maravillosas ni con toda la práctica o teoría del universo, ni universos, ni la manzana del conocimiento, ni en su eterna vida iba a llegar a comprenderlas a cabalidad, y ese desconocimiento en sí acerca de ellas, es lo que las volvía tan interesantes.

Rías se sentía complacida de que alguien se preocupase tanto por ella y aceptó, sabía que si Issei decía que eran fuertes, es porque tenían que serlo, le dio las coordenadas, que pronto Issei iba a usar para viajar a través de su círculo mágico heredado para llegar en un santiamén. La casa era una mansión en realidad, los demonios no tenían rodeos a la hora de gastos, pero aun así era una quinta parte de la mansión de Issei, pero era tan cómoda como la suya. Él por otro lado tenía que hacer hoy un viaje especial hacia la grieta dimensional.

Ya en la noche, Issei se encontraba pensando.

-¨Que tonto que soy, tome y les dije algo sobre sus miembros sin pensar, sin tener en cuenta los pensamientos y sentimientos de mis amigos, se revolcaba de la vergüenza en su cama, pero, lo prometido es deuda y sabía que después de que le echaran la bronca y unos seguros golpes, finalmente aceptarían… ¿Lo harán aún si les digo que le tienen que servir a alguien más, querrán de verdad reencarnar en demonios? En el momento de la excitación no había tomado ninguna de esas variables a considerar… y, la única forma de descubrirlo, era preguntándoles directamente, así que primero emprendió su viaje dentro de la Boosted Gear, más bien hacia lo más recóndito de esta. Y, los encontró dos figuras que aunque pasarán mil años no envejecían, ya que eran fragmentos de alma. Se acercó nervioso, no los había visitado desde que concluyó su entrenamiento con ellos, lo que también lo ponía nervioso, no de mostrarse menos poderoso, porque había practicado lo aprendido de forma regular y con su memoria, no era que se le olvidase rápido, pero se había olvidado completamente aún en sueños hacerles una corta visita.

-Chicos, he estado reflexionando y lamentooogh_ hablaba con ojos cerrados, y no pudo prever que le encajarían una doble patada, una profesional dirigida al hígado y otra brusca destinada a sus partes privadas y sin tener que abrirlos de primeras supo a quien le pertenecía cada una. Belzard lo siguió pateando en el suelo y Elsha le lanzaba poderosos ataques mágicos, mientras Issei todavía yacía inmóvil en el suelo, todavía sosteniendo sus genitales… luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, se detuvieron. Issei sentía que con la primera patada de Elsha había sido anestesia suficiente para lo demás, que debido a ello no lo sintió, estaba entre agradecido y molesto, sentía la era de hielo en sus pantalones y que se le iba el alma, pero es lo menos que podía obtener si no visitaba a sus mentores desde los 13. Ddraig que había llegado se reía con sorna de su portador.

Ambos murmuraban cosas acerca de Kouhais que le sacan beneficio y luego los olvidan, no podían creer, su falta de atención hacia sus amigos. Después de levantarse y hacer un mortal hacia atrás girando 180 grados en el proceso, cayo a los pies de ambos de forma cómica pidiendo disculpas por haberse olvidado, cosa que después de hacerse los tsundere difíciles, aceptaron y retomaron la actitud que Issei recordaba.

-Pero no creas que te estoy perdonando sólo porque eres tú, lo habría hecho con cualquiera si se disculpaba de la manera que lo hiciste_ dijo durante ese momento, señalándolo de manera acusatorio, con una cara levemente enojada y con un notable rubor. Habiendo pasado eso…

-Les tengo noticias una buena y puede que muchas no les agraden_ dijo con una cara seria, mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de ambos, que se interpretó como un ademán de que hablara_ La primera sería la buena… Quiero resucitarlos a ustedes con ayuda de mis padres_ Ante esto los embargó varios sentimientos confusión, sorpresa, euforia reprimida, alegría y temor a un ritual desconocido, Issei no perdiendo tiempo, por el momento prosiguió_ ya tengo un imperioso control sobre la Boosted Gear, aunque no podría decir lo mismo del peje lagarto volador que la habita_ todos de rieron, mientras Ddraig le dio un golpe que lo dejó doblado hacia atrás y lo hubiera dejado inválido de no ser por su instantánea regeneración, pero ni aun así se dejó de reír_ Hmp Hm, hizo aclarándose la garganta, bueno sería catalizar sus almas y mantenerlas en este plano mientras mi padre crea sus respectivos cuerpos y mi madre estabiliza mientras conserva sus recuerdos y habilidades, yo no puedo crear vida, pero lo tres dioses dragón son imparables.

Elsha y Belzard por su parte, sus sentimientos positivos opacaban su temor, Belzard extrañaba mucho el sentir, el tacto ya que ellos carecían de este sentido, además del gusto, Elsha iba a poder estar con su adorado Issei, si era posible iba a ser capaz de demostrarle sus sentimientos, ya que desde hacía tiempo había descartado la idea de hacerlo, ya que creía que a como estaban sus diferentes condiciones, no sería posible. Pero eso la llenaba de dicha y su mente estaba a punto de explotar, pero descargo esos deseos abrazando desesperadamente a Issei a su manera, le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Issei estaba poniéndose azul al cortar su vía de respiración con sus pechos, el frote de estos con la varonil cara de este la excitaba no lo sentía, pero lo veía y sabía que era una de esas llamadas situaciones eróticas. Belzard preocupado termino separando a una molesta Elsha por el acto y a un desmayado pero feliz Issei, que tenía un fino hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz y un hilo de saliva de su boca. Belzard además de volver a experimentar cosas como tocar y degustar, iba a hacer la única cosa por la que se lamentaba y acongojaba de su vida anterior… encontrar el amor, ya que en su vida pasada murió sin lograrlo, sin ser atraído y comprendido por alguien, de ser amado por alguien y sentía que en esta oportunidad su suerte, cambiaría.

Issei después de despertarse era visto como el héroe por lo que pronto iban a resucitar, pero comenzó a contar la parte mala de su plan de dos fases.

-Ahora la parte desagradable_ dijo Issei poniéndose tenso e inflando su pecho para lo que diría_ necesitoquedespuésderesucitadosseanosesclavosdeunademoniodeclasealtayseanreencarnadosendemoniosparaello_ había dicho Issei sin respirar ganándose un severo golpe de parte de Elsha y un ¨Tú tía¨ de parte de Belzard_ ¿Eh, por qué?_ dijo de forma sorprendida.

-Porque no entendimos nada de lo que dijiste y fue solo por si acaso era un insulto y si no lo fue haz el favor de hablar bien_ dijeron ambos al unísono. Issei estaba incrédulo, lo habían golpeado e insultado solo por si acaso. Habiéndose calmado dijo.

-Que yo necesito que después de resucitarlos sean esclavos o siervos por así decirlo de una demonio de clase alta y para ello tendrán que reencarnar en demonios, si deciden no hacerlo, no los obligaré e igual los resucitaré porque quiero y porque puedo, entendería si no quieren hacerlo_ Esto lo dijo con un tono algo suplicante al principio y un deje de tristeza iba envolviendo sus frases conforme hablaba. A los ojos de Elsha, una buena estrategia.

-Lo haremos_ dijeron al unísono, Elsha comenzó_ Yo lo haría en agradecimiento por esta acción tan noble de parte tuya. ¨Además de que podré pasar más tiempo contigo¨… pero no creas que lo hago sólo porque me lo pidas así_ luego, continuó Belzard_ La sociedad demoníaca es interesante, si puedo batirme a duelo con poderosos demonios en duelos aceptaré gustoso, tienen mi incondicional apoyo_ dijo este, siendo secundada por Elsha con un fuerte asentimiento de cabeza. Issei miró la escena conmovido.

-Chi-chicos_ dijo sonriendo con gran alegría mientras le brindaba un gran abrazo amistoso a ambos, quienes ni lentos ni perezosos correspondieron_ está bien, vendré en un momento por ustedes, debo ir donde mis padres hacia la grieta dimensional, la próxima vez que nos veamos será la última que ustedes van a existir como fragmentos de alma.

-Issei, ¿para resucitar alguien no se necesita un alma completa?_ pregunto Belzard inocentemente.

-Verás eso solo es un decir, ustedes son almas completas, todas las almas del Boosted Gear lo son, solo que las otras cayeron en locura, son fragmentos quiere decir que son parte de la Boosted Gear y que esta es un todo que se compone la mayoría de Ddraig y las almas que esta ha consumido, ¿Me equivoco, Ddraig?_ recibiendo un orgulloso no de parte de su mejor amigo.

Issei ya se encontraba fuera de su inconsciente y se levantaba decidido a terminar esto lo más pronto posible, rápidamente hizo un corte de karate con su mano, algo nuevo en su arsenal aunque no se comparaba con sus padres que solo necesitaban pensarlo, o rugir para verse más poderoso como lo hacía Gran Rojo, pero este al igual que Ophis, los podía abrir a voluntad, tenía las dimensiones completamente a su merced. Su mano parecía rasgar el espacio-tiempo del lugar abriendo un portal hacia un lugar casi vacío, pero colorido e infinito, el punto de referencia de cada una de las realidades alternas. Su primer hogar y el que lo sería siempre, donde siempre sería bien recibido, la Grieta Dimensional.

Ahí rápidamente encontró a sus padres, Gran Rojo en versión de Dragón sin inmutarse a los ataques de Ophis como siempre pasaba, si Rojo a veces parecía dolerle los golpes de Ophis es porque los actuaba, alguien de su calibre era imposible de dañar, pero esta vez no lo hacía e Issei intuyó de que se trataba de algo serio.

-¡Madre, ¿Qué pasa, por qué atacas a Padre y Padre, por qué no haces como que te duelen sus ataques?!_ gritó Issei desesperado por saber que pasaba.

-Yo le dije a gran Idiota que quería más recursos en WOW, el simplemente cambió el indicador a infinito, el juego lo considero que mi cuenta había sido trucada y la eliminaron permanentemente, a todos le saltó la notificación de eso y Gran Idiota no puede devolverlo a la normalidad porque es difícil alterar tantas memorias y aunque no la hubiera eliminado, igual lo hubiera atacado por opacar todo lo que logré con mucho y verdadero esfuerzo, ya había conseguido el logro Demente súper eminente y Maestro cultural_ dijo atacando con furia a Gran Rojo. Issei tenía una gran gota estilo anime por la escena. ¨Así que… de eso se trataba¨_ Hijo tú eres el tercer Dios dragón por algo, ¿Quiénes a favor de que Rojo repare su error? _ Issei quien jamás se le ocurriría llevarle la contraria a su madre, levantó la mano a sabiendas que se jugaba el cariño de Padre… quien en retrospectiva en el lugar de Issei haría lo mismo; Ophis podría llegar a ser en ocasiones alguien muy intimidante_ Ahora ¿Quiénes en contra?_ Gran Rojo resignado por la votación que se llevaba a cabo en ese vasto lugar levanto su mano, su gigantesca mano, quedando claro como el perdedor_ será mejor que te pongas a trabajar justo después de saber a qué ha venido nuestro hijo_ dijo eso dándole una cariñosa mirada a Issei.

-He venido aquí, para reencarnar dos almas en cuerpos dragónicos_ Ante esto la plataforma hizo aparición en la brecha, Gran Rojo disminuía su tamaño, adaptándose a su forma humana, mientras el semblante de ellos era una que mostraba gran seriedad respecto al tema, muy diferente de la actitud que se veía hacía tan sólo unos instantes.

-Ryuujin_ Issei hizo el ademán de cerrar los ojos en un temor que calaba en lo más profundo de su ser, sólo cuando el tema era de mucha seriedad o estaba enojada, era que lo llamaba por su nombre de Dios dragón_ ¿sabes la magnitud de la petición que estás haciendo?, aunque Gran Rojo lo hace todo el tiempo, crear vida es tabú, pero hay algo que va más allá de esa categoría y es tratar de traer personas ya muertas de nuevo a este plano… somos dioses que no siguen a ninguna facción, pero ante mis ojos es incorrecto, por eso me desagradan las Evil Pieces de los demonios que lo hacen como lo más normal con este método, además no considero que haya alguien tan importante como para considerar esa opción.

-Por favor madre, yo ya hice una promesa, además de que se trata de Elsha y Belzard, los dos Sekiryuuteis más fuertes antes de mí. Los que me entrenaron y resistieron la maldición de la Boosted Gear, madre, son muy importantes para mí, yo no tengo poder suficiente, ni la experiencia. Sé que con su ayuda no podré lograrlo, así que por favor_ dijo en tono melancólico mientras se arrodillaba y le ponía una cara, una maldita cara que golpeaba a Ophis en sus instintos maternos, verlo así tan vulnerable y débil, le hizo reaccionar a como ella sola haría… Le dio una patada en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire, cuando se inclinó hacia adelante sosteniéndolo, junto sus manos y lo enterró en la plataforma golpeándolo en la espalda, específicamente en la zona entre los pulmones y riñones, y por último una patada de hacha en la cabeza usando solamente el 50% de su fuerza. Fue suficiente para que sintiera lo que era verdadero dolor.

-Lo haré, no porque quiera, sino porque representa algo de mucho valor para ti, pero como me vuelvas a poner esa patética cara, queriendo hacer que caiga en tu juego, aunque seas inmortal, intentaré matarte de todas formas, si tengo que verte llorar que sea de alegría, o cuando me extrañes, sino, el sentimiento es vacío ya que lo haces solo para convencerme de hacer lo que quieres, sí vas a ponerte así te lo dejaré pasar si es en privado con nosotros y son verdaderas emociones, de otra manera no… que no se repita Ryuujin ¡¿Entendido!?

-Si… ma… dre… no… lo… volveré… a hacer… _ dijo entre que intentaba dar varias bocanadas de aire, para recuperar oxígeno y para recuperar de paso su coloración, el color azul no atraía mucho a las chicas ¿saben? ... después de media hora se recuperó a medias, pero estaba suficientemente óptimo para empezar con la resurrección_ Padre, ¿Cómo harás para crear sus cuerpos, si no sabes nada de su apariencia?

-No me subestimes hijo, de mi cuerpo haré unos cuerpos molde_ dijo mientras se hacía gigante y una parte de su piel comenzaba a tener espasmos, convirtiéndose en algo parecido a capullos, era un tanto asqueroso, pero era más rápido que Dios, ya que en tiempo real Dios no se tardó 7 días en crear la tierra, el sol, la luna y todo, ya que, la tierra y el sol ya estaban desde un principio, porque la tierra no puede existir sin este, la luz, se creó con el universo, por lo que no separo la luz de la oscuridad, se tardó 7,000 años en crear lo que había en la tierra y la luna, y el polvo que usó para crear vida, era carbono, agua, oxígeno, hierro, calcio, todos los ingredientes del cuerpo humano, moldeado a su figura, sin alas solamente… y, con casi todo su poder y 1000 años, pudo hacer la maravillosa creación, que fue el pináculo de su éxito, de crear una criatura con un raciocinio casi a la par a la de sus ángeles. Esto fue visto por Gran Rojo, que no entendía ¿cómo puede estar feliz de algo así, si él había creado dimensiones enteras?- jamás lo entendió. Ya que en los mismos 7,000 años había creado 5 dimensiones.

-Padre, ¿Qué son los cuerpos molde? _ dijo Issei a lo dicho por su padre.

-Son cuerpos que son neutrales, como maniquíes, pero al recibir el alma, estos tomarán la forma y la apariencia de esta. No tengo que saberlo todo para hacerlo todo_ dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad y algo arrogante.

Cuando los cuerpos estaban listos, Issei entró en la Boosted Gear, avisando a Elsha y Belzard que caminarán hacia su nueva vida, con aquellos que sonrieron convirtiéndose en partículas de luz, se desvanecieron, en ese momento comenzó la operación a contra-reloj, Issei mantenía sus almas en este páramo con ayuda de Ophis quien se aseguraba de proteger sus recuerdo y habilidades y gran rojo, observaba expectante la destreza que su hijo demostraba a tan corta edad, se sentía orgulloso, la operación duró aproximadamente una hora cuando Issei, mostraba signos de cansancio físico y mental, pero a pesar de esto Issei contaba ya con una fortaleza mental legendaria, no iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, pero, a pesar de eso tuvo que quitarse el brazalete, para hacer uso de su poder heredado, en estos momentos la Boosted Gear no podía ser utilizada y el poder de Issei ya se empezar a notar agotado, Ophis, era Ophis jamás se cansaría y Rojo estaba tranquilo, él ya había hecho los cuerpos eso debería ser suficiente, habían pasado más horas y se empezó a cansar, respiraba agitadamente, pero al final habían pasado 20 horas, cuando la operación finalizó, Issei estaba exhausto, su poder bastante mermado, su cabeza, con dolor debido a la excesiva concentración. Pero los cuerpos molde ya no eran maniquíes, eran los cuerpos de Elsha y Belzard, hasta con su respectiva ropa, justo como recordaba, estaba agradecido con sus padres y estaba feliz.

Elsha y Belzard despertaron justo después, se miraban un poco torpes al caminar, pero al poco tiempo se acostumbraron a sus nuevos cuerpos, en pocos minutos se acostumbraron, funcionaban correctamente, después de todo fueron creados por el Dios más poderoso, Belzard lloraba de alegría estrechando fuertemente la mano a Issei, podía sentir de nuevo, tenía el tacto y también el gusto, aunque al principio le pareció extraño el sabor de su propia boca pero tiempo después se acostumbró. La felicidad lo embargaba igual que a Elsha quien se tiró a los brazos de Issei, ella en el salto cayo con sus pechos sobreponiéndose en su varonil cara y confirmó sus sospechas, la sensación era muchas veces mejor de lo que había fantaseado, pero sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al mirar la aterradora mirada de Ophis y la imponente mirada de Gran Rojo, no le gustaba a Ophis que alguien llegará a asfixiar a su hijo de manera tan poco decorosa, que se levantó nerviosa y avergonzada. Aunque Issei correspondió igualmente el abrazo en su momento, su piel era suave como un flan indestructible.

Elsha y Belzard agradecieron educadamente a Ophis y Gran Rojo, quien mostraba su forma dragónica ya que no les tenía confianza… aún. Pero los recibían por ser amigos de su hijo. Sus cuerpos era 100% de dragón y al ser de la carne y sangre de gran rojo, trascenderían el límite que alcanzaron cuando vivos, con la única salvedad de que no tenían la Boosted Gear. Su vida había pasado a ser una eterna, por ser sus cuerpos del material que eran.

Inmediatamente después Issei activo un portal con su poder heredado a las coordenadas de la mansión Gremory, apareció y se puso rápidamente su brazalete para ocultar y suprimir nuevamente su poder heredado, quien al hacerlo se miraba más cansado de lo que estaba, básicamente estaba de pie más por voluntad, que por fuerzas, divisando a lo lejos unos demonios que se encontraban entrenando, dirigiéndole una mirada segura a Elsha y Belzard. Que ya habían sido avistados por esa familiar nobleza para uno desconocida para los otros dos, pero sabían que se terminarían llevando bien con ellos.

En algún lugar de Gregory.

Era una zona rocosa del inframundo, donde se hallaba, Kokabiel, uno de los y veterano de guerras, quien aburrido estaba a la par de dos sujetos de cabellos blancos, uno que se notaba bastante anciano y el otro era Freed Zelzan, el exorcista renegado. Estaban planeando provocar una nueva guerra entre las tres facciones, en su cabeza su raza era superior a las otras dos, juraba que si Azazel, no hubiera abandonado de primero la guerra por su repentino desinterés en la zona bélica y concentrándose en estudiar e investigar Sacred Gears, habían logrado ganar, no habían perdido a sus líderes a como lo habían hecho los ángeles y demonios, lo que obviaba era que fueron los que más flotas de tropas perdieron, y su poder militar estaba diezmado de lo que alguna vez fue un temible y numeroso ejército.

Pero una figura apareció ante ellos, esta tenía una capucha de un color rojo vino de lana que cubría su rostro y todo su cuerpo, pero sabían que era alguien muy poderoso por la cantidad de poder que de eso emanaba, oprimía incluso al cadre, tenía entendido que no saldría bien parado, ninguno de ellos tres si luchaban.

-¿Quién eres tú?_ por su aura sabía que no era ángel, ángel caído o demonio, era algo más oscuro…

-¿Yo? Soy conocido como líder, dirijo una organización cuyo objetivo es dominar el mundo y cada mitología que la habite y lo mejor de nuestra organización es que no puedes negarte a unirte_ dijo seriamente con una escalofriante voz, tan fría como el cero absoluto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque como ya te he dicho esto, tendré que matarte si no lo haces, es simple_ dijo de manera tajante.

Kokabiel meditó, podría continuar con su plan, además de unirse a una organización que seguía su objetivo, después soltó una malvada risa y dijo, de una mirada loca y psicópata:

-Acepto, trato hecho.

-Está bien, buena elección_ y desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro alguno.

CONTINUARÁ.


	8. Enfrentamientos

**Hola aquí reportándose TRUCKER-sama, gracias por todo el apoyo que dan a la historia, Gracias AntiFanboy, tanto tiempo fuera no fue en vano, estaba cultivando mi sabiduría, mientras menos hable, hay más capitulo así que daré inicio.**

 **Enfrentamientos.**

Kokabiel estaba reunido con los otros miembros de la facción, se reunirían dentro de un mes, pero debido a la unión de este miembro, se convocó este encuentro de último momento, tenían un artefacto en su mano, escondido a la vista en general, que daba un pequeño pulso eléctrico de apenas 10 voltios. Cuando se activaba, tenían que dejar cualquier actividad de lado para asistir en el instante.

-Saluden al nuevo recluta, no teníamos a ningún miembro de tu facción y además eres un cadre, estás cerca del Gobernador que no me interesa mucho ya que en un vago_ en Grigory alguien de cabellos negros y mechones rubios que estaba relajándose en un sauna estornudo: ´Una chica debe de estar suspirando por mi jejeje´_ pero también debes ser cercano a Shemhaza y es el que lleva el orden en Grigory, tus conocimientos nos servirán de mucho… ya es bien sabido que no podemos obtener nada de información de los ángeles, estos no pueden ayudarnos sin caer después de todo, bien ellos son Llama, Coraza, Original, Alev_ estos dos lo veían de mala forma, con un profundo odio, que no se sabía ya que la capucha los ocultaba´_ y ustedes dos, recuerden las reglas, no hay peleas entre los miembros, está rotundamente prohibido, a no ser que quieran que los mate_ Increíble que viera a través, eso fue suficiente para que se relajaran. Kokabiel no entendía, pero le restó importancia_ Él es Loco y yo, Líder, tú eres el séptimo miembro. Tú nombre clave será Karasu. A continuación explicaré las reglas de esta organización, pon atención, ya que no lo repetiré.

En ese momento todos se cruzaron de brazos, esa era la forma de la organización de guardar respeto a esta ´secta´ única, el Líder comenzó…

-Uno. Debes guardar total devoción y respeto a la organización, aún si significa soportar tortura o dar tu vida a cambio que nuestros planes no sean descubiertos, es válido recurrir al suicidio_ Kokabiel se mantenía impasible, todos los cadres tenían esa orden_ Dos. Las peleas entre los miembros están prohibidas. Tres. Si hay una confrontación o dos ideas se contraponen, el problema se solucionará lanzando una moneda (N/A: ya saben por dónde va). Cuatro. Eres espía de la organización y todos tus esfuerzos y bienes de cualquier procedencia se vuelcan a la misma para investigaciones. Cinco. La piedad hacia el enemigo se considerará una traición pagada con la muerte. Seis. Todos los subordinados que tengas y los que consigas a partir de ahora, nos pertenecen, no les dirás nada, pero los convocarás cuando los necesitemos. Habiendo dicho eso, ¿Seguirás las reglas al pie de la letra?_ En este punto Kokabiel se hallaba dudoso, Sus bienes, sus subordinados poco le importaban y no conocía la piedad, pero, sus bienes, reflexionando para evitar que lo maten, aceptó cada una de las condiciones.

-Así me gusta Karasu, ahora a entrenar, no permitiremos débiles en la organización, estos lo único que hacen es obstaculizar y morir en el proceso, tu oponente y compañero hasta entonces será Loco, los demás, pueden retirarse, la reunión que acordamos sigue en pie.

…

En las afueras de Kuoh, en una zona montañosa con una bella cabaña-mansión, se acercaba Issei y sus amigos o maestros Elsha y Belzard, Issei denotaba un alto cansancio, al no controlar a la perfección su poder heredado y al verse nulo en el proceso el poder de Ddraig, terminó gastando más poder del necesario y sólo su determinación y voluntad lo mantenían consciente, aún con esas, estaba más que feliz por lo que había hecho, Rías y los demás lo recibieron con unas bellas sonrisas, que provenían de hermosas chicas, se preguntaban ¿Quiénes eran ellos?, pero ya tenían una idea.

-Ise-kun, ¿Estás bien, pareces agotado? _ Akeno lo preguntó, ella y los demás lo vieron con preocupación, ¿Qué había hecho para quedar en ese estado?, combatió contra una flota hace unos días y no se agotó para nada.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí, encontrarlos fue más difícil de lo que pensé_ Issei extrañaba las burlas de Ddraig cuando inventaba, pero no lo escucharía por al menos una semana.

-Ise, no podemos evitar preocuparnos por ti, ya que tú te preocupas mucho por nosotros_ la actitud de todas ellas era amorosa para con Issei, esto no pasó desapercibido por Elsha, ella era una mujer con mucho más conocimiento que las presentes y sabía por dónde iba la cosa, comenzó a idear algo para la ocasión. En esos momentos las miradas de Asia y Belzard se conectaron, y se quedaron viendo por un largo instante ¨Que linda¨ pensó Belzard mientras un ligero sonrojo llenaba su esculpida cara, ¨Es muy apuesto¨ pensó Asia y sus mejillas se tintaron de un rosa muy tierno, los corazones de ambos comenzaron a palpitar, en esos momentos, ninguno sabía que era los que significaban sus propias reacciones, lástima que este único momento que fue muy breve, pero se sintió eterno… fue pasado por alto por todos sin excepción. A esas alturas Elsha ya había ideado su provocadora estrategia.

-Ise_ dijo con una cantarina voz, la chica con medida 100, 60, 90, rubia, de ojos azules, que en ese momento llevaba un vestido bélico un poco atrevido (N/A: Lo dejaré a su imaginación)_ que malo eres_ apresó el brazo del chico con sus pechos mientras Belzard negaba la cabeza ante la ´inocente´ broma de su compañera. Esto hizo enfurecer a las chicas_ ¿No nos piensas presentar?_ Issei estaba azul, este no iba a ser un encuentro tranquilo.

-Disculpe Issei-senpai, ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con esa chica?_ dijo con mucha curiosidad, algo enojada, pero era casi imperceptible. Issei estaba por responder con una razonable explicación acerca de los acontecimientos, pero fu interrumpido abruptamente con Elsha que había tapado su boca, debido a su debilidad no podía resistirse, no era como si quisiera zafarse de su abrazo, tenía una excusa perfecta.

-Yo soy su novia_ dijo con una voz cariñosa mientras hacía más fuerte su agarre y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, al ver la furia de las presentas, hizo efectivo su objetivo de doble filo: enfurecerlas y de paso, hacer algo por voluntad propia_ Ise, me sorprende que no les hayas contado.

-Elsha deja de jugar, compórtate_ terminó diciendo Belzard. Elsha con actitud molesta y derrotada soltó a su amor secreto.

-Sí, cayeron en mi juego, somos amigos que se conocen desde hace tiempo, al parecer mi acción tuvo el efecto esperado_ dijo con una pícara sonrisa, sonrojando a las presentes y quitando el rubor de una sonrojada Asia, al ver la acción de la Amiga de su Onii-san. Ya era bien sabido por Elsha que Issei al igual que Belzard y ella son dragones, y los machos practican la poligamia, Issei era un conquistador por donde se le mirase, y si, para estar junto a él, tenía que compartirlo, lo haría gustosa, porque sabía que jamás la iba a dejar de lado de ahora en adelante.

-Ellos son mis compañeros y queridos amigos, Elsha, una estratega genio y una magnífica usuaria de magia,_ al escuchar eso se aliviaron, apenas eran amigos… por el momento_ él es Belzard, un genio bélico, experto en cualquier tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y maestro en cualquier categoría armamentística_ cabe mencionar, que la sorpresa era muy grande entre los presentes, tenían expertos en sus respectivas categorías en frente de ellos, concentrándose Rías distinguió un poder muy grande en ellos dos_ sé que no admitirás gente débil en tus filas, ¿Por qué no un enfrentamiento amistoso? Akeno vs Elsha, Kiba vs Belzard, ¿Se animan?

-Claro que sí, una exploración de capacidades es la mejor forma de conocernos_ Los primeros en enfrentarse fueron Kiba y Belzard, este llevaba una espada de madera en la espalda, y no se veía señales de que lo estaba subestimando, pero ese pensamiento no se disipó. Kiba, sostenía a ambas manos su espada demoníaca.

-¿Atacarás con todo?_ preguntó Belzard

-Hasta un león, usa toda su fuerza, incluso cuando ataca a una liebre.

-Me gusta escuchar eso.

-¿Estás seguro que podrás vencerme con esa espada?

-No me subestimes, yo no lo estoy haciendo contigo.

Kiba fue el primero en atacar, a la vista de todos era un borrón negro con amarillo, quería terminar este encuentro de un solo golpe, pero a la vista de Elsha, Belzard e Issei fue en cámara lenta, fue bloqueado por Belzard de manera muy fácil para la vista de todos, la espada de Belzard ni siquiera tenía un rasguño, no podía decirse lo mismo de la espada de Kiba, esta se había quebrado, lo que hizo que abrieran sus ojos en sorpresa, el más incrédulo era Kiba, quien rápidamente formó otras dos, una de completa fibra de carbono y otra de aluminio templado, Kiba atacaba con mucha rapidez, pero Belzard ni se inmutaba, aunque se mostraba inicialmente sorprendido por su extraña habilidad, y seguía contrarrestando con una facilidad innata. Kiba, en cambio, comenzó a atacar desesperadamente, por lo que Belzard decidió poner fin a esto, Kiba atacó por detrás de su espalda, estaba sonriendo, con su siguiente tajo descendente tendría su victoria…

-¡Cough!_ fue el sonido que emitió Kiba, cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Belzard tenía la ´punta´ de su espada en el abdomen de Kiba, entre las costillas flotantes, había movido por lo bajo su espada hacia ese sitio en específico. Cabe decir que no se volteó, ni movió en ningún punto de la pelea, no por nada la espada era su especialidad. Los demás estaban con la boca abierta ante tal demostración de habilidad individual. Kiba despertó todavía adolorido, preguntándole acerca de su espada, que no se había roto al recibir los numerosos impactos.

-Tienes que saber que con la debida técnica y bloqueando con la energía cinética necesaria, hasta una espada de madera puede convertirse en un arma mortal, la tercera ley de Newton, esa es la respuesta, si hubiera enfrentado las espadas, mi espada hubiera sido quebrada en el primer instante en que me atacaste, mi técnica se deriva en tres pasos, recibir suavemente el arma, desviar un poco igualando velocidades y por último aplico la fuerza necesaria para detenerlo, distribuyendo el impacto por toda el arma uniformemente, por eso y porque detuve con un exceso de energía, logré quebrar tu espada al concentrar toda la fuerza en un solo punto, justo a la mitad_ Dijo sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente, no había truco, solo física_ además no tienes defensa, sólo te concentras en atacar confiándote de tus piernas, tú técnica es baja, pule tu habilidad para que seas capaz de igualarme, no dudo que lo harás.

-¨Ya lo decidí, el definitivamente tiene que entrar en mi nobleza, suerte que tengo otro caballo¨_ eran los pensamientos de Rías. Issei estaba orgulloso de la demostración presentada por su antiguo maestro, si fuera por habilidad, Belzard ganaba a Issei. En poder es otra historia.

Comienza el siguiente encuentro, Elsha se ponía en frente de Akeno, quien viendo el encuentro anterior, no se confiaría de ella. Atacaba con sus mejores ataques siendo fácilmente contrarrestados por Elsha. Había una sola regla, los ataques serían de elemento rayo, ya que era la única magia empleada por Akeno, mejor dicho, la que más controlaba, dándole a ella un supuesto sentimiento de ventaja en contra de su oponente. Elsha se defendía con poderosas barreras de rayos, y ya sabía la estrategia a emplear, cogió de su ropa partes de su armadura, estás estaban hechas de una aleación de hierro y cobre, rápidamente se desató los cordones de sus zapatos y amarró con fuerza ambas partes, Akeno creó un poderoso rayo que se materializaba desde el cielo, saltaba esquivando por poco convocando barreras de rayos, los iones de la armadura no tenían carga, lo que evitaba que los rayos la siguieran como normalmente harían, Akeno seguía presionando mientras su anterior ataque estaba ya a un kilómetro, Elsha con un salto mortal hacia atrás lanzó con precisión quirúrgica lo que había creado debajo de los pies de Akeno, quien se desvaneció con su propio ataque, todos se sorprendieron ya que ni sudaba, ni tenía ningún indicio de haberse esforzado, cuando despertó ella comenzó a explicar.

-Al ser el rayo tu elemento favorito, deberías de tener bien claras sus propiedades. La electricidad es muy perezosa por así decirlo, siempre se dirigirá al camino que oponga menor resistencia para llegar a su objetivo natural, antes de lanzar las partes de mi armadura volví a cargar los iones del metal, convirtiéndolo en un conductor, al no haber nada más cerca sirvió como para rayos, el cuerpo humano, al igual que los demonios tienen altos niveles de sal cáustica en su organismo y se compone mayormente de agua, convirtiéndote en la segunda parte del circuito, que finalizó en la tierra que es donde se dirige un rayo_ en efecto la tierra debajo de Akeno era negra, estaba quemada por el impacto_ en conclusión, tu misma te convertiste en el objetivo de tu propio ataque_ cabe decir que todos tenían la boca abierta por la estrategia empleada, pero todavía existía una incógnita.

-Eso no explica la misión anterior, el almacén era completamente de hierro, ¿por qué mis rayos se dirigieron hacia Vaizor y no a las paredes?_ todos esperaban la explicación.

-Fue porque la pintura del lugar era aislante, las partes sin pintura tenían mucho óxido, eso desintegra el metal, dado que tenía mucho oxígeno, el óxido de hierro es tan buen conductor como la goma, su efecto es nulo_ explico Issei, ellas no sabían eso, pelear en un lugar así con buena calidad de hierro sin pintura, hubiera sido más una desventaja y ella no lo sabía.

Rías estaba muy feliz, iba a reclutar a dos genios, ahora pensaba en darle una torre a Belzard y un caballo a Elsha, tenía nuevas esperanzas en contra de Raiser, si ella era una estratega genio, tenía que hablar con ella acerca del plan en el Rating Game y de sentimientos de paso, después de todo, tenía que guardar confianza y discreción por el código de chicas.

-¿Qué opinan de mis amigos, Rías, chicos?- dijo Issei con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos, sus compañeros compartían su pose quienes se encontraban a ambos lados de él.

-Son Increíbles/ espectaculares/ rápidos/ inteligentes/ muy fuertes_ eran los halagos en general. Rías tenía bien claro, que n podía hacer mucho contra ellos dos, igual que los otros miembros de la nobleza_ me gustaría que fueran parte de mi nobleza, ¿aceptan?_ dijo Rías sacando de su bolsa una torre y un caballo.

-Bueno, se lo hemos prometido a Issei y jamás rompemos una promesa, inclusive si se tratase de reencarnar en demonios_ esta opinión fue secundada por Elsha_ pero no queremos la pieza de torre.

-Yo no quiero la pieza de alfil, ambos seremos peones, déjales rangos superiores a otros, nosotros ya somos fuertes individualmente.

-¿Están seguros de querer ser peones?, son las piezas más débiles.

-Sí, hasta un peón puede dejar a un Rey en Jaque mate_ Belzard asintió y el ritual dio inicio.

En pocos minutos, ya habían sido resucitados por segunda vez en el día, no se sentían diferentes, sólo que al momento de mostrar sus alas, estas eran como las de Issei, sólo que de color negro por su ahora parte demoníaca, los demonios no lo podían creer, al decirles que sus respectivos clanes las matriarcas tuvieron relaciones con dragones alguna vez heredaron poderes dragónicos y una mutación al estar cerca de dragones en sus genes los volvieron dragones completos, milagrosamente para su suerte se creyeron el cuento…

-Estamos entrenando, en dos semanas tendremos un enfrentamiento sumamente importante, contra una nobleza hasta ahora invicta, la nobleza de Raiser Phoenix_ dijo Rías.

-Raiser es sumamente poderoso, actualmente uno de los más poderosos de su clan, estiman que es más poderoso que Lord Phoenix_ siguió Akeno.

-Su objetivo es dominar al clan Gremory mediante el compromiso con su heredera, este es apoyado por el consejo demoníaco, que quiere ocupar a la misma como incubadora de una nueva generación de poderosos demonios_ argumentó Kiba.

-Su personalidad es tenebrosa, un frío psicópata, domina un fuego de color entre anaranjado y turquesa, estos son casi como el fuego de hades por la temperatura que emiten, se estima que es de 1500 grados Celsius_ finalizó Koneko.

Al finalizar las declaraciones, al Elsha y Belzard les dieron unas ganas de vencerlo, nadie tenía que casarse por obligación, el amor no funciona así.

-No se preocupe Buchou, _ Rías se sorprendió, aún no les había dicho que la llamaran de esa forma, especuló que Issei les hablo algo de la sociedad demoníaca y guardo silencio ante su razonamiento _ le ayudaremos a romper su compromiso_ dijo enérgica Elsha

-Por supuesto esa tal nobleza de Raiser no sabrá que la golpeo_ dijo emocionado Belzard que era visto por Asia, él no se dio cuenta pero cuando estaba emocionado por la lucha, llamó su atención.

-Muchas gracias chicos, Belzard ¿serías tan amable de entrenar a Kiba, Elsha entrenarías con Akeno, Asia y conmigo?_ Hai Buchou dijeron todos los presentes. Issei iba a entrenar a su manera, con su propio programa, claro después de un día para llenar la reserva de su poder y unos cuantos más por la energía heredada. Se encontraba, viendo a lo lejos, como corrían las chicas.

-Maldita sea malditas hormonas adolescentes, no quiero ver eso, bueno si quiero ver eso, deja de burlarte Ddraig, oh, claro, Ddraig no se encuentra actualmente, como lo extraño, pero bueno, no es como si fuera mi culpa que me siente tranquilo en un lugar a observar el bello paisaje y ellas tan pronto elijen el lugar enfrente mío para entrenar, ahora no me puedo concentrar en el bello paisaje, no con un bellísimo paisaje enfrente, paisaje, paisaje, paisaje, que bien suena esa palabra_ dijo divagando, en su monólogo, ya no encontraba motivos de voluntad para no dormirse, el lugar donde se encontraba era muy cómodo, era un arbusto esponjoso, paseaba su mirada en los pechos de Rías, en los de Akeno, los de Elsha, deben ser muy suaves, pensó, en el cuerpo en desarrollo de Koneko, ninguna sintió esa incomodidad que sentían si un pervertido las estaba viendo, era como si se sentían observadas, pero más que incomodarles, les agradaba. Issei pensaba en sus sentimientos también, eran muy puros, le gustaba su personalidad, pensaba en los afortunados futuros esposos de todas ellas, sin saber lo que el futuro le deparaba. Paseo ahora en sus piernas y caderas, repasando cada vez en sus pechos, se fijaba en el sudor, como este hacía que cada vez más y más su ropa se abrazara a sus espectaculares cuerpos, su vista se volvía cada vez más borrosa, su pulso iba bajando su ritmo lentamente, todo comenzaba a carecer de sentido, ¨Que bellas chicas¨ fue su último pensamiento antes de caer profundamente dormido plácidamente, presa de su excesivo cansancio.

Avanzaron las horas y las chicas habían terminado de entrenar, invitaron a los chicos a entrar en la mansión para descansar, estos decían que entrenarían un poco más y lo dejaron pasar, las chicas con excepción de Asia, se sentían extrañamente apreciadas, como si las hubieran visto como verdaderas chicas y no como un pedazo de carne. Luego su mente hizo ´click´ ¿Dónde está Issei?, pronto una de las chicas vio hacia el pie del árbol más cercano de donde estaban entrenando, no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, lo llamaron, pero nada ocurrió, cuando se acercaron lo vieron mejor, estaba durmiendo sin preocupación alguna, con una sonrisa en su cara mientras algunos mechones caían sobre su cara, para las presentes que jamás lo habían visto dormir, a todas menos Asia les vino a la mente: Que lindo se ve durmiendo, lo llevaron entre todas hasta la habitación en donde sería su cama, despertándose a tiempo para la hora de la cena, estaban cenando un poco tarde como a eso de las nueve de la noche.

-¨ ¿Dónde estoy?, Ahhh que aliviado me siento, es increíble que el dolor de los golpes de mi madre persistan, ni modo, oye, _ Issei levantó su torso exaltado_ no me digas que las chicas me llevaron a mi habitación_ revisó debajo de las sábanas rápidamente_ no, no vieron nada, que bueno, sigo con las ropas con las que me dormí, lo último que recuerdo es_ un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de él_ no me digas, como fui capaz de deleitarme con eso, no estaba pensando claramente, o quizás estaba pensando sinceramente, no, no puede ser_ Issei sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, se encontraba confundido_ no me digas que, me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido, o quizás era por la falta de neuronas funcionando debido al cansancio, demonios, no puedo entenderlo, no puedo entenderme, manzana del conocimiento para nada, la física y química es mucho más sencillo que esto¨_ estaba sumido en un debate con el mismo en sus pensamientos, que no vio que Asia estaba ingresando a su habitación, no fue hasta que la tenía a unos escasos dos metros que reaccionó de manera sobresaltada.

-¿Issei-onii-san, te encuentras bien? La cena está lista, me preocupaste mucho, te quedaste dormido a la hora de entrenar, pero de antes se te veía cansado, no te exijas demasiado, ¿Sí?_ La inocente y preocupada cara de Asia era suficiente para convencer a Issei.

-Está bien, gracias por preocuparte, Asia-onee-san_ Issei sonreía colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza de Asia, revolviendo sus dorados cabellos, mientras ella sonreía tiernamente, a como solo un alma inocente sabía hacerlo.

Luego ambos bajaron a cenar junto con todos los demás, Issei era pacientemente esperado con una sonrisa, nadie había empezado a comer aún, Issei devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Dormiste bien?_ fue la pregunta de Elsha

-Ya que se me quitó casi todo el cansancio, he de decir que sí, mañana entrenaré todo el día para reponer lo que iba a hacer hoy_ dijo desperezándose un poco.

-Issei-onii-san, me acabas de decir que no te exigirías mucho otra vez_ dijo Asia con un enojo que lejos de conseguir su objetivo, la hacía ver más tierna y que inflara ligeramente sus mejías no ayudaba a darle seriedad. Belzard vio embobado esta escena.

-No te preocupes Asia-onee-san, anteriormente ya había hecho el entrenamiento de diez días en uno, esto, no es nada, además que necesito un buen entrenamiento para ponerme en forma.

Todos estaban incrédulos, menos sus antiguos amigos, les parecía que diez días de entrenamiento en uno sólo era sumamente excesivo, pero sabían que Issei no era alguien de mentiras, de ahí su sorpresa.

Todos estaban charlando amenamente, haciendo el cronograma de las dos semanas de entrenamiento ya que Koneko, sería entrenada por Issei, esta fue la decisión democrática, a la que Issei no podía negarse, ahora sintió lo mismo que Gran Rojo en la brecha dimensional. Koneko por otro lado estaba un poco nerviosa, no conocía la fuerza total de su senpai, que sin mucho esfuerzo, incrusto a alguien en la pared y su arma en el techo, que lucho contra una flota sólo con fuerza bruta, pero dejando eso de lado, estaba ansiosa de entrenar con él, ya que Belzard entrenaría con Kiba.

-¿Elsha que tipos de magias dominas?_ preguntó Akeno, con su típica sonrisa de onee-sama.

-Mmm, déjame ver… fuego, viento, rayo, tierra, agua, luz, oscuridad, diferentes combinaciones, barreras, contra ataque, prisiones y… espacio-temporal básica. Pero no domino la magia élfica, curativa, nórdica y tampoco la apocalíptica_ dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, si eso era cierto dominaba cada magia, obviando sólo las sumamente raras, era la que tenía el arsenal mágico más completo de la nobleza, aunque fácilmente tal vez era una de las pocas personas con tanto dominio en todo el inframundo, después de varios minutos en los que procesaban la información mientras Issei, Elsha y Belzard seguían comiendo. Ya después, todos terminaron, vaciando sus platos, cabe decir que Issei le ganaba a Koneko en velocidad y en cantidad de comida devorada, por mucho, cosa que de por sí igualarla era un logro… Issei se llevaba las palmas, devoró 20 platos, contra 8 de Koneko, según el para reponer fuerzas, según ella porque está en crecimiento. Alabó la comida de Rías, Elsha, Akeno, porque hasta mañana era el turno de cocinar de Koneko y Asia, las que trabajaron en ello, se sonrojaron mientras agradecían el agradable comentario. Había dicho algo sobre sus afortunados futuros esposos… nadie de las que cocinaron junto a Koneko, pudieron evitar hacerse la idea de un feliz matrimonio con Issei, con sus respectivos hijos.

-Bien vamos a las aguas termales al aire libre antes de dormir, la de los hombres están al otro lado, aunque no nos molestaría que Issei nos viera desnudas_ Issei, Asia, Koneko e Issei, compartían un gran rubor, aunque el último en menor medida. Las chicas que no lo hicieron, sonrieron_ ¿te molestaría Elsha?

-No para nada, mi cuerpo pertenece a la vista de Issei después de todo_ dijo siguiendo el juego a Rías_ ¿Qué opinas tú, Akeno?

-Ufu-ufu, claro que no me molestaría, intentaré seducirlo y haré que me muestre el sadismo que hace días vimos_ dijo con una expresión pervertida digna de ella, con enojo de parte de algunas chicas, con un nivel de incomodidad variable de parte de todos. La imaginación de Issei iba a mil por hora, su temperatura corporal aumentaba y su pulso se comenzaba a acelerar, si no tuviera su capacidad, hubiera sido noqueado por una hemorragia nasal perdiéndose en cosas más pervertidas, a pesar de todo, Issei era un inocente e inexperto muchacho más allá de lo que sabía teóricamente. Sin saberlo, el juego de las chicas había terminado y todas aceptaron bañarse con él… incluso Koneko y Asia, una por que la idea no le desagradaba, ya que la sensación que sintió ahora, había despertado un tipo de placebo que aumentaba su confianza, además sería su maestro y no tenía la obligación de serlo, le quería agradecer de alguna forma… Asia, por su lado, aceptó inocentemente, sabía que solo era vista como una hermana menor... después de todo, ella lo veía de la misma forma. Belzard estaba claramente molesto, significaba que vería a cierta chica desnuda, ¿Eran esos celos?, no podía explicarlo bien, pero algo le tocaba la moral.

-Lo siento chicas, me niego_ Shock general… alivio de Belzard_ eso no quiere decir que no son lo suficientemente buenas para mí, ¿Qué chico en su sano juicio le molestaría estar rodeado de tan hermosas y bellas chicas como lo son ustedes?, he visto sus sentimientos y no me considero digno de robar la divina y hermosa pureza de sus cuerpos mirándolas en ese estado antes del matrimonio, quiero que… para ustedes sea más especial, nada está escrito todavía entre nosotros y… hasta que eso no suceda, me seguiré negando_ los corazones de las chicas reprimían verdadera euforia, tenían ya sus sentimientos más claros respecto a Issei, su pulso iba exageradamente de prisa, lágrimas invisibles resbalaban por sus finos rostros, pero había algo que todas sabían, Issei, era el chico más digno para ver sus cuerpos, en todo su esplendor, Asia no podía estar más orgullosa de su hermano, actualmente no habían hombres con el nivel de inocencia y caballerosidad, era un oasis en el desierto de sus sentimientos, un corazón en el que podían refugiarse… sin preocuparse por nada más… el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras veían a Issei con deseo reprimido, haciendo un imperceptible suspiro lleno de esperanzas, era increíble como alguien que acababan de conocer se había vuelto alguien tan imprescindible en sus longevas vidas, alguien con quien querían despertar a la par y decir un cariñoso ´Buenos días´, alguien que si se iba, dejaría un hueco que ni todas las almas de este plano, ni el tiempo, sería capaz de llenar.

Fueron a disfrutar de las cálidas aguas y luego a dormir quedando un buen sabor de boca para todas y para algunas también, una agradable sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

Al día siguiente, todos entraron en un tipo de frenesí de entrenamiento, que si se comparaba a los que anteriormente Rías había dado a su nobleza, sería la diferencia entre la suavidad de la seda… a una lija de carpintero número 40.

Asia, una tierna chica muy lista, estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados en aprender hechizos básicos de defensa, ya que era su punto más débil para ser una vital pieza del grupo. En base a ello se decidió ponerla bajo la tutela de Akeno que su fuerte era la facilidad innata que tenía de transmitir conocimiento.

Elsha y Rías, Peón contra Rey, estaban en un agitado duelo mágico, Elsha se contenía ya que actualmente estaban trabajando en aumentar su capacidad de reserva mágica, la magia destructiva era propia de la casa Bael y no podía aprenderla de todas formas, la magia explosiva, o corrosiva, aunque menos efectivas, eran las que más similitudes guardaban, estas se obtenían combinando juego y electricidad para explosiones. La corrosiva era formada por agua y oscuridad, este formaba veneno si se intercambiaban la principalidad de los elementos.

Kiba se encontraba entrenando con Belzard, este le dijo que estaría listo cuando lo lograra hacer moverse de su posición inicial, por lo que se veía, esa simple declaración, se la había tomado muy a pecho y estaba probando de todo tipo de cosas para hacerlo flaquear y distraerlo aún si trataba de un breve momento, mal oponente de verdad, si le podía ganar a un Dios dragón. Aunque Belzard antes del enfrentamiento tenía que buscar su arma original, una arma con la que había sido temido en sus momentos de gloria.

Issei tenía un amistoso encuentro con Koneko, quien se sonrojaba cuando Issei la acomodaba y la tocaba para corregir su postura, más cuando era en la cintura, sus manos le ocasionaban un cosquilleo que le gustaba y por más que quisiera decir que no lo disfrutaba, muchas veces el cuerpo era más honesto de lo que las palabras jamás lo serían, pero, para la ignorancia de Issei pasaba por alto esos momento, para algo de alivio de Koneko también, al seguir sus indicaciones, tenía más velocidad de ataque al acortar la trayectoria que seguían sus golpes, otro punto que le ayudo a corregir a mano limpia, fue que golpeara en vez de empujar, Koneko se sorprendía que por más que golpeara a Issei en sus palmas este no mostraba señal de dolor, ni coloración, nada fuera de lo normal, la piel de los dragones tenía que ser increíble, fue su resolución más lógica, ahora tenía más maniobrabilidad, y golpeaba mejor de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Pasaban en risa, en los alegres y coloridos prados de la montaña con un ambiente muy hermoso, con un clima agradable, durante sus tiempos de descanso que eran para algunos los 20 minutos más felices del día, por la buena relación que poco a poco, todos comenzaban a forjar.

Así paso una semana en la que se mostró mejoras bastante notables en todos, Rías había aumentado el control, poder y cantidad que podía usar de su poder de la destrucción, Elsha, bueno, ya era fuerte, Kiba acababa de mover apenas un centímetro a Belzard, algo que era de admirar por el poco tiempo en el que lo había conseguido, pero no tanto al saber que solo se defendía y que lo atacaba y vencía de un solo golpe si lo veía alterarse. Tenía que aprender a pensar con la cabeza fría, incluso en las situaciones más desfavorecedoras. Koneko podía barrer el piso con su yo de hace una semana, sus reflejos y coordinación eran mucho mejores ahora, Issei entrenaba a su propio ritmo por las noches como había entrenado antes con sus padres, solo que por su cuenta. Asia podía crear barreras de nivel medio, el único punto en contra era que mientras más barreras crease, menos podía curar antes que sus reservas se agotasen.

Su determinación, a pesar de sus enormes resultados mostrados, no disminuyó ni un poco, más bien los motivó a seguir entrenando, prometiendo entrenar regularmente y no cuando la situación lo ameritase.

Belzard fue acompañado con Kiba al continente americano a Machu Picchu en Perú específicamente, Kiba se quedó atónito, ya que en uno de los túneles secretos, Belzard había demostrado una habilidad nunca antes vista, para sortear las diferentes trampas del lugar, él lo había hecho de manera que solamente él pudiera atravesar tan exagerada seguridad y al parecer Kiba no sabía lo que estaba viendo, en la parte final, estaba un fino pedestal, con unos guantes de aspecto especial que cada uno se encontraba a la par de un recipiente de lo que parecía una densa masa plateada en estado líquido, un arma a la que Belzard había llamado Posibilidades ilimitadas de aleación.

-¿Qué es esto exactamente?

-Es mi obra maestra, mucho mejor que tu Sacred Gear, sin ofender, mi arma original_ dijo poco a poco acercándose a los guantes colocándoselos dramáticamente, no era para menos tanto tiempo invertido, lo hacía llorar, esa cosa era como su hijo, el líquido empezó a tomar forma a una lanza, se volvió a poner líquida, luego sólido asimilando una lanza, una guadaña, el intervalo de cambio era de un segundo apenas_ Jajaja, lo que creé no fue el líquido, fueron los guantes que me permiten controlarlo, verás Kiba, este no es un líquido común, está hecho con una aleación híper combinada de Bromo, Mercurio, Cesio, Galio y Francio, estos metales son muy ligeros y a temperatura ambiente su estado es líquido, en ese estado es tan denso que una bala de cañón se mantendría flotando, puedo controlar a voluntad su temperatura y forma y cambiarlos a distancia, verás estos elementos son livianos, además de que sus propiedades son excelentes, como la del mercurio que puede reunir lo demás si está en un rango de 50 metros, se vuelve en forma ovalada, a la vez que la toxicidad de todos los elementos en conjunto son altamente tóxicos para el organismo, tienen un dos por ciento de cianuro también por si acaso, lo vuelve lo que yo quiera, aún armas modernas, con esta arma era prácticamente invencible, pero lo ocupare para la justicia, igual que antes de haberla guardado para momentos como estos hace unos años.

Kiba no podía salir de su estupefacción, era muchas veces mejor que su Sacred Gear, que se limitaba a las espadas, imposible de quebrar, porque si pasaba la volvía a formar y ya, era sumamente aterradora.

Y así volvieron y todos se quedaron estupefactos al igual que Kiba, todos sin excepción, tenía que ser un genio para crear algo así, pero tenía su punto débil y Elsha, Belzard e Issei lo sabían, era muy simple después de todo, a grandes temperaturas esos metales se evaporan, a bajas temperaturas cerca de los 200 grados Celsius no solo se volvía imposible de moldear, si no que se volvía sumamente débil y quebradiza, al punto que no cortaría ni un centímetro de piel, sin romperse cual cristal barato. Al ser tan fácil moldearla, con el debido conocimiento era más fácil vencerla, era obvio que Belzard tenía que hacer unas modificaciones finales a la larga. Lo de prácticamente invencible era más que acertado.

La segunda semana de entrenamiento había finalizado, en pocas horas comenzaba el enfrentamiento contra Raiser empezaba en unas pocas horas Issei vería solamente el encuentro, podía asegurar su victoria, los demás se sentían más que listos, estaban orgullosos de lo conseguido en tan corto tiempo, Rías había discutido la estrategia ´definitiva´, que cambiaría o se mantendría dependiendo de las circunstancias que el terreno ofrezca, Issei no se había involucrado mucho con su entrenamiento, no porque no quería que mejoraran, si no, que se sintieran orgullosos de su propio esfuerzo, ya que sabía lo bien que se sentía esa experiencia y era sumamente satisfactoria, Issei se encontraba muy preocupado por otro lado… Ddraig no había despertado, hacía una semana que lo tenía que haber hecho, intentaba entrar a la Boosted Gear, pero en vano, era como si no la tuviese, concentrándose completamente se alivió un poco detectaba una señal casi imperceptible cad horas, eso le devolvió la esperanza. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el, al perder a su mejor amigo? Tomando en cuenta la reacción ocasionada por Asia que llevaba más bien nada de conocerla, sabía que no deparaba nada bueno, solo esperaba, que su razonamiento, con el tiempo, fuera totalmente refutado.

La lucha estaba por comenzar, Grayfia haría aparecería un círculo mágico en el club de investigación de lo oculto en quince minutos exactos, Belzard portaba su arma en una mochila ovalada que colgaba como bolso de su cintura amarrada al cinturón, con un traje bélico pos-apocalíptico que lo hacía ver cuanto menos intimidante, con dos katanas adicionales en forma de X cruzando su espalda, Kiba su uniforme estudiantil al igual que Rías y Koneko, Asia portaba un traje de monja, Elsha, su provocativo traje de batalla completamente neutro, Issei, ropa casual, para despedirse y dar palabras de aliento. Akeno, su traje de sacerdotisa japonesa que era la descripción de la imagen conocida como Yamato Nadeshiko (N/A: hace referencia a la mujer japonesa perfecta), todos listos para dar inicio a un caluroso combate.

Grayfia apareció en un círculo mágico, Rías había pedido que Issei disfrutara en primera fila como su único invitado de honor, tenía buena vista, esta era una ciudad abandonada, unas ruinas que por la textura arenosa y ciertos símbolos religiosos, además de las paredes castigadas por balas que todavía su marca era vista con suma facilidad, Issei concluyó es una ciudad de Iraq, buen escenario que tenía una triste historia detrás, era desconocida para ambas noblezas, sabía que la estrategia a utilizar en este tipo de lugares, era… una guerra de guerrillas, ya no solo valía la estrategia, si no la habilidad de pasar desapercibido, acechar y emboscar, donde hasta la suerte y la probabilidad jugaba un papel importante, tenían que poner su estado de adaptación al máximo.

Pronto Issei vio como dos círculos mágicos aparecían simultáneamente, ya que iluminaron todo el lugar, amos eran azules de la casa Lucifuge, ambos se encontraban en lados opuestos muy alejados entre sí, las edificaciones al nivel del suelo eran laberínticas, y ambos estaban en las edificaciones más altas, ambos parecían edificios importantes.

Pronto se oyó una voz, la habitación de Issei estaba vacía, hasta que un mayordomo Gremory apareció, queriendo ofrecerle cosas, Issei solo lo invitó a ver el juego con él, que aceptó felizmente, su nombre era Dekimu y ya se habían caído bien, Habían varias pantallas que ofrecían de manera panorámica lo que veían ambas noblezas, una de las ventajas de servicio que ofrecía la primera fila. Los Maous estaban en la zona de Platinum VIP.

Issei odiaba la forma en que Raiser se dirigía y abofeteaba a sus siervas, no había sonido en la habitación pero la frialdad de ese tipo, y su forma aburrida y simplona en que cometía sus maltratos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo hacía carraspear, Dekimu estaba igual. Sin embargo la que tenía parentesco con él, era la que ´mejor´ estaba, ya que era la única a la que no maltrataba de manera física, pero su daño psicológico debía ser severo, ya que era una niña prácticamente.

Esto contrastaba completamente con el amor y estima con la que la nobleza de Rías manejaba las cosas, con esa actitud determinada, completamente consciente de lo que hacía, su manera de tratar a los suyos era luz oponiéndose a la oscuridad de Raiser.

Se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Grayfia por los altavoces.

-El encuentro dará inicio en breves, la nobleza de Gremory está ubicada en la parte oeste de la ciudad, en el palacio nacional. La nobleza Phoenix está ubicada en la zona este de la misma, en el parlamento_ significa que es la capital de Iraq, se encontraban en Bagdad, modificada de esa forma_ ya saben sus respectivas ubicaciones y tuvieron suficiente tiempo para ver el terreno, pueden dar inicio…

En ambas pantallas, se vio como salían equipos de reconocimiento, 5 de 3, de parte de Raiser, Asia había quedado en la base con Asia, Belzard fue con Koneko, Elsha con Kiba y Akeno era la encargada del reconocimiento aéreo, todos portaban un transceptor mágico que se comunicaba con el resto del equipo, no se había fijado tampoco un límite de tiempo, sus movimientos eran sigilosos y furtivos.

-Como lo sospeché, ambos están practicando la guerra de guerrillas, un estilo de lucha que favorece a los que tenían menor cantidad de miembros. Gana Rías…

…

-Belzard senpai, ustedes es más experto que yo en este ámbito, ¿Qué hacemos?_ ¡Crack! Koneko había volteado a ver rápidamente, con sus sentidos activados al máximo por el fuerte ruido. Cuando vio lo que estaba pasando, se enojó un poco por lo que veía. Había pateado una roca haciendo un ruido muy pesado, con la tensión al máximo, Koneko creyó la posibilidad de una emboscada_ ¿Qué haces?

-Evitando tu nerviosismo, si hay algo que me molesta es jugar al emboscar y peor aún ser emboscado, limpiaré el terreno en un diámetro de 20 metros para hacernos notar, además tengo ganas de un buen encuentro, sin contenciones_ Koneko, abrió mucho los ojos, la guerrilla era una eficaz manera de combatir en el bosque y en sitios laberinticos, pero Belzard tenía otro punto de vista, para un tipo experimentado como él, debía de considerarlo como el método de lucha de los cobardes, atacar y retraerse, esconderse y emboscar. Belzard sacó el líquido que flotaba entre sus guantes de aspecto futurístico, moldeando este en una gran cadena, conectada a una bola de demolición, por su aspecto y a como Belzard la cargaba, hizo que pensara una cosa… ´Yo no me aguantaría eso´. Issei-senpai y sus amigos eran para ella unos tipos que no tenían nada de normales…_ Belzard comenzó a balancear la gigantesca arma_ ¡Smash! ¡Crack! ¡Brrum!, era el sonido del impacto, el resquebrajar de la estructura, y el desmoronamiento de edificios enteros, quedando solo pedazos de roca, calcita y escombros, hecho en menos de dos minutos, y a lo lejos, al caer el edificio, tuvieron contacto visual con su primer enemigo, la sonrisa que Belzard les ofrecía y que convirtiera su arma metaloide en un arco, donde sólo la cuerda era un poco más blanda que el resto, no les auguraba nada bueno, pero no les impediría luchar con todo su poder, para evitar morir por el sello de obediencia de Raiser.

(N/A: Aunque sea un gran fan de este magnífico anime, no me sé la mayoría de los nombres de la nobleza de Raiser y me da pereza investigar, además la mayoría de las batallas comienzan casi el mismo tiempo, con una diferencia de algunos minutos cada una, pero para no hacer esto cansado las iré terminando)

La nobleza de Raiser era muy fuerte, en unas dos ocasiones lucharon y vencieron sin la intervención de su Rey, confiarse sería un error muy tonto, ya que con el ingreso de Belzard y Elsha, apenas igualaron el potencial bélico.

Unas gemelas con motosierras con filo brillante, casi parecía hecho de luz, se lanzaron contra Belzard, mientras él les disparaba flechas antes de acortar completamente la distancia, Koneko salió a la lucha con una chica de apariencia mayor que estaba en sus veinte con vestido chino y la chica del Bo, que por la sonrisa de Belzard no se animaron a atacar, pero las gemelas eran… medio psicópatas. Las gemelas esquivaron bastante bien las flechas, que por la propiedad del mercurio, a cincuenta metros de distancia, comenzaban a regresar suavemente, prácticamente arrastrándose por el suelo habiendo perdido su forma, esperando a ser moldeada una vez más, la coordinación de esas dos era asombrosa, su trabajo en equipo impecable, Belzard sólo… jugaba con ellas, esquivaba, las motosierras solo perdían su filo al enfrentarse a la dura aleación que cuando se quebraba, retomaba su forma, era frustrante, ¿Cómo podía regenerarse?, una de las chicas se cortó por accidente cuando Belzard estaba moldeando el metal, la chica no le tomo importancia y atacó más deprisa, Belzard comenzó a esquivar, Issei definitivamente era su mejor oponente, a la otra la encerró en una jaula, intentaba cortarla, y al hacerlo la sierra atravesaba como agua su prisión, pero cuando ella lo intentaba, era una dura pared, no entendía el comportamiento de ese compuesto, lo que puede causar un desconocimiento en química, pero luego intentó magia de fuego, sin conseguir nada más que la jaula se derritiera y que el hirviente líquido cayera, la otra se desvanecía por culpa del anterior corte, el cianuro había actuado deprisa, con la agitación, su sangre circulaba más rápido aumentando la velocidad del proceso de intoxicación, Belzard las había vencido sin querer, mientras se desvanecían…

Todo esto sucedía mientras Koneko tenía una buena y sexi lucha contra sus dos oponentes, Koneko era rápida, tenía un anticipo anti-natural a los acontecimientos, ya se había acostumbrado a la velocidad de Issei que no era poca cosa, luchaba contra dos oponentes al mismo tiempo con algo de dificultad, el trabajo en equipo era una cualidad de la nobleza de Phoenix, las tres saltaron al mismo tiempo, alzándose unos tres metros por encima de la superficie, Koneko esquivo el tajo del Bo girando hacia adelante con dirección a la torre, cuando estaba en paralelo extendió su pie, convirtiendo el movimiento evasivo en uno atacante transformado en una patada de hacha, que le dio de lleno en la cara a la que compartía su rango, fue disparada a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, levantando grandes escombros, quienes fueron aprovechados por esta, pateo un escombro con gran energía cinética en dirección a la otra peón quien recibió el ahora proyectil en todo su abdomen, que ni su Bo pudo contra la inercia que llevaba la roca, cayendo grácilmente, y de manera lenta fue hacia ellas dos y les dio el golpe necesario para que se retirasen, terminando al mismo tiempo que Belzard.

[Tres peones y una torre de Raiser se retiran]_ dijo Grayfia, con su tono neutral, era preocupante su insípida personalidad, eran lo que aún pensaban los que no la conocían bien, incluyendo Issei.

…

-Ara-ara Rías, parece que están atacando en grupos grandes_ se escuchó el anuncio, que orgullosa me siento de mis Kouhais, dijo, todos avanzan por calles separadas, no veo a algunos, deben estar dentro de los edificios, ¿puedo deshacerme de algunos peones?

-Gracias Akeno, puedes actuar.

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar mermar a mis compañeros, por más que no quiera voy a enfrentarte, no dejaré que los lastimes.

-Rías tengo que dejarte, te contacto más tarde. Aunque entiendo tu actuar, tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de perder, ambos arriesgamos demasiado y no me detendré, porque la felicidad de mi mejor amiga está en juego.

-Ya veo, ambas tenemos personas a la cual defender, ¿Cierto?, no me rendiré tampoco, no quiero que seamos castigadas, ríndete por favor, aunque logren vencer a todos mis compañeros, Raiser los derrotará_ su expresión era de verdadera angustia, pronto su expresión era una dolorosa, una expresión que Akeno no disfrutaba, algo inaudito, era evidente que el sello estaba activo, pronto, con lágrimas en los ojos… Yubelluna se lanzó al ataque.

Era una gran confrontación mágica que llenaban el cielo de muchas luces y colores, parecía que luchaban con tanta sincronía que a la vista de otros parecía una danza, una bella danza letal, donde perdería la primera que se equivocara. Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Akeno logró hacer que un gigantesco rayo sobre Yubelluna, que no pudo defenderse al conocer solamente la magia bombástica, esto sucedió porque la había acorralado en un lugar donde abundaba el hierro, producto de las vigas colapsadas que anteriormente había hecho caer Belzard, que se encontraba ya avanzando en compañía de Rías por el campo de batalla, Elsha había colocado múltiples trampas, como minas mágicas, que parecía irónico teniendo en cuenta donde se encontraban geográficamente. Akeno iba a acompañar a Rías… pero… ¡Boom! Una gigantesca explosión en todo su cuerpo, la hizo caer y desvanecerse, se había confiado y no la había ´terminado´, ya que en sus condiciones no parecía que pudiese levantarse. Akeno no terminaba de comprenderlo.

-¿Confundida? Son lágrimas de ´Fénix´, sé que no es la manera más honorable de vencerte, pero, es lo que hay si quiero proteger a los míos, incluso si es de esta forma, en la guerra y en el amor todo vale_ declaró mientras se movía y Akeno desaparecía.

[La Reina de Rías Gremory se retira]

…

Issei a la par de Dekimu, veía con ansiedad y nervios crispados todas las luchas, lo más difícil es tratar de ver dos pantallas a la vez, a veces se emocionaba, otras veces se quedaba sumamente serio, se rio cuando Belzard había vencido a las gemelas sin querer, admiró la estrategia defensiva de Koneko quien se mantuvo serena aún en un panorama tan desfavorecedor, aunque entendía los sentimientos de la reina de Raiser, no le gustó en absoluto su victoria, aún si esto no contaba como algo ilegal en el encuentro. En algunos momentos en el que estaba total inmerso en la batalla, se agarraba la cabeza, se enojaba y movía sus músculos como queriendo dar el golpe, como si fuera el quien estuviera luchando, aun así disfrutaba, con calma interior el encuentro ya que sabía que ganarían.

…

Kiba se escondió en un edificio, había pensado en adelantarse para encontrarse con Koneko y Belzard, pero dos alfiles y un caballo, estaban ubicados estratégicamente en una calle principal, sin edificios cerca que pudieran obstaculizar su visión, era una rotonda, y ubicadas ahí su visión de 360 grados que se formaban entre las tres tenían una ventaja al poder observar 10 calles al mismo tiempo, él, por su parte, decidió salir y caminar lentamente hacia ellas, parecería suicidio, pero, conocía la manera de ser de la caballero de Raiser y sabía que pediría, una batalla uno contra uno, sabía también que Ravel estaba más por vigilar que para inmiscuirse en la lucha, por lo que costaba entender el porqué de su reclutamiento en las filas de su hermano, solo podía ser algo pervertido, ella no tenía sello, pero se había filtrado información que decía que si abandonaba la nobleza, toda esta moriría.

-Hola, soy el caballero de Rías Gremory, vengo buscando un duelo contra ti_ dijo señalando a la caballero enemigo.

-No creas que te daré esa opción, quiero un duelo individual, pero no me puedo confiar, te atacaremos las dos y te venceremos_ comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad contra él, estuvieron casi al segundo en frente.

Kiba en shock, porque no pasó lo que planeó, esquivo el ataque a duras penas, al bloquear de tan torpe manera, la fuerza hizo que la espada se le cayera, esta cayó con el filo hacia arriba, prensándose contra los adoquines de la calle, no la pudo sacar y creo una nueva espada. ¨Es rápida¨ pensó mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su sien.

-No nos confiamos de ninguno, leímos toda su información miembro por miembro, tu habilidad, aunque útil, no logrará sorprenderme, aunque admito que envidio Sword Birth, la otra miembro le lanzaba ataques mágicos de viento a Kiba, esquivar mientras luchaba era una barbaridad, pero, no era nada comparado con Belzard, Kiba sonrió por lo bajo, y… sangre.

-¿Pero, cómo?_ el alfil en shock tampoco pudo moverse, Kiba aprovecho esto y le dio una leve patada en el abdomen, no era de golpe, era un puntapié de empuje, lo que ella olvidaba, era la espada que Kiba había dejado caer anteriormente, le salió de una manera tan fluida, que cualquiera había pensado que lo había hecho a propósito, esta cayó perforándose un pulmón en el acto.

-La respuesta es… un sable de viento cortante, práctico, muy filoso, invisible, pero si se sabe de ella, es la más débil, se olvidaron que puedo manejar espadas a dos manos y ese fue su error_ dijo mientras las víctimas desaparecían en partículas de luz_ buen encuentro, te lo debo a ti… Belzard.

-[Un alfil y un caballo de Raiser Phoenix se retira]

-¡No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué lo hacen?, van a perder, él les va a ganar, venció a Ruval sin esforzarse, no sudo ninguna gota, ríndanse si no quieren terminar como su amiga sacerdotisa!

-Tenemos que proteger entre todos la sonrisa de cierta persona, no podemos hacerlo, rendirnos no es una opción aunque todos caigamos… le debemos mucho y no solo la deuda influye en nuestras acciones, ella es nuestra amiga también_ dijo con su sonrisa de príncipe_ Ravel no se había quitado a Issei de la cabeza, un sentimiento la embargaba cada que lo recordaba que no lograba comprender, Ravel sabía que Kiba, encontraría el amor muy pronto_ Ravel solo fue acompañando a Kiba en silencio, hasta la base de su hermano.

Todos habían acabado ya con los miembros de Raiser, no gastaron mucha fuerza, exceptuando a Akeno, todos se los había cargado Elsha con hechizos explosivos que hacía derrumbar los edificios, de ciudad con altos edificios de aspecto arenoso, a una planicie llena de escombros, ahí en frente se encontraba Raiser con su inexpresiva cara, no, era más como una cara aburrida, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo si estaba a la vista de todos en total desventaja?

Se enfrentaba a Rías, Koneko, Asia que había sanado ya los raspones ya que nadie habría sufrido graves heridas; la nobleza de Raiser no era débil, ellos habían sido más fuerte durante el combate. Se enfrentaba a Belzard y su peculiar arma, a la estratega genio Elsha además de ser una de las magas en existencia más poderosas de todas, Kiba que ya estaba recuperado, todos avanzaban a terminar con su oponente, mientras se acercaban poco a poco su expresión iba cambiando a una sonrisa como la que en sus últimos momentos en el club le había dado a Issei, sólo que sin tanto interés.

-Vaya, que complacido estoy, se han vuelto más fuertes ¿Verdad?_ La temperatura cerca de él parecía descender_ Me podrían divertir… han madurado tanto en tan solo dos semanas, es maravilloso_ dijo mientras su cara se volvía perezosa de nuevo y la presión cerca de él aumentaba_ Esos dos que se han unido a tu nobleza son muy fuertes… pero… ¡No es suficiente!_ el suelo cerca de él se cuarteó y el fuego se comenzaba a arremolinar sobre él en cantidades ingentes. Ni Belzard, ni Elsha, ni ningún otro, mostraba tranquilidad en su cara, era temor. Por la temperatura Belzard ni siquiera podía moldear su aleación metálica, el poderoso ataque elemento agua de Elsha, que por cierto dejó con la boca abierta a los Sitri, se había evaporado antes de si quiera llegar a acercarse. Issei desde la distancia, no se lo creía, tenía más poder que un demonio de clase suprema, los líderes de cada clan incluyendo su familia, jamás habían visto su poder completo_ Jajaja_ su risa era fría casi muerta_ Pain packer, Rising Sun: Burn by the Sun (N/A: Compresor de dolor, Sol creciente: Incinerado por el sol, si, esta habilidad pertenece a Feitan uno de los miembros del Gen´ei Ryodan, del anime Hunter x Hunter, no me pertenece)_ La gravedad los atraía, no podían huir si quiera, uno a uno fueron aquejados por quemaduras de tercer grado, sin excepción, fueron devorados por el fuego que los cubría, lastimando en el proceso a su propia hermana_ desesperado Issei trató de ir y partirle lo que más de uno quería, pero, cuando estaba por revelar el secreto más grande, incluso más importante que la muerte del dios bíblico, sintió una poderosa energía entrando de golpe en su brazo izquierdo y cayó inconsciente, por dos motivos: Ddraig había despertado en el peor momento posible y el brazalete terminó sellando debido a su sentimiento de odio puro, todo su poder… Todos desaparecieron en partículas de luz de golpe, mientras Raiser se encontraba en la misma posición. Después que hasta Grayfia superará el shock que hizo enmudecer a todos, incluso a los Maous, que no se creían nada…

-[Dos peones, un caballero, una torre, un alfil y el Rey se retiran, el ganador del encuentro es Raiser Phoenix] _ Nadie aplaudió, nadie respiró, la dimensión se desvanecía y Raiser fue directamente a un lugar desconocido sin dejar rastro. Mientras convocaba él una reunión. Ya con todos los miembros presentes casi inmediatamente.

-Muy bien, he logrado vencer sin inconvenientes, nuestras habilidades después de nuestro entrenamiento, son muy grandes, creo que todos aquí hemos superado a los demonios de clase alta e igualado a la clase suprema, el clan Gremory ya es mío, ya puedo disponer de su débil heredera.

-Bien hecho Llama, uno de los primeros objetivos de la organización cumplido, Original, necesito que lo vigiles por cualquier cosa, si algo llega a ocurrir no interfieras, solo tráelo aquí, me alegra que nos sirva de algo el miembro más débil del grupo…

-Gracias, mejoraré_ y a como vinieron desaparecieron sólo que Llama era acompañado por su compañero, el proyecto renacer estaba casi listo.

…

-¡Elsha, Rías, chicos!_ se despertó Issei exaltado, estaba sudando, era una pesadilla… una que seguía en la realidad, en su cama, mejor dicho sentada a la par estaba Grayfia, que lo había estado cuidando, el día que lo conoció, había sentido mucho poder en aquel chico, y a pesar de lo que vio, tenía leves esperanzas de que podía ganar a Raiser, aún si lo tenía que pedir de la forma que su estricta ética no aprobaba, aún si después de perder, tendría que disculparse por pedirle algo tan arriesgado en el caso que aceptase en primer lugar.

-Me alegro que se encuentre tan enérgico Issei-sama, Dekimu lo trajo aquí cuando se desmayó, la boda, está en proceso, todos están bien, sus quemaduras aunque graves, fueron fáciles de tratar, como Asia despertó primero ayudó con el proceso aunque se lo prohibieron, pero fue clave para que la lesión no dejara cicatrices. Pero le quería pedir un favor_ dijo Grayfia con una cara todavía seria.

-Si está pensando en decirme que yo irrumpa en la ceremonia de Rías para detener a Raiser, ni lo piense_ dijo con una sonrisa amistosa_ lo habría hecho de todas formas, aunque no pensé que Raiser fuera tan poderoso y tu viera semejante habilidad, pero se me está haciendo tarde_ la cara de Grayfia estaba un poco incrédula, le extendió algo que parecía ser un sello, con un círculo mágico.

-Use esto para llegar por favor, aparecerá en el vestíbulo, todos estarán presentes, los chicos estaban preguntando por ti cuando despertaron, se ve que te aprecian mucho.

-Es verdad, iré a terminar con esto. "Demonios, incluso si Ddraig despertó, no puedo comunicarme con él, bueno no importa, tendré que demostrar toda mi fuerza bruta al menos_ dicho eso se quitó el collar y desapareció en el círculo sintiéndose mucho más liviano.

…

Issei recorría caminando rápida pero imperiosamente. Un guardia se cruzó por su camino, noqueado, no podía perder el tiempo, se dirigía hacia donde las voces de pláticas se hacían más fuertes y la música fina se volvía más clara, pero no iba a dejar que todo vaya con un ambiente tan tranquilo.

Acaban de subir los ´novios´ al altar, Rías siendo llevada por su triste padre, siendo vistos por su triste familia, sobre todo su hermano mayor y por su triste nobleza, que a la vista de todo eso, Raiser se divertía, hasta que… ¡Boom! Las puertas principales hechas de mármol de unos 7 metros, por 4 de ancho entre las dos que fácilmente pesaban unas 20 toneladas, había sido arrancada de las bisagras y enterrándose una en el techo y otra en la pared del lado de Raiser, que no se inmutó, no le importó las miradas y siguió caminando, no sabía que al ver a ese tipo su cara cambiaría por la de un cazador, les vio a todos sus compañeros, quienes no le podían sostener la mirada-

-Estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes, dieron todo de sí, su oponente era más fuerte y por eso vengo a derrotarlo en una pelea que sea en favor a una apuesta.

-Esto es muy interesante, dime ¿Y qué pedirías?

-Cancelar tu compromiso con Rías en cualquiera de sus formas, que abandones la idea de apoderarte de su clan, liberar a tus siervas, solamente eso_ Elsha después de querer y saber que iba a rescatar una damisela en peligro, no lo pensó más le expresaría un poco de sus sentimientos la próxima vez que lo viera. Rías en cambio solo viéndolo entrar de esa forma sin importarle el ´qué dirán´, estaba llorando de felicidad.

-De acuerdo, pero a cambio… quiero tu vida, será un duelo a muerte, ¿Qué dices, aceptas, te acobardas?_ silencio total, no querían ver un enfrentamiento unilateral para retrasar lo inevitable, pero, ese chico se cargó 20 toneladas como si nada, ya comenzaban a dudar de su verdadera fuerza también, pensaron que denegaría.

-Acepto, si es un duelo a muerte me facilita las cosas, no me tendré que contener para evitar matarte_ Su sonrisa era una retadora y algo psicópata, esa que hacía a Akeno estremecerse.

-Interesante, parece que este encuentro no será aburrido, Maou Lucifer-sama, sería tan amable de crear una dimensión para la lucha, si es muy amplia mucho mejor_ Raiser lo dijo con la actitud retadora de la otra vez_ Rías estaba llorando al igual que el resto de la nobleza, excepto Elsha Belzard, Incluso la nobleza de Sona, sin más miembros todavía, hasta la familia de Gremory estaba con un nudo en la garganta, Issei dirigió una bella sonrisa a Elsha, cuando todos pensaban que esa sería la última vez que la verían. Issei y Raiser se desvanecieron en partículas para aparecer en un lugar vacío, plano, con un sin número de pilares a modo de barrera, en ellas estaba escrito peso 1000 toneladas, no levantar. Pero… Issei quería mostrar toda su fuerza, se quitó todos sus pesos que eran 10,000 toneladas, se los quitó, los levantó fácilmente a ambos lados y los dejó caer, el impacto fue abrumador, todo el suelo se cuarteaba alrededor, mientras los pesos dejaban un gigantesco cráter, hasta los pilares se caían uno a uno, ante la incrédula vista de todos.

-Imposible, ¿Cuánta fuerza tiene, Sirzechs-chan?_ preguntó Serafall, incrédula, no podía ser alguien normal, que no hubiera sido torturado de nacimiento al menos.

-No lo sé Serafall, pero creo que puede ganar_ dijo Sirzechs con su típica sonrisa.

-No puede ser ¿Cuánta fuerza tienes?_ dijo un poco alterado mientras sudor descendía por su sien.

-No mucha_ una sonrisa confiada adornaba su cara_ sólo unas 36,000 toneladas de fuerza Jajaja_ su risa ponía a Raiser de los nervios, ¿Qué clase de ser tiene esa monstruosa fuerza? ¿Asustado Raiser? Te haré vivir un infierno peor que el de tu técnica.

En menos de un parpadeo, estuvo enfrente de él, le dio un golpe en las costillas que atravesó todo su cuerpo, ´Aaahhh´ fue el grito de dolor de Raiser, se regeneraba muy rápido, hasta para ser un Phoenix, ¿Qué cosas habrá hecho para obtener tal velocidad de regeneración?, ni idea.

-¡No importa la fuerza que tengas, igual te venceré con mi técnica que lo calcina todo!, ¡Pain packer, Rising Sun: Burned by the Sun!_ gritó alzando sus manos, la atracción, alrededor de su técnica era fortísima, pero Issei no intentaría evadirla, corrió directamente hacia su técnica, su calor no podía compararse a los que orbitaban estrellas azules, ni planetas que orbitaban cerca de agujeros negros_ todos pensaban que estaba loco, si podía ganar ¿Para qué suicidarse?, Hasta Sairaorg estaba incrédulo de su fuerza. Pero más por lo que estaba haciendo. Issei caminaba hacia el centro, hacia la arrogante cara de su oponente que pensó que se había rendido, grave error, cuando lo vio que avanzaba sin quemarse, comenzó a aterrarse, Issei siguió avanzando y lo cogió del cuello de su camisa, su actitud era ya… todo menos aburrida y retadora…

-No es posible, ¿Cómo no puedes ser quemado por mi técnica a 3,600 grados?

-Soy un tipo especial de dragón que es inmune al fuego, y te digo que tu patético truco no servirá más el sol arde a una temperatura de 6,400 grados, pero que uses acetileno es vergonzoso_ Raiser palideció, si es que todavía era posible_ usaste ese material altamente inflamable durante el encuentro, ahora pide clemencia_ Issei no bromeaba. Raiser se arrodillo en contra de su voluntad, y haría todo lo necesario para seguir en la organización, Raiser estuvo a punto de decir la palabra, pero Issei no lo dejó, le había perforado el pecho, tenía su corazón en la mano, ante la aterrada vista de todos, este se encontraba latiendo en la mano de Issei ahora bañada en sangre, uso durante el encuentro, en todo momento sus 36,000 toneladas, jugaba con el entorno, era peligroso_ adiós Raiser_ Issei apretó su mano y sin esfuerzo hizo estallar su corazón que palpitaba debido a que todo seguía en su lugar y ninguna vena, ventrículo ni arteria había sido dañada. Raiser murió de manera instantánea.

Justo en ese momento, una figura encapuchada apareció en el lugar, habían invadido una barrera, no podía ser posible, era una presencia más poderosa que Raiser, pero solo se acercó al cuerpo lo cargó y desapareció sin dejar rastro dejando a todos confundidos, sin excepción.

La dimensión se deshizo dejando a Issei como ganador, cuando ciertas chicas que no les importaba el resto del mundo en ese momento, corrieron a abalanzarse sobre Issei a quien tumbaron como si de futbol americano fuese, Issei sintió un olor a fresas en su lado izquierdo y uno muy agradable a vainilla por su derecha, quienes lo besaron en sus labios al mismo tiempo, cubriendo la mitad cada una, Issei se sentía de algún modo recompensado, se sentía tremendamente cómodo entre ellas dos, su teoría fue cierta el cuerpo completo de Elsha era muy suave, pero el de Rías era una sensación diferente, mientras algunas chicas y cierta Maou, veían esto con ¿Celos, envidia?, si algo de eso. Pero mañana sería un día ajetreado de todas formas, sin embargo, mañana podía esperar.

 **Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo, como ya sabrán estoy metiendo muchas cosas de Hunter x Hunter, pero no pienso meter personajes ni mucho más que habilidades parecidas, quiero introducir química a la historia, así siento que el sabor de la misma aumenta, no se preocupen por el antagonista, ya lo tengo escogido y es de temer, ¿Está en ´la organización´? No. Pero bueno ustedes me dicen que les pareció.**

 **Se despide cordialmente de ustedes TRUCKER-sama**


	9. Algunas Revelaciones

**Bueno… he tardado más de un año en subir capítulo… no tengo excusas, pero, al pasar un año he ido perdiendo las ideas que había tenido en ese entonces... aún así espero que puedan disfrutar esto.**

 **Algunas Revelaciones**

Ya después de la Batalla de Issei contra Raiser, que dejó en Shock a toda la audiencia que eufórica aclamó su victoria e Issei fue recompensado por Elsha y Rias; Issei se encontraba ahora caminando con la nobleza de Rías y de Sona, además de los 4 reyes demonio.

El Maou Sirzechs Lucifer era hermano mayor de Rias, tenía su usual traje blanco, con rasgos de traje de batalla y unas hombreras que lo hacían ver más imponente de lo que su aura ya decía que era, además de ser un súper demonio mucho más fuerte que el Lucifer original, este de encarga de las relaciones y asuntos internos del inframundo, luego estaba Ajuka Beelzebub, mano derecha de Sirzechs y al igual que él un súper demonio que además era un genio inventor, creador de las 'Evil Pieces' y su sistema, también ha creado cientos de otras cosas, después estaba Serafall Leviatán, a pesar de tener la apariencia de una niña de 15 años bien desarrollada, esta era la mujer más fuerte del inframundo, incluso le ganó en una batalla a Grayfia para decidir ese título, Issei por su aura pudo intuir que tenía un parentesco sanguíneo con Sona… eso y además que molestaba a la última incesantemente en frente de todos, haciéndola sonrojar y que deseara que la tierra se la tragase; es usuaria de una poderosa magia de hielo y se encarga de las relaciones y asuntos externos del inframundo, luego tenemos a Falbium Asmodeus, que tenía la extraña habilidad de dormir cuántas horas quisiese, por cierto, actualmente camina dormido sin chocar con ninguna pared o con las demás personas ¿talento? ¿entrenamiento? ¿Quién sabe?... el se encarga de los asuntos bélicos del inframundo, a pesar de su apariencia y actitud, es un súper genio quizás superior a Elsha en lo que el campo estratégico se refiere y cuenta con un poder muy vasto.

Luego de seguir caminando un tiempo llegaron a su destino que era una habitación bastante grande del castillo Gremory que Sirzechs a veces ocupaba como oficina cuando se quedaba con sus padres cuando no tenía trabajo que hacer. Cabe mencionar que durante todo el trayecto todos, en especial los Maous intentaban analizar a Issei… habían muchas preguntas que querían hacerle… además de a Elsha y Belzard, este trío sin dudas era muy interesante. Los Maous tomaron asiento en una mesa para cuatro quedando una especie de conferencia, Issei en medio frente a ellos, Rias y Sona a los lados de Issei, sus noblezas respectivas detrás de ellas.

–Ise-kun ¿está bien que te llame así verdad? _ decía Sirzechs quien tenía una omnipresente sonrisa amistosa y su personalidad en general era como tal… Issei sabía que no era una sonrisa de hipocresía.

–No, hay ningún problema Sirzechs_ decía Issei con una sonrisa igual, aunque sabía que tal vez debería usar un sufijo como -sama, Issei tenía más rango y suponía que él al igual que el Rey demonio odiaban los formalismos…

–Issei, al menos deberías de ser un poco más respetuoso con los reyes demonio_ dijo Belzard en una especie de grito-susurro, sin embargo esto fue escuchado por todos.

–Está bien, de hecho es algo agradable que se dirijan a ti como un igual, en vez de que me vea como una autoridad, además te debo dar las gracias, estoy muy agradecido de que salvaras a mi linda hermana menor de su compromiso, Raiser a veces podía ser… escalofriante, de hecho ni sus padres sabían el por qué de su personalidad… además fue más fuerte de lo que pude imaginar…

–Sí, a mí tampoco me gustan mucho los formalismos, salvar a Rias de alguien como el fue un placer, lo hubiera vencido aunque no me lo hubieran pedido, detesto a los tipos que tienen su personalidad, además de que Raiser había utilizado Acetileno durante su encuentro… pero, vayamos directo al grano, se que para eso fuimos convocados aquí y sé también que quieren terminar con esto ya_ dijo Issei cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa.

–Al parecer eres alguien muy perspicaz, está bien, preguntaré mi mayor duda… durante el encuentro creé una dimensión de bolsillo de un amplio espacio con columnas colocadas simétricamente por la arena cada una de 1000 toneladas… sin embargo te quitaste unas pesas que ocupabas en tu cuerpo y cuando las soltaste destruiste gran parte del área circundante, haciendo que se cayeran los pilares… justo después de esto dijiste tener 36000 toneladas de fuerza… no hay ningún ser a parte de Ophis, Gran Rojo, Albion, Ddraig en sus momentos más fuertes y Trihexa que pueda tener esa fuerza… descarto a los 3 últimos porque está sellados… ¿Puedes explicarme el origen de tu fuerza? Sé que no provino del Boosted Gear, no hay rastros de su poder en la dimensión, así que no pudiste duplicarla además que no la hiciste aparecer ni por un momento durante el encuentro, tengo entendido que eres un dragón resultado de la dragonificación que obtuviste de la Boosted Gear, no hay rastro de otras magias de tipo aumento tampoco, en otras palabras… fue 100% fuerza bruta… así que teniendo en cuenta mi pregunta anterior me podría responder también ¿Qué hiciste para obtenerla?_ en todo momento el tuvo los codos apoyados en el escritorio, dedos entrelazados a la altura de su nariz, su voz era neutral y su expresión seria, pero sin rastros de hostilidad, en un momento hizo las preguntas y dijo las palabras que eran las dudas de la mayoría, se notaba que actuaba con un profesionalismo increíble.

–El origen de mi fuerza a pesar de no haberla ocupado durante el encuentro, es la propia Boosted Gear, mi proceso de dragonificación empezó prácticamente desde mi nacimiento y concluyó cuando tenía 6 años, con respecto a la segunda pregunta, al ser mi cuerpo 100% de dragón mi primera comunicación con Ddraig fue a los 6 años, edad en la que él y 2 maestros que ya no están vivos me entrenaron, Ddraig simplemente decía ['No aceptaré un portador débil, no avergüences el nombre del Dragón Emperador Rojo'] o algo así_ ante esto todos hicieron una sonrisa forzada con una gota cayendo por la parte posterior de sus cabezas por escuchar las palabras del legendario y respetado Dragón para con un niño de 6 años_ un Dragón se hace más fuerte mientras más lucha y entrena y me entrenaron todos estos años… uno de ellos tenía magia de gravedad y debido a eso y a las constantes tortur… perdón entrenamientos, desarrollé mi fuerza actual, aunque he de admitir que aunque al principio lo hacía por obligación, poco a poco los genes de dragón influían cada vez más en mí, después entrenaba por mi cuenta para ser el más fuerte de todos, aunque he de admitir que a veces mucha codicia puede ser mala_ dijo Issei con una voz que no cambiaba de tono pero a la vez era el adecuado para responder apropiadamente las preguntas del Maou quién asintió en respuesta

La mayoría ante estos nuevos datos tenían más aclaradas sus dudas respecto a Issei, aunque aún quedaban preguntas por resolver…

–¡Yo también tengo una duda Issei-chan!_ exclamó Serafall de forma infantil, ojos cerrados , mientras levantaba una mano, como una niña en una escuela. Sona se sonrojaba y renegaba por lo bajo por la actitud de su hermana mayor.

–La contestaré si está dentro de mis posibilidades Serafall_ shock de nuevo, ver a alguien hablar tan casualmente con los cuatro grandes Maous no era algo que podrías decir se vea a diario.

–No lo mencionaste en todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí… pero, ¿Al momento en que venciste a Raiser un sujeto no identificado tenía una bata con capucha de cuerpo completo color rojo vino se infiltró en la dimensión creada por Sirzechs, se llevó su cuerpo y desapareció sin dejar rastro… no es mi intención inculparte de nada, ni siquiera estoy segura de preguntarte esto… ¿No tienes ningún conocimiento de quién pudo ser?_ ¡! Asombro, Serafall hablo con seriedad y diplomacia, no sabía que alguien podía tener cambios tan anticlimáticos.

–No de hecho yo pensé que ustedes usaron esa forma de retirar a Raiser del encuentro, no tengo conocimientos de quién habrá podido ser, pero… estoy seguro de algo… era mucho más poderoso que Raiser…

–Ya veo, hubo quienes intentaron rastrearlos o conseguir algo para vincularlo, y a pesar de ser capaz de irrumpir libremente en una dimensión de bolsillo, puede eliminar todo rastro de su magia, esto puede ser un problema en un futuro… Investigaremos mejor esto, pero… es la primera vez que vemos un método para eliminar a la perfección cualquier rastro de magia, ante algo así, estamos en clara desventaja bélica_ el que hablo fue nada más ni nada menos que Falbium que había despertado.

–"Ciertamente, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de eliminar mi energía por completo, no importa que soy capaz sea un dragón, ni siquiera mi padre puede eliminar por completo su aura… estos tipos sin duda son peligrosos… ¿estarán vinculados con la Khaos Brigade que fundó mi madre?, probablemente así sea"_ Issei pensaba sobre esto seriamente mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien… los Maou, Rias, Sona, Akeno y Tsubaki estaban en las mismas condiciones… no sólo pueden infiltrase donde sea, también son indetectables y no pueden ser rastreados.

–Investigaré esto junto a Sirzechs y Falbium_ dijo por fin Ajuka_ además que yo también tengo una pregunta dejando el tema anterior a un lado… Durante el encuentro él_ dijo observando a Belzard, utilizó un arma muy curiosa, una que le permitía moldear metal sino me equivoco y eso me ha dado una idea, pero me gustaría discutir algunas cosas con respecto a tu arma en otra ocasión, así que… Belzard-kun ¿se podrá?

–No se preocupe por mi no hay ningún problema Beelzebub-sama, sin embargo primero necesito la autorización de mi ama_ Belzard tenía también un gran talento para las formalidades.

–No habrá ningún problema con eso, también mis lindos siervos necesitan libertades y su privacidad después de todo_ Rias definitivamente es la que mejor se expresaba, definitivamente era alguien digna de ser reconocida por su nobleza.

–¡Yo tengo ahora una pregunta para Elsha-chan!..._ Serafall volvió a su faceta infantil.

–"Alguien máteme por favor"_ pensaba Sona ante la actitud de su hermana.

–… Para intentar frenar el ataque de Raiser usaste un hechizo de agua muy poderoso… sinceramente jamás había visto a nadie, ni a ningún Sitri, un clan que se especializa en magia de agua, usando una magia de ese nivel, sin embargo tú los superas por mucho, por lo que te quería preguntar… ¡¿Puedes entrenar a mi Sona-chan por favor?! Ella es muy inteligente, pero no ha entrenado en mucho tiempo y se confía de la fuerza que ya posee, pero necesitara seguir escalando, sé que es mucho pedir porque eres parte de la nobleza de Rias, pero a como dijo con Belzard tú decides esas cosas… ¿Podrías ayudar a mi hermanita?_ la sinceridad en sus palabras y la determinación de estas sacudieron a todos los presentes, pero en la que más impacto causó, eran a la propia Sona.

–Hermana_ dijo en un susurro que no pasó desapercibido para ninguna, su expresión era la de alguien conmovido, las palabras de sus hermana eran ciertas, sólo quería lo mejor para ella…

–Está bien, lo haré con mucho gusto, prepárate Sona, Akeno, Rias, Asia, les enseñaré muchas cosas de ahora en adelante, esforcémonos juntas_ dijo con una gran sonrisa…

Issei veía atentamente todo el diálogo e interacción entre ellas con una leve sonrisa_ "Y pensar que hasta hace unos meses prácticamente no tenía a nadie importante además de mis padres y Ddraig, pero ahora, tengo muchas sonrisas las cuáles quiero proteger… espero que eventualmente cuando descubran mi secreto, nada cambie entre nosotros.

–[Jajaja que sentimental estás hoy socio, oh sí perdón Ryuujin, hijo de Ophis y Gran Rojo]

–[Ddraig, hijo de… ¡perra! ¡Seguías vivo!]_ por dentro Issei aunque no lo admitiera, sentía mucha felicidad por el despertar de su mejor amigo, hermano se podría decir, felicidad cargada de una mezcla de alivio, fue su culpa en primer lugar que Ddraig cayera en la inconsciencia y se disculparía, peeero, sabía del gigantesco orgullo de su compañero y en ocasiones el orgullo es más que la vida para un Dragón. Además de Ddraig también comenzaría a burlarse y a molestarlo si lo hacía. Iba a hablar después con Ddraig de todas formas ya habían terminado todas las conversaciones.

–Bueno Ise-kun, espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo para con Rias, además eso sería todo por hoy, gracias por su tiempo_ después de eso dijeron las despedidas y fueron al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

Con los Maou

–¿Qué piensan de esos tres?_ dijo Sirzechs refiriéndose a Issei, Elsha y Belzard.

–Ellos tres sin duda son muy diferentes del resto, a pesar de haber dicho que la dragonificación de Issei fue mediante la Boosted Gear y la de Elsha y Belzard obtenidas de antecesores de un clan de dragones y estar cerca de estos sus auras y energías que emitían sus cuerpos eran muy parecidas, casi como si provinieran de un mismo dragón, no es que desconfíe de ellos, pero en definitiva ocultan algo, no habrá necesidad de mantenerlo vigilado sólo hay que ser precavidos_ Ajuka observó al otro Maou_ ¿Qué opinas de eso Falbium?

–Zzz… ¿Oh? Sí, concuerdo con el desconocido… zzz

–¡Tú me conoces! ¡Tómate esto en serio!

–Zzz… ciertamente hay algo que me intriga, Issei-kun tiene 36000 toneladas de fuerza, pero a pesar de que use sellos, éstos deben de ser de un nivel absurdamente alto para contenerlo, lo que me lleva a pensar, de que tiene el apoyo de un dios por así decirlo, o que todo conlleve a algo más grande… no me imagino siquiera a Elsha que al parecer es la maga más prodigiosa del grupo, usando magia más allá de ese nivel, si sus capacidades fueran de esa magnitud hubiera vencido a Raiser… zzz.

–¡Cielos Falbium-chan tienes razón!_ Hay tantas cosas que desconocemos de ellos y en especial de Issei-chan, él es tan misterioso, sin duda alguna tengo que acercarme a él y de paso intentaré descubrir unos cuántos secretos_ los ojos de Serafall eran unos ojos soñadores.

–Bueno, todos tenemos que hacer trabajo, así que discutiremos sobre esto en otra ocasión, doy por terminado este encuentro_ incluso entre los cuatro Reyes Demonio todos confiaban y obedecían a Sirzechs, sin duda alguna él es un gran líder.

…

En la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

–La situación es más tensa de lo que pensé_ comenzó a hablar Rías, el encuentro entre Issei y Raiser fue durante la noche, actualmente estaba amaneciendo, esto quiere decir que todos estaban agotados mental y físicamente… Issei al menos no_ esos tipos son peligrosos, pero, al menos tenemos a Ise quien va a ayudarnos ¿no es así Ise-kun?_ Cuando quería Rias podía ser bastante linda.

–Prometo defenderlas a todas con todas mis fuerzas_ La determinación en sus ojos, su sonrisa, el ademán que hizo de levantar el brazo un poco y apretar el puño con fuerza, de alguna manera las había cautivado: véase Rias, Elsha, Sona, Akeno, Koneko y Sona… Asia miraba con más admiración aún a su hermano mayor, Shinra Tsubaki ya tenía su propio interés amoroso rubio y las demás miembros de la nobleza Sitri no estaban particularmente interesadas en él, pero tenía algo que hacía que todos lo siguieran, tenía la capacidad de transmitir la fuerza de sus palabras.

Sona empezó a hablar todavía con una leve sonrisa_ La Academia iniciará clases pronto, recomiendo que todos vayamos a casa a cambiarnos y regresemos, incluso si es cansado no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes pierda un solo día más de clases, suficiente con las dos semanas de entrenamiento y no aceptaré una negativa por respuesta. ¿Entendido? Oh y sé que no tengo ningún poder sobre ti Issei-kun, pero más te vale a ti también que asistas, si no buscaré en tus papeles de inscripción el número de tus padres y les notificaré de tus reincidentes ausencias_ La autoridad que desprendía era sofocante y aunque al principio Issei pensaba hacer caso, con esto en juego sí o sí tenía que ir a clases sin falta.

–¡No! Espera, espera, espera, espera_ dijo Issei nervioso, con la frente azul y agitando los brazos con exasperación_ no tenemos que ponernos así, pensaba ir de todos modos.

¡¿Qué era esto!? ¡¿Issei?! ¡¿Asustado?! ¿Por una amenaza que está a nivel de preescolar? Esto definitivamente era algo inaudito, ¿Qué clases de personalidad tenían los padres de este chico para hacer al Sekiryuutei, que se encargó de un ejército de ángeles caídos con las manos desnudas, venció a una combinación de ángeles caídas de nivel igual o superior a un Cadre eliminando una montaña en el proceso y a un demonio clase suprema como era Raiser con nada más ni nada menos que con 36K toneladas de fuerza? ¡Era un total misterio! Issei en definitiva era una caja de sorpresas, poca información y muchos misterios, pero algún día les tendría suficiente confianza para saberlo todo de él.

Después del Shock general todos fueron a sus casa.

…

En algún lugar del inframundo…

–Al menos algo sacamos de Llama, no fue del todo inútil, ahora que lo pienso, aunque era el más débil de los aquí presentes nos dio un gran repertorio de lágrimas de 'Fénix' y dado que todos sus bienes, tierras y subordinados estaban a nuestra disposición al momento de unirse, será un activo gigantesco para la Organización, cuando el proyecto Renacer esté terminado, podrás ver que tus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, ahora Original… dame el informe.

–Sí, Líder, Llama no demostró todo su poder durante el enfrentamiento, ni siquiera se molestó en usar su propio poder porque estaba usando acetileno, su oponente era resistente al fuego, pero aún así consiguió hacerle un poco de daño, el verdadero fuego azul verdoso de Raiser está a una temperatura diez veces superior al acetileno, solo que ahora eso no sirve de nada, su oponente también era demencialmente fuerte… 36000 toneladas de fuerza bruta sin ningún tipo de aumento fue tan rápido que no pudo usar su fuego y explotó su corazón_ todos los miembros habían sido convocados una vez más a ese páramo rocoso de color magenta, algunos estaban muy sorprendidos de la derrota de Raiser, incluso si era el miembro más débil. Las condiciones de la derrota de Raiser eran dos: cancelar totalmente la boda de Rias, por tanto el clan Gremory ya no está a nuestra disposición y liberar a las siervas de su nobleza, ellas están actualmente en el castillo Phoenix, pero Ravel que también fue afectada por la 'técnica' de Raiser está todavía en el castillo Gremory_ habló todo el tiempo con una naturaleza entre calmada y colérica, una combinación que se contradice pero que no era del todo inverosímil, quería matar al sujeto 36000.

–36000 toneladas de fuerza, un impacto directo a la tierra desaparecería un gran país a máxima potencia. Increíble… pero no impresionante, nos enfrentamos a alguien quizás más poderoso que nosotros, cuando eso sucede lo más estúpido es atacar de frente… Original, ve en nombre de la Khaos Brigade y lanza un ataque sin cuartel al castillo Phoenix, Alev te ayudará, su objetivo será solamente una bóveda del castillo, Original, quiero que ninguna integrante de la nobleza de Raiser quede con vida, un poco más de recursos es lo necesario. ¿Qué tal avanza el proyecto renacer, Alev?

–Terminará en un mes gracias a los bienes que conseguimos de Raiser, cuando eso ocurra tendremos un potencial bélico jamás antes visto, porcentaje de éxito del 95%.

–Perfecto… Loco ¿Cuánto ha progresado Karasu?_ la imponencia de sus palabras era abrumadora e intimidante.

–Es increíble, en sólo dos semanas es el doble de fuerte de cuando comenzó_ el respeto a Líder y la organización era sorprendente, si que todos fueran respetuosos y tuvieran la clásica postura de brazos cruzados era una indicación de eso…

–Líder, es verdad que todo lo tengo que hacer por y para 'La Organización' pero esto es algo que llevo planificando desde hace un tiempo, robar las espadas sagradas para iniciar una nueva guerra, incluso si eres tú no voy a retroceder a mis resoluciones_ ¡! "Está retando a Líder" "¿A caso es idiota?" Líder parecía sin embargo imperturbable…

–Karasu, no me importa lo que hagas mientras entrenes y sigas las reglas de 'La Organización'_ ¡Presión! El suelo bajo de Líder se cuarteó y su mera aura hacía temblar a los demás_ si te atreves a actuar de una manera estúpida sin haber hecho nada por la Organización_ una voz más fría de lo que la escala Kelvin permitiría, helaba la sangre… algo hermoso_ yo mismo te mataré, ve en nombre de la Khaos Brigade, no causes una guerra, que los demás luchen y de debiliten, tenemos que ser más listos, usa las espadas para aumentar nuestro propio poder, así aunque no completamente, cumplirás tus objetivos… buscaremos a más gente que se unan a nosotros, pues volvemos a ser seis ¡Es todo!

Un circulo mágico de aspecto muy extraño se formo debajo de ellos y desaparecieron, poco después el círculo mágico estalló, así yéndose sin dejar ningún rastro de magia. Kokabiel sabía muy en el fondo de alguna manera, que no importa que tan fuerte se volviera, jamás podría alcanzar a Líder, cada vez que lo veía de hecho es más fuerte que antes ¿Quién demonios es Líder?

…

En casa de Issei.

Elsha y Belzard, no tenían donde quedarse, no asistían a la Academia Kuoh, lo harían hasta mañana, ambos a pesar de su edad parecían tener la misma edad de Issei, se quedarían a vivir con Issei de ahora en adelante, para alegría de ambos, aunque los dos por distintas razones, Belzard podría hablar sobre temas masculinos con Issei además de entrenar con él yyyy… estaba Asia, el no entendía por qué el estar cerca de ella lo ponía incómodo, el no la odiaba, pero también le molestó la idea de que Issei la viera desnuda en las aguas termales durante el campamento de entrenamiento, ¿Qué podría ser?, Elsha en cambio… estaba entre sumamente feliz y extasiada, la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Issei lograba quitarle el enorme sueño que ya de por sí tenia, estaba en una posición más ventajosa que Rias y lo aprovecharía, Issei por alguna razón sintió un peligro inminente. Iba a vivir con sus dos maestros, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Issei siempre tuvo lo justamente necesario durante toda su vida, por eso sabía apreciar a pesar de su naturaleza de Dragón mejor que nadie todas las cosas, aún si no le costó nada hacerlas o conseguirlas.

–Issei~ ¿Vas a bañarte para ir a la Academia? Tienes que hacerlo, es importante mantenerse limpio~_ ¡! Elsha había entrado en la habitación de Issei en un asalto matutino categoría E, E de erótico, llevaba una toalla blanquecina ajustada a su escultural y bien formado cuerpo de una chica de 17 años que desarrollo muy bien… demasiado bien… la toalla apenas contenía su escote y la longitud tampoco era mucha, abarcaba desde cubrir necesariamente sus rosados pezones donde algo de su aureola era un poco visible, hasta su bien formado trasero, solo que no lo llegaba a cubrir totalmente, ya que se veía la parte más baja de esto, pero de adelante cubría su intimidad, ¿Cómo sabía esto?, había dado una sensual vuelta de manera que le había mostrado los 360 grados de su escultural cuerpo, ¡definitivamente la tentación era demasiada! Issei se puso rígido y se giro 180 grados en la dirección contraria.

–Elsha, verás, todas las habitaciones de esta casa cuentan con un baño propio, también creo que no sería correcto hacer este tipo de cosas_ su voz ya no era controlada y no llevaba la delantera a como ya estaba tan acostumbrado, era nerviosa y sus ojos veían desesperadamente cualquier cosa en la habitación que le pudiera dar una idea para decir más excusas y salir de esta situación.

–[JAJAJAJA ya no estás en tu territorio ¿Eh? No te cortes, perder tú innecesaria virginidad tampoco es la gran cosa, así dejarás de ser un virgen urgido, te comportas como un cobarde, ¿Puedes creerlo? El tercer Dios Dragón y actual Sekiryuutei, un cobarde AJAJAJA]_ Ddraig rodaba en el suelo ante las cosas que a su portador definitivo le sucedían, jamás lo aburriría al parecer, pero, su risa y burlas ya estaban afectando a Issei

–[¡Cállate Ddraig! ¡Ayúdame!]

–[…]_ silencio…

–[¡Hijo de Iguana!]

–Vaya Issei~ ¿No estarás buscando excusas para no bañarte conmigo? Porque vine expresamente para eso_ ¡! A veces la perspicacia de Elsha era demasiada… y que se retorciera sensualmente mientras hablaba con esa voz tan placentera lo estaba poniendo nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba.

–Esta bien Elsha, me bañaré contigo_ Elsha estaba feliz por el tono resignado que usó.

El baño que tuvieron a pesar de ser erótico no fue para nada vulgar. Elsha se baño con la toalla tal y a como la traía, con el agua llegó a transparentarse un poco, ambos enjabonaron sus cabellos mutuamente y lo más atrevido que hizo Elsha fue lavar la espalda de Issei con sus pechos, sólo que con la toalla puesta, aún con esas, la suavidad de Elsha era demencialmente estimulante y por supuesto, mantenerse tranquilo bajo el estímulo de Elsha y resistir las burlas de Ddraig al mismo tiempo que había decidido volver a molestar, usó casi toda su fuerza de su fortaleza mental legendaria, como resultado salían de casa una feliz Asia y un abatido Issei después de despedirse de un amigable Belzard y una radiante Elsha.

…

En la Academia Kuoh.

Lo más difícil de todo fue mantenerse despierto, Ddraig se encargó todo el día de molestarlo/ayudarlo para mantenerlo despierto, pasando el recuerdo de Elsha bañándose con él en la mañana, lo cual cumplía con tres funciones: Molestarlo, despertarlo y avergonzarlo, aunque a veces también ponía otras escenas graciosas que lo animaban. Luego Issei fue al consejo estudiantil a jugar ajedrez con Sona, en ese tiempo no hablaron sobre nada importante pues ella se concentraba más de lo usual para obtener su revancha que al final no tuvo… pero el sentido de competitividad de está chica era de admirar. Era un sentido de lucha sano a fin de cuentas, cabe mencionar que sus siervos seguían sin creer que alguien pudiera derrotar a su ama. Después de asistir forzadamente a la Academia fue que notó que Sona no demostraba un ápice de cansancio, su sentido del deber académico se sobreponía a sus ganas de dormir. Sin dudas una chica muy interesante. No tuvo tiempo de nada más que dormir al tiempo de llegar, hasta la mañana siguiente donde a su lado se encontraba Elsha dormida a su lado, abrazándolo, desnuda y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y satisfacción que le hacía preguntarse a Issei como alguien puede ser tan despreocupado/a, debe de ser la persona más despreocupada actualmente. En las tierra de Grigory un ángel caído de cabello negro y mechones dorados estornudó "Heh, parece que tengo un rival" se encontraba en bata, acostado en su cama pero dejando que su cabeza cayera del colchón mientras sostenía una revista para mayores de dieciocho. Se debatía entre sentirse avergonzado de su placentero contacto o muy feliz por tener a tan bella 'amiga'…

Issei se había levantado un poco más temprano con los demás esta vez, salió de su cama asegurándose de no despertar a Elsha moviéndose con suavidad, hizo el desayuno que mejor se le daba, el cual era de estilo occidental, huevos con tocino, pan tostado con mantequilla de leche de vaca y jugo de naranja, aunque el optó por tomar café y sabiendo más o menos los gustos de Belzard por escuchar sus experiencias sabía que también le gustaba… luego fueron a la Academia, Issei cargó el Bolso de Elsha y Belzard se ofreció a cargar el de Asia, lo cuál aceptó y platicaron amenamente hasta que a mitad de camino se encontraron a Rias precedida por Akeno, como resultado Issei tuvo que cargar tres bolsos. Eso sin embargo no fue algo malo… lo malo fue cuando Rias preguntó el motivo por el cuál Elsha y Belzard iban con él a la Academia, enterándose de que éstos vivían bajo el mismo techo, iniciando una discusión de tres bandos donde una llamaba celosas o envidiosas a las dos, otra negándolo de manera tsundere y haciendo planes para mudarse con ellos y la última pero no menos importante molestando con sus comentarios a la segunda y sonrojando un poco a Issei.

Luego de clases fueron al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde Issei le daba chocolates o youkan a Koneko y entrenaban modernamente detrás del viejo edificio, hacían trabajo de eliminación de demonios si los habían, en fin, esa fue la agradable rutina que había tomado su vida, alternaba entre visitar el Club y el Consejo, entrenando con ellos con Elsha y Belzard en sus dos casos. Poco a poco todos se fortalecían de esa manera. Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde el enfrentamiento contra Raiser y la muerte de este.

…

En algún lugar del inframundo.

–Han pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que perdimos a Raiser. Original, Alev, ya pueden cumplir con la orden que les di_ a pesar de su relajado tono, entrelíneas podías entender que no era dar su autorización, era una orden incuestionable_ sé que nos hemos estado reuniendo más seguido, pero los he convocado porque he conseguido un nuevo recluta_ un círculo mágico apareció a unos centímetros de él y reveló lo que parecía ser una especia de pila de huesos quemándose con fuego azul, en lo que parecía un cráneo se veían dos llamas también de color azul, sólo que titilaban con debilidad y traía una túnica bastante destrozada, también a la par tenía una guadaña medio destruida con el palo bastante astillado, Kokabiel, Original, Loco y Alev lo reconocieron de inmediato "el dios de la muerte: Hades", Coraza era el único que no lo conocía, jamás lo había visto con anterioridad, pero al ver bien su apariencia se dio cuenta de quien era de todas formas_ al final lo convencí de unirse a nosotros. Le ofrecí la misma dosis que el suele aplicar si no se unía, es penoso ver rogar a un dios de la muerte por su vida, lo acabo de derrotar_ aunque las palabras de Líder llevaban un tono relajado, cambiaba su tono a uno un poco burlesco al referirse a Hades, ¿Lo acaba de derrotar? ¡Líder se veía completamente ileso y no mostraba señales de fatiga tampoco, era bien sabido que Hades estaba más arriba en poder que los Maous originales, entonces ¿Cómo pudo terminar así?_ Me aseguré de no afectar nada en el inframundo… no a gran escala al menos, no llegará a oídos de ninguna de las facciones existentes.

¡!_ Shock general, sabían que Líder era poderoso, pero ahora ya no tenían un punto de referencia sobre cuán vasto era su poder realmente.

–Si no me equivoco cooperarás ¿no es así Hades? Por cierto de ahora en adelante tu nombre clave será Muerte, fuiste muy tonto al creer que podías negarte a unirte a 'La Organización' solo porque todos tus subordinados estaban cerca, pero… para ser alguien muy poderoso tus sirvientes son mediocres, pero no importa, servirán a 'La Organización' a largo plazo, sólo tuve que elevar mi aura para que todos se desmayaran.

–¡!_ Los sirvientes de Hades definitivamente no eran unos debiluchos y a pesar de todo ¿Sólo tuvo que elevar su poder para hacerlos desfallecer? Todos veían a 'Líder' bajo una nueva luz que más de ser de respeto, era de temor.

–Líder, sé que no tengo motivos para dudar de usted y tampoco de sus métodos, ¿pero no cree que es algo peligroso? Quiero decir, si decide tiempo después escapar, el también entrenará para volverse más fuerte, pero eso ahora es más un riesgo que una ventaja, propongo un lanzamiento para decidir su encierro temporal.

–Bueno, en 'La Organización' cuando dos ideas chocan se decide con un lanzamiento de dados o monedas… bien, lanzaremos este dado, los míos son los números impares, los tuyos serán los pares_ 'Loco' solo hizo un asentimiento ante esto y 'Líder' sacó un dado y lo lanzó, giró por un tiempo hasta detenerse_ parece que he perdido, es un par, lo encerraré de inmediato, ahora hagan lo que les ordené, dispérsense.

Ante estas palabras todos desaparecieron en un círculo mágico que estalló después sin dejar rastro.

...

Castillo Phoenix.

En este momento era aproximadamente la hora del amanecer en el mundo humano, los preparativos tomaron más tiempo del esperado, no porque no pudieran atacar inmediatamente, tenían un objetivo más grande en la mira, obedeciendo además todas las otras órdenes en el proceso.

Todos en el Castillo, la mayoría de miembros estaba dormido, sólo los sirvientes estaban a penas desperezándose, era una agradable mañana, aunque no se notaba pues en el inframundo el cielo es igual tanto de día como de noche, nadie esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir

–Original, me infiltraré en el Castillo ¿Harás los honores?_ Su voz era risueña, casi hablaba con ternura y delicadeza, su fina voz revelaba que era una mujer, la bata con capucha de color rojo que hacía ver como oscuridad en donde estaba su cara y que esta no estuviera ni un poco ceñida al cuerpo no revelaba su género a la vista.

–Bueno que así sea, brindémosle un buen resultado a 'Líder'_ Una fuerte presión se sintió de golpe, el suelo bajo el se cuarteó bastante_ un 20% será suficiente_ En circunstancias normales todos habrían sentido tal cantidad de poder, pero no contaban con que usaban la magia que es propia de 'Líder' de hacer cualquier rastro de energía indetectable_ ¡Rayo de Energía concentrado!_ A su alrededor se crearon cinco círculos mágicos, se superpusieron entre sí haciendo uno solo que creció en gran tamaño y se colocó arriba del castillo de forma horizontal, pero el círculo no era perfecto, tenía agujeros cuadrados en él_ El círculo se disparará a todo menos a los almacenes. No tiene magia en esas zonas, ni en algunas partes del castillo como la de los padres de Raiser y la de su hermana, que convenientemente están ubicados arriba de los almacenes, hay quienes tienen suerte y luego están ellos…_ Hizo el ademán de estirar su brazo al frente con los dedos extendidos y lo bajo de golpe. ¡Ziuuumm! Un sonido de luz láser se escuchó de repente. Desde el exterior se miraba como un círculo mágico del que salía una potente cortina de luz tan grande como el círculo mismo, es decir abarcaba todo el castillo Phoenix, un castillo que de por sí cuenta con titánicas proporciones. De golpe, todos los sirvientes del castillo, mayordomos y maids incluidos, algunos con familias y grandes sueños y esperanzas, así como la antigua nobleza de Raiser y cada uno de sus miembros a los que Issei ayudó a liberarse y estaban viviendo, estaban comenzando a vivir mejor dicho una vida sin maltrato ni manipulación, perecieron, el castillo estaba en ruinas mayoritariamente pero aún se sostenía mostrando así su fuerte estructura, solo las zonas en las que por encima estaban los cuadros quedaron intactas_ Alev, es tu turno_ su voz aunque no era como la de Raiser hablaba con emoción, como si hubiera acabado de hacer algo divertido, como si no hubiera acabado con la vida de por lo menos 500 personas.

–¡!_ Lord Phoenix, Lady Phoenix, Ravel Phoenix, Los Mayordomos y Maids que habían quedado vivos, los más importantes al menos y de mayor confianza que gracias a eso vivían en las mismas torres que sus amos y los guardianes que resguardaban los almacenes y los protectores de los terrenos exteriores del castillo, sintieron un peligro, un poder, un sentimiento que solo podrían describir como terror y desesperación absoluta, pero… ¡Aún tenían que defender lo poco que quedaba de su castillo y de sus seres queridos, sentían que si se quedaban paralizados iban a morir irremediablemente.

Alev en esos momentos había descendido hasta el nivel del suelo de manera suave, sin emitir sonido y a una velocidad cegadora corrió hacia el primero de los almacenes, hacia ella corrieron los primeros guardias que iban a hacer todo lo posible para ganar el tiempo necesario para que sus amos huyeran y proteger las reservas que serían importantísimas para la reconstrucción del castillo. Algunos de ellos tenían muecas de dolor u odio, esto es porque algunos de los que habían muerto eran sus familiares.

Al mismo tiempo dentro del castillo.

Lord y Lady Phoenix fueron volando por los corredores dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hija, quién se encontraba paralizada, ese poder se sentía algo similar al de su hermano había demostrado, sólo que intensificado varias veces, su miedo estaba por las nubes, tenía las manos sujetando su cabeza con fuerza, encima de su cama con las rodillas flexionadas y pegadas a su cuerpo mientras lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro, sentía miedo. Toda su vida había sido mimada, a pesar de pertenecer a la nobleza de su hermano nunca tuvo que enfrentar una situación de vida o muerte real, no estaba preparada psicológicamente para nada de esto, en sus 15 años siempre había estado segura.

–¡Rápido! ¡Ravel! Tienes que huir con tu madre, me quedaré a ganar tiempo!_ Su padre la agitaba para que superara el Shock, sólo que el mismo sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado, no por nada él también estaba temblando, su esposa no estaba mejor, lo único que la mantenía consciente era el fortísimo deseo de proteger a su hija_ ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tenemos tiempo!_ Tomó a su hija cómo mejor pudo, con las prisas había tocado un poco en lugares indebidos, pero esto ahora mismo no importaba en lo más mínimo, la entregó a su esposa, le dio un beso y les dedicó a ambas una sonrisa amorosa_ Por favor… vivan._ y se lanzó a ayudar a los guardias restantes, mientras ellas dos eran escoltadas por los sirvientes que no habían muerto, los vigilantes ya se acercaban al castillo a dar apoyo.

Original estaba observando desde las alturas y estaba satisfecho con el trabajo que hasta ahora estaba haciendo. Cuando corrió hacia los primeros guardias, estos intentaron resistir lo mejor que pudieron, más en posición defensiva que en intentar atacar, sabían que no durarían en un combate directo, con los pesados escudos, los cinco guardias ganaron un tiempo total de diez segundos, pero los vigilantes de las fronteras, guardias quizás más especializados que algunos de los internos estaban llegando_ Alev definitivamente no necesita ayuda_ A lo lejos vio como huían Lady Phoenix y Ravel, iban con alrededor de 50 sirvientes_ ¡Jajaja, bueno, no son relevantes!_ ¡! Esquivó un golpe, no era tan rápido pero logró tomarlo desprevenido.

–¡Malditos! ¿Quiénes son y quién los envía?_ Lord Phoenix había llegado.

–Jajaja casi me tienes, eso fue peligroso, te diría lo que nos dijo quién nos envió que dijéramos, pero no lo haré si te voy a matar de todos modos, no, espera, tenemos que dejar a alguien vivo de… pero no vas a ser tú_ ¡Zoom! Estallido, en menos de 5 segundos ya estaba posicionado detrás de Lord Phoenix, ¡Crack! Su puño había atravesado su espalda y había salido por el centro de su pecho. Pero, no terminó ahí.

–Protegeré a mi familia, aún si tengo que morir ¡Over Flare!_ después de decir eso se cubrió de un intenso fuego de color dorado con toques naranjas.

–¡Maldita sea! Jajaja admiro tu determinación Ossan_ a pesar de que había atravesado su cuerpo, se las había arreglado para lastimarlo haciendo que retirara su brazo. Después de eso su agujero comenzó a regenerarse_ Ya veo… Jajaja generalmente no podrías hacerme nada con tu poder, aún si eres el patriarca del clan Phoenix ¿Estás usando las llamas prohibidas de tu clan no es así? Son extremadamente dañinas para el que las emplea y reduce considerablemente el tiempo de vida, jajaja me agradas tú sí que estás demente, de otra forma hubieras muerto con ese golpe.

En el tiempo que decía eso Lord Phoenix seguía atacándolo con un fuego abrasador que afectarían incluso la piel de un dragón. Pero Original seguía esquivando de manera profesional. A esas alturas algunos guardias ya habían contactado en nivel de emergencia al edificio de los Maous.

–Ya me cansé de esquivarte vejestorio, creo que usaré otra vez 20%, porque no debo subestimar esas llamas_ a pesar de que en varias ocasiones le había arrancado una que otra parte de su cuerpo, incluso el corazón, esas llamas, esas malditas llamas lo regeneraban al instante_ Rayo de energía concentrado_ Directamente el círculo mágico de antes se formó arriba y debajo de Lord Phoenix. ¡Ziuuum! El tiempo pareció detenerse, Lord Phoenix veía como a gran distancia, su esposa y su hija se encontraban fuera de peligro, dirigió una última sonrisa, una que demostraba amor protector a montones, después todo se puso blanco. Sus últimas palabras fueron…

–Adiós, mis grandes amores_ Todo se puso en blanco.

–Jajaja pero qué divertido, ¡Alev! ¿Cómo vas?_ Dirigió su vista hacia su compañera que tenía una gran cantidad de cadáveres esparcidos por todas partes.

–Casi termino, solo falta la fábrica de lágrimas de 'Fénix', esa era la que más resguardada estaba… todavía…_ pero ya me quité suficiente estrés luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque eran bastante débiles, lo terminaré ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo_ ¡Lazos!_ una serie de tentáculos salieron de ella por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, que se fueron engrosando en el trayecto y terminaron atravesando a todos los que estaban en su camino_ ¡Listo, usemos la magia de tele transportación de 'Líder'!_ Alev, se elevó de nuevo y juntó su mano con Original.

Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo: –¡Great Teleport!, cuatro almacenes y una fábrica tenían un círculo mágico debajo, el cual avanzó hacia arriba "tragándose" todas las instalaciones, después estalló en la parte de arriba para no dejar ningún rastro mágico y destruyendo en el proceso cualquier cosa que fuera rastreable dentro del edificio.

Al mismo tiempo en que todo estallaba y dejaban una escena de muerte, como un ataque terrorista a gran escala, cuatro círculos mágicos mágicos se hicieron presentes. Eran los cuatro grandes Maous. Al llegar todos quedaron en Shock al ver el estado del que una vez fue el más portentoso Castillo de todo el inframundo. Cuando escucharon la llamada de uno de los guardias, actualmente muerto, recibieron información de que el castillo estaba bajo ataque de dos personas. Pero la devastación era increíble.

–Malditos_ Las palabras de Sirzechs contenían furia reprimida, hablo con lentitud y presionando sus puños tan fuerte que sus uñas amenazaban con romper el tejido de la piel de sus palmas para conservar la mayor cantidad de profesionalismo posible, después de todo el líder de los demonios no debía actuar de una manera impulsiva_ Si valoran su vida_ comenzó a decir para ver una vez más el panorama_ no, si quieren tener una muerte rápida, deberán de decirme quiénes son y quién los envía_ Los otros tres Maous se encontraban en posiciones de batalla y con rostros serios, pero…

–Eres muy gracioso, ustedes definitivamente son los cuatro Maous actuales, me dan asco, pero puedo responder a tu pregunta, sería demasiado estúpido de nuestra parte enfrentarnos cuatro contra dos_ Sus palabras iban cargadas con una gran cantidad de odio, muy diferente a su actitud habitual, un círculo mágico se formó rápidamente debajo de ellos, a una velocidad de vértigo, los cuatro Maous despegaron de sus posiciones, en menos de lo que dilata un parpadeo estaban rodeados por los cuatro puntos cardinales, Sirzechs en su manto de destrucción que imponía una gran presión en el ambiente, Ajuka no se quedaba atrás tampoco su poder rivalizaba con el de Sirzechs, como se esperaba de aquellos que eran llamados súper demonios, Serafall comenzó a lanzar su magia de hielo y Falbium que estaba más despierto que nunca y una mirada peligrosa atacaron al mismo tiempo. Pero notaron algo que definitivamente estaba mal, habían seguido sus movimientos pero no se habían inmutado en absoluto_ somos de un grupo conocido como 'Khaos Brigade'_ los ataques conectaron en contra de… ¡¿Ellos mismos!?, los atravesaron como si de un holograma se tratase "estos tipos... ¡son peligrosos…!" Los Maous fueron empujados varios metros cada uno por la onda de impacto y tan rápido como pasó desaparecieron y el círculo mágico de 'Líder' estalló haciendo esta vez no sólo hacer imposible rastrearlos si no que llevaban adicionalmente daño de explosión, todos se cubrieron rápidamente con sus mejores defensas, pero su sorpresa fue que las barreras de nivel Rey Demonio invocadas casi se destruyen.

–Khaos Brigade ¿Eh? Son más poderosos de lo que creíamos en un principio_ habló esta vez Serafall, habían reconocido inmediatamente por sus vestiduras que probablemente pertenecían a una facción de esta, la misma que la otra vez había irrumpido en el enfrentamiento de Raiser_ Sus miembros, para ser así de fuertes siendo sólo dos personas…

–Son unos monstruos_ acabó por Serafall Ajuka Beelzebub_ Ni siquiera pudimos tocarlos… ¿Qué tipo de magia es esa? No es demoníaca, sagrada, élfica, ni de ninguna otra raza conocida.

–Y a pesar de que ahora eran dos individuos no puedo detectar la energía de ninguno_ Falbium hizo un comentario que cualquiera hubiera pasado por alto_ su poder es desbordante… encargarse de esto se volverá un gran dolor de cabeza, tendré que tener que dormir menos, pero mientras más rápido lo resuelva, más rápido podré dormir, cuento con ustedes, Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka.

–¿Hubieron más sobrevivientes?_ Sirzechs tenía la esperanza de encontrar algún testigo clave que haya presenciado todo el ataque.

–Sin contar a Lady Phoenix, a Ravel-chan y a los sirvientes que los escoltaron nadie, Lord Phoenix, todos los guardias, todos los vigilantes, la antigua nobleza de Raiser, todo fue aniquilado_ era raro ver a Serafall con una expresión tan seria, sin embargo, sus palabras arrastraban tristeza.

…

Al mismo tiempo que iniciaba el ataque al castillo Phoenix, mientras Original y Alev a penas hacían aparición, Karasu y Loco estaban movilizándose a hacer la tarea en la que Karasu (Kokabiel) había trabajado y pensado todo este tiempo. Kokabiel estaba con algunos de sus subordinados que había dejado atrás cuando se unió a 'La Organización' véase estos Balba Galilei y Freed Sellzen. Se encargaron de robar tres de las seis espadas sagradas en posesión de la iglesia, dos de la iglesia católica y una de la iglesia protestante, siendo éstas Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency y Excalibur Rapidly. Matando a muchos miembros de la Iglesia en el acto y dejando un único superviviente en cada uno, como bono adicional dejaban la iglesia completamente destruida, siempre bajo el nombre de 'Khaos Brigade'. Los altos mandos del cielo se percataron de esto en el primer momento en que esto ocurría, para cuando llegaron al primer lugar los responsables tenían unos cuantos minutos de haberse ido, discutiendo la fuerza de éstos además de la posibilidad de que esa 'Khaos Brigade' le declarara la guerra al cielo, no fue hasta que recibieron la segunda notificación del segundo lugar cuando se pusieron en estado de alerta, una vez más cuando llegaron todo estaba destruido, sin embargo, cuando llegó el último ataque lograron verlos unos momentos antes de su tele transportación.

–Hola Líderes del cielo, definitivamente no es un placer verlos_ Incluso Balba y Freed tenían una capucha cubriendo su cuerpo entero, sólo que esta era de color marrón. Quién había hablado era Karasu, pero no lo distinguían por su voz distorsionada por una magia de el traje_ Hablaba con la espada apoyada en su hombro, aunque esta todavía estaba enfundada. Los líderes se dieron cuenta porque no robaron las espadas sin más, causaron un gran estruendo en cada una de sus "visitas" y siempre dejaban a alguien pedir ayuda, esto es para desviar la atención de las facciones hacia la 'Khaos Brigade', para que los planes de 'La Organización' avanzaran sin ningún problema, pues sabían que estaban comenzando a hablar de ellos.

Deja vú, lo que pasó después de eso fue exactamente igual a lo sucedido en el Castillo Phoenix y para cuando terminaron su labor se tele transportaron.

…

En algún lugar del inframundo.

Tres círculos mágicos aparecían en un páramo desierto de color magenta, los otros miembros de 'La Organización' se encontraban presentes.

–Líder_ Hablaron los tres al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa que no era visible por sus capuchas, sus voces contenían satisfacción contenida_ ¡Cumplimos con la misión!

–Líder_ comenzó Original_ creo que hemos superado sus expectativas, irrumpimos en la zona del castillo Phoenix, elevé mi poder mágico para romper la barrera y destrocé el castillo sin dañar los almacenes, también he matado al patriarca Phoenix y todos salvo Lady Phoenix y su hija junto a cerca de cincuenta sirvientes lograron escapar.

–Yo luché contra los guardias restantes, los que estaban resguardando los almacenes y con su poder con ayuda de Original logramos transportar no sólo los cuatro almacenes de lágrimas de 'Fénix', también la fábrica de esas lágrimas está bajo nuestro dominio, así lograremos saber la fórmula y producirla en masa, podemos darnos el lujo de planear ataques a gran escala.

–Ciertamente superaron mis órdenes... ¡Bien hecho! ¿Tuvieron problemas para escapar, dijeron lo que les dije?

–Todo fue viento en popa Líder, su sistema de tele transportación es el mejor que conozco, nos encontramos con los imbéciles de los nuevos Maous, pero no son rivales para sus círculos mágicos. Les dijimos también que pertenecemos a 'Khaos Brigade'_ Lo dicho por Original fue secundado de manera positiva por Alev.

Líder asintió ante esto.

Después Loco y Karasu dieron su informe, les contaron sobre su encuentro y demás cosas_ Líder jamás me había sentido tan tranquilo con un asqueroso serafín en frente_ al principio sólo me uní a 'La Organización' porque no tenía alternativa, pero prometo serie fiel de ahora en adelante, me gustaría aprender su sistema de transportación_ esas palabras fueron de Karasu.

–Gracias por tu lealtad, espero que mantengas tus palabras, puedes usar mi magia de tele transportación libremente, de todas maneras, aunque ustedes la usen, es mi poder mágico el que se gasta,_ ¡! Esos portales que no pueden ser rastreados, capaces de transportar edificios completos, hacer daño explosivo suficiente para casi romper barreras de nivel Rey Demonio, deben gastar una demencial cantidad de energía y magia ¿Aún así Líder no demuestra cansancio?_ pero, no es algo que puedas aprender_ Karasu frunció un poco el ceño por esto_ no me malinterpretes, no es que gane algo con ocultarlo, nací con esa capacidad, es mi propia magia…_ Todos lo miraban expectantes, como si quisieran que les dijera como funciona su tele transportación_ Mis círculos no pueden ser rastreados, eliminan todo aquello que pueda rastrearse, una vez están en funcionamiento hacen intangible al usuario, si quiero pueden tener daño explosivo en proporción al poder mágico que destine a ello, también puedo decidir quién usa esta magia y retirar de su uso a cualquiera y cuando quiera._ en esencia todos sabían eso, con la práctica se dieron cuenta, su funcionamiento no es para nada complicado… pero la verdad es que esa era a penas la punta del iceberg de su técnica_ de cualquier manera, la próxima vez que nos veamos será en una situación de emergencia o después de que el proyecto renacer esté completo_ Definitivamente 'Líder' sabía hablar, su tenebroso carisma era incuestionable, el pilar de 'La Organización' es incuestionable_ ¡Retírense!_ Todos obedecieron siguiendo el mismo protocolo.

…

En el mundo humano…

Las iglesias protestante y católica se unieron en una conferencia justo después del atraco de la "Khaos Brigade" determinando que el día de mañana a primera hora, dos de sus mejores usuarios de espadas sagradas serían enviados a Japón, éstos a su vez portarían dos de la espadas sagradas restantes, Excalibur Mimic y Excalibur Destruction. ¿Cuál es la razón de esto? Hay mucho movimiento de ángeles caídos y demonios en esa zona, además de otras fuertes fuentes de energía no registradas, lo cual hace de Kuoh un lugar demasiado tentador para comenzar a investigar comparado con el resto del mundo que ha estado más tranquilo últimamente, también los líderes religiosos no estaban conscientes de que tan poderoso podía ser el enemigo, no habían tenido comunicación alguna con los líderes del cielo recientemente, pero incluso si la misión era un suicidio por mandar a un par de inexpertas a conseguir, tres espadas sagradas de las garras de la "Khaos Brigade" si había un uno por ciento de probabilidad de conseguirlo, lo harían, porque de todas formas es muy fácil tomar ese tipo de decisiones cuando no es tu vida la que está en riesgo.

…

En algún convento.

Dos chicas jóvenes muy hermosas se encontraban completamente desnudas, al parecer habían decidido tener un baño juntas, ambas tienen un cuerpo atlético y desarrollado, una tiene un largo cabello de color castaño, la otra tiene el cabello corto de color azul con un mechón de color verde, actualmente se estaban secando la húmedas restante con una toalla.

–¡Xenovia!, ¿no estás emocionada de ir a Japón?, ¿Podremos cumplir la voluntad de Dios y recuperar las espadas sagradas que fueron robadas por la asquerosa "Khaos Brigade"_ comenzó a decir la chica de cabello castaño, la última parte la dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras hacía el gesto de oración con las manos, en una cantidad de fe que resultaba peligrosa.

–Así es Irina, es probable que los ángeles caídos y demonios de esa zona tengan que ver con la "Khaos Brigade"_ la segunda tenía una personalidad más seria y se notaba más calmada, actualmente ambas se colocan unos trajes de color negro demasiado ceñidos a la piel para cualquier lugar y pensamiento mínimamente religioso_ puede que encontremos pistas, pero por alguna razón, aunque no pienso quejarme de ello pues es la voluntad de Dios, siento que sólo somos carne de cañón para debilitar al enemigo…

–¡No Xenovia!, no pienses eso, de seguro es un plan que Dios tiene para nosotras, sé que un milagro ocurrirá y al final lograremos vencer, y si en todo caso eso no ocurre, entregar tu vida por la voluntad de Dios no es un desperdicio, de ninguna manera_ Xenovia observo lo dicho por su amiga con asombro, para después dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa. A estas alturas ya se habían colocado los trajes que remarcaban cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo, no dejando nada a la imaginación, se empezaban a colocar unas capas de color blanco.

–Tienes razón… Irina_ si supieran que no irían a entregar su vida por la voluntad de Dios, si no que no harían por una bola de viejos con poder en la Iglesia, ignorantes del peligro que se avecinaba. Ambas tomaron sus respectivas espadas sagradas, Irina colocó la suya en forma de un brazalete y Xenovia cargaba lo que parecía ser un enorme objeto vendado por completo. Listas para partir a Japón y llegar a primera hora de mañana.

…

En la Academia Kuoh. Hora del descanso.

Los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil fueron al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, pues Sona quería mostrar su adquisición más reciente. Todos habían tenido una agradable y ya rutinaria mañana precedida de dos agradables semanas. Issei también se encontraba presente. Issei que estaba sufriendo por Ddraig que seguía proyectando en su mente imágenes no apta para menores de dieciocho de Elsha, que seguía durmiendo con él todos los días sin falta, desnuda y abrazándolo. Bañándose juntos por la inquebrantable insistencia de esta y un Ddraig que en esos momentos sólo echaba más leña al fuego.

–La verdad sólo he venido para mostrarles mi nuevo siervo Genshirō Saji_ era un adolescente de unos diecisiete años de apariencia simple, este tiene cabello corto de color castaño suave llegándose a ver un poco naranja, cuando fue presentado este tenía una cara de suficiencia.

Todos se presentaron entre ellos, pero algo que molestó a Issei y a Belzard era la cara con un poco de perversión con las que veía a Rías, Elsha, Akeno y Asia. De hecho se acercó a Asia y la tomó de las manos con la intención de "saludar".

–Hola Asia, un placer conocerte soy Genshirō Saji a tu servicio dispuesto a protegerte de todo aquello que quiera hacerte daño_ dijo agitando sus manos entre las suyas, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que estaba muy lejos de ser tranquilizadora.

–Oye, yo ya estoy para eso_ dijo Belzard quién había comenzado a saludar de la misma forma a Saji, haciendo que quitara las manos de ella_ me presento de nuevo me llamo Belzard, llevémonos bien_ Saji después deshizo el saludo.

–Oye ¿Tú eres uno de los peones de Rias, verdad?, yo soy más apropiado para protegerla, cuando fui reencarnado consumí cuatro peones, no podrás vencerme perdedor_ su ingenua arrogancia casi le hacía sentir lástima por el futuro inmediato de Saji.

–¿Oh?_ Shock, el usualmente amigable Belzard, tenía una sonrisa escalofriante, una vena aparecía en su frente y sus ojos querían enseñar al tipo en frente de él una lección, a gran velocidad materializó sus guantes especiales que habían sufrido una mejora, a pesar de que eran más grandes, los mismos guantes almacenaban líquido, sólo que ahora estos llegaban a sus codos, el líquido salió rápidamente de los guantes y en menos de dos segundos, el líquido metaloide había rodeado a Saji, y había formado picos apuntando a Saji, parecía una especie de doncella de hierro perfectamente visible por todos, sabían de lo que estaba hecho ese material, sabían que cualquier movimiento de Saji provocaría un corte mortal, no por la gravedad del corte, pero el cianuro no es precisamente algo que quieras tener dentro de tu organismo… Sona negó con la cabeza e hizo un suspiro cansino, era obvio que tendría que disciplinar a su siervo lo antes posible.

–Saji, los peones de Rias no son algo que debas subestimar, después de todo, en fuerza, velocidad, potencial de combate y estrategia, están en una liga muy diferente a la tuya, además que ellos también consumieron cuatro peones cada uno_ suspiro_ lamento el comportamiento de mi siervo, acaba de reencarnar hace apenas unos días, al parecer… Sona hizo una cara que hizo palidecer a Saji… le falta algo de disciplina. Sus ojos adoptaron un color más frío del normal, además de estar ligeramente sombreados. En ese momento todos simplemente podían sentir lástima por él.

–¿C-cuatro peones?, así que la misma cantidad que yo, ¡Y-yo lo lamento! Me precipité y hable sin pensar_ en ese momento estaba entre asustado y avergonzado, después de todo sufrió esa escena delante de un montón de chicas lindas, curiosamente a la única que no vio con malos ojos fue a Koneko, hace pensar que le gustan más maduras… Belzard retiró su arma que volvió a incorporarse en sus guantes.

Todos después pasaron un esto relativamente normal. Elsha platicaba sobre temas para mayores con Akeno, Koneko comía Youkan felizmente mientras Issei acariciaba su cabeza y tenía una amistosa plática sobre estrategias con Rias y Sona, Asia conversaba con Belzard acerca de sus gustos, Kiba y Tsubaki estaban platicando con los miembros de la nobleza de Sona y Saji se daba a conocer mejor a sus miembros, el tiempo transcurría lentamente y el ambiente que estaba un poco tenso fue reemplazado por un tranquilo rato… Koneko incluso comenzaba a quedarse dormida y a ronronear por el trato de Issei… pero…

Un círculo mágico apareció abruptamente en la habitación del salón faltando sólo dos minutos para que finalice el descanso. Tenía el emblema Gremory en él y efectivamente un miembro de ese clan apareció, era Grayfia Lucifuge.

–No hay tiempo para explicaciones, hubo una situación de emergencia, es una suerte que haya decidido ir primero a por Rias, después de todo iba a convocar a la nobleza de Sona también, Issei también puede acompañarnos_ todos asintieron y fueron en un gran círculo mágico en dirección al castillo Gremory. Por las palabras y el tono usado por Grayfia sabían que se trataba de un tema muy delicado, incluso no abandonó su actitud estoica cuando Rias iba a casarse, pero ahora tenía una cara mortificada. El ambiente acogió una tensión bastante alta y cuando llegaron a su destino, que era el mismo en el que dos semanas atrás habían estado, se encontraban los cuatro grandes Maous, todos con una actitud seria, había también una mujer rubia de ojos azules, de buena figura, cabello hasta la parte baja de la espalda y vestida con suma elegancia a la par de una chica que la mayoría de los recién llegados reconoció como Ravel Phoenix, rápidamente se dieron cuenta que la mujer era su madre. Issei, Elsha y Belzard se dieron cuenta por su parecida aura que emitían.

–Iré al grano_ Sirzechs comenzó a hablar con un tono que no daba lugar a discusiones y que era bien sabido que todos debían de guardar absoluto silencio y no interrumpir_ cerca de la hora del amanecer de hoy en el mundo humano, hubo un ataque terrorista perpetrado en el castillo Phoenix, realizado sólo por dos personas, quienes dijeron pertenecían a "Khaos Brigade"_ ¡! La mayoría abrió sus ojos en incredulidad. Ahora que observaban mejor a Ravel, estaba con una cara mortificada, como si todos sus sueños y esperanzas hubieran sido arrebatados de golpe, estaba temblando un poco también y sus ojos estaban algo rojos e hinchados, "ha estado llorando" fue el pensamiento colectivo al ver en ese estado a la chica de cabello en forma de taladros, al ver su estado… Issei quería acabar con los causantes de la chica a la que antes había prometido salvar y proteger_ me gustaría que escucharan con suma atención el relato de uno de los pocos testigos presenciales_ hizo el ademán a Lady Phoenix para hablar.

–Comenzaré con lo sucedido hace dos semanas, después de la muerte de mi tercer hijo Raiser Phoenix_ Issei sintió una leve tensión cuando escuchó eso, incluso si no había sido con mala intención y no había odio en sus palabras, no podía negar que se encontraba cegado por la ira durante su encuentro y a estas alturas ya no valía la pena disculparse_ todo aunque un poco silencioso, había estado normal, ayer incluso, habíamos reído un poco_ dijo con una sonrisa algo melancólica_ la familia Phoenix no tenía enemigos, así que no puedo dar siquiera un nombre de algún sospechoso_ hoy, mi esposo, Lord Phoenix y yo despertamos abruptamente al sentir una gran cantidad de poder destruyendo el castillo, no recuerdo bien por el Shock, de hecho en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en rescatar a mi hija, quién se encontraba aterrorizada, el catillo está totalmente destruido, no, es más preciso decir que actualmente está inutilizable dado que la estructura se encuentra intacta, mi esposo, todos los guardias, la antigua nobleza de Raiser, la mayoría de los sirvientes, todos… han muerto_ a estas alturas de la explicación su voz se había quebrado un poco y lágrimas traicioneras habían comenzado a descender por su rostro, Ravel… estaba sollozando... nadie, incluso si sabían que esto no era una broma, podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, algunos de los oyentes tenían amistad con miembros de ese castillo, pero el que sentía más culpa era el propio Issei… ¿De qué le servía ser un Dios Dragón? ¿De qué le servía ser hijo de las dos existencias más fuertes del planeta? ¿De qué le servía haber comido la manzana de la manzana del conocimiento? ¿De qué le servía ser todo lo que era, si no podía cumplir una simple promesa? Las siervas de Raiser, también había prometido liberarlas, para que pudieran comenzar a vivir, había prometido, incluso si no fue una promesa expresada, protegerlas. Justo ahora, se sentía tan insignificante e igual de impotente como cualquier humano, ¿Hacer el ritual de resurrección que usaron con Elsha y Belzard? Imposible, primeramente sólo fue posible porque sus almas estaban atadas a algo, sólo lo hizo, porque ellos ya sabían su verdadera identidad, sus padres le dijeron tajantemente que era la única vez que lo iban a hacer. Pensar que el ataque fue hecho, que todo el dolor causado es obra de dos personas… era simplemente inverosímil_ mi esposo, murió defendiéndonos, nos ganó unos valiosos segundos para asegurarse, incluso si no éramos objetivos, de que pudiésemos escapar, sólo me alegro de que mi hija este a salvo y el sacrificio hecho por todas esas personas… no fue totalmente en vano. Ni siquiera tengo una idea de como lucían o como vestían, hui lo más rápido que pude batir mis alas y tenía tanto miedo de la presencia de los atacantes, que no tuve el valor de mirar hacia atrás, mi esposo tenía miedo, pero aún así, a-aún así é-él_ era la primera vez que alguien de su casta como lo era Lady Phoenix lloraba en público, aún así no sintió vergüenza, sólo estaba desahogándose, abrazando a su hija que ya no hacía nada por contener sus sollozos.

–Es suficiente Lady Phoenix, gracias por contárnoslo_ le dijo Serafall suavemente, mientras le ofrecía una amable sonrisa y un vaso con agua, lo tomó con calma y después llevó otro a Ravel, para que pudiera calmarse aunque sea un poco, un par de minutos después y la junta se reanudó_ ahora mismo les diremos nuestro testimonio, son las palabras conjuntas de todos los Maous, la mayor parte fue aportada por Falbium y Ajuka, pero serán entregadas a ustedes por Sirzechs_ había algo extraño, ella estaba tan triste, que aunque casi no lo demostrara, cuando ella no usa el honorífico -chan, es porque no estaba de humor para muchas cosas.

–La verdad es que tuvimos un contacto bastante cercano con los responsables, efectivamente todo fue hecho por sólo dos personas_ Las noblezas de Rías y Sona no podían creerlo, dudaban seriamente que siguiera sus noblezas juntas pudieran causar algo como eso, sin embargo… _ Tenían una capucha de cuerpo completo de color rojo vino_ como el sujeto que irrumpió durante el enfrentamiento_ , y su cara estaba oculta, sus voces estaban algo distorsionadas, parecían tener cierta aversión a nosotros y lo único que nos dijeron era que pertenecían a "Khaos Brigade"_ Issei se encontraba más que furioso, aún si no lo demostraba… "Khaos Brigade" pensó con una furia altamente explosiva ["Socio"] "Ddraig, si me vas a hablar por otra de tus tonterías, déjame decirte que no estoy de humor para bromas, esos bastardos, se van a arrepentir" ["Sabes que siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo Issei, después de todo estoy ligado a ti por la eternidad"] "Gracias Ddraig, estaré contando con tú apoyo"_ son… extremadamente fuertes, aún si solo usé una parte de poder de mi manto de destrucción, y los rodeamos a alta velocidad, ellos fácilmente pudieron seguir nuestros movimientos, en ese momento ya estaban retirándose y al final lograron escapar_ no eran sujetos ordinarios si podían seguir la velocidad de cuatro Maous y aún con esas escapar, los círculos mágicos no eran tan rápidos_ ellos no se inmutaron y pensamos que algo definitivamente estaba mal, sin embargo no detuvimos nuestros ataques, simplemente los atravesaron como si fueran un holograma, era el mismo tipo de círculo mágico que es completamente irrastreable, es un círculo mágico de color rojo, pero eso no fue todo, iba cargado con daño explosivo, que casi logra romper las barreras más fuerte que pudimos crear en el momento_ ¡! Estos tipos, son demasiado fuerte y al parecer hay todo un grupo detrás_ En fin, como resultado, cuatro almacenes o bóvedas de lágrimas de 'Fénix' y oro, además de otros bienes que parecía ser el objetivo principal, además de la fábrica de lágrimas de 'Fénix' fueron tele portados a una dirección desconocida con una magia que es la misma ocupan ellos, pero yo jamás había visto a alguien tele transportar algo tan grande, en especial cuando son muchas cosas de un tamaño tan titánico..._ ¡! Ahora el que estaba en Shock era Issei, pues el único que conocía capaz de hacer algo así era Gran Rojo y su madre, él también por supuesto, no, no había manera, esta información ya era una locura…_ se estima que cada uno de estos seres tiene el nivel de un Rey Demonio, ambas noblezas tienen la orden de huir si ven a alguno de ellos, ni siquiera estamos seguros de si eso es todo su poder, los llamamos para eso, en caso de que el enfrentamiento sea inevitable, aguanten todo lo que puedan y llamen rápidamente por refuerzos, Issei_ el que hasta hace un momento no había tenido participación alguna en la charla y estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, atendió un poco sorprendido al llamado.

–Si, estoy escuchando todo, sólo que todavía me cuesta creer algunas cosas_ sinceramente, en ese momento Issei creía que Sirzechs iba a decirle algo creyendo que no estaba prestando atención…

–Con las cosas a como están, no podemos dejar a la nueva generación desprotegida por lo que tendré que pedirte un favor_ el Maou ni siquiera espero confirmación_ deja que Rías, Sona y sus noblezas completas vivan en tu casa_ esto lo dijo con una leve reverencia_ vi tu fuerza y debo decir que aún estoy muy sorprendido, pero eres el más fuerte físicamente de los presentes además de ser portador de la Boosted Gear_ en ese momento los ojos de Saji se ensancharon, pensaba que era alguien poco relevante dado que ni siquiera era un demonio. Vaya sorpresa_ en otras palabras, eres el único que puedes defenderlos en una situación de peligro_ Lady y Ravel Phoenix, también lo harían… ¿Aceptas? Todos los costos estarán cubiertos con nosotros, en caso de que en el futuro la casa necesite ampliaciones, responderemos por ello.

–Vamos Sirzechs, levante la cabeza, estoy de acuerdo con todo y estoy determinado a protegerlos con todas mis fuerzas_ pero en eso Issei notó algo… la mirada de Ravel era una mirada de odio dirigida hacia él, Issei se sintió tremendamente mal, no importa como lo vieras, él había roto su promesa, a pesar de todo sabía que, aunque inevitable tenía algo de culpa, el había puesto la llama de la esperanza en su corazón después de todo y no había defendido ese sentimiento, haciendo forzosamente como que no lo había visto e intentando actuar normal volvió a hablar_ pueden mudarse inmediatamente. Mi casa actualmente tiene la capacidad necesaria para alojarlos a todos…

–Gracias Ise-kun aprecio tu disposición… eres un buen chico_ dijo a Issei con una radiante y sincera sonrisa, Grayfia otra vez había quedado enamorada por eso_ te encargo a Rias, a veces es egoísta, testaruda, complicada, molesta…

–¡Onii-sama!_ dijo Rias con un poco de enojo, un gran sonrojo que casi iguala su color de cabello y una pequeña lágrima de indignación asomándose.

–Está bien, está bien, pero es una buena chica, protégela por mí por favor_ después Serafall le pidió lo mismo a Issei para con su hermana.

–Por supuesto, voy a protegerlas con mi vida_ en estos momentos era cuando el gran carisma y determinación pura de Issei cautivaba el corazón de las chicas, incluso a Serafall, pero no solo de manera amorosa, también cautivaba a todos los presentes, sean hombres o mujeres, Issei tenía esa pureza que te hace confiar en él y querer seguirlo y apoyarlo.

–Bueno, los dejaremos ir para que ya empiecen a mudarse, lamentamos interferir con sus clases, esta reunión tardó más de lo previsto, sin embargo fue todo un éxito.

Habiendo dicho todo. Ahora tenían que pensar en lo que acababan de escuchar y analizar todo parte por parte, era algo que no discutirían y no lo harían justo ahora, tenían una semana muy estresante, y tenían que mudarse con Issei cuánto antes mejor, aunque ya algunas pensaban ir con segundas intenciones, a pesar de que era malo el aprovecharse de una situación como esta. Justo ahora desaparecían en el gran círculo mágico Gremory que había en el centro de la habitación. Incluso Lady y Ravel Phoenix ya los acompañaban.

…

En el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

Dentro del espacio perfectamente limpio y elegantemente amueblado, en la alfombra de color granate, apareció un círculo mágico de color rojo carmesí, después de discutir un poco el tema del equipaje se decidió que también sería transportado vía círculo mágico, justo después se dirigieron a casa de Issei en un tenso silencio, Issei no tenía la indiferencia de actuar como siempre en frente de Ravel y Lady Phoenix que ahora, aunque no se encuentran vestidas de negro, estaban de luto por todas sus pérdidas, los demás notando esto decidieron seguir su ejemplo. Cuando llegaron a su casa quienes no lo conocían quedaron boquiabiertos, menos los nobles que estaban acostumbrados a vistas como esa y de mucha más envergadura. Después hicieron el proceso dándoles una tarjeta con identificación, escanear de huellas dactilares y retinas, para que estuvieran oficialmente registradas y entrar como personas normales sin necesidad de magia, aunque tanta seguridad definitivamente llamaba la atención, por cierto, durante el trayecto, ambos sexos recibían miradas lujuriosas, pero la mayoría estaba ya acostumbrado a esto y por el ambiente, decidieron ignorarlos.

–Cada quién puede tener su habitación disponible, así que pueden decorar el cuarto que elijan a su conveniencia_ empezó a decir Issei al momento en que pasaba por la puerta principal, pero cuando sus acompañantes cruzaron la puerta, no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco tensos, pues habían sentido que atravesaban una poderosa barrera, que sin duda les costaría mucho trabajo romper_ ¿Oh?, es verdad. Se me había olvidado que con ayuda de Elsha, creamos una barrera en la que es imposible tele transportarse, además de ser muy poderosa, nos tomó todo un día_ mintió Issei, pues esa barrera había sido erigida por los propios primeros Dioses Dragones, si bien tele transportarse no era literalmente imposible tenías que ser mínimo tres veces más fuerte que los dos dragones celestiales juntos en sus momentos más fuertes y lograrlo ese nivel de poder era prácticamente imposible, sin la debida autorización que acaban de pasar, les sería posible ingresar. Los demás estaban sorprendidos, aunque no tanto, el aumento que brindaba la Boosted Gear, el poder de transferencia y el propio de ambos, eran suficientes para crear algo así o al menos así funcionaba su lógica.

–Eso es… sorprendente Issei-sama_ la que había hablado esta vez era Lady Phoenix, ella no tenía nada en su contra y pensaba que un sistema como ese hubiera funcionado en su castillo, sólo conoció la solución justo después del desastre, es similar a cuando por más que estudias no logras comprender un examen y sólo lo haces después de reprobar… o algo parecido_ espero que nuestra presencia no moleste, aunque actualmente debemos de ser una carga para uste…

–¡Eso no es verdad!_ exclamó Issei de manera contundente, interrumpiéndola en el proceso, todos habían detenido su paso por la sorpresa_ ¡ustedes no son una carga!, son todo menos eso, son víctimas de un atentado, no son para nada una molestia, Lady Phoenix, por favor, no vuelva a decir algo como eso_ ella se quedó un poco sorprendida. Después sonrió suavemente.

–Gracias, perdona, no lo volveré a decir_ por alguna razón en estos momentos Issei se sentía como el malo. Sin embargo los demás vieron esto con una sonrisa, Ravel por otra parte, pensó que lo que había dicho fue por compromiso, como una lástima obligatoria hacia unas desamparadas.

–Lamento haberme exaltado, me precipité_ luego ahora que tenían autorización y cada quién habiendo escogido una habitación, pudieron traer su equipaje con magia. Todos estaban ahora en la sala principal, intensamente amueblada, como si un rico muy codicioso viviera ahí, un lujo que aunque no llegaba al nivel del castillo Phoenix, rivalizaba con el castillo Gremory. Pero estaba ya la fachada del negocio petrolero que dirigían sus padres…

Pero… Ophis y Gran Rojo estaban ya es su casa, justo hoy, habían decidido venir, claro que no habían salido de sus respectivas habitaciones hasta el momento, pero tarde o temprano, aún si decidían volver de la brecha dimensional hasta dentro de un año, los terminarían conociendo igualmente.

–Oh, Issei ¿Tenías visitas?_ ¡…! Todos inmediatamente pusieron sus ojos en la nueva voz, esa voz melodiosa aunque monótona que había inundado la habitación y los vieron, una mujer increíblemente bella de largo cabello negro hasta los muslos y ojos grises de un cuerpo que superaba a cada una de las presentes y a un hombre increíblemente apuesto, de cabellos color rojo carmesí y ojos color miel-ámbar, Issei tenía cabello de color negro y sus puntas eran similares y había heredado los ojos de aquel hombre… definitivamente ellos tenían que ser los padres de Issei. La tensión aumentó más en las mujeres, ¿Estarían conociendo a sus futuros suegros?

Su aura de elegancia y gracia hacía que tuvieran la presencia del más alto noble y dado que no podían ocultar parte de su poder dracónico, su imponencia era muy elevada, su belleza también era un factor, a pesar de ser los padres de Issei su apariencia era muy veinteañera, ahora había una explicación de como Issei había heredado su aspecto.

–Hijo, ¿Otra vez traes chicas a esta casa?_ dijo su padre con un tono de voz grave y reprochador_ ¡cielos! En verdad no tienes remedio_ su exclamación fue suave y después hizo un ademán con la mano colocándola sobre su frente y negando con la cabeza como diciendo: "¿por qué tengo un hijo como este?", Ophis lo quedó viendo de manera brusca, pero Gran Rojo no se da cuenta de nada.

Las chicas por otro lado, incluso sin ser nada, ya se encontraban enojadas por su expresión, después de todo se usó un tono muy serio como para que pudiera tratarse de una broma. Todas menos Elsha y Asia que más o menos sabían que se trataba de una 'pequeña' broma.

–¡P-padre!_ Issei sintió un escalofrío cómico, lo raro es que ni los combates lo hacían ponerse nervioso, pero las mujeres… ¡son aterradoras!_ No lo digas de esa manera, eso muy bien puede mal interpretarse, Asia y Elsha no tenían donde quedarse.

Pero los modales son primero. Dejando de lado el asunto de Issei momentáneamente, todos saludaron, se presentaron como nuevos amigos de Issei, la información que tenían era que los padres de Issei son humanos, su imponencia la atribuyeron a su estatus que en el mundo humano era muy importante.

–Ya veo, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, mi nombre es Hyoudou Sophia, mi… e-esposo_ Gran Rojo ya se sentía indignado, tanto le costaba decir su relación incluso si esta es una mentira, por otro lado… una sonrisa de suficiencia fue dibujada en su rostro, que le costara decirlo por alguna razón también lo hacía sentir como alguien superior_ es Hyoudou Alexander.

–Y bien ¿Quién de ustedes es la novia de Issei?_ . . . Un sonrojo general se esparció como una enfermedad altamente contagiosa, entre las que no sufrieron a la endemia están Lady y Rabel Phoenix y la nobleza de Sona sin incluir a esta última_ jajaja es broma, el día en que mi hijo consiga una novia definitivamente ya lo habré visto todo_ Issei estaba sumamente avergonzado.

–¡¿Acaso eres neoyorquino?! ¡Deja de decir cosas extrañas! Son visitas_ pero Gran Rojo tenía otros planes…

–¿Es así? Apresúrate ¿Quieres? Ya estoy comenzando a dudar de tu orienta_ ¡Smack! Un ruido sordo se escuchó por toda la habitación, Ophis había golpeado en la cabeza a su esposo o al menos ese era el pensamiento colectivo. Tenía la palma de su mano humeante y su brazo estaba en diagonal hacia abajo sin perder una pizca de gracia, "Alexander" estaba en el suelo un poco desconcertado, lo hubiera podido esquivar si tan sólo hubiera visto como anteriormente "Sophia" alzaba su mano lenta y peligrosamente por encima de su cabeza.

–Esposo estúpido_ su monotonía fue reemplazada por un tono increíblemente frío y como si su mirada no viera a su pareja si no más bien a un montón de basura le dijo_ te quedarás sin cenar hoy y tendrás que vernos comer_ ¡! "Ella… es la madre de Issei" Ahora comprendían el temor que a ella guardaba y era más que comprensible. Aunque les había agradado en gran manera la personalidad del padre de Issei.

–Padres, en verdad hay algo que necesito decirles, todos ellos, comenzarán a vivir con nosotros_ dijo con un poco de inseguridad, la casa era completamente suya, pero había que resguardar la fachada. Sin embargo…

–Pues bien/ No hay problema_ dijeron un repuesto Gran Rojo y una de nueva monótona Ophis

¡Qué rápido! Fue su reacción al ver a "Alexander " reponerse/ ¡Qué permisivos! Era la otra reacción.

–"Hubieran pensado un momento al menos"_ fue lo que pensó Issei.

–[Jajaja Issei, algo me dice que esto dará lugar a una serie de eventos en los que tu control sobre la situación se verá terriblemente afectado, sólo mira esa carne fresca, está esperando a ser profanada por ti]

–[Ddraig… suficiente con mis padres]

–Por cierto_ todos observaron a Ophis que al parecer era la que tenía más rango en esta casa… ¡Pues viva el matriarcado!_ Actos indecentes están terminantemente prohibidos, claro que la mayoría del tiempo no estaremos presentes por nuestros respectivos trabajos, pero, que no me dé cuenta, Issei, si me haces abuela tan pronto voy a castrarte ¿Está claro?_ ¡! Sus advertencias fueron contundentes… todos tenían frío por alguna razón.

–S-si, prometo no intentar nada, no me atrevería_ Issei era el que más sabía que las declaraciones de su madre tenían un gran porcentaje de probabilidad para cumplirse.

Después de terminar los deberes de las pocas clases que vieron, Lady Phoenix hablaba con los padres de Issei, cabe decir que "Alexander" ya se estaba hartando del Smoking que tenía puesto. Todo era tranquilidad hasta que Ophis decidió sacar de un armario cercano un libro de pastas gruesas, un álbum de fotos, ustedes son muy inteligentes así que ya estarán pensando: "Issei es originalmente un niño huérfano que conoció a Ophis hasta sus seis años ¿Cómo tiene un álbum familiar de alguien así? Se supone que son sus padres biológicos, entonces deben de tener fotos incluso de Issei a los tres años, pero en ese momento ni se habían conocido e Issei tenía un aspecto diferente. Bueno, les puedo decir que Gran Rojo decidió crear este álbum tomando como referencia sus aspectos actuales para construir fotos familiares" Incluso en las fotos más antiguas Ophis y Gran Rojo saldrían con él en la foto e Issei tendría su color de cabello actual, avergonzar a tus hijos era también una tradición de los padres y algo creado por Gran Rojo no era algo para tenerle confianza, aún con esas ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¿Qué te preguntas? No hubiera estado tan mal si no hubiera traído después dos álbumes más…

Minutos después…

–Issei de niño, Issei de niño_ Varias entre las que eran las más extrovertidas se encontraban de esa manera al ver a un Issei, que a su edad de cinco años según la foto ya era muy apuesto, sin embargo al parecer había acabado de comer un helado, pues tenía la cara completamente manchada de chocolate.

–"¿Padre" es en serio, la mejor foto hasta el momento es una en la que a mis cinco años no sé comer correctamente un helado, ¿Qué clase de retrasado soy?"

–[Jajaja creo que ya encontré mi álbum favorito, ¡Gran Rojo es un genio!]_ Ddraig sufría de dolor de estómago, la mayoría en la habitación se había estado riendo de Issei… ¡Por media hora!

Fotos de él con poca ropa donde se miraba su aún infantil trasero, imágenes de él llorando porque supuestamente se había acabado de caer, fotos de él con orejas de gato, él paseando un perro, no, más bien el perro paseándolo a él y su imagen posterior era él llorando ¡Otra vez ¿Por qué no?! Y con su ropa toda lodosa. Hasta Saji y Kiba veían esto con una sonrisa, una parecía una pequeña burla y la otra una un poco nerviosa. Eran cosas vergonzosas creadas por un malévolo ser… Hasta que… Una foto recreada de su memoria, de él con un chico que le había dado comida antes en un par de ocasiones y había llegado a llamarlo amigo, estaban sentados con una sonrisa, como era la memoria de Issei, era la única imagen que no había sido trastornada por Gran Rojo, lo que llamó la atención de Kiba y que Issei notó inmediatamente fue la espada sagrada a sus espaldas.

–Issei-kun_ habló Kiba de manera suave_ ¿Sabes algo sobre esta espada?

–Lo lamento, no recuerdo mucho de ese entonces, ¿es algo importante para ti?

–Se podría decir que sí, justo ahora acabo de recordar el por qué de mi lucha, cual es mi propósito_ aunque su típica sonrisa estaba presente, Issei no pudo evitar notar por un momento un odio muy intenso dirigido hacia la espada, no, era venganza, el por supuesto que no intentaría detenerlo, el mismo había matado en venganza a Mittelt y Kalawarner por haber matado a Asia, él era el menos indicado para decirle algo sobre ese tema. Issei tenía claro que era un genio natural y al momento de pelear lo hacía más guiándose por instintos que por raciocinio, su naturaleza era impulsiva, eso quedó demostrado cuando fue a rescatar a Asia. Temas de este tipo, estaban fuera de su jurisdicción.

Después de eso Kiba se retiró a su habitación, luego de otra tortuosa media hora, habían terminado de ver todas las fotos, cada una vergonzosa de algún modo. Llegó el tiempo de la cena y como era costumbre cuando Ophis y Gran Rojo hacían a Issei pedir Pizza para probar una vez ese delicioso manjar hecho por los dioses italianos o más bien los chefs italianos. Issei al ver la gran cantidad de personas en la casa hizo la cuenta de cuantas cajas serían necesarios.

–Bueno…_ dijo observándolos_ creo que con treinta serán suficientes y… ¿Qué comida van a querer los invitados?_ dijo con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados de forma amigable ahora si refiriéndose a ellos.

¡…!

–¿E-Estás diciendo que las treinta cajas de Pizza son sólo para ustedes tres?_ dijo Sona con un tono azul en su frente, nunca había visto comer a Issei.

Issei la vio de una manera confundida…

–Sí, ¿Qué esperaban? Comemos mucho… y vienen recién hoy de un largo viaje, entonces… ¿También van a pedir Pizza? Ustedes estimen la cantidad de cajas necesarias.

–¡Para mí son tres!_ fue la repentina intervención de Koneko_ Saji la quedó viendo de una manera complicada, ¿Cómo alcanzaba tanta comida en ese pequeño cuerpo?

Después de los cálculos y elegir los ingredientes de cada una, Issei hizo la llamada que hizo que la empresa le colgara pensando en que era una broma.

–*Quiero pedir 60 cajas de Pizza*_ dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa y ojos cerrados y muy felices cuando hacía el pedido_ …. ¿Eh?_ dijo ahora con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa… habían cortado la línea.

–Ni modo, si llamamos insistentemente llamarán a la Policía, saldré a traerlas con tu madre, esperen mientras tanto, traeremos refrescos también no se preocupen, si no quieren todavía pueden hacer té_ desde la ventana vieron después como los padres de Issei, salían en un Lamborghini Murciélago desde el estacionamiento subterráneo y los portones grandes de la casa que se abrieron cuando estaban cerca de forma automática. Muchos tenían sus mandíbulas hasta el suelo, "Soy tan pobre que para mí lo gratis es caro, ¿Cómo es que tienen tanto dinero?" Y cosas así o tal vez estoy exagerando…

–¿Kiba-san no cenará?_ Asia fue la que hizo la pregunta con algo de preocupación_ Issei sabía más o menos lo que pasaba, pero decidió mantenerse callado.

–No, dijo que no tenía hambre cuando fui a su habitación… me preocupa_ la que fue a buscarlo fue nada más y nada menos que Shinra Tsubaki_ dijo eso, pero sé que trata de algo más.

–No lo molestemos, créanme, actualmente el necesita su espacio_ Issei no sabía nada de la historia de Kiba, ni sus razones, no tenía derecho de inmiscuirse.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos los estómagos de todos comenzaban a rugir despertando una oleada de sonrojos en las chicas y quejidos por parte de los chicos tales como: "¿Cuánto piensan tardarse? " si, incluso Belzard.

–Vamos chicos, el pedido fue muy grande, no me extrañaría que tardaran otros cuarenta y cinco minutos_ dijo Rias esta vez, pero la verdad era que también tenía hambre.

Pero casi cinco minutos después escucharon como se abrían los portones y el mismo vehículo entraba, después de diez minutos, todos se encontraban comiendo sus respectivas porciones, ver a Koneko comerse las tres fue un espectáculo, pero estaban tan buenas que la mayoría comió más de lo que comerían usualmente. Pero no era nada comparado con ver como Issei devoraba diez cajas junto a su padre, su madre también lo hizo y tal cantidad no eclipsó su elegancia, bueno, de tal palo, tal astilla como dicen…

Lamentablemente iba a haber justo dentro de dos días una reunión de parte de los miembros de la OPEP (Organización de Países Exportadores de Petróleo) y su influencia en el mundo humano los hacía estar presentes, eso es lo malo de las mentiras. Por lo que Ophis y Gran Rojo tenían que asistir y dejar la residencia mañana, la reunión iba a darse en Arabia Saudita.

Para no dar lugar a confusiones y rumores extraños de parte de los estudiantes sobre el por qué estaban todos los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil y el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto en casa de Issei, se decidió que mañana podían transportarse cerca de la Academia, esto era también por qué los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil tenían que estar más temprano que cualquiera y tenían diferentes horarios de partida, aunque aún así se esforzaban para desayunar todos juntos. El desayuno había sido Omurice (Como los Omelet que sirven en los Maids Café) Cabe destacar que el que cocinó fue Issei. Alegando que el primer desayuno no podían prepararlo sus propios invitados. Y se quedaron maravillados de su sabor, Issei quién recientemente había leído un par de libros de cocina mientras todavía vivía sólo estaba realmente orgulloso. Las chicas enamoradas de Issei o no, estaban de acuerdo que el chico era un buen partido, otras eran más soñadoras…

Issei iba caminando ahora de camino a la Academia junto a Elsha, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, un serio Kiba, Asia y Belzard. Pero, vieron a un par de lo que parecían ser miembros de la Iglesia dirigirse a ellos, a Rias en concreto pidiendo una audiencia después de clases que ella aceptó.

Pero ahora tenían otra cosa de la que preocuparse, estaba la actitud de Kiba, la "Khaos Brigade", las exorcistas y sus propias cosas, todo ha estado ocurriendo en un muy comprimido lapso de tiempo. Sin saber que pronto, todos estos eventos problemas se seguirían juntando y complicando irremediablemente.

Claro está, que primero fueron a hablar con Sona.

…

En la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

Se encontraba Sona y su nobleza detrás de ella, salvo su reina que se encontraba de pie a su lado derecho, esta literalmente era el escudo o espejo de Sona.

–Bueno, miembros de la Iglesia_ la fría mirada de Sona era más severa que de costumbre, no tenía mucha tolerancia como Rias para este tipo de cosas, la Iglesia representaba problemas para los demonios, eso era de lo único que ella podía estar segura_ ¿En qué pueden ayudarlos unos demonios como nosotros? Dudo mucho que vinieran a exterminaron en nuestro propio territorio.

–La verdad es que_ comenzó a decir Xenovia_ tres espadas sagradas fueron robadas por una organización llamada "Khaos Brigade"_ ¡! Todos pusieron absoluta atención_ pero no descartamos la posibilidad de que demonios y ángeles caídos estén colaborando con ellos. Ambos bandos se beneficiarían de ello, el cielo es el principal enemigo de ustedes…

Levemente el ceño de Sona se estaba frunciendo, no a un nivel muy grande, pero si que era visible, que la pusieran en el mismo barco que esos asesinos capaces de tales cosas le hacía querer vomitar.

–Claro, que no los culpamos directamente ustedes, sólo queremos que no interfieran.

–Está bien, si sólo es eso pueden retirarse_ Sona sabía que sólo podía seguirles la corriente y salir de ellas lo más rápido posible.

–Mou_ un puchero de su acompañante Irina_ ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad cumplirán su palabra evadiéndonos de esa manera.

–Oh, no se preocupen, por cierto, si nos vuelven a decir que tenemos relaciones con los Ángeles Caídos o en especial la "Khaos Brigade"_ les dijo con su expresión más seria hasta el momento_ lo pagarán caro, adiós exorcistas del Vaticano.

…

Más tarde la misma situación se estaría dando en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Eran horas de la tarde así que el Consejo Estudiantil se había retirado para dejar la Academia libre para la nobleza de Rias, esto luego de comprobar que no habían más demonios renegados en el día en la ciudad de Kuoh, había uno, pero este ya había sido reservado para Rias por el duque de la casa de Gremory.

En uno de los sofás del Club, se encontraban Xenovia e Irina, enfrente de estos, Rias y su nobleza, Akeno se encontraba como era típico sirviendo té para los recién llegados. Issei estaba apoyado en la pared de uno de los lados de la habitación. Kiba estaba viendo el objeto enrollado que tenía Xenovia con bastante odio y hostilidad reprimida. En ese momento la mente de Issei hizo 'click', el conocía de antes a Irina, al parecer por su aspecto cambiado así como sus diferentes cabellos no habían hecho que se percatara, pero ahora Issei estaba un poco avergonzado por todo este tiempo haber creído que su "amigo" de la infancia era un chico. Igual sentía dos auras sagradas muy poderosas provenir de los dos objetos que llevaban.

–Bien, queremos ser breves y explicar las circunstancias por las cuáles hemos venido_ parece que para cuestiones diplomáticas era Xenovia quien tenía la palabra...

–Eso sería maravilloso, puedes proceder con tu explicación_ dijo Rias extendiendo un brazo en ademán de que podía continuar.

–La Iglesia el día de ayer en la madrugada fue atacada en tres puntos, como resultado tres de las seis espadas sagradas en posesión de la Iglesia han sido robadas, las iglesias y todo su respectivo personal se encuentran muertos_ Todos se encontraban consternados por esta información, ha sucedido exactamente el mismo día y a la misma hora que el ataque al castillo Phoenix, además había que ser o muy valiente o muy idiota para robar a la Iglesia, pero también se tenía que tener mucha fuerza, esto tenía que ser solo coincidencia_ fuimos atacados por una organización llamada "Khaos Brigade"_ ¡! Ahora tanto los miembros del club, como Issei que era el que se mostraba mas escéptico no podían caber con su asombro_ No había revelado esta información con la hermana menor de Leviatán, pero supongo que ustedes son menos irritantes, se nos notificó que el ataque fue realizado por personas vestidas con capuchas de cuerpo completo de color rojo vino y en un momento dado, los Serafines hicieron presencia para detenerlos, pero no pudieron… claro, si Dios hubiera ido en persona hubiera sido una historia diferente, ahora mismo el cielo se encuentra en estado de alerta._ Al finalizar todos se preguntaban si de verdad eran un grupo que si quiera alguien podía detener y de cualquier manera ¿De dónde proviene su fuerza? Issei, estaba muy interesado en esto, los iba a hacer pagar por todas esas vidas inocentes que tomaron_ Sólo estamos aquí para advertirles de no interferir con nuestra misión de recuperar las espadas.

–Un momento, este es mi territorio y también el de Sona, ¿Qué te hace pensar en primer lugar que aquí encontrarás esas espadas? No hay indicios ni información de que la "Khaos Brigade" haya siquiera actuado en Japón, mucho menos en Kuoh_ Rias esta vez si que hizo buenas preguntas, parece que su mayor tolerancia fue una ventaja esta vez.

–Ángeles Caídos_ fue lo que dijo Irina en un tono juguetón, pero cuando vieron que fue secundada con un asentimiento de la seria Xenovia, quedaron incluso con más dudas.

–¿Ángeles caídos?_ dijo confundida Akeno, mientras le entregaba la última taza de té a Issei, quién halago su sabor despertando así una de sus típicas risas.

–¡Sí! Ángeles Caídos, Japón ha sido el sitio con más movimiento de parte de los Ángeles Caídos y Demonios en los últimos meses, y se concentra más en las últimas semanas. Así que creemos que "Khaos Brigade" pueden ser aliados de uno de estos últimos.

–Oigan esperen un minuto_ dijo de manera seria Issei después de reflexionar_ lo que dicen no puedo negar que tiene lógica y es el escenario más atractivo para comenzar a investigar… pero si es cierto lo que dicen y se enfrentan a estos miembros de la "Khaos Brigade"_ un tono de ultimátum fue dirigido a las exorcistas_ morirán sin lugar a dudas, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir no son ni del uno por ciento._ Todos después pensaron lo mismo, si podían evitar Serafines y Maous, siendo sólo dos personas en cada caso ¿Qué probabilidades tenían unas simples exorcistas contra ellos?

–B-bueno_ dijo nerviosamente Irina_ por eso nos han enviado a nosotras que somos portadores se espadas sagradas, además siempre podemos contar con la ayuda de Dios_ Issei que sabía la verdad gracias a sus padres, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por estas chicas tan devotas.

–Lo lamento por ti, pero hice ese cálculo teniendo en cuenta sus espadas sagradas, de cualquier modo no parece que vayan a desistir, así que no intentaré detenerlas.

–Aprecio tu comprensión, de cualquier modo, esto es sólo un asunto de la Iglesia que debe ser tratado por ella misma, así que les solicito que no se metan en esto, demonios.

–"Para ser las que vienen a pedir un favor, son bastante arrogantes, de seguro que no es el tipo convencional de arrogancia, pero no deja de ser molesto"_ pensó Issei.

–[Concuerdo completamente contigo compañero, oye esta tensa situación está mejor que el anime que estaba viendo, ya quiero ver que pasa socio]

–[Oh Ddraig, con que estabas despierto, a veces envidio tu cantidad de tiempo libre]

–[¿Si sabes que no puedo salir de aquí en toda la eternidad, verdad?]

–[Ups, lo siento compañero]

–[…]

–Juro por el honor de la Casa de Gremory que no vamos a interferir con su misión, pueden marcharse tranquilas, después de todo no quiero tener problemas con la Iglesia.

–Gracias, me alegra un poco contar con ese apoyo al menos_ en ese momento detuvo su vista una vez más en Asia, la había estado observando de reojo durante cierto tiempo, pero las vistas eran tan fugaces que nadie se había percatado_ una pregunta_ dijo en dirección de Asia, que tuvo un respingo por la inesperada situación_ ¿Tú de casualidad eres la bruja Asia Argento?_ la ex-monja por lo dicho se sintió nerviosa y se encogió de hombros confirmando sus sospechas_ así que te convertiste en un demonio y dime ¿un demonio cómo tú, sigue creyendo en Dios?_ Aunque por Issei, se había enterado también de la verdad, seguía sido fiel a las creencias que le inculcaron desde su más tierna infancia.

–Aunque me he vuelto un demonio, todavía sigo manteniendo mis creencias, son mi pilar y mi razón de luchar por los que amo, todavía sigo intentado orar por costumbre_ dijo con una suavidad y sinceridad que sobrecogió a todos los demonios.

–Ya veo, si sientes al menos un mínimo grado de respeto por tus propias creencias, me acompañarás para purificarte, incluso Dios puede perdonar a un demonio de esa manera_ es todo, Issei iba a moverse para poner en su lugar a la estúpida chica que estaba ofreciendo con acabar a su hermana menor, pero parece que a alguien más se le acabó la tolerancia más rápido, con un movimiento cegador por parte de Belzard, que si Rias no supiera su pieza podría jurar que era un alfil en lugar de una torre, este se posicionó en frente de ella.

–Ni se te ocurra_ dijo con la voz que años atrás daba miedo a Issei_ si quieren tocar por lo menos uno de sus delgados cabellos, tendrán que pasar por mí.

–Así que tengo que derrotarte ¿Eh? Tengamos un duelo entonces.

–Yo también me apunto_ dijo esta vez el hasta ahora callado Kiba_ quiero ver como puedo sobrellevar una pelea contra un usuario de Excalibur enviado por el Vaticano.

–Belzard-senpai, Kiba-senpai, por favor tengan cuidado, por muy habilidosos que sean siguen siendo demonios, un solo roce de una de esas espadas puede resultar fatal_ dijo Koneko con un tono de preocupación por sus compañeros.

–Descuida Koneko, tengo fe en mis siervos, autorizo el duelo.

…

Academia Kuoh; detrás del edificio del edificio viejo.

Issei pensaba que esto era lo mejor, de ser él seguro no podría contenerse.

Belzard iba a luchar en contra de Xenovia, Kiba estaba en frente de Irina, cabe decir que los trajes de batalla de la Iglesia, aunque indudablemente eran cómodos para moverse con libertad, fueron diseñados por algún tipo de pervertido. Kiba aunque no le molestó en absoluto los comentarios dirigidos a Asia en ese momento, veía a Irina como si le hubiera quitado algo importante.

–Sabes, me enojó mucho lo que dijiste de Asia, te dejaré en claro aquí y ahora que tú misión es un estúpido suicidio derrotándote en el primer golpe_ dijo Belzard, era difícil entender como alguien tan amable y amigable la mayoría del tiempo, podía actuar de esa manera, las chicas nada lentas para este tipo de cosas, salvo el objetivo ¿Por qué no? Se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos por Asia, no podían negar que Belzard tenía su atractivo.

–He entrenado con la Iglesia desde niña y he eliminado un gran número de Ángeles Caídos y Demonios, alguien como tú es imposible que pueda vencerme, menos en un golpe.

–Ya lo veremos…

–Jajaja

–¿De qué te ríes?_ preguntó Irina confundida porque su contrincante de la nada comenzó a reírse.

–No, no es nada, es solo que… tantos años buscando las espadas sagradas y al final tengo a dos cerca de mí, no podría estar más contento.

–¡Comiencen!_ la Sexi árbitro en este encuentro era Akeno.

Comienza el enfrentamiento de Belzard en contra de Xenovia, incluso si Belzard tenía un cuerpo de la carne y sangre de Gran Rojo, podía morir, no sólo eso, tiene la misma resistencia de cuando murió más un plus como el que ganó Issei a los seis años, quiere decir un cuerpo un poco más resistente, pero no recibió la energía de los Dioses Dragones, esa era la gran diferencia de fuerzas entre ambos, Belzard además no contaba más con la Boosted Gear.

Xenovia al empezar no se confió y rápidamente puso un poco de distancia saltando hacia atrás, Belzard comenzó a sacar el líquido metaloide de sus guantes formando una espada exactamente igual que la Excalibur Destruction de Xenovia.

–"Esa arma extraña parece formar otras armas, no importa, no hay nada que esta espada no pueda destruir"_ rápidamente corrió hacia Belzard, saltó bastante alto e iba a dar un letal corte en diagonal.

–"Ese ataque, no sirve en contra de mi arma, te enseñaré uno de los trucos de las propiedades del Mercurio"_ el sólo hizo el movimiento necesario con el cuerpo para esquivar el tajo de Xenovia, pero iba al mismo tiempo con la intención de "chocar espadas"

–"Eres mío, mi Excalibur destruirá tu arma y de paso quedarás indefenso"_ La espada de Belzard sin embargo seguía una trayectoria directa hacia Xenovia.

Faltando un segundo antes que las espadas se interceptaran, Belzard sonrió, las espadas que se suponían tenían que chocar no lo hicieron, la espada sagrada atravesaba la espada plateada de Belzard como si se desplazara por un líquido, como si la hoja no estuviera ahí, por los atributos de la espada una pequeña parte explotó salpicando líquido metaloide en todas direcciones, pero después se introdujo como una aguja que caía verticalmente al agua. Xenovia abrió mucho los ojos, su espada había atravesado la de Belzard y seguía recto hacia ella. Ella sin embargo todavía no estaba preocupada, la parte del filo había explotado, incluso si la tocaba no iba a ser letal. Pero, la propiedad del mercurio es juntarse si están cerca, antes de llegar a Xenovia, como si fuera una explosión vista en retroceso, las gotas volvieron a formar el filo de la espada de Belzard y cortó el cuello de Xenovia un poco, ella al ver que había detenido su ataque saltó hacia atrás.

–Parece que he ganado Xenovia_ dijo Belzard con una sonrisa confiada.

–No estés tan seguro, que hayas detenido tu ataque no significa que el encuentro ha terminado_ dijo con un tono de voz un poco molesto, pero de repente se arrodillo en el suelo_ ¿Qué, qué me pasa?

–Es Cianuro, una pequeña cantidad puede inutilizar y matar a una persona, cómo tú corazón está acelerado lo propaga más rápido por tu organismo_ la cara de Xenovia demostraba mucho enojo y sobre todo frustración_ ahora lo entiendes ¿no?, yo perdí de forma aplastante, con uno que ahora comprendo pertenecía a la "Khaos Brigade" Raiser Phoenix, mi fuerza no tiene punto de comparación con la suya, en otras palabras, sus probabilidades de morir son del cien por ciento.

El combate entre Kiba e Irina fue rápido y vergonzoso, Kiba había sido entrenado por Belzard, pero atacó desesperadamente buscando ganar, Irina se concentró en esquivar y golpear, hasta que Kiba estaba cansado, después recibió un leve corte en el brazo que causó un gran daño en este último. Belzard estaba decepcionado.

–Aquí, toma un antídoto_ dijo Belzard a Xenovia_ morirás pronto si no lo usas, así que acéptalo_ le puso la inyección en el brazo.

–¿Por qué? Si morimos aquí, no tendrán ningún peligro, somos enemigos de los demonios, ¿Por qué aún así nos ayudan?

El que habló esta vez fue Issei…

–Porque aunque no nos llevemos bien, tenemos un enemigo en común, yo también se la tengo jurada a la "Khaos Brigade"_ dijo con una voz que cargaba resentimiento_ si les parece bien, me puedo ofrecer a ayudarlas_ aunque Issei se mostrara sin signos de sorpresa, tenía que admitir que el arma de Belzard lo asombraba más y más. Y, ante esta oferta, los miembros del Club se quedaron sorprendidos.

–Ise, tienes que pensar mejor antes de hacer ese tipo de ofertas, recuerda que los demonios y el cielo están en una situación complicada_ dijo Rias de manera preocupada olvidando algo…

–Rias, gracias por tus buenas intenciones, pero yo no estoy atado a eso, soy un Dragón, no estoy aliado a ninguna facción, puedo actuar y hacer lo que quiera sin afectarlos directa o indirectamente, soy el único actualmente que puede ayudarlas, con eso mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro_ "Los altos mandos las enviaron a una batalla que no pueden ganar y quiero hacer algo al respecto, además no puedo abandonar a mi magia de la infancia, de ninguna manera"

–[Cada día me enorgulleced más socio]

–[Te lo agradezco Ddraig]

–[¿También le contarás de esto a tus padres como lo hiciste con el ataque al castillo Phoenix ayer?]

–[Así es, ellos dijeron que harán lo posible para investigar a los culpables, hasta el momento no conozco un reto que no superen o no hayan podido superar]

–[Espero que así sea, yo sé que para ellos no hay nada imposible]

–Si lo que sé es cierto y pueden incluso escapar de Serafines, no me imagino como alguien como tú pueda ser capaz de ayudarnos. Te contradicha tú mismo.

–Olvidé presentarme, soy Hyoudou Issei, un Dragón cien por ciento puro, actual Sekiryuutei capaz de hacer veinticinco aumentos (antes veinticuatro) y poseo 36K toneladas de fuerza.

–[Jajaja sólo te faltó decir que tienes el poder de desintegración de Ophis, los portales irrestringibles de Gran Rojo y su capacidad de creación, y puedes manejar hasta el ochenta por ciento de tu poder, puedes convertirte en un Dragón de cien metros y cuando lo domines por completo no necesitarás ni dormir, ni nada Juas Juas Juas Juas Blanco, ya quiero destrozarte]

–[Aunque lo digas así Ddraig, incluso si tengo el dominio de un ochenta por ciento de mi poder heredado, no llego ni al veinte por ciento de la capacidad de creación de mi padre, algo me dice que aunque voy heredar su poder y cultivarlo junto con tu ayuda, no heredaré todos los atributos de ambos…]

–[Bueno Socio, en eso creo que tal vez tengas razón… pero no cambia el hecho de que vamos a darle una paliza a Albión y su portador por la eternidad, ¡Voy a sumirlo en la desesperación jajajaja!]

–[Vaya que te lo tomas en serio…]

Ya habiendo superado esto, y la sorpresa que todavía generaban esas ingentes cantidades de poder, las exorcistas sin mejores opciones y procurando su supervivencia, por las circunstancias, aceptaron la ayuda de Issei.

Además de eso, bajo el argumento de que era ayuda de un Dragón y no de un demonio, aceptaron vivir en casa de Issei de manera temporal, como sospechaba Issei, eran carne de cañón que no habían recibido el apoyo necesario para siquiera hospedarse en algún sitio. Aunque no era su problema, quería ir a decirles un par de cosas a esos malditos viejos de la Iglesia, que actualmente deben de estar muy cómodos en sus aterciopeladas butacas.

…

En un almacén; ubicación desconocida.

Como era costumbre o gusto de los demonios renegados, la misión del duque de Gremory tenía que llevarse a cabo esta noche. Issei fue a hacer un asunto a la Brecha Dimensional, por lo que no los acompañaba, sólo que ellos no conocían su paradero. Las miembros de la Iglesia habían salido a patrullar las calles, Kiba por su reciente derrota, se encontraba un "poco" distraído.

Los demonios que no habían dejado de entrenar regularmente obviamente se habían fortalecido, aprendiendo su lección anterior, Rias había mejorado su resistencia, control y cantidad del poder de la destrucción que podía usar, pero esto ni siquiera se acercaba al poder de su hermano, aún así era un nivel de poder digno para alguien como Rias que era un demonio que no había cumplido la mayoría de edad, Akeno había mejorado su magia de rayos con ayuda de Elsha, que solo se limitaba a entrenar su físico, dado que ella ya tenía maestría en todas las magias, aunque no las curativas y otras más específicas. Koneko, había aumentado enormemente su fuerza, reflejos y resistencia, Belzard siempre pulía su estilo con cada arma, además de esto buscaba como hacer su cuerpo más resistente en todos los aspectos, llevaría a su límite al nuevo cuerpo que le fue entregado ¿Tenía límite? Sí, sigue Asia, ella ha practicado magia defensiva de barreras. Y podía curar un poco más deprisa.

Todos hicieron su trabajo de forma diligente, Elsha y Belzard no tuvieron que intervenir casi nada, pero todo terminó en un Kiba siendo abofeteado por Rias ¿Por qué? Debido a su descuido el ácido enemigo casi daña a Koneko, después Kiba se retiró y no volvió a casa de Issei…

Las exorcistas no encontraron nada sospechoso y volvieron cerca de la media noche.

…

En la Brecha Dimensional.

Se encontraban en esta ya conocida zona infinita pero peligrosa para aquellos que no supieran transitarla, salvo aquellos que tienen el poder necesario para no ser devorados por esta, ¿Había Oxígeno? La respuesta curiosamente sí, ¿Issei lo necesitaba u Ophis o Gran Rojo? No, aunque lo necesitasen son inmortales, pero si perdían su infinidad, en caso de Ophis o lo que sea que protegiera a Gran Rojo, son seres vivos como cualquier oteo que pueden morir.

Gran Rojo y Ophis habían terminado su reunión con la OPEP hace horas y se habían dedicado a buscar a los miembros de capas rojo vino de esta "Khaos Brigade".

–Esto me tiene desconcertado, por más que lo intento por cualquier medio, nunca encuentro nada, no puedo investigarlos por ningún método_ ¡! ¿Hablan en serio? Son tipos que rondan un nivel un poco superior a Reyes Demonio o Serafines. Gran Rojo en teoría tendría que saber quienes son al instante, ¿Cómo es esto posible?, Buscaron por apariencia, niveles de poder, portales en diversos sitios, pero cuando Buscaron "Khaos Brigade" encontraron que se encontraba formados por una serie de aficionados que a penas tenía el nivel de un demonio de clase media-baja que estaban obsesionados con ver arder el mundo y los miembros más fuerte de la mayoría de sus áreas no tenían el potencial de hacerle frente ni siquiera a un Rey Demonio.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"_ eso era el pensamiento general, nada de esto coincidía, incluso Issei se dio cuenta de que esta supuesta "Khaos Brigade" no tenía que ver con la Khaos Brigade, es más cuando vio esta sintió un poco de vergüenza ajena de lo patéticos que eran, tenían más razones todavía para preocuparse de estos tipos que podían cambiar el orden de las cosas y no inmiscuirse en cosas de poco calibre como esas, después de todo un Dios Dragón no actúa por cada pequeñez que ocurra salvo que le importe.

Con más preguntas que respuestas y un poco decaído Issei al igual que Ddraig, porque por primera vez, sus padres todo poderosos no podían hacer algo, esto también fue un golpe a su orgullo, la derrota era un plato que no habían probado ninguna vez, salvo Ophis contra el propio Gran Rojo.

…

En alguna calle de la ciudad de Kuoh.

Kiba se encontraba herido, casi de gravedad, sólo sus piernas se encontraban en condiciones para escapar con gran esfuerzo, ¿La razón? Se había encontrado con el exorcista renegado Freed Sellzen, para Kiba era la primera vez que se enfrentaban, pero eso de ninguna manera tenía que ver con su derrota. ¿Entonces cuál era? Kokabiel, que entrenaba junto con 'Loco' había decidido que Freed también iba a fortalecerse, ¿Si Freed lleva las espadas sagradas Excalibur no serían inmediatamente descubiertos? Si, 'Karasu' tenía todavía muy presente la advertencia-amenaza de 'Líder' como para cometer un acto tan delatador como ese, Balba Galilei actualmente estudiaba la estructura de las espadas sagradas, Freed tenía espadas sagradas promedio y balas de exorcista. Aún si no eran Excalibur, el renovado odio de Kiba era más fuerte que nunca, pero Freed, un genio nato amante de las batallas se había fortalecido velozmente, tanto que un Kiba cegado por su ira no era rival alguno para él.

…

Inframundo; En alguna zona de Grigory.

Kokabiel tenía planeado su ataque para pasado mañana al atardecer, iría como 'Karasu' no como Kokabiel, iría bajo el nombre falso de "Khaos Brigade" lo que le interesaba ahora estaba claro para él, no era la supremacía de los Ángeles Caídos sino un mundo bélico, un mundo de guerra y 'Líder' le ofrecía una oportunidad de hacer ese sueño realidad, con su magia y respaldo de su lado ¿Qué podría salir mal? Se había hecho tres veces más fuerte de cuando entró, le debía mucho a 'La Organización', esto a pesar de no estar convencido al principio. No fallaría, no era una opción.

Después del ataque al castillo Phoenix 'Líder les había puesto su magia para que no pudieran ser rastreados, sólo como medida de seguridad, nadie los había investigado ¿En serio era necesario? Bueno, un poco de protección nunca está de más, pero comenzó a notar que cuando esta magia estaba activa, su presencia literalmente se desvanecía, los Ángeles Caídos de bajo nivel lo ignoraban completamente y los que eran de un poder medio, estaban seguros de que si Kokabiel-sama no se dirigía a ellos, no lo habían notado nunca, los de alto nivel, esto mismo pero en menor grado, estos atribuían eso a su "cansancio y distracción" los otros Cadres podían sospechar de esto, suponía que después de esto incluso si era la facción menos involucrada en este asunto, las tres facciones se unirían y si explican la magia de 'Líder' y lo asocian con su presencia desaparecida, iban a frustrar sus planes, no iba a arriesgarse por estúpidos experimentos con una magia que no le pertenecía, ahora era más cauteloso, cada vez que se atrevía a siquiera a pensar algo atrevido o arriesgado, la amenaza de Líder se hacía presente como un inhibidor. Era la primera vez que Kokabiel, se había sentido así hacia algo o alguien…

…

En la Academia Kuoh.

Issei, que todavía necesitaba del sueño de un humano normal, se sentía un poco cansado, se terminó despidiendo de sus padres ya en horas de la madrugada. Pero a veces dormir poco se siente más reparador en algunos casos, lo que Issei tenía era un cansancio que después de una taza de café, se iba a convertir en energía, en otras palabras, hoy estaría a máxima potencia. Lo que Issei no se esperaba era que no podía ir a clases hoy ¿Por qué?

Una simple razón: Koneko lo necesitaba. Lo había convocado en una reunión secreta junto con Asia, Genshirō Saji, Irina, Xenovia y Kiba. No sabía como había estado a noche y aún si tenían una idea de que iban a hacer o de sus intenciones, no se esperaban que Kiba colaborara en esto.

La preocupada expresión en la cara de Koneko en esos momentos la hacía ver más tierna y protegible de lo acostumbrado, eran niveles muy altos de encanto femenino.

–Issei-senpai, hemos decidido ayudar a los miembros de la Iglesia con su búsqueda, sé que puede sonar egoísta, y tal vez tiene muchas cosas que hacer, y muchas otras en las que pensar, pero, por favor ¡Ayúdenos por el bien de Yuuto-senpai!_ la voz de Koneko fue suave e indecisa hasta el final, que fue cuando toda su determinación por el bien de un compañero salió a flote. Koneko sabía que Issei tenía toda la razón en negarse, no era un asunto suyo y no estaba a obligado a ello tampoco, su cuerpo se encontraba haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Con sus nervios al máximo y bajo la expectativa de ser rechazada, se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza que la hizo levantar su mirada. La determinación de Koneko había alcanzado a Issei.

–Por supuesto que te ayudaré con eso, incluso si Kiba no está actuando correctamente, somos amigos, tengo que apoyarlo al menos, no dejaré que nada le pase ni a él, ni a ustedes, es una promesa_ Issei le sonrió como sólo el sabía hacerlo a Koneko, en un acto para tranquilizarla, pero causó que su corazón diera un vuelco, definitivamente Issei era del gusto de Koneko.

–Issei-senpai, por cierto, también invité a Elsha y Belzard, sé que son tus amigos, lamento causarles problemas también.

–No te preocupes, ellos quieren ayudarte en todo caso entonces, ellos son los que deciden si hacerlo o no, así que puedes darles las gracias después de esto_ recibió un pequeño asentimiento de Koneko.

Saji a estas alturas veía a Issei bajo una nueva luz de respeto, definitivamente estaban en ligas muy diferentes en todos los aspectos. Pero no era como que si él no fuera a mejorar.

 **Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, aunque lo hice un poco más largo de los normal, no voy a dejar esto como excusa para lo que me tardé, son libres de preguntar lo que quieran, responderé en medida de lo posible, también probablemente me cambie el nombre de autor… Todos los misterios se irán revelando en el futuro, cuando no actualizas en un buen tiempo, tú olvidas de las cosas, de hecho hace un año ni tenía pensado el 80% de lo que escribí, pero ya tengo una idea clara de lo que quiero hacer y ¡no se pierdan el origen de cada uno de los miembros de 'La Organización' y el enigma máximo 'Líder' realmente ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos nombres y sus habilidades? Todo eso y más en capítulos posteriores. Sé que soné repetitivo con algunas cosas, pero ese es el nivel de importancia que quiero darle, no es sólo por ser redundante.**

 **Se despide cordialmente de ustedes TRUCKER-sama…**

 **TRUCKER-sama por el momento todavía…**


End file.
